A Brother
by The Right Stop
Summary: Many have heard the story of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, the Sage of Six Paths, but barely any have heard the story of his brother Naruto Ōtsutsuki, the Elemental Sage. God-like Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **The Brother

**By:** The Right Stop

"Humans Speaking"

'_Human Thinking'_

Jutsu in Use

"**Biju/Non-Human Talking"**

'_**Biju/Non-Human Thinking'**_

**Disclaimer: I will say this once and once only. I do not in any sense of the word own Naruto. Okay, if I did, I would stop reviving people that are meant to be dead.**

**AN: After careful consideration, I have come to realise that I didn't properly think my previous story through and have decided to remove it and maybe rewrite it at a later date, until then here is a much more thought through story. **

**Beta'd: 15/6/14**

**XxXxXxX**

**Chapter One**

Ōtsutsuki Kaguya was, as far as the Elemental Nations were concerned, a Oni, a Demon. It was with good reason, the horns that adorned her forehead did nothing to dissuade that fact and she made no move to hide them. The extra eye that had settled itself in the middle of her forehead was another factor that had started the rumours, among others, there was also the point that if the horns and extra eye weren't there she would look quite beautiful, her long white hair enforcing the fact that her previous occupation was a princess, it also enforced rumour that she was a Succubus, a particular rumour that she found quite laughable. But it was the immense power that she wielded that drove the final nail into the coffin. While she couldn't bend the elements to her will, she did have that ability to manipulate them via the use of her three different eyes.

The White eye, as she called it, allowed her to see through walls almost 360 degrees with the exception of the small blind spot at her upper neck. It also allowed her to see some sort of circulatory system that was in dim everyone, besides herself, which glowed brightly. She theorised that it was whatever allowed her to do things that others couldn't but she wasn't sure, this type of eye occupied the two eye sockets on either side of her face and were a pale white, making her seem blind, which she was anything but.

The Tome Eye, for the tomes that rotate around the pupil, allow her to see the world slower than normal, in addition to being able to memorise whatever she saw as well as being able to see a downgraded version of the circulatory system that the White Eye could see. The Tome Eye, that was completely red with a pupil in the centre and three tomes that swirled around it, was located in a slit in the middle of her forehead that was shared by what was, in her opinion, her most powerful eye.

The Rinnegan had a ripple-like pattern, which spreads over the entire eyeball, with light purple sclera and irises. While it so far gave her the ability to manipulate, what she had dubbed, the five basic elements, those being wind, water, fire, earth and lightning. She had the ability to change the Rinnegan with the Tome Eye at will by shutting the slit that both eyes where located in and concentrating on the eye she desired. She could also feel there were other abilities just waiting to be unlocked, she had the potential of a god at her very finger tips and it made her shiver in anticipation just thinking about unlocking the secrets of the eye. It had an unknown potential that she would spend the rest of her life unravelling if that is what it took.

The Usagi no Megami, or Rabbit Goddess, was currently seated kneeling on a balcony of a monastery that peered over much of the lands that were being bathed in the darkness of the night. The monastery itself is high in the mountain ranges of the Lightning Daimyō lands, which once housed monks that search for enlightenment, the meaning of life, if Kami exists, blah, blah, blah. She didn't actually pay attention to what they were doing here, or what they were screaming at as she slaughtered them or as burned their library down with them inside when they tried to barricade themselves in. The monastery was build on top of a mountain, with numerous areas that were to her liking.

None of that mattered though, what did matter was that she sensed something, something that was gaining power, maybe within several years at the current rate, its power would be above her own. She could only hope it would stop before then, otherwise who knows what would happen.

'_Whatever it is, it has been growing in strength for the past week.'_ She thought, _'It seems similar to the Shinju fruit that I ate, yet different. As far as I am aware the mortal plane is forbidden to 'gods' as even half the power of a god fully manifesting on the mortal world would crack it like an egg. Or at least that's what the ancient texts state although it was written by mortals not gods so it is mostly based on theory rather than fact. It could be an avatar of a god, that would make more sense and if it is similar to the presence that Shinju fruit it means that it is most likely an avatar of the Shinju. The question is, why is the Shinju awakening now? It is obviously about the fruit I devoured, but that was a couple of years ago, so why awaken now? Why not earlier when I couldn't control my new strength? Something must have changed. And if my feelings are correct, it is due to what else happened in the past week.' _

As stood from her kneeling position, she turned around and retreated back into the monastery, choosing to check on the reason she had invaded the monastery in the first place, as well as the reason she was choosing not to confront the power now.

The monastery was not incredibly large compared to others she had visited, but it was not small by any means either. The monastery she currently occupied had a courtyard, several bedrooms, two praying rooms that she would turn into testing areas for her powers, a large garden that had an energy similar to the one she wielded that she had yet to investigate but had deemed mostly unimportant, a dojo for sparing and an armoury. It had surprised her that a monastery would have weapons, but they were most likely using the katas or stances as an art form instead of a way to kill. In other words, they thought it looked pretty and thought they should try it.

Walking down the halls, her thoughts turned to the rest of the world momentarily. After casting what she called the 'Infinite Tsukuyomi', she released the hold she had on the world to see if they were worthy to have free will, and while so far they hadn't disappointed her, she kept herself wary of deception. She had already heard rumours of war and that alone made her wish she had kept her hold on the world.

After travelling through the monastery, she came across the room that housed the reason she was here, in this monastery, in the first place. She moved around choosing to kneel at the top of two of the three futons, Kaguya observed the two objects, two children, her children. That thought still brought a small smile to her face. The two babies were the reason she was here. After deciding to have a child she found a wealth noble man and placed him under an illusion, and had her way with him before killing the man. It's not like she was going to take him with her anyway and she didn't want the possibility of her child choosing him over her, no matter how small it was. Though it was only until she was several months pregnant that she realised she would need a safe place for her child to grow up and be protected without having to move around. This made her come to the decision to occupy a monastery. They were perfect, isolated, with open areas and were usually self sustaining due to how hard it is to approach one. Eventually, she chose the one she currently occupied and gave birth to two children, not a single child. TWO. It was one of the best days of her life, albeit one of the most painful as well.

Now, almost three weeks after giving birth, she sat near her two children just calmly observing them. She had yet to name them and it was quite annoying as she couldn't keep referring to them individually as child. Maybe she could think up one now, that was good idea, she would observe both children and think up a name that fits.

As she looked over both of her children, she decided to start with the one to her right. There wasn't much to say about either child physically, as both of them weren't even a month old and looked almost identical. The child she was currently focused on however did have something different about him, the Rinnegan. When she first saw the eye when she looked closely at the child she nearly dropped him, she couldn't look at them completely because the child had yet to fully open his eyes but she could just make out the ringed pupils of her most powerful eye. Other than that, he was as normal as all the other children; however that was on the outside. Using her White Eyes, she observed the child's power that he had gained from her. It was quite large, not as big as Kaguya's own but that was to be expected, he was a child after all, but it didn't change the fact that it was big, and maybe would one day rival her own. The second circulatory system that ran throughout his body was also similar to Kaguya's own again, but still on a smaller scale, his power was in constant motion, always moving. She also felt more of a connection to her this child than her other, though that doesn't mean she doesn't love her other child, no. Kaguya meant that she felt she had a connection to this child due to his eyes matching one of her own. But that didn't matter, Kaguya loved both of her children.

Turning to the other child, he looked like a completely normal child; short tuffs of white hair were starting to grow just like his brother, although his brother's hair was a surprising reddish orange, he received from his father, with completely white eyes. Not like her White Eye but completely white eyes, no hint of a pupil or iris. If she hadn't seen him reach for her when she held him Kaguya would have sworn he was blind. Quite ironic for a woman who prides herself on her visual prowess. Though that was just the physical side of things, it was what she couldn't 'see' that guaranteed that he was in fact, her son. His power coils, as she'd coined the system that was invisible to the ordinary eye, were massive. Not massive as another word for big but his coils where already on par with her own. But there was something about his coils that differed from both Kaguya's own and his brothers, not only were they larger but it also seemed stronger. Where her own coils, as well as her other son's for that matter, where a nice solid blue colour, his where a deep blue, bordering on dark blue. Kaguya had no idea what this meant, but she knew it was some sort of advantage he had over her own power. There was also the fact that he seemed in control of his own coils, she didn't know how but his power moved around his coils depending on his mood, the one time she had seen him cry, his power had responded and speed up the speed at which it moved around the pathways. It was extraordinary; it was like he was instinctively in control of it.

Despite how different they were, Kaguya knew they were still brothers, both of them rarely ever made a sound, but when they did it was usually in tandem with the other. And now, as Kaguya looked at them, she knew both her sons would be destined for greatness, for glory. But this still didn't help with her original problem of naming the two children before her.

As she turned her head back to the eldest twin, the one on her right a name struck her, one that she knew would change the world on a massive scale, one that would change the way the world and the people in it worked. As she looked down on the child that had the same ripple eyes as her, she whispered his name.

"Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo, you will change the world and all who live in it, this I know is true."

As she turned to the other child, the one who was different and similar at the same time she smiled, he would also do amazing things she was sure. But his future she felt mostly uncertain about. But one thing she did feel certain about is that he would have the ability to change things, to be able to ruin even the best of plans and make the most impossible of things happen. She smiled.

"Ōtsutsuki Naruto, my little maelstrom, you will be the one to keep people on their toes, the one impossible to predict and will do things even I would find impossible."

As she finished her naming of her children, her thoughts turned to that of sleep. She stood up before moving off to the third futon in the room, and as she drifted off into a slumber, she wondered just how her sons would change the world.

**XxXxXxX**

As she sat knees folded beneath her, Kaguya reflected over the years that passed since she had given birth to her two children. Two babies had turned into toddlers and from there into the seven year olds they currently were. The years past relatively quickly with small bumps but she had believed that she had succeeded in raising two smart and intellig-

"Get back here Naruto; you have to take your punishment like a man!" A childish voice that she recognised yelled.

As the noise reached her ears she withheld a little sigh. Despite her intention to raise them like children that were worthy of the station of a noble, meaning not childish, both of them had moments when it seemed like she had made no progress at all. Naruto was incredible resistant to her methods it seemed. While Hagoromo had welcomed her lessons and tried to act dignified and wise at all times, despite still having the stature of a child, Naruto had shown he was instinctively childish, and took every opportunity to remind both herself and his brother that fact.

"It's not my fault you fell of a branch and into pond! That's all you!" Another voice, Naruto, yelled back.

"You pushed me!" The first voice accused loudly.

"Not my fault you're not aware of your surroundings!" Naruto yelled back.

Kaguya released the sigh she tried to withhold. This was a common occurrence; Hagoromo would try to complete his daily meditation in a tree above a pond in the garden and Naruto would come along and try to make a fool of his older brother by pushing him into a pond somehow, usually succeeding in his endeavour. Kaguya honestly didn't know who to be disappointed in more, Naruto for the prank or Hagoromo for not moving after the fifth time. Kaguya simply turned her head to the right as she watched two seven year old children burst out from the bush with speed that two children shouldn't have.

The first having white hair that was starting to hang down, completely white eyes, wearing a brown monks robe with red magatama down the front, barefoot, with small bumps on his forehead that would eventually grow into horns much like Kaguya's own. Kaguya's belief that Naruto wasn't blind turned out to be true, Kaguya had actually believes that Naruto has better eye sight than normal in exchange for not having his mother's or brother's eyes. The fact that Naruto would never have 'awesome' eyes like his mother or brother at first made Naruto sad at first, a bit jealous that Hagoromo had the same eyes as his mother before Kaguya pointed out that Naruto had the same hair as her. Naruto then swore he would wear his hair long just like her, which made his mother smile a bit at the promise, believing it to be cute.

The second boy that came out from the bushes had short reddish hair with purple eyes that had ripples that spread out from the dot at the centre of the eye. He was also wearing the same robe as the boy before him and was also barefoot. Hagoromo had grown up to be a serious child like Kaguya wanted. He played with his brother sometimes but would usually choose to read the books that he scavenged from what left of the library or meditate usually. This was what originally started Naruto's reign as the self-proclaimed Prank King, believing Hagoromo should stop 'being boring' and 'have fun instead of sitting still and doing nothing'. Despite Hagoromo's constant objections to Naruto that meditation was doing something, Naruto continued to prank Hagoromo whenever he found him meditating. When questioned why he continued to constantly prank his brother, Naruto only replied 'I'm bored and Hago-nichan isn't doing anything important'. Naruto seemed to find infinite amusement in calling Hagoromo his 'nickname'.

The two children continued the chase with speed that would astound an outsider but was just normal in the family of three. While Kaguya hasn't started training them in their powers, she had given them a fitness regime to help occupy their time in the monastery while she tried to train in her own powers in privacy. She didn't want one of her children to see her training and try to replicate it on their own. Of the two boys, Naruto was the fittest, not that it meant that Hagoromo wasn't fit, it was just that Naruto put more effort into the exercises, choosing to go that little bit further that his brother. Hagoromo spent more time trying to become wise like his mother to help for fill his goal of trying to create everlasting peace for the Elemental Nations.

When told of their mother's dream for peace, both boys instantly made it their goal to try and achieve it along with their mother, although Hagoromo believed that peace could be achieved without force, hence the constant studying and meditating to become both smarter and wiser. His brother's belief on peace however was different; he believed that reaching out to the younger generation was the answer. Naruto believed that if the children of each generation were told the right way to do things that it was possible to prevent war from ever happening.

When Naruto told both his brother and mother of his answer, both of them looked at him strangely. While Naruto didn't show it he was actually quite intelligent, so it was a shock to both of his family members that the 'Prank King' could say something so wise.

Kaguya was knocked out of thoughts by a noise. Looking over at the two children, she saw both of them wrestling on the ground. It was obvious Naruto was winning, his superior fitness made itself known as he pinned his older brother to the grass. It wasn't exactly a pin, it was more like Naruto sitting on Hagoromo's back and not getting off until he promised to not chase Naruto if he let him up. The time in between that however was mostly seven-year olds sprouting cures at each other, Kaguya could honestly say she was surprised by the curse words coming out Hagoromo's mouth, perhaps she should check just what kinds of books he was reading.

Kaguya's observations were broken by the presence she had sensed several years ago, it had passed her own power a year ago and now Kaguya was seriously worried. The power just went up at constant rate, showing no sign of stopping or slowing down. Kaguya was now certain that whatever is was had to be godly in nature or at least part god. Nothing normal should have the amount of power she was sensing, well no one except Naruto.

The reason Kaguya had yet to start training her two sons in their own powers, as well as forbid them from experimenting, was that she wanted to wait until they were maturing enough to use them, teaching five-year olds things that could blow up houses was not a good idea. However she wanted to start teaching her children at the same time and while Hagoromo was ready, she was worried about Naruto, his power had already exceeded hers by a fair amount and she was worried he wouldn't able to control it and that it would get out of control in the end. Though she had already wasted time and put off her children's training, the power of this being was making Kaguya slightly nervous.

'_I can't keep putting this off.' _She thought. _'Sooner or later, whatever is gaining power will do something with it and I can't put my sons in danger by not teaching them anything to defend themselves with. Besides, the level of Naruto's power will continue to rise in age just like Hagoromo and myself, if Naruto has trouble with his abilities I'll just have to help him a bit more than his brother.'_ With her mind made up she took a deep breath and calming herself before standing up and facing Hagoromo, who was still on the ground but now struggling profusely, and Naruto who was on his back and appeared to be attempting to give his brother, what he liked to call, a 'Wet Willy'. Kaguya simply tried to stifle a smile at the funny scene before composing herself. Hopefully training in his powers would help quell Naruto's boredom and get him to quit his pranking.

"Naruto, Hagoromo, in front of me, now." Kaguya commanded in a stern voice. Immediately both Naruto and Hagoromo were standing in front of her, hands by their sides, their face flat. They knew better to joke around with the serious side of their mother. While she usually let them do whatever they want within reason, in return she expected to get listened to when asked, the one time that they didn't was a time they didn't want to remember but both of them had bruises for weeks. As Kaguya looked over her two children she spoke again, this time with a softer voice. "I have done some thinking over the past few days and decided to start training you both in your power." As she predicted both of them opened their eyes wide and looked at her in surprise. Before they could comment she had already continued, this time she returned to her hard voice. "In return I expect you to listen to my every word regarding this matter, okay. That means that you do not experiment with your powers alone unless I say that it isn't dangerous, you don't use your powers against each other unless in a spar. Also individual rules for each of you, Hagoromo, you do not attempt to copy anything you see me do and do not attempt to find out any powers of the Rinnegan. Okay?" Hagoromo nodded showing he understood and Kaguya turned her attention to her youngest. "Naruto, you do not attempt anything you see me or you brother use, because you don't have the Rinnegan and you might hurt yourself somehow. Everything you learn will have to be from scratch. Do you accept this?" Naruto looked up at his mother with unwavering eyes and nodded. While Naruto didn't know what he could do, he felt the need to prove he was just as good as his brother could be. While he got over the fact that he would never get the Rinnegan, Naruto always felt left out when his mother and brother discussed the abilities of the eye. Because Naruto had no idea what powers he had, hearing his two family members talk about their potential and what they could or would be able to do always left a stinging sensation in his chest. Now however he was determined to change that, the next time his family talked about powers he would be right there telling him his theories about what he could do. "Good, because if either of you break these rules, I'll stop teaching you and make sure you feel eternal pain, you got that." Both siblings gulped at the threat and nodded, they knew their mother well to tell when she was serious about going through with something. After a few seconds of silence, Hagoromo worked up the courage to ask a question.

"So we're finally going to be learning how to use chakra?" Said Hagoromo while his younger brother and mother held back a snigger and smile, respectively. Ever since he was little Hagoromo and he first heard of the power his mother wielded he had, in a rare bout of childish logic, declared that it was called chakra. Despite his growing maturity Hagoromo still called the strange power chakra and was determined to his brother and mother behind his idea.

"Yes, Hago-kun I'm going to teach you about 'chakra'?" Smiled Kaguya, Hagoromo winced a little at the 'embarrassing' nickname before smiling at the fact that he had got his mother to start calling the power chakra. Naruto sniggered again at the nickname his brother had gotten from their mother before looking at her.

"So what are you going to teach us first, Kaa-sensei?" Asked Naruto with an eager look. Kaguya smiled and a glint appeared in her eye. Time to begin the tort- training.

**XxXxXxX**

Ōtsutsuki Naruto was wondering what was wrong with him. Wondering what he was doing incorrectly. But the only answer that came to him was nothing. Four months after his mother had finally agreed to train both his brother and himself and he was getting nowhere while his brother was working on mastering his 'force' powers. It was frustrating how his brother was having more success than him.

Naruto was currently in what was once a room of prayer for the monks that used to live in the monastery. The room had been changed by his mother in the time his family had lived in the monastery and the room was now just a large square box that was about five meters high and twenty meters from one end to the other, with the other prayer room being identical.

Naruto sighed. He'd done what his mother had said and just meditated hoping the abilities that he had would just come to him like it had to his mother but it wasn't working. It didn't help that he was completely surrounded by brick and rock, Naruto was used to feeling the air around him, feeling it through his hair, on his skin. He especially liked it when it was windy, with the air pushing against his skin, ruffling his hair with his clothes flapping around, standing up on his toes and the feeling of them not touching the ground. Wait a minute. Naruto opened his eyes and looked down. Naruto would later deny that he was the one that made the girlish scream that drew his mother and brother from the other former praying room to his own.

He was hovering off the ground. It was insane, sounding almost impossible but he was suspended about two meters off the ground. As his brain caught up with what he was seeing, he became incredibly excited. Unfortunately that quickly turned to fear when he started to lean forward. Quickly trying to steady himself so he wouldn't hit the ground he moved his right leg forward and thrust down unconsciously adding more chakra to whatever he was doing, this was proven to be the wrong thing to do when he was propelled upwards. Realising that he what he was doing was similar to a front flip; he brought his legs together keeping them straight. It was in that second when he realised what his mother said about it coming to him instinctively. Now knowing what to do, as he finished the front flip in the air, keeping a steady amount of chakra coming out from the bottom of his feet, he managed to regain his balance as whatever he was pushing out the bottom of his feat met the ground and kept him a float. Now though he was about three and a half meters in the air, he quickly composed himself and tried to continue doing whatever he was doing while also figuring it out. After observing it he realised that during his thoughts of the wind he had unconsciously being pushing chakra out the bottom of his feet and his thoughts of wind had made his chakra change the form that it came out in resulting in him being lifted off the ground. In simple words, his chakra reacted to his thoughts, turned into wind and it pushed him of the ground.

It was just as he was finishing these thoughts that the door to the room opened and his mother and brother walked.

"Are you okay Naruto? We heard a scream." His mother said as she walked in before stopping and looking around before frowning. "Naruto, where are you? If this is one of you tricks-"

"Kaa-san, I don't think that this is one of Naruto's tricks." Hagoromo said as his wide eyes locked on to his younger brother. His eyes had been able to see the chakra coming from the ceiling.

"What makes you say that?" His mother said as she turned her head to look at him. Hagoromo didn't answer at first but instead point towards the ceiling.

"That." He simply said.

As the self proclaimed Oni turned her head upwards before her eyes mimicked her eldest son. There hovering in mid air was Naruto with a smile she knew wasn't going to be coming off his face any time soon.

"Hey Kaa-chan." He said in a sing-song voice. "Guess what I can do."

Somehow she knew that this was only the beginning.

**Chapter One End.**

**AN: This is my second story idea, with my first one not being very well thought through, short length in chapters, and potentially massive story holes. **

**So I decided to delete it and start on a new story instead. Before you ask yes this while go to the original Naruto timeline and no I'm not telling.**

**Go easy on my new story okay I'm a first time writer.**

**Tell me what you think or ask a question in a review, add to favourites etc, etc.**

**Update will be sporadic so don't get your hopes up about a fixed release date.**

**The Right Stop**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **The Brother

**By:** The Right Stop

"Humans Speaking"

'_Human Thinking'_

Jutsu in Use

"**Biju/Non-Human Talking"**

'_**Biju/Non-Human Thinking'**_

**AN: Thank you to all those who have reviewed my story and added it to your favourites or followed it, that means a lot. Keep it up**

**On to the next chapter**

**XxXxXxX**

**Chapter two**

When Ōtsutsuki Kaguya heard what she thought was the girly scream of her youngest child, she didn't really know what to expect when she walked into the room he was occupying with her oldest in tow. But she was pretty sure that seeing in suspended in mid-air by nothing was not one of them. At first she thought that he had inherited some sort of illusion ability from her, and that what was currently in front of her was an impressive illusion meant to deceive her, but channel chakra, as Hagoromo insisted that she couldn't keep calling it power, into her White Eye quickly disproved that theory.

She could see his chakra travelling around his body only this time it was at a constant, relatively fast, pace. The chakra travelled around his body, but when it got to his feet, some of the chakra was siphoned off, appeared to change somehow and become pressurised wind that shot out from his feet.

Kaguya was shocked, while she could manipulate the five elements and some sort of force thanks to the Rinnegan. But that was just it, manipulating. What she could do with the elements, was like a giant trying to pick up a grain of sand. While she could use the elements, she would never have the kind of control that her son was displaying before her.

"Hey Kaa-sensei, look at me I can fly like a bird." She was shaken out of her musings by the object of her thoughts starting to move around the large praying room at a quick pace, about the same speed he could run which was quite fast. Panicking at the thought of her son falling she quickly made herself known to her youngest, who was too caught up in exploring his new found power.

"Naruto! Get down here now!" She exclaimed, worry and concern in her tone. Naruto stopped slowly lowered himself to the ground before smiling lack a cat that caught the canary.

"So what do you think Kaa-chan? Pretty cool right?" He excitedly and with good reason, he was just flying. FLYING. In his book that is like the king of all cool powers. However, his mood changed from excited to nervous when he heard the tone in his mother's voice.

"What I'm thinking is how to punish you without killing you." The sickly sweet tone in his mother's voice was one he had heard before as well as the words spoken. The words have another meaning besides the obvious one which was 'you have five seconds to tell me why I shouldn't give you the beating of a life time'. Knowing that his mother's threat was real he quickly began saving his own his hide.

"It was an accident." He voiced sheepishly, his right hand coming up to rub the back of his head like he always did when he was nervous. "I was imagining the wind and wanted to be outside. Next thing I know, I'm flying." He hoped his excuse that was enough to avoid punishment, but just to be sure he decided to try to get on his mother's good side. "On the bright side your method about how it will come to you worked." He said smiling while silently praying to Kami, Yami, Shinigami and all the immortal beings in the world to help spare him from his mother's wrath if it didn't work. He didn't want to die young, there were still so many things he hadn't done, so many people he hadn't pranked yet.

"Well," His mother said, appearing to be believing Naruto's 'innocence' in the matter. "I suppose you had no control over what happened..." Yes, Naruto thought he was home free, he was gonna live. "On the other hand, you didn't come down straight away, so your punishment will be a beating by yours truly." Naruto blanched, despite how fast he was, his mother was still faster and stronger than him. In other words, he was screwed. He sent pleading eyes to his brother but the look in his elder sibling's eye was clear, _Are you crazy? Every man for himself bro_.

'_Traitor.'_ Naruto thought. _'And to think, I was going to ask for his help pranking Kaa-chan.'_ As his thoughts turned back to his mother he faced her. She was advancing on him with a look that spook of pain. A quick look to see if he could use his brother as a human shield turned out to be a bust as he had already fled the room and closed the door. _'Oh shit.'_

For the next half an hour the monastery would be plagued by the screams of a child and the insane laughter of his mother.

**XxXxXxX**

"Hey Naruto, didn't know your voice could go that high? Is there anything else you haven't told me?"

"You're a bastard, you know that right Hagoromo?"

"Hey it was every man for himself, what in Kami's name was I meant to do?"

"Not be a chicken would be helpful."

"I acted in my own interest just like you would in that situation."

Naruto had no comeback for that; it was an unspoken agreement that when their mother was angry at either one of them, it was every man for himself. Now, a day after the beating he suffered from his beating from his mother, and Naruto was still sore all over. The Ōtsutsuki boys knew that when their mother spared with either one of them that no punches were pulled, the same could be said for her punishments. It was a way for the boys to want to get better to stop the massacre that was sparing with their mother and be goof to avoid the unrivalled pain they received from mother's beatings.

"You could have at least tired to get me out of it; do you know how much pain I feel right now?" Naruto whined as he lay on his back in the monastery's garden. His monk robes were still ripped and torn from yesterday's beating and Naruto wasn't in any rush to get a new one in his current state. It was painful enough to walk outside. His brother was seated next to him, meditating while their mother was working on her 'project'. They didn't actually know what it was; just that their mother promised she would give it to them when she believed they were 'ready', whenever that was.

Naruto sighed, well since he was trying to stay perfectly still to minimise the pain he was feeling, maybe he should meditate. He hasn't done it recently and while he doesn't prize meditation as high as his brother does, he still knows its importance. Closing his white eyes, he calmed himself, slowed his breathing, opened his senses inwards and felt his own chakra and began moving it around his body. Ever since he was small he had always had impressive control of his chakra, being able to move it around his body at whatever speed he desired, even reversing the flow if he tried hard enough. But he wasn't going to do that, right now he was going to meditate. He felt his chakra flow around his body like a river, never deviating; it gave him a slight sense of euphoria. Breathing out a sigh, he winced as he moved his chest, he was sure that something was fractured in his chest. He wished something would fix so he would be in so much pain, he imagined his bone and the fracture in quickly healing.

It was then that he felt it, the same instinct that gave him control over his wind abilities, he knew what to do. Channelling chakra into the wound on his chest, his eyes still closed, the thought of wanting to heal still on his mind. He stifled a gasp, he felt his chest healing, the fracture healing even the bruises on his other ribs that he didn't know he had, hearing his brother gasp beside him, he wondered what he was seeing before stopping that train of thought, he still had his stomach, arms and legs to heal. Spreading more of his chakra to his stomach then arms and legs, he began healing the bruises that riddled the rest of his body. Once he felt his body healed, he let his chakra recede back and let it flow the way it usually did, opening his eyes, he slowly sat up before careful prodding his ribs before releasing a sigh when he felt no pain. Feeling eyes on him, he slowly turned his head to where he felt the stare coming from and saw it was from his brother, his ripple eyes wide and his mouth slightly open. Naruto looked at him for a bit longer before grinning like a loon.

"Close your mouth, Hago-kun. Otherwise you'll catch flies." The sound of his brother's voice brought Hagoromo out of his staring.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?" Hagoromo said, still not quite there, yet. He just say his brother heal from injuries that should of put him down for weeks at least. First flying, now self healing, what was next? Hagoromo shook the thought from his head, knowing his brother; it was most likely going to be something that shouldn't be possible.

"Well, I know I'm awesome so I'll forgive your staring this once commoner. After all, who can't stop and stare in the presence of the mighty and totally cool, Ōtsutsuki Naruto?" Exclaimed Naruto, jumping to his feet and puffing his chest out in what was an attempt at making him look more 'awesome'.

Before Hagoromo could put his brother down in a mostly likely humiliating way with words, he was interrupted by his mother appearing at the entrance to the garden.

Kaguya had been working on several surprises for her two sons that she would give them when she felt they were for them when she felt a release of chakra, one that she felt was most likely Naruto doing something stupid, like playing with chakra again. Although because of yesterday she was mostly likely going to take it easy on Naruto for the punishment this time, as not only was he probably still sore from his last one but also because he was doing this on instinct with no real control over what he was doing. Unless of course he was trying to fly again using his ability over wind, in that case something would be broken just in case he didn't get the message.

Instead of being greeted by Naruto flying when she got to the garden, which was where the chakra had emanated from, she was greeted by Naruto standing up in what was left of his monks robe with his chest puffed out and his older brother sitting beside him looking like he was going to say something that was going to start both of them wrestling all over the garden. Wanting to avoid the situation, Kaguya made her presence known.

"Would one of you two like to tell me who was using chakra and for what reason?" The sound of their mother's voice made both boys snap their heads in here direction. Soon after that, Naruto stopped puffing his chest out and Hagoromo stood up on his two feet. Naruto then gave a nervous smile to his mother. _'Possibly debating on running.'_ Kaguya idly thought. Naruto then spoke up.

"I found out another one of my abilities Kaa-chan." Naruto said, before quickly adding. "And believe it or not it wasn't dangerous in any way." Kaguya arched an eyebrow, asking for that explanation to be expanded upon. "My new ability lets me make my chakra heal myself." Naruto explained before scrunching his brow together in thought. "It may also allow me to heal others if I can bring that sort of chakra outside of my body." He added, like an afterthought. Hagoromo then spoke adding his opinion.

"I agree with my brother on both accounts, Kaa-san. He did heal himself and it may be possible for him to heal others if he can bring that kind of chakra out of his body." Said Hagoromo, he then paused for a minute before adding more on to comment. "But it is also my belief that he will have to study extensively about what he wants to heal before he can actually do that ."

Kaguya raised an eyebrow. "And what makes you believe that Hago-kun?" She asked.

Naruto managed to hold back a snigger. The last time he laughed out loud, his mother started to constantly call him Naru-kun for the entire day. His mother doesn't usually call him that unless she wants to embarrass him or is incredible proud of him. Either way, he usually came out of the situation embarrassed, so he learned to laugh on the inside.

Hagoromo's cheeks tinged red slightly before he composed himself, as much as a seven year old kid could anyway. "When he performed the healing ability he healed himself. It was just that, he was himself. He already knew exactly where and what he needed to heal, but if he was healing someone else and they were unconscious, he would have to know what was broken, especially if he was healing one of us as our own chakra might reject his, believing it be doing more harm than good."

Kaguya thought about what her son had said and realise he was completely-

"Hang on wait a minute I didn't do anything." Naruto interrupted her train of thought with his words. "All I did was imagined myself to be healed."

"What do you mean?" Naruto's brother asked curiously. "It not like you could have just imagined yourself healing and you did." At the end Hagoromo scoffed. "That's impossible it must have been your chakra."

"That's not what I mean, idiot." Naruto said indignantly while turning to face his brother, honestly he was dumb. "What I meant was that the same thing happened yesterday, it was instinct. I imagined myself healing and then I suddenly knew how to do it. Then when I moved my chakra over the areas where I was injured my chakra healed me, I didn't think about my bones mending or anything at all. It was like my chakra knew what was injured and fixed it."

The mother of two watched her children bicker while she thought over the situation. Naruto's chakra had healed him that much was obvious, but what was left uncertain was if the chakra acted on its own or if it used her son already had. There was only one to find out.

"Both of you, stop." Instantly both of the children stopped arguing and stood in front of mother hands by their sides. "Here is what is going to happen. Naruto, you are going to work on bring that chakra out of your body. Once you do, I'm going to find an animal and injure it, you will then have to send out your chakra to fix ever I did. This will determine if you can heal injures that you don't know about, okay?" Naruto nodded. "Good." She said before turning to her eldest and speaking. "Hagoromo, you can choose to either stay with your brother or do something else, it is up to you." Hagoromo also nodded. "Good, Naruto you may begin." While she went away to find an animal, Naruto turned around and sat back down, determined to recreate the feeling from before. His brother followed him choosing to observe his younger sibling, watching the chakra around his hands spike. What his brother was doing definitely demanded observation; Naruto could have the ability to heal almost anything.

He also wanted to see if maybe he could recreate this. Hagoromo had always been about peace and this was the perfect technique to help him. But even if he couldn't heal people he was happy for his brother. He knew his brother felt a little self conscious of abilities, feeling that he might not measure up to his mother's standards. After all, their mother told the both of them that she found out about an ability that could summon animals for battle. Another ability lets her create some kind of strange amour and change her arms into weapons of some sort, they had theorised that they were some kind of advanced weapons. They hadn't even found out all there was about the Rinnegan and even now it was a lot to live up to so he could understand Naruto's excitement over a new ability.

"I got it!" A voice cut Hagoromo off from his musings. As his eyes focus on his brother he noticed that Naruto's hands were a bright green and glowing. Thanks to his eyes, Hagoromo saw that the usual dark blue coat of chakra that completely surrounded Naruto's body was now broken by the green chakra that enveloped his hands. Hagoromo was so into looking at the bright colour that surrounded Naruto's hand he missed his brother calling his attention.

"Hagoromo." Naruto called. No response. "Hagoromo snap out of it." Naruto went to place his hands on Hagoromo's shoulders. Unfortunately for Naruto, he still had the healing chakra coming out of his hands and Hagoromo chose this moment to come back to reality. As his eyes focused, his Rinnegan Eyes made out the chakra that was coming incredibly close. Hagoromo's brain only registered _incoming, chakra _and_ hit_. Snapping his arms up, taking Naruto by surprise and grabbing him at the wrist. Hagoromo heard a voice in his mind whisper _Gakidō. _This was the same voice that had helped him control the 'force' that the Rinnegan wielded along with the five elements. Except that time it had whispered a different word, _Tendō_.

When his hands touched Naruto's wrists, the chakra around Naruto's disappeared and Hagoromo felt an influx of something, something he couldn't describe. He felt like he had taken something in, like he had absorbed something. It felt similar to his chakra but different. Searching inside, he felt his chakra spinning in the other direction! What was going on? Hagoromo was jarred out of his thoughts by a head butt.

Landing on the ground he rubbed his head to help get rid of the pain before looking up at his younger sibling. What in Kami's name possessed him to do that? "What the hell was that for you, idiot?" The eldest Ōtsutsuki child demanded. "That freaking hurt, Naruto." He said continuing to rub his head but made sure he could see his brother to glare at him.

"Well, sorry if I don't want my chakra to be absorbed." Naruto said sarcastically.

That stopped Hagoromo for a second. He was absorbing chakra? He needed a minute to take that all in. Unfortunately for Hagoromo, he wouldn't get it.

"What are you to doing now?" Asked an annoyed voice. "I left you alone for _five_ minutes and already you two have done something stupid." Kaguya sighed, she left for five minutes to get a bird and injure it, which was currently resting in her hands, and already her to children had gone and done something, potential dangerous, if what her hunch was correct.

"It wasn't my fault this time I swear!" Naruto exclaimed pushing his hands out in front of him, before gesturing to his brother, who was now standing, with a pointed finger. "It was him, all him, not me. That guy there."

"I think Kaa-san gets it Naruto." Hagoromo said in a dry voice. "All it would have taken was saying it once."

"Hey, you can never be to certain." Naruto defended, folding his arms across his chest.

Kaguya by this time had just raised an eyebrow in amusement; it was always funny to see her children interacted. Despite how amusing it was to see the two bicker, she needed to find out what happened.

"Would one of you care to tell me what happened?" She asked.

The two children stopped their arguing and stood strait with their arms by their sides. Hagoromo then launched into the tale about what happen during the five minutes, his mother was away. By the end of the tale, Kaguya had come to a conclusion about what to do.

Turing to face Hagoromo only and spoke in what the two brothers called her sensei voice. It was a voice she used when she was serious but not angry at them. "Okay, Hagoromo, we will investigative this _Gakidō,_ or _Preta Path_, later right now we will focus on Naruto." She then turned to Naruto before showing him the bird she had in her hands. "Okay Naruto, this animal had some sort of injury. You are now going to heal it, okay?" Naruto nodded before stepping forward and taking the bird from his mothers out stretched hand and place it on the ground. The bird didn't try to fly away or run, indicating it either trusted him or was too injured to move. Putting that out of his mind, Naruto focused on the healing the injured bird. Bringing forth his healing chakra, as he decided to call it, and placing his hands over the bird, almost touching it, felt it starting to work. As his chakra started to surround the bird he began to get a mental image of the bird. No not just a picture, it was like his chakra was scanning the bird both inside and out, searching for what was wrong. _'There._' He thought before frowning inwardly. _'Damn Kaa-chan really didn't take it easy on this bird, it has a severed spine. No wonder it didn't move when I put it down. Wow Kaa-chan, harsh.'_ Naruto stopped thinking about the injury and moving onto healing the bird. Moving his chakra that was already surrounding the bird, he made it surround the injury. He then watched as the wound slowly healed, it wasn't as fast as when he healed himself, but he put that down to the severity of the injury, this bird had a broken neck, ordinarily it wouldn't be able to recover at all. There was something else though; he could feel the healing that was taking place, every piece of bone that reconnect to blood vessels that regrew and new nerves that were created. After several minutes of healing, the wound closed and the bird snapped back up to its feet before spreading its wings and flying out and away from the garden, most likely now knowing to stay away from white haired women.

Naruto then stood up, turning to his mother, awaiting her comments. The praise he got made his heart sing.

"Well done, Naru-kun, well done." Kaguya praised. "I honestly didn't believe you could do it and that your brother's theory was correct but you proved me and him wrong, and for the better." She smiled at the look of happiness on her son's face. She knew that Naruto feared disappointing her, it was one of the reasons he exercises so fiercely. Kaguya would always love her son, nothing would change that. Just because he didn't have the Rinnegan didn't mean that she didn't believe that he would grow up to be strong, in fact she believed that it would make him stronger because of it. There was a part of her that was worried for her eldest child though, because he had the Rinnegan and how she was showed it with praise about how it made the wielder almost god, something she now regretted doing, she was worried that it might make her eldest son an arrogant brat like a noble's child, that was something she didn't want happening. "You have a powerful skill there Naruto. Healing a severed spine is something that even I can't do." She admitted. Naruto's smile only got wider at that. His confidence in his own abilities had increased thanks to his mother's praise; it felt good that he had something only he could do. It made him feel like he could do something that mattered.

"How do we know he healed the internal wound though, like cut veins and all that?" Hagoromo pointed out. Both his mother and himself hadn't seen just exactly how much of the bird Naruto had healed. The only reason they could tell that the spine had been healed properly was because the bird had flown off.

Naruto turned and smiled at his brother, still high on the praise from his mother. "Don't worry Hagoromo, the bird is fully healed. " Naruto paused before explain. "As I healed the bird I could feel all of it healing, the severed spine, the veins, the nerves along the spine, all of it. It all healed." Kaguya allowed Naruto to bask in his happiness before breaking him out of it.

"Okay I think that's enough experimenting for today. Tomorrow, Hagoromo you will be practicing the elements while Naruto you will be out here working on your power over wind." When both her sons nodded Kaguya continued. "In that case, because of the discoveries that were made today, I'll allow both of you to have today free of training." She knew that the last part wasn't, both of them wanted to know more about their powers and would most likely spend the entire day, if they could, training and expanding on their abilities. She watch as both of them moved to different part of the garden before moving back to her room. She still had surprises to finish after all.

**XxXxXxX**

Six months later and Naruto was bored. Sitting in front of the pond that was in the garden, Naruto reflected on what had happened over the past six months. After the incident where Naruto unlocked his healing ability and Hagoromo his Preta Path, no new discoveries had been found, in either his own abilities or the Rinnegan Eye, this meant that Naruto had nothing new to work. Because he was only seven years old, there was only so much he could do as his body was still growing. Because he was still a child he could use anything for weights as his mother didn't want him to stunt his growth, despite the protest that he could heal himself, his mother had taken a stand and refused to budge from her position and Naruto knew not to push the issue to far. She said he could use weights when he was twelve. Naruto had found a way around this by accident, an incredibly happy accident.

Naruto was trying to mimic two of his mother and brother's Deva Path techniques called Shinra Tensei (Almighty Push) and Banshō Ten'in (Universal Pull) with wind, when trying to mimic Shinra Tensei (Almighty Push) he miscalculated how much power he put into the technique and it ended up launching him back, in his panicked state he channelled chakra into his feet causing him to stick to the ground. When he regained his bearings and realised what he did, he found out that if he channelled chakra into his feet he stuck to the ground. Then after a brainwave and trial and error, he managed to get himself to stick to walls and ceilings and even walk or run up them. After another thought, Naruto now sticks himself to the ceiling and does sit ups for exercise, though he has to remember to channel chakra into his feet so he doesn't fall off. It was incredible funny when he walked into the room where his mother and brother were practising and casually walked up the wall and hung there like an everyday occurrence, their faces were hilarious.

Despite no new powers, Naruto did find out a few things about his own powers. As it turns out, Naruto doesn't need to consciously think about healing anymore, after initially unlocking his healing ability and using it, he hasn't had to use it to heal himself since except for serious injuries like broken bones, and even then he only has to concentrate for a second to heal the broken bone. Another discovery was that his wind abilities were different to his mother's and brother's, were they channelled chakra into the element they were using and manipulated it like that, Naruto's chakra literally turned into the element he was using in this case, air. It was discovered after his mother and brother couldn't see the chakra in his wind attacks like they could in theirs, just to be sure his mother used her Tome Eye and White Eye to check. No chakra in use at all. This meant that they couldn't use absorb his attacks with their Preta Path. Hagoromo forgot this once during a spar and thought he could absorb his attack, needless to say he made sure not to forget it after that.

Another thing that his family had discovered about his powers was that he had superior control of air than either of them had, Naruto could control any part of the air around him at will without moving if he desires, though that took a lot out of him, while his mother and brother could only launch chakra-based attacks from the general area around their body. Naruto could do so many things with air that neither his brother or mother could do; fly, turn the wind into shape based attacks, levitate objects using the wind around it to grab them and lift them, though he was still working on that, fly, create ferocious winds, fly and make the wind softly blow the opposite way making his monk's robes blow, in his words, 'heroically against the wind'. Both his mother and older sibling laughed when he showed them that.

Now though he was bored, he felt like he had exhausted all he could do with his element in such as small space. His mother had forbid him from trying to create a tornado, so here he was, bored. He didn't want to exercise anymore today and both his mother and brother were training. When he asked his mother what he could do, she only said to try and discover his other abilities.

'_Stupid powers.' _Naruto grumbled. _'Why can't more of them unlock themselves or something? Sitting here is so boring. Why can't I use-... Hey!'_ He perked up. _'If I can use one element, there's no reason why I can't use other elements like Kaa-chan or Hagoromo. After all they can so why can't I?'_ With a new resolve, he sat down in a meditation position, legs crossed and arms on his knees with his back straight. _'Okay, if unlocking any more elements is anything like wind, I'll have to imagine the feel of the element and the characteristics of it as well as what I want it to do.'_ Deciding to start with water seeing as there was a lake right in front of him, he closed his eyes and calmed his heart rate. He imagined water, how he splashed Hagoromo in it when they played in the pond, how it felt on his skin, he imagined water rising up out of the lake in the shape of tendrils. He imagined more tendrils of water joining the first and started to swirl around in a circle in the lake getting faster and faster an-

Naruto was cut out of his thoughts by water splashing him in the face. Opening his eyes, he was greeted by the sight of tendrils of water in the air in a circle before they splashed back down into the pond due to his lack of concentration.

Naruto simply stared at the pond for a moment before pumping his right arm into the air in celebration.

"Hell-freaking-yeah!"He exclaimed. "I am going to be such a badass in the future." Naruto said to himself with a smile so wide one might think his face might break.

**Chapter End**

**AN: Aren't you guys lucky, I got another chapter out. Don't get your hopes up of this being a regular thing though, this was most likely a one off, though I will try to do it again.**

**Leave a review telling me how you guys feel about this chapter.**

**Yours truly**

**The Right Stop**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **The Brother

**By:** The Right Stop

"Humans Speaking"

'_Human Thinking'_

Jutsu in Use

"**Biju/Non-Human Talking"**

'_**Biju/Non-Human Thinking'**_

**AN: I want to thank once again to all those who have liked my story. You guys are the reason I write.**

**Before I get on to the story, just a quick couple of things I want to talk about.**

**First off I got some review from this guy that basically said that Naruto was some pussy ass medic ninja. First off, what the fuck gave you that idea! He can heal people so what? Did you really think that that was all I would give him? Hell no! Naruto is going to be on par with Hagoromo, if not a bit more powerful than him. So calm the fuck down, and let me write my story.**

**Then there's the other guy that wants me to give Naruto the Rinnegan because in the manga apparently it is said that Hagoromo's brother had the Rinnegan. Well guess what. I. Don't. Care. I looked it up on the Naruto Wiki and guess what? No mention of Hagoromo's brother having the Rinnegan and even if he did have it it's my story not yours. Don't like it. Go cry in your hole.**

**One last thing, one guy said that Naruto was stupid and that he acted like his cannon self. If that person actually read the story they would have realised that Naruto, in this story, is actually quite intelligent, not as smart as his brother but smart enough not to be a total retard like cannon.**

**Okay now that that's out of the way, I got some reviews of people asking me to speed up the story. Don't worry, I'm going to finish the 'Pre-Shinobi' arc in about 2-4 chapters, then we'll get more onto more known Naruto history, like the Warring Clans Period and Hashirama and Madara.**

**Now that that's out of the way, on to the story.**

**XxXxXxX**

**Chapter Three**

High in the mountainous region of Lightning Country, a monastery rested carefully on the rocky peak. Within a garden in that same monastery, two boys faced opposite each other. Both of them stood across from each other in a large dirt circle. Arms forward in a fighting stance, eyes locked, senses alert. Both twelve year old children knew not to underestimate the other, and that a split second of lost concentration could mean losing to the person opposite. Both boys were bare chested, showing off years of rigours training in the form of a muscular upper body. The only article of clothing they had on were baggy woollen pants that allowed for quick movements with minimal resistance. The only think that distinguished them was their eyes and hair, one having short red hair with purple ripple-like eyes, the other having long white hair down to the middle of his back and pure white eyes. Both boys also had two horns that adorned their foreheads, both sets being a few centimetres tall.

The garden they occupied was silent, like the inhabitants were holding their breath, waiting to see how the fight would begin.

It was the one with white hair that started the fight. Rushing forward, he travelled the distance between them in the time it would take for an ordinary person to blink, leaving his opponent no room to move. He appeared in front of his opponent launching a right kick to the red haired boy's side with speed that most would find impossible to keep up with. His opponent though was not most people. Blocking the kick with his left foot, the red haired boy thrust his right arm forward, trying to hit his opponent with a palm thrust to the chest. The keyword being _trying_. The white haired one seemed to be able to read his opponent's move, already moving his left had to grab the boy's wrist. Succeeding, the white eyed child yanked the other child's arm forward before letting go of his wrist while simultaneously punching the red head in the chest launching him back several meters before he came to a stop.

"It was stupid of you to try and fight me up close, Hagoromo. You know I'm better than you in that regard." The white haired one taunted. The other child, Hagoromo, just rubbed the part of his chest where he'd been punched.

"I know that Naruto, what do you think I was trying to do with that palm thrust." Hagoromo said. Damn he wished his brother didn't punch so hard. _'Although,'_ He thought. _'It could have been much worse were this not a spar.'_ His brother had recently found out how to channel chakra into his fist and release it in such a way that when he punched, he could knock down several trees. They had the proof in another part of the large garden that made up part of the monastery. _'Hopefully I won't have to use-'_

He was shaken out of his thoughts by his instincts screaming at him to move, deciding to trust them he leaped to the side. It was only his years of training and naturally quick reflexes that helped him narrowly avoid a bolt of lightning that struck the ground, with enough heat and power to scorch the earth and throw up a small amount of dirt.

Turing to his brother, Hagoromo yelled out at him for his stupidity. "What the hell was that you dumbass? You could have killed me! You have to remember that your lightning is far more deadly than mine, and also travels a whole lot faster!" Naruto, from across their make-shift arena, rolled his now yellow eyes that were slowly fading back to white.

"Why thank you for that, Hagoromo, I obviously didn't know that after using lightning for several years." Naruto said sarcastically. "You do know that there wasn't enough chakra put in that attack to kill you right?" Naruto said smiling, his brother still got angry at the smallest of things.

"I scorched the ground!" Hagoromo yelled.

"Yes I can see that." Naruto said smirking. "Still doesn't change the fact that it wouldn't have killed you. Now are you going to continue whining like a baby or are you going to fight." Naruto said, goading his brother while falling back into his original fighting stance. Hagoromo said nothing, simply getting back into his own fighting stance.

There was a moment of silence before it was broken, this time by Hagoromo. The boy leaned his head back before quickly leaning forward and exhaling a great breath of orange and red flame twice as tall as the one it was aimed at. Instead of panicking Naruto stayed calm, using his ability over water Naruto moved both his hands back before thrusting them forward towards the pillar of fire that approached him. Almost immediately two things happened, one was that Naruto's white eyes started to glow blue, the second was that a large bubble of water appeared behind him, the result of water vapour in the air joining together via Naruto's will, before it moved forward in front of Naruto and spreading to form a wall of water that blocked the flames with a hiss. Trying to keep the momentum and not wanting to give his brother an inch, using the rest of the water he had Naruto pulled his hands back before thrusting them again, this time fingers first, the result was the remaining water from the water wall splitting into multiple small bubbles before elongating into spears that then shot forward towards his brothers position.

His brother, who hadn't moved from his position, simply knelt down and punched the ground causing a wall of earth to erupt from the ground, blocking the water spears. Like his brother, Hagoromo then thrusted both hands towards the earthen wall causing it to move forward. On the other side of the earth wall, Naruto smirked, instead of dodging around the wall or even destroying the wall like his brother would expect him to do, he decided to try out a new move that he had theorised would be able to take out his brother, especially if he didn't expect it. Running towards the approaching wall, Naruto left up to the top of it before pushing off the wall and launching himself into the air. As he reached the peak of his jump and slowly started to descend, Naruto gathered pressurised wind in to a ball beneath his bare feet while strengthening his legs and feet with chakra internally. Naruto grinned as he approached the ground, it didn't really matter anymore if his attack hit his brother or not anymore, he just wanted to try out his new move. As he neared the ground, Naruto called out the name of his attack.

"KAZE PARUSU (Wind Pulse)!"

As Naruto hit the ground, feet first, the sphere of wind beneath his feet was but under amazing pressure because of the combined factors of Naruto's weight, the speed he was falling at and the solid earth underneath the sphere. Not being able to go up because of Naruto's weight and speed and not being able to go down because of the earth, the sphere of wind did the only thing it could do. It exploded to the sides. A ring of air shot out from underneath Naruto at breath taking speeds, kicking up dust as it rocketed outwards before slowly losing momentum. Naruto stood where he landed, waiting for his brother to appear and attack or for the dust cloud to settle. As his visibility cleared, the youngest Ōtsutsuki spied a dome of earth roughly where his brother was standing last time he checked, assuming that his brother was still in there, he readied himself, just in time to watch as the dome retracted back into the earth, revealing his brother. Almost immediately his brother spoke to him, agitation clear in his voice.

"Are you going to do something stupid in every match?" Hagoromo questioned, a noticeable vein was bulging on his forehead as a sign of his frustration with his brother.

"I don't know?" Naruto questioned back in a lazy voice, clearly trying to annoy his red haired opponent. "Are you going to do something interrupt a match for things that could wait till later?"

"Yes," His brother replied. "I am." Hagoromo continued to look at his brother before smirking, slightly confusing Naruto. "I was saving this for a later time, but I guess now will do." As Hagoromo got into a fighting stance, he mumbled something inaudible to Naruto before he charged. Naruto was surprised at the speed that his opponent was now displaying. He was much faster than before. After getting over his brother's speed, Naruto quickly moved out of the way of the incoming charge before sweeping low with his foot trying to use his brother's speed against him. Once more Naruto was surprised when his brother stopped quickly before jumping over the out stretched leg, Naruto quickly straightened back up and engaged his brother with several punches, trying to keep him on the back foot so he could quickly figure out what had changed with his brother's combat skills recently and, if possible find a way around it. _'What's going on?'_ Naruto questioned inwardly. _'Hagoromo was never this fast or agile before, what did he do?'_ Naruto then inwardly winced as he caught one of his brother's punches that almost managed to get inside his guard. _'And strong as well.'_ He mentally added. Naruto was quick to back pedal to get out of his brother's arm reach. _'The only think I know of that Hagoromo could be using is...' _Just as he realised what his brother was using, the voice of his brother jolted out him out of his thoughts.

"I see you realise what I'm using, Naruto." Hagoromo said as if reading his opponent's thoughts. "And you are correct, the Asura Path." As Hagoromo finished speaking, wordlessly four extra arms sprouted out of his shoulder blades.

"Out of all the paths he knows, it happens to be the one I hate the most." Naruto said to himself, though his brother still heard him and could only smirk at the reason why. When Hagoromo was first learning how to use the Asura Path in one of the prayer room, it was just himself and Naruto in the room as he wanted to learn more about his mother's and brother's special eyes. While Naruto was in the room Hagoromo lost control of the path slightly, the result was his fist shooting off his arm and slamming into an unprepared Naruto's stomach. Hagoromo's youngest brother rolled around in pain of the floor, Hagoromo himself laughed until his voice was hoarse, since then Naruto has steered clear of his brother whenever he used that particular path.

"Don't tell me you're still upset about 'The Asura Incident'?" Hagoromo asked, while stifling a laugh. After what had been dubbed 'The Asura Incident', the youngest of the Ōtsutsuki had told both his mother and brother that if they used that particular path in front of him with the exception of a spar, he would leave the vicinity immediately.

"And you wouldn't after being hit in the gut by a flying fist. Anyway, how do I know you have control over that path and that you won't just start firing fists at me?" Naruto said as he eyed the six fists wearily, as if he expected them to explode.

"I wouldn't be using the path if I could control it perfectly, have some faith in Naruto." The eldest Ōtsutsuki sibling replied to his brother.

"I did," His brother mumbled. "And a fist hit me in the gut." If Hagoromo heard his brother, he made no move to show it. "Fine, I guess when I beat your ass it will feel all the sweeter." The youngest sibling then smirked. "Let me show you something else I have been working on recently." As he spoke Naruto's normally white eyes turned a fiery red and Hagoromo frowned slightly as he recalled why that was. After a couple of years using his elements, Hagoromo and his mother noticed that when Naruto used a certain element Naruto's eyes would turn a light shade of the respective element. However the light always got slightly darker and closer to the colour of the element Naruto was using, their mother theorised that the closer the colour was the element Naruto was using, the higher the 'mastery' Naruto had over that particular element. But that wasn't the reason Hagoromo was frowning, the reason he was frowning was because during a fight a few months earlier, Naruto was using the elements heavily while fighting against Hagoromo when Naruto suddenly stopped and his eyes flashed different colours, sometimes both eyes were the same colour, other times different colours in each eye. This continued for about a minute before Naruto collapsed backwards onto the ground, unconscious, when he awoke a day later Naruto waved off concerns from both his brother and mother saying that it was just another part of his abilities he unlocked unknowingly by using his multiple elements at the same time. When asked what it was he uncovered Naruto said that he wasn't quite sure and he would tell them when he was ready and had a firm grasp on what it was and how it worked. It was after Naruto displayed his healing ability that any new abilities that he uncovered, he would be able to practice by himself as it was unlikely that his mother or brother would be able to help him with any abilities, and so Naruto explored his abilities by himself. That was months ago, and Naruto still hadn't shown any indication what it was his new power could do.

Hagoromo got ready for the fire that he knew he would receive from Naruto, tipped off by his glowing eyes; Hagoromo calculated that it would most likely come from the hands or feet, maybe even creating it in the air around him. Instead though Naruto chose to take a deep breath and release it in a blowing motion, the result was a large plume of fire to extend out of his mouth. What happened next shocked Hagoromo, the fire twisted and turned; moulding itself into something though Hagoromo didn't know what. The answer was soon clear as fire in the shape of a dragon rush the six armed child, with the child barely able to jump to the side to avoid the impact of the elemental dragon, he was caught off guard though when the attack exploded just catching him on the edge of the blast radius. While Hagoromo came out of the blast relatively unscathed thanks to his Asura Path, he was still singed by the fire. He was left no room to comment though as rock roughly the size of his torso was flung at him by his brother, however utilizing the abilities of the Asura path, he simply punched the bolder, shattering it with his strength. Not wanting to let his brother have anytime more time to launch another attack, Hagoromo quickly stuck his wrist out; wordless several small pointed projectiles launched themselves out from his wrist via fire that came out from the bottom. He then charged behind the metal projectiles, using them as cover to get in close to his brother while his focus was on the metal objects, knowing that he would have the upper hand in close quarters while using the Asura Path.

Naruto was surprised by the small projectiles, not having any knowledge of them due to not wanting to be present when the Asura Path was used, however it didn't take a genius to now that the incoming projectiles weren't friendly. Quickly gathering his chakra, while knowing that the elements would work against such a large number of projectiles, and extending his hands in front of him. A dark blue dome surrounded Naruto just as the first of the projectiles approached. After the first of the metal objects impacted and exploded against his shield creating smoke that obscured the front of Naruto's view. Naruto inwardly thanked his luck, he seriously doubted than any earth shield or any shield of the elements he could make would be able to hold up against the current onslaught. It was then that he felt a heavy object smash into his shield with a dull thud. Naruto smirked.

"Poor Hago." The white haired boy said to himself. His brother mustn't have seen his shield through the smoke created by his own projectiles; if he had he would have used a much stronger attack to try to breach his shield, rather than charging. The shield was actually made out of Naruto's own chakra; this was another ability he discovered over the years. Naruto didn't actually the full extent of this ability like how large he could create structures, because there wasn't enough space in or around the monastery, or how much damage or pressure his chakra creations could take as it could with stand all of the attacks that weren't on a large scale with the exceptions of the Deva Path's unnamed force abilities. The attacks of the Deva Path moved the chakra constructs unless they were anchored to the ground just like anything else. There was a passive ability about his 'Chakra Constructs' ability, as it had been named, that made both Hagoromo and his mother quite frustrated, though this wasn't so much an ability granted by Chakra Constructs but more like a side effect his chakra had on that constructs he made. As it turns out, his chakra was incredible dense or in other words compact, normally this wouldn't mean anything besides meaning that Naruto had more chakra than previously thought but the surfacing of his Chakra Constructs ability changed that. Because his chakra was incredibly dense this made the constructs he created harder but also meant that they were charged with more chakra than originally thought, this had the side effect of rendering the Preta Path almost useless against him unless they were fully touching him. This was because it made it slower to absorb the chakra from the chakra constructs he created meaning that his mother and brother would have to grab onto the constructs or be touching them for long periods, leaving them open to attack from either himself or other constructs. It was an amusing sight to see his brother pouring over books or meditating for hours trying to find a way around the Chakra Constructs ability. Naruto was about to gloat to his brother when he heard two words that made his eyes widen.

"Shinra Tensei (Almighty Push)."

'_Aw crap.'_ Naruto thought as he was flown towards the edge of the make-shift arena and landed on his back with a thud. Naruto groaned as he made his way towards his feet, taking one of those Deva Path attacks always hurt, even when the technique's power was lowered significantly. Looking towards his brother at the opposite end of the field, now having the normal two arms instead of six, he couldn't help but inwardly face palm at his own stupidity. _'Why the hell didn't I press the advantage? Oh right to busy with the mini flashback. Note to self: have flashbacks when not sparing within close range of Hagoromo.'_

As he got back into his fighting stance, ready to continue slogging it out with his brother, he was stopped by a voice.

"Hagoromo, Naruto, stop your spar and come over here I must talk to you." Turning towards the voice, he noticed his mother standing near the entrance. He lowered his stance, noticing Hagoromo doing the same and made his way over to his mother.

Naruto's mother, Kaguya, had not changed much over the years, the only thing that was really different about her were the four long objects wrapped in brown cloth she was holding, two in each hand. As they approached her, she sat down with her knees underneath her, placing the bundles on both sides of her, and gestured for them to do the same, which they did; as they sat opposite their mother they noticed a serious look on her face. After a minute of silence, the 'oni' spoke.

"After raising you both for close to thirteen years with in this monastery, feeding you, clothing you, teaching you and training you, I have come to the conclusion that in order for you both to grow both ability wise and as people, it is time for us to leave the monastery." Kaguya waited a moment for the questions that were sure to come, and she was not disappointed.

"What? Why do we have to leave?" This was asked by Naruto, who was followed closely by his elder brother.

"I agree with Naruto, what reason would we have to leave the monastery." Hagoromo said, he knew several reasons but wanted to hear them from his mother. Kaguya was silent for a moment before speaking.

"This monastery, while sheltering you and helping you grow, has left you lacking in knowledge that more common people take for granted. Things like how to interact with other people your own age and an understanding of how the rest of the world behaves and works, I have unfortunately stripped from you when I decided to raise you both in isolation from the rest of the world. It will also hopeful help you see why I believe that peace can only be achieved through forceful means." Here she pointed looked at Hagoromo while he looked back defiantly, during this Naruto sighed. How to achieve peace has been a constant argument between mother and son, both believing that their method was the true way to achieve peace. The only reason Naruto was left out of their argument was that because Kaguya's and Hagoromo's methods completely opposed each other and because Naruto's own method of peace was almost completely different from both of theirs. After another minute of staring at each other, Kaguya and Hagoromo broke off the staring match and Kaguya continued speaking. "There is also the fact that there isn't enough space to use truly devastating techniques without destroying the monastery and both of you need to be able to use your abilities on a large scale." Here she turned to Hagoromo again but this time spoke to him instead of staring. "There is also the fact that some of your abilities require people in order to properly test and I'd prefer it if you didn't use you brother as a test dummy, there are also techniques for other paths that I haven't told you about because they need large amounts of space. Before we leave however both of you need to be able to use a weapon that won't draw attention to yourselves." Here she unveiled the four bundles, placing two in front either brother.

Both of then received a sword, a katana to be precise, both of them were almost exactly the same, the differences being the guard and the colour of cloth the hilt was wrapped in. Hagoromo had his guard in the shape of an orange magatama with purple cloth around the hilt, while Naruto had a golden guard that was etched with the Kanji for fire, wind, water, earth and lightning in a circle, the cloth on Naruto's hilt was a dark blue, the same shade as his chakra.

The other gift Hagoromo and Naruto received was a shakujō and a staff, respectively. The shakujō was a strange black metal pole with a gold large ring stuck on top and six smaller gold rings hung from the larger ring. Naruto's staff was strange, made of the same black metal that made up Hagoromo's shakujō; it has a gold topping that that split, going opposite ways before the sides pointed down making the top look like an 'm' shape. Both boys were speechless, the weapons were amazing.

"Where did you get these?" Hagoromo asked after a minute to fully take in the weapons in front of him.

"The two swords were in the armoury when I originally arrived here. The other two weapons were made by me." Kaguya replied to both boys shocked features. Their mother had MADE these.

"How?" Naruto asked.

"I used an aspect of the Rinnegan to create them both." She said simply. This shocked Hagoromo slightly more than Naruto. Hagoromo had thought he'd seen the majority of the abilities his mother wielded with the Rinnegan although he knew that there were some abilities he hadn't seen, hence why he wasn't surprised when his mother told him he need more space for some abilities. But to hear that there was something that could create things was a shock, why had his mother not shown him this, and more importantly when did she figure this out?

"Kaa-san when did you learn how to do this and why didn't you show me? The technique was most like not destructive since neither myself nor Naruto have heard anything, so why the secrecy?" Hagoromo questioned, though he knew there was most likely a reason, he was quite upset about not even knowing about the ability.

"Because Hagoromo," Kaguya said simply, like she chiding him. "The technique I used to create the weapons you see before you is the pinnacle ability of the Rinnegan. This is something that took me years to get right, and just creating those weapons cost me majority of my chakra. This is not a technique to take lightly." She then closed her eyes and released a breath. She opened her eyes as she began to speak, her White Eyes staring into the two children before her. "I learn this technique several years ago." Here she turned to her eldest. "Hagoromo, what do you now of how I got my eyes and chakra?" Kaguya questioned.

Hagoromo frowned not seeing the point in such a question but answered it anyway, hoping it would give him the answers he desired. "You told use that you ate the Chakra Fruit that grew every thousand years from the base of the Shinju tree, that you blacked out then awoke with appearance changed." Hagoromo refrained from questioning what the point of that was.

"You are correct, Hagoromo, and that is what make my Rinnegan different from yours." Hagoromo brows furrowed in questioning while Kaguya, who saw the beginnings of a question on his lips, held up a hand to hold him from speaking so she could talk, throughout this Naruto sat there silently knowing he had nothing to really speak about in this matter. It was between his mother and brother. "The difference between your Rinnegan and mine, Hagoromo is that to unlock your Rinnegan's abilities is a combination of instincts, as seen when you unlocked the Preta Path, along with experimentation and practice. My abilities however surface the same way as yours with the addition of another way, meditation. What I have realised over the course of my life with the Rinnegan is that all my abilities were already unlocked, however the shock of my new abilities as well as my other eyes fought for dominance had the side effect of forcing my instinctually knowledge of my Eye to the back of my mind and that it is only recently through meditation have they resurfaced." Here Kaguya paused before speaking in a more hesitant voice, something that her horned sons rarely ever heard, she was usually so sure of herself. "It is also my belief that the instinctual knowledge that is received with the unlocking of the Rinnegan's abilities will fade over the generations and that it will eventually disappear completely. This is because it has already started with you Hagoromo, from what you have told me of your instincts; they are already noticeably weaker than my own, though that will not impact on your overall strength."

Paused, letting her eldest soak up the information while she inwardly debated over what to do next. _'I will have to eventually tell them.' _She thought, frowning internally, not wanting to let her sons see her inner turmoil. _'They need to know the reason why I have trained them.'_ Despite the faith she had in her sons, she was still worried it wasn't enough to face what was coming, or that one of them would do something stupid. _'I must have faith in them to do what must be done.'_ Kaguya to a deep breath, willing herself to calm down while simultaneously squashing the doubts that lingered in her mind, her children could do this, they had to. "Hagoromo, Naruto." She called getting the twins attention. It was quite funny when she thought about it, if she hadn't given birth to the children before her, she would have never thought they were twins, it was almost laughable. One was calm, incredible intelligent, mostly quiet, ripple-eyed, red-haired boy, the other was a sometimes loud white haired child, white eyed child that hid his surprising intelligence under his 'mask' if it could be called that. In fact the only reason one would think they were related would be the horns that adorned both their heads, otherwise they could have been born in two completely different families. Shaking herself out of those thoughts, she returned to the present. "It is time I told you why I started your training." This got both boys' attention, as far as they knew their mother wanted them to control their powers so they wouldn't accidentally kill someone. Noticing her children straightening up, showing how much attention they were paying here, she continued. "Almost thirteen years ago, I felt a being of some sort gaining power rapidly, at first I thought that someone else had eaten the Shinju's fruit but I immediately discarded that idea as I had already eaten the fruit some years before. After inspecting the being's energy I realised that it was incredibly similar to my own chakra. At the time I would have would have investigated but the two of you had been born and I wasn't about to move around with two newborn babies. So I decided to stay here at the monastery." Here she took a breath before continuing to speak. "It was only later that I realised what it was, as well as why it was gaining power. It was the Shinju." Ignoring the intake of breath she heard from both her sons she continued. "And the reason it was gaining power or awakening was because it was after its chakra." Here she paused looking directly at her sons. "However I realised it was not the chakra I possessed as it was too similar to its own to notice, otherwise it would have started to wake as soon as I ate its fruit. No, I realised that what it was after, was the chakra my two sons possessed."

Hearing this both sons froze, partially in fear and also shock. How are you meant to fell when you find out that a god is coming after you? Something that couldn't be destroyed, a primordial force, a being with almost unlimited power was coming at you with the single mission to destroy you and most likely anything in its path. To both Hagoromo and Naruto's credit they didn't cry with the knowledge that their impending doom could be coming. After several minutes of both brothers just staring at nothing, Hagoromo asked the question that plagued both their minds.

"How long do we have?" Hagoromo asked, while his mind went over the importance of the answer both himself and his brother would receive. One answer could give them a little bit of hope, that perhaps against all odds; they could win against the beast that they would face in the future. The other answer could devastate them; it could crush all the hope, life and spirit out of their bodies. Hagoromo prayed it wasn't the latter.

"I don't know." Kaguya confessed honestly. She truly had no idea how long they would have. "It could be anywhere from a day to several years. The only thing I know for sure is that you will face the Shinju eventually."

"At least we will all face it together, right Kaa-san?" Hagoromo said, while praying that they had several more years to get stronger. When he didn't hear his mother respond, he asked again this time slightly nervous about the answer. "Kaa-san?"

Kaguya sighed before answering. "No, unfortunately Hagoromo, I cannot help you defeat the Shinju." Knowing that she was most likely going to get interruptions from Hagoromo and Naruto, she was quick to continue. "It is not that I _will not_ help you but rather I _cannot_ help." Here she sighed. "Because the fruit I ate contained its chakra, my chakra is now to similar to it to do any damage, because all of my attacks are laced with my chakra, all I would be doing it giving it energy to use against you when ever my attacks connect. In fact if my theory is right if I get in close enough proximity, it could simply absorb all the chakra I have in my body out through my skin, and since my body is so accustom to chakra now, the shock my body would feel from losing my chakra would most likely kill me." Here she sighed again. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "With enough time, my chakra may change so that I might be able to harm the Shinju, but by the time that happens it may have already awoken. Even then it would take so long that by the time my chakra is different from the Shinju's own, I will most likely be an old women and I won't be able to help you at all, with my body being too frail." After that she stayed silent, knowing they would need a lot of time to fully take everything she told them in. Both boys were completely frozen, not only would they have to take on an entity that was basically a god, but to do it without their mother. It was a heavy blow.

"Kaa-chan." This time it was Naruto talking with an oddly serious face. Kaguya could count the number of times Naruto had been truly serious on two hands. Kaguya was snapped out of her internal thoughts by Naruto's voice. "Kaa-chan, be honest. Do you think me and Hagoromo have a chance at beating the Shinju?" Naruto's voice was neutral, not betraying how he felt. His mother knew that this is an important question for him and Hagoromo, who was silently listening. The mother of two looked between both her sons before responding.

"I believe that-"

"No." Kaguya was cut off by Naruto's uttering a single word. It wasn't loud, said in a commanding tone, or even accompanied by an action, and yet that single word cut Kaguya off, halting anything she was going to say. Both Kaguya and Hagoromo were surprised by Naruto. "I asked you to be honest." Naruto's words were soft yet hard, cutting through the silence of the garden like a warm knife through butter. "No, no 'I believe' or 'I feel'. Yes or No." After Naruto finished speaking silence reigned as the two eldest of the Ōtsutsuki family took time to take in what just happened.

It was unusual for Naruto to ever demand anything, even as a child Naruto rarely wanted anything, preferring to play with what he had. But even a deaf person could have heard the demand that was in Naruto's words. It was a sobering experience for both Hagoromo and Kaguya. It seemed they had been fooled by the childish 'mask' that Naruto wore, having forgotten that underneath there was an intellect that could rival Hagoromo in aspects and along with, what Kaguya believes from what she just heard, a side that can be hard, cold and mean in every way. It was a real wakeup call for two of the three Ōtsutsuki; it seemed that even they had forgotten just who Naruto could truly be if he wanted to and where drawn in to believing his mask.

While both Kaguya and Hagoromo knew Naruto would never turn evil or use his powers to purposely harm others, it made them pity who ever had Naruto as an enemy.

Kaguya blinked before remembering the question. After a few seconds to think about it she presented her answer to Naruto. "Yes, with the right training." Naruto didn't verbally answer, instead choosing to nod his head. After several minutes of silence, it was broken by Hagoromo asking a question.

"When will we be leaving the monastery?" This could mess up some of his projects he had been working on while he was staying in the monastery. Hopefully they wouldn't be leaving soon.

"Do not worry about your projects, Hagoromo." His mother said as if reading his mind. "We will not be leaving for maybe a few years, as both you and your brother must practise with your both of your weapons, perhaps even creating individual styles for them if you are proficient enough."

Naruto frowned for a second, thinking over the reason for having the weapons, before opening his mouth. "But Kaa-chan, I have my chakra channelling for my abnormal strength and Hagoromo has the Asura Path. Why would need weapons at all?" But Kaguya shook her head slightly.

"This is what I mean by not knowing how the world works." She said with slight sorry. "In the outside world it isn't normal for some using hand to hand fighting style to beat a samurai or sword wielder. The extra reach of the sword and the sharp blade are usually enough to ward off anyone of fighting someone with them. However, if you defeat anyone with a sword, no matter who it is, it won't attract as much attention as it would if you beat them bare handed." As she finished speaking, the family descended into silence for several moments before Hagoromo asked one last question.

"Kaa-san, could I see the technique you used to create my shakujō and my brother's staff? Creating something from nothing sounds like an interesting ability." Hagoromo enquired, the ability sounded amazing with its possibilities having the potential to be limitless.

Kaguya nodded but gave no verbal reply. She extended her hands and held them out palms up while closing her eyes like in meditation. Slowly, a red flame sprung to life in her left and while simultaneously, a blue one appeared in her right. Both of the flames continued to grow in size yet there was surprisingly no heat from either of them like a normal flame. The flames stopped growing once they had completely encased both hands in their respective colours, they both continued to flicker and both around like they were swaying in a breeze. Suddenly, Kaguya lifted her hands slightly before turning her palms to face each other, still shrouded in their respective colours, before slammed them together. A bright light exploded out from where her hands met, blinding both the boys, who looked away, and their mother, who closed her eyes, before the light slowly dimmed. As the last of the light faded away and both boys could look at their mother or more specifically, her palms again, they found her palms now open like flat scroll and occupied. A butterfly, a black and blue butterfly was calmly in her palms, inspecting its surroundings before it took off, fluttering out of Kaguya's hands and reach, while Hagoromo and Naruto followed it with their distinctive eyes, as it flew up, around the garden and out into the world beyond the monastery.

Both boys then turned to their mother wide eyed.

She internally smirked at their expressions, pleased that she could still shock them from time to time. "That," She said. "Was what I like to call Banbutsu Sōzō (Creation of All Things). It has the ability to create anything the wielder desires." After several seconds of stunned silence from Kaguya's children, Naruto leant over and 'whispered' into Hagoromo's ear while his eyes were still focused on his mother.

"You know how I got over my jealously of your eyes." Naruto left no space for a reply, instead continuing to 'whisper'. "I lied. That was totally cool." Hagoromo chose to ignore him in favour of asking his mother a question.

"How did you do that?" He asked. "What did you use?"

"Chakra." She said simply. "Well not chakra entirely, more like the aspects of chakra being used to create something new." Here both Kaguya and Hagoromo missed the pensive look Naruto got on his face. "After uncovering my instinctual memories of Banbutsu Sōzō (Creation of All Things), I discovered that two things are required to create chakra. I named the two aspects Yin and Yang; they represent the spiritual, like my illusions, and physical, like your enhanced strength, respectively. Yin was the blue flame with Yang as the red. Yin is used to bring what is imagined into reality while Yang is used to breath in vitality. Together they create something from nothing. However this is not a technique to take lightly, it took me years to be able to craft both of your weapons to my standard. When, Hagoromo, and I know you will, try to perform this technique, do not expect to make quick progress." As she finished up her explanation, she decided that they had talked enough today, and that anymore information she gave most likely wouldn't stick. As she stood up, she prompted both of them to do the same, which they did, rising with their weapons in hand. "That is enough explanation for one day. You both have the rest of the day of to work on your own projects. If either of you need anything I will be in my room resting."

As Kaguya travelled back to her room to rest and reflect on the day's events and Hagoromo decided to meditate in front, he eventually learned not to do it over the pond, Naruto decided to do some training.

Arriving in one of the two large former praying rooms, Naruto immediately closed the door to the room, wanting to keep what he was doing under wraps.

As he stood in the middle of the room, he raised his arms, creating a ninety degree angle with his palms up and willed a ball of water to appear in the palm of one hand, while doing the same for a ball of wind to appear in the other.

"Yin and Yang." He murmured. "Aspects of chakra being used to make something new." He echoed his mother. As he slowly moved both palms and therefore, both elements, the ball of wind glowed a dull blue while the water did the same in a dull red colour. Finally both came together joining completely, and a cool tingling sensation crawled up his arms. Watching closely he watched as the water froze as it absorbed the ball of wind, and the water and wind disappeared, leaving in their place, a completely smooth ball of pure ice hovering just above his left palm. With a mere thought, the newly created ball of ice rose, before flattening itself. The now disc of ice slowly started to rotate at an increasing speed, before it shot forward slicing through the air like it was a katana through the parchment of a scroll, it went so fast that Naruto actually lost track of it. Suddenly there was a horrible screeching sound from the wall opposite Naruto's position. Walking towards were the noise originated from, Naruto was greeted a surprising sight. There was no ice disc on the floor or even imbedded in the wall, at first Naruto simply thought that the disc shattered into tiny pieces but quickly dismissed that thought. The sound he heard didn't match that possibility, looking around the area, he was about to give up when he noticed something. A thin line, about as thick as two pieces of parchment placed on top of each other, with the width of Naruto's waist if he had to guess, the cut itself was several centimetres deep.

'_Unbelievable,'_ Naruto thought in awe. _'Such strength in the ice is meant to be impossible. It should have shattered as soon as it hit the wall, it didn't though. Most likely because of a side effect of being made being made by chakra.'_ This was incredible, Naruto didn't know if the ice disc was still in the ice but right now he didn't care, the simple fact that the ice had cut the stone was amazing, let alone cutting several centimetres deep. _'I created ice by combing wind with water, and if what Kaa-san said is true, some Yin and Yang chakra, with both of them going into a separate element. If I count fire, water, lightning, wind and earth as the basic elements that means there are another ten possible elements that I can learn. However, this only counts if I only combine two elements at a time, what if I combine three, four or even five elements at once. Then there are also the elements that aren't composed of others like crystal and metal, and if what my instincts are telling me, although crystal and metal aren't part of the five basic elements and they can't be made by combining chakra natures, I should still be able to use them despite that.'_ Naruto decided to follow his mother's example after discovering his ability to combine elements, whether this was another ability or he had unlocked another part of his ability to use the elements, he didn't know but what he did know was that he was tired, both emotionally and physically, and his futon was calling him.

**XxXxXxX**

Hei (Wall) town was well known within the land of the Lightning Daimyō, known as one of the most fortified towns in Lightning Country. The village, as the name suggests, has a ten meter high wall made of stone that runs around the perimeter, along with numerous guards that were posted long the ramparts of the wall. The addition of the forest that began several meters from the town's wall and circled all the way around as well as the fact that it was built near the base of a mountain only added to the defences the village had. Because of the level of security of the town, it had, over the years, become a trading hub for Lightning Country, with numerous stalls and stands that sold everything from food to clothes to weapons and, if you knew where to look, slaves. A side effect of the booming business during the day, gave the town a seedy underbelly to go with it that was a home to prostitutes, murderers, criminals and mercenaries alike.

The corruption in the village wasn't incredibly high, which was lucky all things considered, the worst case of corruption the town faced so far was a guard being paid to look the other way for a few seconds. But it was bound to get worst eventually.

It was mid day, with the sun high in the sky, when the guards of the trading hub first spotted something out of the ordinary. It started as a spot that appeared at the end of the a road that led to the village but slowly morphed into three silhouettes that then morphed into three people in monk's robes. While all three had their hoods up, it was obvious that two were male while the last was a female. However, there was a fact about them that made the guards nervous about them, because Hei town as a trading hub, it also acquired a following of bandits that plagued the roads to and from the village, ambushing anyone they believed they could rob. Because of this many people had taken to hiring mercenaries and samurai bodyguards to escort them to and from the village. However, the three travellers that were approaching the village had no such escort, or at least no escort that the guards could see. This could mean several things; one, they had hidden guards, which was likely. Two, the two males were the guards for the women which was also likely, but judging from how they all wore monks clothes, properly not. Three, all their guards had been killed on the way towards the village, however this had no evidence to suggest that, when they guards die, the clients usually run as fast as they can screaming, but the three that were walking calmly. Finally, they could be some of the increasingly rare few who could survive walking around without guards, usually people who can do that turn into a mercenary.

It was the last option that scared the guards the most, whenever the bandits that stalk the roads become too much of a problem, the samurai are usually ordered to go into the woods to clean them out. This usually involved several losses for the invading party, as the samurai's amour is for one on one fights on an open area, not a dense forest that the bandits live in. The amour of the samurai is bulky, meant for endurance and therefore can't match up against the speed and flexibility that the bandits have with little to no amour on.

It was because of all this that the samurai on the ramparts were wary of the three travellers; there was no way they could have travelled through the forest without encountering at least one group of bandits. If they could travel through the woods that surrounded the fortified town, and come out without a scratch or drop of blood to stain their clothes, the samurai truly doubted that they would be able to do anything but slow them down.

As the three travellers got closer to the large village gates, the guards that stood outside the village near the gates approached them, all the while inwardly praying that the obviously strong travellers weren't looking to start trouble. As the guards approached the two male figures fell in line with the female one, one of them on either side, like guards flanking a client. Neither of the approaching guards could see the full faces of the three robe wearing travellers, the only visible part of the face they could see was the mouth, the rest of it being blocked out by a hood attached to the robes they were wearing. It slightly unsettled the guards, the hoods added a bit of menacing aura around them, the kind that instinctively warned people that they were powerful and that to fight them was suicide.

"Hello there travellers." The first guard said, trying to not let his fear show in his voice. "What brings you to Hei town?"

It was the female of the trio that spoke.

"Greetings guardsmen." She said with her voice gave no hint of her mood. "Both I and my sons are wishing to enter your town and stock up on supplies, before continuing on our pilgrimage."

"You are monks?" He said, surprised and a bit suspicious, momentarily forgetting about the potential strength the three before him could have. "What proof of this claim do you have?"

For a moment none of the three moved, until the two companions reached into their cloaks, while the guards who could see the action all tensed simultaneously. They let their bodies relax however when instead of pulling out swords, both of the males pulled out what looked like monks staffs, one with gold rings that made a _cling_ noise as it moves, the other with a gold 'm' shaped cap on the top, both of the staves had a shaft made of a strange black metal.

"It this enough proof." The voice of the woman of the group jarred him out of his thoughts. There was now an undertone of annoyance that the guard recognised, having dealt with many nobles and upper class visitors before.

"I apologise, monk-san," Apologised the man, giving a small bow when he did so. "But I had to be certain. You never can let your guard down in times like these. Forgive my rude manners and please enjoy your stay at Hei town, the trading hub of the land of Lightning." As the last bit was said, the guard gave a motion to one of the guards on the stone ramparts, and the large gates of the town opened to the three travellers.

**Chapter End**

**Okay that was chapter three; we got new powers, adventure, big boss battles in the future and a whole lot of other stuff coming.**

**Tell me what you guys think about it in a review, and keep liking my story.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oh but wait this last part is just for my reviewers**

**Omake**

**The town's citizens**

As the three travellers entered the town, what they saw was something that would stay with them for the rest of their lives.

Every stall, every alleyway, every street, every house, there were people, in GREEN. SPANDEX.

"Mother?" One of the travellers asked in horror. "What is this?" The mother said nothing for a while simple starring at the town of spandex.

"This is one of the reasons I preferred isolation." The mother said in a monotone voice. Suddenly, one of the townspeople appeared right in front of them.

"YOSH, three travellers have come to our great town. I feel such YOUTH! Come travellers let us partake in the Springtime of YOUTH!" The...man, if it could be called that, was, like everyone else wearing a green spandex jumpsuit, with a bowl cut hair style and eyebrows that were...moving?

"Kaa-chan," The other traveller whispered. "Are his eyebrows...moving? How are they so thick? They remind me of caterpillars." Suddenly, what part of the person's face was visible paled. "They just wiggled at me. Kaa-chan, I'm seriously scared." The other son didn't make any movements but inwardly agreed with his brother.

"I know, Naruto." His mother whispered back. "But don't make any sudden movements and maybe it will leave us alone." Both boys, trusting their mother's advice stiffened and tried not to move even an eyelid. Unfortunately, it was all for nought.

"YOSH, come my new friends, let us get you some new clothes that will show off your youthfulness. Then we shall all join our annually youth festival. Can I get a YOSH!?" He screamed. The response scared the shit out of the three travellers but also made them realise the meaning of the wall. It wasn't meant to keep bandits out, it was meant to keep these...people...in.

Every single person they could see male and female, young and old stuck a fist in the air and let out one word.

"YOSH!" They all responded.

When the man focused back on his new 'friends' all he found was empty air. He scratched his head for a moment before grinning. His new friends must have already gone on to buy something to help unlock their youth. The man let out a tear, it was always good to see people let out their inner youth, it brought out such happiness.

As he went to go about the rest of his day, he felt a shadow on his back. Turning around, wanting to help the person who was so unyouthful as to step in front of the sun, he spotted no one but could still feel the shadow. Realising that whatever was blocking out the sun was above him, he looked up. The last thing he would see would be a tower of earth descending onto his village. As he stared at the falling rock, he had one last thought.

'_How unyouthful.'_

The massive pile of earth then crushed the village, hitting the earth with a mighty slam that was felt for miles around.

Several miles away, on top of a bare hill that overlooked were the village once was, three people in monk's robes were standing, the same ones that had the encounter with the 'thing in green' as they called him.

"This will never be spoken about ever again." The mother said with a hard tone. Both her sons immediately nodded. Not wanting to waste any more time and wanting to but as much distance between them and remains of the village as quickly as possible. It would only be much latter that people would wonder why a mountain from one of the mountain ranges, that littered the country under the Lightning Daimyō, had suddenly moved around a hundred kilometres from its original position.

**XxXxXxX**

It would be a day later that a passing couple would find a baby wrapped in a bundle in the woods, and thinking it was abandoned, they would decided to take it home.

As the woman unwrapped the bundle to see the baby, it was revealed to have a mini bowl hair cut and bush eyebrows. As the baby looked up at her it gurgled out a word.

"Yosh."

The people would think nothing of it, and take the child back to their home.

**Omake End**

**Holy shit ain't that scary.**

**Anyway hope you guys like my new chapter, it's longer, about 9,000 words so hope that satisfies you for a bit.**

**Tell me what you think. Just remember, I want CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Not for someone to just go on telling me how shit my story is.**

**Thanks for reading guys.**

**The Right Stop**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **The Brother

**By:** The Right Stop

"Humans Speaking"

'_Human Thinking'_

Jutsu in Use

"**Biju/Non-Human Talking"**

'_**Biju/Non-Human Thinking'**_

**AN: Okay, thank you to everyone that has reviewed, like and followed my story, it's great to see so many people liking my story. Now time to answer some questions posted in reviews.**

**Casuar: To answer your question, don't worry about it. I have a perfectly believable reason as to how the Hyūga get their eyes as well as the Uzumaki's get their long life. I actually have a believable reason for how the elemental bloodlines come to be, that believe it or not does not involve Naruto whoring himself around to every girl in the freaking world.**

**Wacko12: Naruto will be able to use Yin-Yang release, but won't be able to use Banbutsu Sōzō.**

**Somethingreallystupid: I'm currently tossing up whether to give Naruto a doūjutsu or not, frankly it's either the Rinnegan or the Byakugan. I can give a good reason for either of them, but I'm wondering if that will just completely overpower Naruto and just give him a pointless ability. I may just not give him either doūjutsu.**

**megaslayer321a: Yes, this story will eventually go into cannon period, obviously it won't be exactly alike but it will still go into that period. **

**NOTE: Even though it was discovered that Kaguya had the Jūbi's eye, I am still going to do this fic as if it was separated into the Sharingan and the Rinnegan.**

**Okay onto the fourth chapter**

**XxXxXxX**

**Chapter Four**

The village that the three hooded travellers found themselves in was a lively one. There were stalls that lined the street that constantly had several customers at any one time. Children were walking along with parents, pointing out to their parents the things they would like from the various stalls that lined the street. All in all, it was quite a surreal experience for all three of the travellers.

'_Would that be how my sons act, had I not taken them away and trained them?'_ It was quite strange how to see the various children that were around and imagine her sons taking their place. She couldn't quite imagine it, the mere thought of calm and patient Hagoromo jumping up and down pointing at something he wanted seemed so ridiculous. Even Naruto acting like these children seemed farfetched, because while he was a ball of energy when he was younger, he had never really asked for anything. So the idea of him demanding something like these children, and in some cases, throwing a temper tantrum was laughable at best.

Oblivious to their mother's thought the two men on either side of her, with staves in hand, looked around at the houses, stalls and people. The majority of their thoughts were on how weak all of them looked, having been raised and trained by their mother, who valued and prized strength, it was quite hard to see these people as anything but weak. While Hagoromo tried to look at this from the people perspective, thinking about how they didn't have chakra or how they didn't have someone like his mother to guide them, Naruto had no such qualms.

'_By Kami these people are so weak!'_ He mentally raved. _'I know they don't have chakra but most of these people look like they've never been in a fight in their life. It's ridiculous; a strong wind from me could blow most of these people over.'_ While Naruto's views on the residents of the village may seem harsh, Naruto had experience a mental maturing over the three or so years since they had been told of what Hagoromo and himself would have to face in the future. The now sixteen year old had become more serious, only becoming his old self in rare moments to help lower the tension between his mother and brother. The white haired boy inwardly frowned when he thought over the tension between his mother and brother. Hagoromo's rising determination to help the innocent people of the Elemental Nations had started to cause a rifted between him and his mother, who still maintained the belief that will had to be destroyed for peace.

In Naruto's opinion, Hagoromo's belief on how peace should be achieved is idealistic and foolish, bordering on stupid. Though don't get Naruto wrong, he wished that achieving peace would be as easy as Hagoromo says it is, but Naruto knows that won't be the truth. Peace will be achieved through blood and war, by mistakes. That is how Naruto believes that peace will be made, when people realise their own stupidity.

Naruto believes that both his brother's and mother's method to peace has the same problem, what happens when they were gone to enforce the peace? When he had asked this question to his mother and brother, both had simply said that they would choose a successor. _'What successor!?'_ Naruto mentally swore. _'The one that will magically pop out of the ground with the power, wisdom and desire to uphold their own version of peace, with the ability to choose the perfect successor for themselves as well? What happens if they become corrupt? It's impossible, besides, who has chakra other than the three of use, unless one of them wants to ask the Shinju for the job?'_ Naruto asked himself sarcastically.

"Let's go my sons." His mother's voice snapped him out of his thinking. "It is time to go get supplies before we find somewhere to rest for the night. Tomorrow we must be out of the village by mid if we are to reach our destination at our desired time. Once we have bought the food we need, we will seal it in one of Hagoromo's scrolls when we reach a private place." As she finished speaking she started to walk forward and into the maze of stalls.

Both boys made no sound, instead setting off after their mother, wanting to make sure they kept her in their sights. The town was incredibly large, and with no indication of where you were going it was easy to get lost or lose the people you were travelling with.

Naruto realised both of these things as he wandered around a relatively deserted street, a couple of hours later. It was obviously one of the 'darker' areas of the town that his mother had warned him about; he could feel the eyes of people in the shadows of alleyways. The gazes that were full of hostile intent that would make a lesser man a nervous wreck, but Naruto was not a lesser man. He had done and seen things that would make the fools in the shadows die of fear. Simply looking at him with the desire to kill him wasn't going to do a thing beyond piss him off.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost didn't feel the small hand that tried to 'sneakily' weave itself under his robe from behind and search around for something. Utilizing his reflexes, Naruto spun around and grabbed the hand at the wrist with his free hand, causing the owner of the hand to start trying to yank it away to no avail.

Turning to the perpetrator, he was surprised to find it to be a little girl, no older that seven or eight, wearing what, at one point in time, looked like to be clothes but know appeared to be rags that hung from her body. She had blonde hair, a surprising colour, with violet eyes that looked at him with fear.

When the girl realised that she wasn't going to get her hand free, she started to cry. Slowly at first but eventually the girl started crying like there was no tomorrow, wet tracks staining her cheeks. She seemed to be mumbling something but it was impossible to tell underneath all of her crying.

Naruto looked around in hope that someone would help him, maybe take the kid off his hands or even tell him what to do because he sure as hell didn't. It was obvious she was an orphan, the rags were enough to give that away, the question was though, why wasn't she in an orphanage? He knew that there had to be one in the village. Eventually, Naruto decided to try and calm the girl down. Bending down to her level, his hand still around her wrist, he tried to talk to the girl.

"Hey, it's okay. It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you, alright?" He asked in what he hoped was a calming tone. All he was going off was what his mother told him she did when he used to cry as a baby. He didn't know if it would work but it was all he had at the moment.

Thankfully, it appeared to be enough and the girl finally seemed to stop crying and was starting to hiccup but the tears still streaked down her face. It was actually saddening to him, he didn't even know why. _'Maybe it's my brother rubbing off on me with his 'protect the innocent' stuff.'_ Naruto thought idly. Deciding that he wouldn't be able to get this child to stop crying in the middle of the street, he extended his senses out and found that a dead end alleyway that wasn't occupied by people he would have to kill. Deciding that it would be better to go down the alley before one of his watchers decided to attack him; Naruto picked the girl up and settled her so that she was being held in one arm while the other continued to hold his staff.

When Naruto lifted the girl up she gave a yelp in surprise before freezing up in his arms, he idle wondered why that was before choosing to just ask her why. Walking to the very end of the ally Naruto sat himself down on his behind, the staff beside him and the still frozen girl now settled in his lap, and pulled the girl into a hug like he remembered his mother used to. The girl was still frozen at first but slowly moved her arms around his neck and once again started to cry. Naruto at first thought he'd done something wrong and was going to pull away, until he realise just why this girl was crying. His mother had mentioned that sometimes people will cry for different reasons other than being sad, perhaps this was one of them? Anyway, Naruto continued to hold the poor girl while she cried, until all that came out were hiccups again, before he slowly felt her stop moving. She wasn't dead, Naruto could tell by the rise and fall of her chest, so that only left asleep. _'She cried herself to sleep?' _Naruto thought confused. _'I didn't know you could do that. Kami, the rest of the world is weird.'_

After thinking about it a bit, Naruto decided to stay where he was and wait for the blonde girl to wake up. There was no point in searching for his mother and brother as they would find him eventually, and he wasn't going to wake up the girl now, she looked exhausted if the bags under her eyes were any indication, and frankly Naruto couldn't muster up the energy to wake her.

It was almost an hour before the girl woke up, as she opened her eyes wearily and blinked out the blurriness that had invaded her vision she thought back to the last thing she remembered. _'I was trying to steal something from some guy in a dress, when he caught me and...'_ The girl's eyes snapped open as she remembered what happened and her body froze, it was then she realised that she had her arms around the strangers neck and her head on his shoulder. At first she thought he was asleep, but this theory was proved wrong when he spoke to her.

"Are you awake now girl?" He asked. "Are you going to tell me why you wanted to steal from me?" The voice held no accusation or anger only curiosity, though it was not like the girl's mind could tell the difference between them. As she started to tremble, the blonde haired girl heard the man sigh. "Look girl I'm not going to hurt you, okay. If I wanted to hurt you I could have done that when you were sleeping." This didn't seem to help the girl as she continued to tremble. Naruto was about to speak again when he heard her mumble something over and over again from his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." She murmured the fear obvious in her voice. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry...Just don't hurt me." At the end, she tightened her grip around his neck, not enough to hurt the male but enough to be noticeable. Naruto didn't say anything for a minute, simply thinking over what the girl had said and what he could do. Finally, he just decided to do what his mother did when he was little.

The girl flinched at first when she first felt something touch her back, but as she screwed her eyes closed and tensed her body, waiting for the hit, she felt nothing. Slowly relaxing after she didn't feel any pain, she realised that the man was putting his arms around her.

"It's okay." He whispered in her ear. "Don't worry girl, your safe. I promise." As she finally realised that no strike would come from the person holding her, she began to relax into the embrace. Slowly however, the man tried to pull himself out of the hug but the girl had other ideas, clinging to the man like ink to parchment.

'_NO!' _The girl cried internally. _'Please don't go, please.' _She didn't want this stranger to go, he was nice. He gave her a hug, he made her feel safe, and she wanted him to stay.

The man as if sensing her pleas chuckled. "Don't worry girl I'm not going anywhere. I just want to get a look at you, okay?" The girl didn't move for a few seconds before very slowly eased herself off him until she was sitting back on his lap with his arms on her shoulders to reassure her that he wouldn't leave. It was then she realised that she couldn't see his face, as it was underneath a hood. "Now, are you going to tell me why you tried to steal from me?" He asked with a questioning tone. The girl seemed to squirm under his invisible gaze that she could feel staring her straight in the eye. She then looked down and mumbled something inaudible. "What was that?" Naruto asked the girl. "A little bit loud next time, okay." The girl, still looking down, gave her answer.

"I was hungry." She said quietly. The words, while louder than before, were still quiet.

Naruto internally frowned, being careful to not show it on his face, least he scare the poor girl. While his mother had told both himself and Hagoromo about how some people couldn't eat because sometimes there wasn't enough food but there was plenty in this town, he had gotten lost in shops that sold food. How could she be hungry?

"Are you not being fed enough?" He asked. "Do people not give you enough food to eat?" The answer made Naruto's blood boil and his chakra surge.

"No one gives me anything." The girl said with her head still down to avoid the man's gaze, not wanting to see the disappointed look that she knew would be on his face. "I have to steal stuff to eat."

After using several meditation techniques he knew to calm himself down, Naruto knew that if he didn't before he asked another question, the answer would most likely go on a rampage. "Why are you on the street? Don't you have an orphanage to go to?" Naruto questioned, while praying that the answer was good enough to not warrant him going on a killing spree. Unfortunately, it wasn't.

"I don't know what an or-fan-age is," She said trying to sound out the word orphanage."But I lost my Kaa-chan and Tou-chan." She continued sniffling at the end. "I don't know where they are." Tears were appearing in the corners of her eyes.

Naruto, to his credit, didn't show any outward reaction; internally however was a different story. _'So she isn't an orphan, just lost.' _He thought. _'That's a bit better; I thought I might have had to do something drastic.' _Thankful, his thoughts of violence were halted by a question from the girl.

"Umm, Man-san, why are you wearing a dress? I thought only girls could wear dresses." After that comment, the girl's seven year old mind came to one conclusion. "Man-san, are you really a girl?"

That question was met by utter silence. A twitch developed above Naruto's eyebrow gave away his annoyance. "No, it's not a dress, and I'm not a woman." He managed to get out. Why would she think he's wearing a dress?

"But I see other women wear stuff like that." She asked with a childlike-innocence.

'_Childlike innocence my ass.'_ Naruto thought. _'She's asking these questions on purpose, I know it.'_ Naruto inhaled a deep breath of air to calm down before he did something he regretted. "Girl, it's not a dress, it's a monk's robe." As he saw the girl open her mouth, most likely to tell him that it was a dress, he quickly asked another question to help divert the girl's attention. "What's your name, kid?" The little girl smiled at the question, happy that someone seemed to be paying attention to her.

"My name's Akari. What's yours?" She asked curiously. To Naruto's happiness, she seemed to have forgotten he was wearing a 'dress'.

'_Thank Kami for children's short attention span.'_ He idly thought. "My name's Naruto, nice to meet you Akari." Naruto smiled, reassuring the violet-eyed child. Giving the child a look over, Naruto noted that she seemed quite thin, more so than a normal child for her age should be. _'She must be starving.'_ He noted. After pondering what to do for a minute, Naruto decided to take the child to get something to eat for her, as well as for himself, it was definitely past lunch, if the sun's position in the sky was any indication. Smiling to the girl, he was about to ask her what she wanted to eat, when his senses alerted him to the fact that they weren't alone in the alley. Turning his attention to the entrance of the alley, he noted that it was just some of the lowlifes that plagued the area he was in. He was about to give them the opportunity to leave when he felt Akari wrap her arms around his neck and tense. His observations were cut off by the leader of the thugs speaking to him.

"Alright boy, time to hand over all your money. Do that and we won't hurt you or your little friend." The 'leader' of the thugs said. Judging by the not so quiet snickering that was going on behind him, it was obvious that he wasn't going to keep true to his word. Naruto idly noted that he was going to have to knock these people out to avoid anymore conflict.

While he could kill them and he wouldn't really bat an eye at getting rid of the scum before him, he didn't know about how that would affect the girl that was currently cling to him like a lifeline with her head buried in his shoulder. Both Hagoromo and himself had killed before on the trek from the monastery to the town they were currently in, they had been told by their mother why they should kill some people. Even Hagoromo, with his goal to save the world with peace, understood that sometimes people had to be killed to save the peace, he wouldn't go around killing unless there was no choice but he still understood why he needed to kill.

Naruto on the other hand understood that people needed to die in order to make the world a better place; he understood that in order to help the world that you sometimes had to get dirty. While Naruto wouldn't kill anyone that got in his way like his mother most likely would, he wouldn't make killing a last resort either. He would kill when he thought the world could do better without the person in front of him, but wouldn't kill people just because he didn't like them.

Unfortunately, the girl he was holding knew nothing about that, she was seven after all. Reasons for killing someone shouldn't even occur to her, however she most likely knew that killing was wrong and therefore would most likely assume Naruto was evil, not that he was. Naruto's and Hagoromo's mother, over the course of three years drilled into them just what the rest of the world thought was normal. A person killing several people when it wasn't their job description, especially when they had the power to knock them out, was not normal, and could get Naruto into trouble if anyone caught him.

So knocking them out was the best course of action, he decided. First however, he had to get Akari off him so he could move properly. "Akari." He whispered in her ear. "Don't worry, I won't let them hurt you, I promise. Just let me get up and I'll deal with them." His words seemed to work and slowly the girl got off him to sit by his side. Naruto then got up while grabbing his staff and slowly walking towards the thugs. "You know," He said, as if nothing was wrong. "I'm going to give all you bastards a concussion."

With that he launched himself forward, smashing the leader across the side of his head with the end of his staff. While the lead thug was still falling to the ground he quickly spun around to the right while twirling his staff, from there it was easy for the bottom of his weapon to impact on the thugs stomach causing him to double over, only to receive a kick to the face for his troubles, sending him into unconsciousness. By this time, the rest of the thugs had finally gotten their act together and went to charge the, what they thought would be, easy prey because of their numbers, they got a shock however when their prey fought back, dropping low and sweeping his staff underneath their legs causing all of them to topple over like a stack of cards. A single hit to the head while they were on the ground ended the consciousness of three thugs while the remaining two of the thugs got back up. This stumped Naruto as he didn't remember giving those two concussions yet, the first thug got his legs swept out from under him and will he was still in the air was smashed in the head with the top end of Naruto's staff, breaking his nose. The second thug stopped just before Naruto, seeming to be contemplating his chances against the cloaked figure. Unfortunately, he didn't get that chance, an object coming at him caused him to instinctively catch it, it took only a second to recognise the staff that had taken out his 'friends'. Looking up, the last thing he saw was a bare foot flying towards his face before blacking out. He would wake up a day later with a massive headache and a broken nose.

Naruto picked up his staff after the thug dropped it, while brushing off some non-existent dirt. Turning towards the girl, he found her with wide eyes and opened mouthed, she was obviously shocked and if not for the malnutrition and rags that were evident it might have been comical.

"That was so cool!" She yelled. "You used the stick," Naruto sweat dropped when she called his staff a stick. "And you wacked them all on the head and then they fell down and it was so cool. Teach me how to do that. Please, Please. I promise I'll be good. Please." She begged as she ran up and tugged on his 'dress'. Naruto just chuckled as her hyper personality; it reminded him of when he was her age.

"Sorry Akari, maybe some other time." He said ruffling her hair. "In the meantime, let's find your family. Do you know where your Tou-chan works?"

"No." She replied, before scrunching her nose up. "But one time Kaa-chan said to Tou-chan that she wanted to play with some metal in his metal shop once, does that help?"

If Naruto was drinking any water when he heard that, he would have most likely choked in surprise, though thankfully he wasn't. At least if helped though, from what Akari said then her father was most likely a blacksmith, or at the very least works with metal.

"Okay Akari-chan. I think I know where your Tou-chan works." Naruto announced.

"Really you do?" She said excitedly, was he telling the truth, would she get to see her parents again. When Naruto nodded, she yelled in happiness before hugging his leg and looking up at him with a smile, until she realised something. "Hey Naruto-niisan." Naruto raised an eyebrow, not that she could see it, at the suffix. "Can I see your face? Or are you ugly?" She questioned.

Naruto would have face planted if the small girl wasn't holding on to his leg. How could she not know that she was insulting him? There was no way she was doing this by accident. First with his robes and now with his face, was nothing untouchable to this girl? Knowing she would most likely keep questioning why he wouldn't show his face, Naruto brought his hands up to the top of his hood and pulled it back.

The face that was revealed would have made many older girls swoon. White hair that was folded into his robe to his it's length as well as to not hinder himself while fighting. Pure white eyes that looked incredible similar to his mother's except that his mother's had a visible pupil and his was completely white. Along with that went an angular face, high cheek bones and what could be a muscular build that was revealed in the neck line and hidden by the robe. _'Thank Kami for mother's illusions.'_ Naruto thought, thinking about the horns on his head that were hidden behind his mother's abilities, before pulling his hood back up before looking down at the girl.

"Happy now?" He asked the child. She smiled up at him showing off her teeth.

"Yes." She said simply.

"Good, now let's find your family." And with that Naruto walked completely out of the alley and out onto the open street before walking back in the direction she originally came, with a seven year old girl holding one of his hands and his staff in the other.

**XxXxXxX**

They had been searching for Akari's father's work for around an hour now and they had visited four of the seven blacksmiths in the large town. Akari was now tired; thankfully she had her niisan who could pick her up while she slept, her niisan was awesome like that.

Naruto was walking towards their next blacksmith, hoping this was the right one otherwise his mother and brother would properly get angry, and with how his mother hates being around 'inferior people' she might do something drastic.

Walking into the shop with Akari on his hip, head resting on his shoulder, Naruto gently shook her awake will taking a look at what was in sale. While Naruto had no intention of buying anything besides the fact that he didn't have enough money for any of the things that were on display doesn't mean that he can't get ideas for other weapons from them.

After receiving his staff and katana from his mother, Naruto always felt a bit vulnerable when using both of the gifts in a weapons only match. Because all it took was one false move to have his weapon removed and he would find himself defenceless, Naruto had wanted a weapon that wouldn't give him that vulnerability, however his mother had told him that she had no knowledge of such weapons that wouldn't have that weakness while his brother said that neither did the archives of the monastery. This didn't mean that he wasn't skilled in using the staff or katana, Naruto was actually really skilled using both weapons when he put the weakness out of his mind, it just left him always feeling vulnerable. The only thing that Kaguya suggested was tying a strong braid of string around his weapon and attaching it to his wrist, but Naruto didn't want some makeshift solution. He wanted a weapon that wouldn't give him such an obvious weakness in a weapons fight.

So instead Naruto thought about designing a new kind of weapon. He had the design of the weapon as well as most of the parts but he didn't have enough ryō to buy the amount of metal he wanted and he had no idea where to find some if he wanted to shape it himself. Naruto was cut out of his thoughts by the sound of someone dropping a piece of metal and it hitting the floor. Turning his gaze to the source of the noise, his white eyes came across a middle aged man with brown hair and violet eyes with bags under them that were wide in shock. He was behind the counter where people would bring up what they would buy wearing a blacksmiths apron over his plain brown tunic.

"Akari." He whispered in shock before snapping out of it and practically yelling out his next word. "AKARI!" The girl in questions head snapped around from looking at the various weapons on display before turning to a familiar voice. Her eyes came across someone she thought she would never see again.

"TOU-CHAN!" She yelled, while wriggling in Naruto's arms in an obvious sign to get down, to which Naruto obliged and placed the girl on the ground and watched as she ran to the man with open arms and tears in her eyes. The man copied the gesture and picked the girl up and held her close while she started to sniffle. Naruto stayed away and let the father and daughter have their moment. After a minute or two, the man moved Akari to the side so he could see and thank the person who brought his daughter home. Both his wife and himself thought they were never going to see her again, his wife was actually back at their house crying because she thought she would never see her daughter again.

"Thank you for brining Akari back to her family." He said with the beginning of tears in his eyes. "If there is anything you want please just take it. It is the least both me and my wife can do for bringing our daughter home." He used both of his hands to hold said daughter comfortably, it had appeared that she fell asleep, though no one could really blame her, they didn't know when she last had a goodnight sleep.

"It's okay, Blacksmith-san, you don't have to give me anything." Naruto insisted, he really did, he had to get back to his mother and brother before they skinned him alive for having to what so long for him. He knew they wouldn't look for him unless it was late and judging by how the sun was slowly ending its run across the sky, it might be getting late.

"No, please I insist, you must take something, anything, from my shop, you don't even have to use it , it's just to help me feel better that I paid you back for saving my daughter. It can even be just some scrap metal that I have in the back. Please just take something to help me clear my conscious." The father begged, though he missed when Naruto froze for a second when he said 'scrap metal'. Naruto quickly thought for a minute.

'_Well he did want to give me something and he would most likely throw away all that metal.'_ The hooded monk thought before addressing the blacksmith holding his daughter. "Exactly how much scrap metal do you have Blacksmith-san?" Naruto smiled. Oh yes today will be a good day indeed.

**XxXxXxX**

Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki didn't know how his brother managed to push all the right buttons to get on his nerves but he would like to find out. A lot of the time he seemed to do it on purpose, like when they were little, but lately it seemed he was doing it unintentionally. It didn't matter how he was doing, all that mattered was that his brother was seriously going to get it when he got back for leaving him alone with his mother. Both of them were standing in front of the place they would be staying in for the night, it was just a regular inn that had some spare rooms, nothing to fancy, nothing to cheap.

It wasn't that he didn't like her, on the contrary, Hagoromo loved his mother just like he used to when he was boy. But lately there has been a lot of tension lately about how peace should be achieved, it was something that shouldn't be a problem but it was. Hagoromo's constant belief that love was the answer seemed to, not anger, but annoy his mother, he felt that his mother was trying to show him some hole in his belief that he was not seeing, while he was also trying to do to her, but he just wasn't seeing it. Peace had turned into a constant argument in their family, and it seemed that his brother was caught in the cross fire with both his mother and himself trying to 'convert' him to their belief.

Speaking of his brother, he had showed that despite not having to Rinnegan and its supposed good like power that he was still a force to be reckoned with. Just before they were leaving to find a larger area for training, Naruto told both his mother and himself of his ability to combine the elements to create what he calls sub elements or second tier elements. At first both himself and his mother thought it was a joke and that he had just used water and lowered its temperature, freezing it to create ice or something similar. They were shut up though when Naruto opened his mouth to spew out lava that crashed into the floor with a hiss, he then proceeded to wave his arm and the lava seemed to collect itself into a sphere before Naruto flung it out of the monastery. After both Hagoromo and Kaguya got their jaws of the ground they asked what else Naruto could do and Naruto replied that he had master four of the 'sub elements' in three years and was currently working on another but didn't go into what elements exactly were. When asked how he did it Naruto told them that he believed that it was the result of infusing spiritual and physical energy into separate elements and that thanks to his instincts that he gained, he could separate chakra into its two energies instantly.

Naruto also expressed a word of warning that neither of them should try it. When both of them asked why that was, Naruto told them that when he creates a sub-element 'manually' as he called, which involved getting the separate elements to slowly moved together, he noticed that when he split chakra into physical and spiritual energy, he noticed that there was an equal amount of both energies. When Naruto decided to see what would happen with unequal energies the result wasn't pretty, the overpowered energy suffocated the underpowered one and the result was both elements exploding violently. Naruto admitted that if his chakra couldn't unconsciously heal him that he would have died. His mother then proceeded to drag him into the dirt area in the garden and then beat him up for a couple of hours as punishment for being 'a Kami-forsaken idiot'.

Thoughts of his brother's improvement also made him remember his own. Hagoromo had proved that he was quite skilled using his shakujō and katana, more so than his brother which was a surprise for him since his brother usually excelled in the physical areas of combat. Though after his brother had told him about how vulnerable he felt with the weapons, he understood why. It would be like learning how to write with his opposite hand, not impossible, just uncomfortable and would take a while to get used to. Though when his brother told him about a weapon he was going to design that would suit him, Hagoromo expressed his doubts; after all while Naruto was competent in his plans, they usually ended with some sort of explosion. Hagoromo actually commented that he thought he might have been using the explosions like an element; Hagoromo didn't like the glint that appeared in his brother's eye when he said that.

Thinking about explosions then made Hagoromo think about the, not really a new ability he uncovered, but more like a new application for chakra, like when Naruto made his chakra heal himself. During his early teen years, Hagoromo had been searching in the archives of the monastery when he uncovered a book talked about symbols that did things when applied in the right ways. Obviously when Hagoromo drew a symbol on some spare paper nothing happened, but that got him thinking, what if he could use them with chakra. Obviously just ink wouldn't work but what if he could use chakra somehow to 'power' the symbols much like his chakra powered his techniques from his Rinnegan. That was when Hagoromo discovered that if he channelled chakra on to the ink that symbol came alive and did what the book said it was meant to. Unfortunately, the symbol had been one for fire and it was only thanks to him coating his hands in chakra that he escaped with it. From then until they had to leave the monastery, Hagoromo had practiced what he called 'Fūinjutsu' (Sealing Techniques) while recording all he did as well as writing out ideas for new 'seals' that he wanted to try out in a book he now carried on himself. It was thanks to his fūinjutsu that the group could carry all they wanted without bags, using what he called storage seals that he placed on scrolls, he then therefore called the product of the two storage scrolls. Though he got quite angry when Naruto just casually tossed the scroll up in the air when he first got it, didn't he know all the blood, sweat and tears, not to mention the explosions that occurred when he developed the scrolls.

Hagoromo was also trying to work out a solution to defeat the Shinju using fūinjutsu. Both he and Naruto know that defeating the tree god in a drawn out fight is nearly impossible, the beast is a god for a reason, or at least part god according to their mother, not that it makes much of a difference in the end. He had decided that sealing the beast in something would be the best option; the only question now was what to seal it in? That was the question that he was pondering, maybe Naruto would have some ideas, the white haired sixteen year old could be quite smart when he was serious when he wanted to.

Hagoromo was drawn out of his thoughts by an approaching chakra source that dwarfed his own. That was another thing, over the years, Naruto's chakra system had grown to an enormous size, so much so that it was almost two and a half times the size of Hagoromo's own and almost double the size of his mother's and that was without adding the fact that Naruto's chakra was also denser than normal, although that was really just based of the three people. Naruto chakra however was still smaller than the Shinju's own chakra, though from what Naruto could sense of the beast's growing chakra, after his mother told both Hagoromo and Naruto how to sense it, he had around a third of part-god's chakra, though it was still gaining more at a faster pace than Naruto could, though that was to be expected, the Shinju was at least part god.

Turning towards where he felt his brother's chakra coming from, Hagoromo used his eyes to spot him; however as soon as he did lay eyes on him, he was instantly wary. Naruto was smiling and while he couldn't see the rest of his face due to the hood, the smile was all he really need to know something was wrong. It wasn't the happy, joyful, excited sort of smile, it was the 'I'm involved in something dangerous' smile that was only on display when something pointy or explosive was involved. Observing as his brother, Hagoromo noted that there was nothing abnormal and slightly relaxed; perhaps he was wrong, false alarm. Hagoromo idly noted that his mother had also sensed his brother's approach and was also wary of the smile that he had on.

'_Like mother like son, I guess.'_ Hagoromo thought offhandedly. When his brother finally reached them he noted that he still hadn't lost the smile.

"What's with the smile, Naruto?" Hagoromo asked as soon as Naruto was close enough, accusation in his voice.

"Why Hagoromo, what in Kami's name made you think that I am smiling for any reason other than..." Naruto's 'happy' voice trailed off after he noticed that both his mother and brother had their arms crossed. He could feel their stares. Naruto pouted. "Oh fine." He said with the pout almost visible in his voice. "I'll show you when we enter our room."

It took barely five minutes before Naruto was sitting on a futon in a room of the inn they were just outside five minutes before. Now with their cloaks off Naruto could see his brother's and mother's face.

Both of them hadn't changed much in three years, just like himself, the only really noticeable thing was that Hagoromo had kept his hair short and his horns had grown longer much like Naruto's own.

"Okay Naruto, what's with the grin?" Kaguya questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto just smiled at his mother before he pushed his hands into his robe and removed about thirty or so metal balls. There was nothing really noticeable about them other than all of them were perfectly smooth and round, no imperfections on any of them.

"There metal balls Naruto," Hagoromo said raising an eyebrow. Naruto inwardly smirked; both Hagoromo and his mother were more similar than they let on. "What's so special about them?"

Naruto simply smiled, both Kaguya and Hagoromo were wondering if the other member of their family finally lost it before said family member's eyes started to glow a dark grey and all of the metal balls rose up from Naruto's palms and started to circle around Naruto. Both Kaguya and Hagoromo were wide-eyed at the display; moving metal was something beyond even the Rinnegan so to see it being manipulated so easily was a shock. Both of them were jarred from their staring by Naruto's voice.

"Remember when I said I would make a weapon that doesn't need to be held." Naruto asked them, his family members nodded still looking at the balls that had now stopped rotating and where hovering above Naruto's head. "I now have all the pieces I need to make it." He said, son and mother were about to question what blade he was talking about when the metal balls that were hovering around started to come together until four groups were formed. Two of the four groups possessed the same amount of balls while the other two groups also had the same amount of metal balls, though they had a significantly less amount than the first two groups. What happened next surprised the eldest members of the Ōtsutsuki family, the metal came together and melded, the metal balls of each group seeming to melt together forming a metal ball that was the size of all the metal balls of that group combined. Once each of the groups had all their metal balls absorbed into one they then started to elongate, becoming sharp and pointed much like a knife. When all of the groups stopped morphing, both Kaguya and Hagoromo were left looking at four blades of metal; two of them were large with the length and width of Naruto's forearm with a slit down the middle of the metal, the smaller pair of blades were much thinner and more streamlined than the larger blades.

"This is what I'm going to make."Naruto said breaking Hagoromo and Kaguya out of their observations of his blades. Both pairs of blades moved down until one of each was set around Naruto's wrist, the larger ones were above his wrist, resting on his forearms while the smaller slimmer pair rested underneath his wrists. "I'm going to make dual wrist mounted blades." Here he moved the larger two blades forward until both of the blades stuck out while still being attached to his forearms. "The larger two blades are made for front on sword battles, they are light enough and thin enough to keep up with tantō but strong enough to hold up against something like a katana. I can also use them to block surprise attacks with my forearm when both blades are retracted." Naruto explained, he then moved the large blades back and had the smaller pair move forward. The glint of light that the metal gave off as well as how small it was gave off an unassuming appearance, but both Kaguya and Hagoromo knew from experience that Naruto would never keep something that was didn't help him in some way. "The smaller blades are for surprise attacks that enemies won't expect as well as deflecting attacks and killing silently." Naruto then retracted that pair of blades as well, before looking up at his brother's and mother's face paying no attention to the surprised looks on their faces before he continued with his explanation. "All I need no is a way to extend both blades that doesn't involves me getting stabbed. What I've got so far is Hagoromo doing something with fūinjutsu that will allow me to use chakra to extend and retract both pairs of blades."

When he finally finished speaking he observed his families faces, wanting to see how they felt about it. Kaguya seemed shocked and proud of him, shocked at the kind of weapon he made and proud that he could make something at that level. Hagoromo on the other hand seemed shocked and curious, shocked because of the weapon but why would he be curious? Because of the kind of weapon it was, because of metal manipulation he showed or was it because he asked to help use his fūinjutsu to help create a weapon.

"It is an interesting weapon you have thought up Naruto." Kaguya told Naruto after several seconds. "It has the potential to be amazing."

"Yes brother." Hagoromo agreed. "Your design is incredible. I will try to design a sealing array that will allow you to do as said but it will definitely take time to create." Here Hagoromo got a slight smirk. "Unless you want to learn fūinjutsu and help me with creating the array."

"How long will it take you?" Naruto asked. He didn't want to have to wait long for his dual blades to be completed.

"A year, maybe more." Hagoromo replied and waited for the inevitable outburst.

"What!" Naruto exclaimed. "A year! Why would it take you so long?" He whined

Hagoromo's rippled eyes immediately hardened. "Have you forgotten just what we will be fighting in the future, brother? I am devoting much of my spare time to finding a way to get rid of the beast using fūinjutsu." Hagoromo replied in an icy tone. Naruto quickly stiffened and sat up straighter.

"In that case I will also learn fūinjutsu." He replied, his voice becoming serious and his eyes narrowing. "Not just for my own array, but to also help you, Hagoromo, find away to get rid of the Shinju."

Hagoromo smiled, it was times like this when he was glad his brother could be serious. "Thank you Naruto, I will be glad to accept your assistance." The eldest Ōtsutsuki male then became serious again. "However, now that we are here, I believe that we should discuss ways to deal with our foe."

"I agree Nisan." Said Naruto. "If we are to defeat the Shinju we must start planning immediately." Here Naruto took a deep breath. "Why most likely will not be able to overpower the beast, even combined, we will not have enough chakra. Therefore our only option is to trap it somewhere it can't escape."

Hagoromo expressed his own thoughts. "Correct Naruto, our best option who be to trap it and hold it somewhere, I have also believed this to be our only option for a while now. As I said before, I have been looking to fūinjutsu for the answer to our problems. So far the only answer that I have come up with is to seal the beast inside something to keep it contained." Here though Hagoromo's expression turned grim. "Unfortunately for us, I have no idea about anything that can contain a being of such power. An animal is a possibility, but then so is the possibility that the Shinju's conscious will override the animal's mind and take control. An inanimate object is defiantly a no, while inanimate objects do have the ability to contain chakra, the Shinju simply has too much chakra to be contained in an inanimate object." Hagoromo took a deep breath before continuing. "The only object I could come up with would be...Either you or myself Naruto."

There was silence in the room after Hagoromo's confession of their options with fūinjutsu. Kaguya, who had been standing silently while her two sons had their conversation, could do nothing but watch the grim looks on their faces. She knew she would be no help in this kind of conversation, any ideas she had wouldn't work, as they said already they couldn't overpower the creature and they were already talking about trapping it using fūinjutsu. What could she contribute to a discussion about a subject she had no clue over?

While Hagoromo watched his brothers face, Naruto's brain was currently running over all their options in his head, trying to find anything they had missed or overlooked in their discussions.

"Could we destroy it using fūinjutsu?" Naruto asked suddenly, looking at Hagoromo.

"What?" He said, startled by his brother's words.

"Destroy it with fūinjutsu. Can we do it?" He repeated, looking at his brother. "You once said that the limit with fūinjutsu was one's imagination. Would it be possible to absorb all its chakra using fūinjutsu?"

Hagoromo said nothing for several minutes, thinking over his brother's proposal. Hagoromo then shook his head and sighed. "It is possible Naruto but there are several problems with that. One, we would have to keep the Shinju in a certain area will the seal takes effect, the seal would have to be on the ground as it would be impossible to grab on to the beast and carve the seal onto the skin. Then we don't know how long it would take or even if we could keep it there. Remember, we have no idea of any of its abilities, for all we know it could fly just like you, Naruto. Two, where would all of its chakra go, because it would have to go somewhere. There are just far too many high level risks involved in trying to absorb its chakra."

"Couldn't you seal it into someone else?"Both brothers turned to their mother, who, for the first time since they started the conversation, was speaking. "Why can't you just seal the beast into a random person if you can seal it into yourself?"

"Because where would the chakra go? Since only Naruto and myself have the chakra pathways that can support the Shinju's chakra. If we did seal it into a normal citizen, there is no telling what the Shinju's chakra would do to the host body." Hagoromo paused again before adding to his words. "There is also the fact that anything bigger could have disastrous consequences, it's bad enough that we're trying to seal away a possible primordial entity but anything that destroys it could do serious damage to our world. There is an obvious reason that it is here, on this plane, otherwise it would have left long ago, it may hold the world together."

That revelation was disturbing to say the least, the possibility that anything they did would end up with both Ōtsutsuki males dead was depressing. It was like either way they ended up dead, however both boys would try go with the possibility of death rather than certain death. It was then that Kaguya decided to put an end to the depressing aura that had enveloped the room.

"Hagoromo, Naruto, go to bed both of you." Kaguya commanded to her children, though both of them knew it was actually her nice way of speaking to them. As they got older, both of them realised that their mother was starting to become harder on them. She still cared about the two of them obviously, otherwise she would have left the two to their demise. Naruto theorised that the reason she was becoming harder on them was because they weren't cute anymore, he was promptly slapped up the back of his head for his comment by Hagoromo.

Both boys nodded at their mother, with Hagoromo and Kaguya then left for their own rooms while closing the door. Naruto's eyes stopped their glowing as he then changed out of his robes into some loose pants from a storage scroll before sealing up the clothes he had worn during the day and placing it next to his bed. Naruto then laid down on the futon while hiding his newly made metal blades underneath his pillow, just in case.

As he stared at the ceiling, Naruto pondered what was to come. What would happen after both he and his brother defeated the Shinju, if that happened. Would people cast them out as freaks, worship them as gods or try to manipulate them for their own ends?

Naruto truly didn't know what would happen.

How would he achieve peace? Both Hagoromo and his mother had their own methods to peace, but Naruto still didn't know how he was going to accomplish his dream.

Though Naruto did know that there was going to be a lot of training in the future, whether to help take down the Shinju or even just to discover his own capabilities, Naruto would definitely be training in the future.

His ability to combine elements was just too good to leave alone. There were just so many combinations, possibilities. It made Naruto's head spin thinking about all the possibilities that he hadn't uncovered yet.

Wood. Sand. Explosion. Darkness. Light. Crystals, maybe even non-physical elements like Sound.

And those were just off the top of his head.

As Naruto thought about all that he would do in the future, he felt his eyelids become heavy, finding it hard to stay awake. Deciding to get some rest, he succumbed to his body's desire to sleep, closing his eyes and entering into a peaceful slumber.

**XxXxXxX**

It would be several years before any of the Ōtsutsuki family would feel the stirring of the Shinju, though the constantly building chakra would give them enough motivation and incentive to train as much as they could.

Hagoromo working on his fūinjutsu, Rinnegan techniques and preparing the seal for the Shinju, while Naruto would work on combing and creating new elements as well as his Chakra Constructs ability, feeling that it would be those two abilities he would need the most in his battle with the Shinju.

The open spaces that were available to Hagoromo and Naruto greatly increased the power that they could put behind their attacks, helping them master devastating techniques, in Hagoromo's case, and creating large scale attacks, in Naruto's case.

They would feel the awakening of the beast, the completely overwhelming chakra would spread over the earth like a plague would be hard to ignore. Even the normal citizens of the Elemental Nations would feel it to an extent; they would feel constantly uneasy, like there was a spider on their neck that they couldn't remove. Surprisingly, the chakra of the beast wasn't filled with malice or pure evil, but neutral, neither good nor bad.

Part of the family was actually grateful that the beast had finally come; the tension that was constantly building was almost unbearable. All three members found it hard to sleep with the atmosphere that was taking hold. Naruto actually thought that the Shinju would destroy his family without even doing anything. The increased tension from the looming threat of the Shinju and combined with their different views on achieving peace was putting a strain on the relationship of Hagoromo and Kaguya. What would usually be just staring contests and heated conversations had evolved into shouting matches that could only be resolved when Naruto physically got in between them.

Fortunately and unfortunately, it wouldn't be the Shinju that destroyed the family, but the decisions that were made after it. It would be those decisions that would destroy the family, and shape the Elemental Nations for years to come.

As the battle approached, both brothers readied themselves, knowing that the beast would come for them as the only other chakra around besides its own. Both knew that the battle would be one of epic proportions, the amount of chakra and destruction that would be flung around would be, most likely, the largest amount ever at one time. This also affected where they would have their final battle, Hagoromo and Naruto knew that no civilians could get in the way. So they went to a place where there were no people, to the south-east of Fire Country. While there had been expeditions to the lower east of the Land of Fire, there were no sentient inhabitants, a quick fly over by Naruto proved this. The large circular land* would be perfect for the confrontation with the Shinju, uninhabited, isolated and spacious.

When they felt the Shinju's awakening, both brothers quickly side good bye to their, packing what they would need for the upcoming fight and set off for their pre-set battle ground.

As both, now, men travelled to their destinations, uncertain of the outcome, both new one thing.

It would be a battle for the ages.

**Chapter End.**

**There we go, fourth chapter.**

**I promise this will be the last of the 'slow' chapters, though I am incredibly disappointed with how this chapter turned out. The next one will have the Jūbi battle, the aftermath, Hagoromo giving chakra to the world, splitting up the Jūbi into the Bijū, Hagoromo's sons Indra and Asura. Basically it will end the 'Pre-Chakra' Ark. **

**The chapter after that, it will be start with Hashirama and Madara, so stay tuned for that.**

**For an idea of the dual wrist mounted blades picture Assassin's Creed hidden blades with Lucian's (from Underworld) wrist mounted blades on top.**

**Here is a link for a picture: . **

**If any of you want to know about possible elements that Naruto will be able to use, I recommend that you visit this site: wiki/User:Omnibender/Elemental_recomposition_table**

**It is by a guy named ShounenSuki and it has a lot of possible sub-elements and Kekkei Tōta along with theories about why they will or will not work, it is super cool. I may actually use many of the ideas he has about which element combines with which element to form sub-elements, they make quite a bit of sense. So if you want a heads up about what Naruto will be able to do, I'd check out the site. Though I want everyone to keep in mind that Naruto will not be able to use all of the elements there, just most of them. Some just are really hard to create attacks for so I won't do them.**

**Though if you really want to see a specific element I will try to put it in the story at least once.**

**Once again thank you to all those who have reviewed and liked my story, keep it up.**

**The Right Stop**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **The Brother

**By:** The Right Stop

"Humans Speaking"

'_Human Thinking'_

Jutsu in Use

"**Biju/Non-Human Talking"**

'_**Biju/Non-Human Thinking'**_

**AN: Thank you to everyone who stuck through, what was in my opinion, the worst chapter so far. I'm going to quickly answer some questions before going straight to the action as quickly as possible.**

**God-ShadowEx100: Dude, I don't know what your problem is or what obsession you have with Naruto gaining the Rinnegan, but it will not happen this early in the story, if at all. Most like Naruto will not gaining the Rinnegan, however I may give it to him at the very end just to make him OP for the sake of it. As for your shit about Naruto being weak, what is giving you that idea, Naruto is more powerful than Hagoromo in most cases, currently. The only reason Hagoromo will be able to go against Naruto at full power will be because he has that Jūbi sealed inside him.**

**Hunter792: Thanks for the complement. But as I said before Naruto will most likely not gain the Rinnegan.**

**blindSharingan****: Currently, I'm tossing that up, but I may give him those bloodlines, as a result of the sealing. Just read on and see.**

**LeroyallenXnaruto****: As for Naruto having the Rinnegan, maybe most likely not though. As for your question with the splitting the Shinju, read on, I've explained why that most likely wouldn't work. Great Idea though.**

**assassin of war: There will be a completely plausible reason as to how Naruto gets from the Pre-Chakra to Warring Clans Period, and I won't say anything more on the matter. Just wait and see.**

**Sage of Dragons: I will explain in this chapter how Naruto will be able to live so long.**

**NOTE: I have changed the Ten-Tails appearance slightly, so it looks slightly different than when Madara summons it, but don't worry, I will explain it later on in the story. Not now though.**

**Thank again to all those who review.**

**On with the story.**

**XxXxXxX**

**Chapter Five**

The world was holding its breath.

The silence that engulfed the area was as loud the roar of the mightiest animal. Not that there were any animals in the area however. The land was baron, desolate, bare. The rocky plain stretched as far as the eye could see whichever way it looked. There were no trees, there were no animals, and if it wasn't for the two figures standing on top of ten meter high outcropping rocks, there would be no life. Though there was no sun for them to see each other with, but that was okay. They didn't need to see each other, only what was to come

The first figure on one of the rocks was wearing a white, full-length haori with a black shirt, beneath which he wore a necklace which was also made up of six magatama. He had short, spiky orange hair along with eyes that had a black dot as a pupil, a purple sclera and iris with four rings that spread out from the pupil and a trimmed goatee. He had horns on his head that were several centimetres above the skin along with a light coloured circle on his right palm and a dark crescent moon on his left. A sword, a katana to be precise, was in a black sheath at his waist, with an orange magatama as the guard and purple cloth wrapped around the hilt. A shakujō was in his right hand held in a firm grip; the gold rings on the staff were still. The man's eyes were set firmly in front of him, not wavering, barely blinking, unmoving.

On the second rock was another man that was also following his companion's lead and staring firmly ahead with his pure white eyes, the horns on his forehead were the roughly the same size as the other man on the rock beside him. Wearing a white full length haori with a high collar, much like the other man beside him, along with dark pants and shirt. Just visible near the sleeves of his haori, on his arms were two strange arm bracers, made with leather yet there was also metal poking out beneath the sleeves. His long, waist length, white hair that went down his back didn't hide the katana he also had sheathed at his waist, though he did nothing to hide it either. A staff was also in clasped in left hand, a strange gold 'm' acted as the top giving the weapon a strange look, the staff in the white haired man's hand was held in a looser grip than the man beside him though not by much.

The object of their focus could only be described as some sort of demon, a creature whose appearance comes from one's nightmare. The creature was a dozen or so kilometres away, though the size of the creature meant that the two men didn't have long before it would be upon them. Four thick legs that were thicker than most mountains held its titanic body off the ground, as each limb impacted the ground it left a crater that could be a thirty meters deep, a testament to its massive size. The fore legs however looked like more like hands than feet, while the hind legs were reminiscent of a dog's. Ten tails swung behind its body as it moved, each one having the ability to knock down mountains with ease, both brothers had seen the beast do that on the way towards them. Spiky protrusions, much like the two companions' own on their foreheads, were spread out over the top of the being's oval head, along with the cone that adorns its back. Almost the entire thing was a murky brown colour that covered its entire body, the only part of the creature that was a different colour was the tips of the horns that sprouted around the top of its head like a crown. On the front of the head, looking at the two standing figures was a single eye that rested above a mouth with teeth that could make a shark look like it had baby teeth in comparison. With the red sclera and iris along with four ripples that spread out from the dot-like pupil and the twelve tomoe that were spread out along the ripples, it reminded both men of their mother's Tomoe Eye and the Rinnegan combined, this worried both males.

The most worrying thing about the entity before them was the pure overwhelming chakra that it seemed to exclude from its body. Both of the men could barely grasp the power that the thing before them wielded, if this was the power of a primordial entity, it certainly lived up to its name.

They had felt its chakra exploded put when it first awoke and though they hadn't seen the full extent of its power, they had seen the smoke on the horizon signalling its approach, they'd even thought they had seen the flickers of fire. Living proof of the power that they would have to fight against, the power of a living force of raw power, the power of a god.

"So, this is the Shinju?" Remarked the orange haired man. He then placed his shakujō inside his haori where it disappeared with a puff of smoke.

"It appears so, brother." The white haired man replied while repeating the same action as the other man, storing his staff in his haori. "It appears we have awoken the _Jūbi_." The man dubbed the beast.

"Ten-Tails? That's imaginative." The orange haired brother said sarcastically in response to the naming of their foe.

"I don't exactly have time to think up a smart one, Hagoromo." The haori wearing man said as he watched the beast lumber closer, the shockwaves it sent with each step was now buffering the brother's clothing.

Hagoromo didn't respond straight away, leaving the two of them in silence for several seconds, only disturbed by the increasingly loud booms as the legs of the primordial entity hit the ground broke the silence.

Hagoromo then turned his rippled eyes to his brother. "Naruto." Hagoromo was finding it hard to swallow as he talked. "Whatever happens in this battle, know that you will always be my brother and that if I had any way to die besides the sands of time, it would be to fight by your side." As Hagoromo finished, his voice was thick with emotion as he looked towards his brother who had turned towards him, staring at him with his colourless eyes. Naruto then smiled.

"You will always be my brother as well Hagoromo." Said the younger sibling, his own voice thick. He managed to clear his voice before giving his brother a small smirk. "Bet you I can do more damage that you can."

Hagoromo gave a small smirk back to his brother. "I don't think so, _little brother_." Taunted Hagoromo, putting emphasis on little brother.

Naruto said nothing back, choosing to jump down from his rock, rocketing high up into the sky and over the Shinju, its eye tracking him as he ascended. Hagoromo knew what his brother was going to do and acted accordingly. Gathering his chakra, Hagoromo thrust both of his hands diagonally upwards towards the Jūbi, causing a pillar of earth to mirror his movements, shooting up like a spear towards its target. Or it would have, until a circle of its skin glowed a pale white and quickly absorbed the chakra enhanced earth into itself.

Hagoromo frowned at this, they had prepared for the possibility that the Shinju could absorb chakra but it didn't make him like it any more than he already did, which wasn't a lot. Even though they had prepared for this, the fact that it could absorb chakra severely reduced Hagoromo's options. As the Shinju's single eye turned its gaze to him, Hagoromo was happy that his attack did its job. Act as a distraction.

Even though it was focused on the small figure standing on large rock, the Jūbi was still well aware of the other source of its stolen chakra descending over its head but paid it no mind. Why would it? It was a primordial entity, a force of nature. What could two pitiful creatures, that hadn't even lived a fraction of its lifetime, do to him it?

Its question was answered when the chakra that was descending over its head impact with the force of a mountain. Naruto's chakra infused fist struck the centre of its head with enough force that it could rival an earthquake. Taken off guard by the power of the descending fist, the front limbs of the beast buckled causing its head to hit the ground with boom.

Hagoromo simply watched on was the beast's head hit the ground. It seemed that it could only absorb chakra it was knew was coming and unexpected chakra based attacks could work. But now that they proved to the thing that they were an actual threat, he doubted that they'd get another shot at a surprise attack.

As his brother landed next to him on his rock after flying back using his ability over wind, Hagoromo explained what he'd discovered.

"It seems that it can absorb chakra it knows it coming, much like I can. However, if caught off guard it can get his by a chakra attack." Hagoromo explained to his brother, who simply nodded. He had already come to his own conclusion about the beast's chakra absorbing abilities.

Both men's attention was drawn back to the Shinju when they felt a shudder run through the earth and looked upon the Ten-Tails already on three legs and just finishing to put its forth back onto solid ground. Both noted there was barely a scratch on the crown of its head, despite the power in which it was hit. As it stood, the beast let off a terrifying roar, one that could shake the very heavens themselves. It was then that the Ōtsutsuki brothers realised that it wasn't just the roar of a mindless creature acting on a basic instinct, it was the battle cry of a very angry being that, contrary to the image its appearance gave off, did have intelligence.

Something else the brothers soon found out was that it wasn't just a cry either, as soon as the beast finished they felt the wind pick up and start to roar, the ground shake and tremble like it was the act of Kami and the clouds twist and swirl towards their direction.

After several seconds of trying to maintain their balance on the rapidly crumbling rock, both Hagoromo and Naruto were forced to jump to either side as one of ten tails crashed onto their position, cracking the ground around it and creating a shockwave that destroyed even more of the earth. Both males had to once again dodge as a tail came at both of them, once again destroying the ground around the site of impact.

When the next tail come swooping at them both males were ready, now on either side of the Jūbi, both nimbly jumped out of the way while launching an attack, Hagoromo launching several small metal projectiles, while Naruto channelled pure lightning through his body and fired it straight into the base of the neck of the ten-tailed creature.

The single-eyed beast let of a roar of annoyance more than pain as if annoyed at the two brothers for hurting it. Thankfully not causing any natural disasters, before turning to the one that caused it the most pain, Naruto. What happened next was too fast for Hagoromo to fully comprehend, the Jūbi opened its mouth, close to unhinging its jaw and formed a dark purple and black cone of what could have only been chakra and launched it at Naruto. The cone then shot out at Naruto like a beam that impacted the earth with force the likes Hagoromo had only ever seen when Naruto broke out his high level earth attacks. The beam dug through the earth crashing into Naruto and taking him along with it. The explosion that then took place next could only be described as the power of a god, the dome was larger than the Shinju, and the heat that was given off was enough to crack the ground for several kilometres in any direction.

It took several seconds before the dome of the blast finally subsided, what was then visible could only be described as the act of a vengeful god. The entire area that was caught in the blast was flattened, what was once a rocky plain was now just flat and baron land, there was nothing there, including his brother.

At first Hagoromo felt nothing. That was for about a second before he was overcome by pure rage by the likes he had never felt before. This...This...Thing...Had killed his brother, it had killed his brother, and with Kami as his witness Hagoromo would make it by. Pushing his arm out so that his palm was facing towards the Shinju, Hagoromo decided to start right now.

"Shinra Tensei (Almighty Push)!" He roared forcing chakra down his arm. The repulsive force flew invisible through the air, only disturbing the ground slightly before crashing into the Jūbi. The force struck with the rage of Hagoromo behind it, launching the hulking figure of the Shinju up into the air and a dozen or so kilometres away. But even then Hagoromo gave it no time to rest, still burning with righteous anger, he leapt after the ten-tailed beast, covering the distance in a few minutes.

Landing just before the one-eyed god, Hagoromo whipped his hands forward like he was cracking a whip. The large purple chakra chains erupted from his wrists and hands that then charged the recovering Shinju and started to wrap around the beast and its tails restraining it tightly, as per their users will. Unfortunately for Hagoromo, he forgot about one of the ten tails that were attached to the body. The only notice he had was the blurring of brown out of the corner of his left eye, before he closed his eyes and braced himself for impact. There was pain, but it wasn't from him but instead from the Jūbi still trapped in Hagoromo's chains, taking a chance and opening his eyes, Hagoromo looked towards where he saw the tail coming from and was shocked.

Pieces of metal had shot up through the ground and pierced the tail that was coming to was about to turn him into a smear, stopping it from moving though by the slight groaning of the metal it wouldn't be for long.

"Hagoromo, you should really move your ass out of the way." Said a strained voice, a voice that a few minutes ago, he thought he would never hear again, Naruto. Several parts of his clothes were ripped along with several cuts and bruises but other than that he looked fine, his cuts already healing thanks to his innate healing ability. His previously dead brother had his hands buried in the ground, his vambraces visible on his forearms, while his head was looking at Hagoromo, eyes glowing a grey.

"Naruto." Hagoromo breathed. "How?" He asked, confused.

"A chakra shield." Naruto managed to get out, a bead of perspiration rolled down his face. "Now do me a favour AND MOVE YOUR ASS!" Naruto yelled, needless to say Hagoromo got the message. Quickly releasing his chains, Hagoromo leapt back as the Shinju, now unrestrained, quickly started to stand, now determined to squash the bugs that were proving to be an annoyance.

Naruto then stopped reinforcing the metal, which quickly snapped under the strength of the tail. Hagoromo and Naruto quickly regrouped, just as the Jūbi was getting back onto its feet.

"Hagoromo, we must set up the seal. It's obvious that we have no other option besides the seal." Naruto said quickly while eyeing the rising Shinju.

"Yes, I agree." Hagoromo replied while also eyeing their foe. "I shall start to set up the seal now, while you keep it contained in this area. Remember, if even a single seal is sufficiently damaged the seal will blow up with the combined power of everything I put into it as well as the natural energy that is in the area." He said seriously, if they screwed up here, everything would be over.

This was always going to be something the brothers would do with no other option; it would not only endanger the life of both of them, but potentially the lives of every person and animal in the Elemental Nations. It was also something that they couldn't set up on the spot as the seals would have to be in perfect condition and if it was pre-set, the Shinju could have damaged it. Luckily for them, the seal was set to circle around the target and could be as big as the sealer, in this case Hagoromo, wanted. The downside was that the Shinju had to be kept occupied so that the Hagoromo could focus on placing the seals. This meant that Naruto had to keep the Jūbi focused on him, which would be incredibly tough considering the power it wielded. But even though it would be almost impossible, it was their best shot at defeating the beast.

Naruto nodded at his brothers words before taking off towards the Ten-Tails, who had by now gotten back up onto its feet and was tracking Naruto's approach with its single eye. It knew now that these two were a threat to it; it would have to deal with them to accomplish its self appointed mission of retrieving, what was originally, its chakra. It had pondered about the other human that was running away from it but quickly discarded the idea of pursuing it. The Shinju would eventually get its chakra back that it knew for certain.

Naruto stopped a hundred metres or so away from the brown creature, if Hagoromo wanted a distraction, he'd get one. Placing his palms out, his eyes glowed a light green as the wind in front of him quickly started to rotate in a circular motion, forming a funnel for a rapidly growing tornado. It took mere seconds before the cylinder of the swirling winds was complete, picking up dust and rocks to be sucked inside it's funnel, it was Naruto's own powers over wind that was stopping the him from following those rocks. Naruto held the natural disaster in his grasp, with his ripped haori blowing crazily behind him, before with a mighty push of chakra, he launched the tornado at his foe who had watched been shaking itself to rid it of the many rocks and other debris that had hit it when they became caught in the winds of the tornado. Noticing the tornado, the Shinju intended to just weather the storm, after all, it usually created disasters like that when it roared, so it should be able to withstand the tornado.

It was forced to rethink that when it sensed the human doing something else with its stolen chakra, focusing on it with its single eye, the Jūbi noticed that the human's, normally, white eyes were now different colours, one was a fiery red with the other being a pure black with a white pupil. The small figure took a deep breath before blowing out something that surprised the One-Eyed God, even Hagoromo who was several kilometres away from the battle. He blew out black flames.

The flames of Amaterasu. The black flames of Hell.

The pure black flames rushed the tornado and worked their way up the pillar of wind before fully integrating itself wind, changing the attack into a now black tornado that was spinning with the fires of hell licking at anything unlucky enough to get caught in its grasp. The Ten-Tailed creature didn't have enough time to escape the flames of Amaterasu that encased the tornado and was caught in the spinning blaze. It roared in pain as it was constantly burned and healed at the same time, Naruto gave it no time to recover however.

Naruto flung his arms up into the air, his eyes turning dirt brown and calling forth the earth to do his bidding. It rose in front of him like a tidal wave on a beach, soaring into the sky and surpassing the height of the Shinju, who was still being burned by the black tornado, but decided just to eject the burning pieces of its flesh, letting them drop to the ground before being consumed by the black flames. Naruto, however, payed that no mind and, like before, he flung his arms to the Jūbi, causing his wave of earth to charge forward and crash into the behemoth, dispelling the black tornado that was already losing speed. The earth crashed into the beast, causing it to crumble under the weight and force of the rock, however, Naruto knew that his earth attack would not do anything to truly hurt the creature; it would simply heal after all.

Acting with the opportunity, Naruto focused on the ground around the Ten-Tails, wanting to try and restrain the beast. He knew that restraining it for as long as possible would be the best option for both him and Hagoromo, as any small bit of flying debris could disrupt the sealing or Hagoromo. Keeping it restrained for the longest possible time is the smartest thing o do in this situation. Focusing his will on his chosen element, Naruto's eyes turned a light pink, and the area around the Shinju erupted in pink crystals that trapped the Shinju in a pink pyramid of crystals.

The ten-tailed creature struggled to move under the crystals, roaring its defiance, before suddenly it went slack. Naruto was immediately on guard, there was no way that it would give up, so that only meant that it was planning something or using an ability of some sort. Naruto inwardly prayed it wasn't the ability to fly, that would just make it harder to restrain.

His prayers were answer when the his trapped foe didn't take off from the ground, but instead started to spawn much smaller versions of itself that were able to slip through spaces in between the crystals. The clones varied in size and shape, some had scythe like arms while others had large axes, some were travelling on two legs, others on four legs, there were even some that toward over Naruto, equalling the size of houses, and all of them were rapidly charging his position. He inwardly cursed, of all the things the damn beast he had to have, it had to be minions. Thankfully though, Hagoromo took care of that problem.

"Hagoromo!" Naruto shouted behind him, using chakra to enhance his voice to shout the distance between them. "Minions!"

Several kilometres away writing seals into the rocky earth, Hagoromo heard his brother voice and turned to look in his direction and instantly noticed what the problem was. Hundreds and hundreds of what could only be described as miniature Ten-Tails without the ten-tails that came out of its hide. Hagoromo inwardly cursed, this would make his job that much harder, but at least they could bring in some help. Standing up and quickly dusting of some dirt from his haori, Hagoromo quickly focused his chakra in to his hand before slamming it into the ground.

"Kuchiyose (Summoning)!" He yelled.

A massive amount of smoke was then brought up obscuring Hagoromo and most of the area around him. When the smoke finally clear, there was a massive amount of different animals, all of them larger than normal, some were mythical, while the majority were simply animals that could be found anywhere. There were dragons, phoenixes, tigers, turtles, frogs, snakes, eagles, wolfs, lions, bears and ravens, even some that were aquatic in nature were there such as krakens, octopuses and sharks, and those were only the ones as the fore front of the animal army. The ones that were standing on two legs were holding weapons, from massive katana to scythes and swords, while the ones on four legs or flying were wearing amour of different sorts. Most of them were different colours as well; there were creatures that were green when they were originally brown and ones that were blue when they were green.

Hagoromo and Naruto had nicknamed the various creatures, _Summons_, as they could be summoned from anywhere, or at least as far as they knew. The Summons were originally created when Hagoromo had channelled much of his chakra into different animals, this caused the animals to grow larger and smarter, it also changed them physically in some ways. It also gave them the ability to use some of the elements though on a smaller scale, the ability to talk and, in some cases, walk on two legs. They were essentially given chakra. Though with the mythical animals, they didn't know if the Rinnegan created them or if they were summoned from somewhere as they were mindless beasts when Chikushōdō (Animal Path) summoned them. The mythical animals said that they didn't remember anything before they were summoned and it is unknown to Hagoromo and Naruto if this is a side effect of the Rinnegan summoning a mythical creature or if they were created by the Saṃsāra Eye. All of the newly called Summons had agreed to aid the brothers in battle should the need arise.

However, after that event, Naruto had noticed that Hagoromo had been oddly pensive about the event. It had cleared up several days later, but for some reason the mere thought of it brought a shiver down Naruto's spine. Hagoromo had thought of something that Naruto knew would come to bite him in the arse later, he was sure of it.

As the smoke fully cleared one of the Summons, a large light brown toad, spoke to Hagoromo. He wields a large staff with multiple spikes on either end.

"**Hagoromo-sama**," The toad said respectively. All of the Summons referred to Hagoromo, and a few of them to Naruto as well, with respect akin to someone of high status that saved their life multiple times. "**What do you wish of us**?"

"Gamamaru, I need all of you to defend my brother from the Jūbi's spawn." He ordered. Now was not a time to be polite. "Quickly, my brother must be able to focus on keeping the Jūbi restrained while I continue the sealing, once that is done dispel yourselves. And watch the seals on the ground, if even one is disturbed, we will all fail." With that Hagoromo got back to carving the seals into the ground, while the Summons raced off to battle against the Jūbi's horde, taking care to avoid the seals on the ground.

As Naruto was about to let go of the Shinju so he could focus on its spawn that were rapidly rushing his position, he heard more footsteps coming from behind him. Looking over his shoulder, he breathed a sigh of relief; his brother had summoned their 'army' to keep the horde occupied while he could focus on the Ten-Tailed beast currently trapped in a crystal prison.

Speaking of which, that same beast, as if sensing its jailor's lack of focus, reared up and rammed itself against its pink prison with earth shattering strength that cracked the bars of crystal that held it down. Naruto inwardly cursed his wandering mind and returned his attention to his prisoner.

The Jūbi however, seemed to be taking advantage of that one moment of weakness to start slamming its multiple tails against the weakened bars, draining their strength further. Naruto, seeing this, decided to cut his losses and release his hold on the crystal prison and try again with another element.

The Jūbi flexed its legs and the crystal bars shattered like glass, and the One-eyed God roared in satisfaction that it was finally free of that infernal pink cage. That satisfaction was short lived however when it felt another build up of chakra, quickly turning its single eye to look at the source, it was greeted a bright flash of light struck it straight in the eye with enough power to take down a mountain. The beast released an animalistic yell that shook the earth and the sky alike. It was time to take this human seriously; it would destroy him now, regardless if it got back its chakra in the end. This human needed to die.

Its eye was quickly healed, and the Ten-Tails wasted no time in reminding the two mortals why it was a god. Its tails arched over its head before crashing into the area the human was in, not caring if it hit the Summons or its own spawn in the process. The earthquake that resulted from the slamming of the tails could be heard around the world; however the Shinju failed in its goal.

Naruto had managed to avoid the tails by utilizing a sub-element that made him exceptionally fast, he had no idea what to call it, but right then he was just glad to have to avoid those damn tails. Stopping directly behind the Jūbi, around a kilometre away, he tried to gather himself so he could think of a plan. The beast had taken him of guard with how quick it had recovered as well, and unfortunately for him, he wasn't about to get any more time to plan.

The Jūbi turned around with speed that a being of its size shouldn't have and faced the youngest Ōtsutsuki and did something that surprised Naruto. Its mouth unhinged and extended its jaw to unfurl what Naruto recognised a kind of plant mouth, Naruto had seen plants that looked like it but he had never seen a mouth that looked like that. He stood dumbstruck for a second at the shear ridiculousness of mouth before he remembered something. The Shinju's original form was a tree; it only fit that its mouth would be that of a plant.

He was shaken out of his thoughts when the One-Eyed God started to collect chakra at the end of its mouth, much like it did before, only this time it was much bigger than the last one, almost as big as its own body. Naruto had a feeling that his chakra shield wouldn't block this one. It was obviously forming into a ball, judging by the shape it was taking, but what really made Naruto worry was that the chakra that was being used to form the ball was quite literally ripping up the ground in the process. Quickly deciding what he had to do, Naruto used an element that was easily one of the more complicated ones. Placing his hands out in front of him, slightly cupped, Naruto focused on gathering chakra quickly as he knew he needed to fire before the Shinju did. As the Ten-Tailed beast finished with its attack and was about to launch it, a large surge of chakra from beyond its vision made it hesitate for one second, and it was one second that it would remember, for the rest of its existence.

"EAT THIS!" Naruto screamed and released the technique he had created, a large cylinder structure that guided a beam of, what one could assume at first glance to be light, straight towards ball the Shinju was creating.

The result of the two attacks colliding would stay in the mind of Naruto, Hagoromo, the Summons, the Shinju and the rest of the world, not that they would know what it was. The attacks collided, creating an explosion that would not be seen until millennia later, the Jūbi, caught in the 'ground zero' of the explosion would take the worst of the damage, it would be quickly consumed by the blast, hidden from view, though its primal roars of pain would give those around the world an idea to what it was feeling. Naruto would only have a second to create a spherical shield made of chakra, reinforcing it with everything he had before the shockwave of the blast would knock him flying. The Summons, that were fighting the Jūbi spawn while this was happening, would quickly dispel themselves to escape death while the Jūbi spawn would get destroyed from the power of the blast. Hagoromo got knocked back a few feet from the force of the explosion, his distance from the explosion reducing the force of the shockwave, before he got back up again and quickly went back to finishing the sealing circle. It would do no good to be distracted now, especially when he was so close to finishing the sealing circle, he was sure his brother survived, his primary concern was if any of the previous seals were damaged by the explosion but there was no time to go back and check, he could only hope for the best.

When Naruto opened first opened his eyes, all he saw was a bright light, quickly blinking, he was relieved that the brightness started to receded before completely disappearing and he was greeted by the clouded sky. He slowly sat up just in case anything was broken, though unlikely considering he unconsciously healed, though it was better to be safe than sorry, he idly noted that he was at the end of a trench he must of made with his own body. Quickly hopping out and looking around he tried to find out where he was and how long he was out. He quickly realised that he hadn't gone far and could easily make out the bulky body of the Jūbi that was lumbering away from him, most likely thinking he was dead. There were signs of injury on the titanic beast, the front of its body was severely burnt, though healing, and the slight limp on one of its front legs were indications of the damage it had received. Checking his chakra reserves, he idly noted that they were still three quarters full and he inwardly thanked his mother's harsh training otherwise he might be drained.

Naruto's eyes glowed green as he through his haori off, as it was basically rags now, and leapt up into the air and flew towards the beast and prayed that Hagoromo was still okay or that he could last until he arrived. His brother was meant to set up sealing circles while he fought it.

Meanwhile, Hagoromo was inwardly cursing his brother if he was still alive, the Jūbi was coming his way and there wasn't enough time to finish the last dozen or so seals to complete the sealing circle and all it would take was one swipe of its tail to ruin everything. Even if he could finish the circle, he still had to take then carve the second circle that would seal whatever was in the first circle inside the second, the second circle needed to be joined to the first one at a specific symbol. He could feel the booms as the Shinju's four feet struck the earth with each step, each one closer than the last. The Jūbi wasn't even slowed down by the explosion of the two powerful attacks; at best someone could say that there was a slight limp in its step.

Hagoromo was about sigh in defeat before he sensed a chakra source that he knew quite well, Naruto. He did sigh this time, in relief, maybe it wasn't over, they still had a chance. Focusing back on his sealing, he notice out of the corner of his eye the Ten-Tailed beast turned around to face the direction his brother was coming from.

"Just a little more time, Naruto," He murmured, still focused on his seals. "A little more time."

As Naruto approached the One-Eyed God, whose single eye was narrowed in anger at the site of him, Naruto noted that it was only a few more steps away from Hagoromo who was doing the last few seals on the first circle of seals. He needed to move the primordial god away from his brother and fast. Touching down several kilometres away from his foe and in the centre of the sealing circle, he trust his hand forward with his palms down, in the direction of the Shinju before clenching his hands into fists before he then slowly moved his hands back towards him before, with a yell, he pulled them back towards him in a single tug.

The affect was immediate; the ground beneath the Jūbi was pulled towards the white eyed Ōtsutsuki with the Jūbi still on top, effectively dragging the beast towards the centre of the sealing circle. The beast wobbled on the moving platform of earth but managed to retain its balance, causing it to take its eyes of Naruto, something that Naruto exploited. He quickly stopped the platform moving causing the Jūbi to be propelled off the slate of rock and land on the ground with a boom.

Moving quickly knowing that he only needed to stall his foe for a few more minutes at the most until Hagoromo was finished with the sealing array; Naruto took a deep breath before blowing out a pressurised stream of lava out of his mouth and into the Shinju. The beast roared in pain as Naruto started to aim the stream at the uncovered parts of the Jūbi, and the lava quickly started to harden, being exposed to the cool air.

Naruto stopped the stream of lava, choosing to try to stall it for as long as possible, and quickly, with his eyes turning blue, summoned a large lake worth of water before relinquishing his hold over the element, landing on the lava causing it to cool rapidly and harden into rock.

The Jūbi roared shaking the ground and causing the sky to darken but thankfully not causing a massive disaster, Naruto could only prey the seals held in tact until they could seal the beast.

Another plan forming in his mind, Naruto ran straight towards the still downed Shinju that was only now bringing itself to its feet, apparently it was hurt from where their attacks collided. Leaping high into the air, over the still rising body of the Ten-Tails. Starting to descended, Naruto was going to utilise his Chakra Constructs ability and the harden lava that covered a majority of his foe's skin. Forming a large semi-transparent mallet in his right hand, Naruto manipulated the wind to help him speed up his descent, and as he neared the Shinju's 'shell', he raised his arm behind him and roared out a battle cry.

"KAMI'S HAMMER!" He cried as he brought the hammer down, subconsciously reinforcing it, while channelling chakra to his legs to help them survive the fall. The chakra Hammer impacted against the hardened lava, just like Naruto planned, crushing the rock to dust while transferring the force onto the Jūbi which was enough to force it back to the ground with a tremor, leaving the beast momentarily stunned. Naruto landed around a hundred metres away from the beast, the shockwave from the hammer hitting the hardened lava forcing him back.

Deciding to take advantage of the situation, Naruto decided to do something that was still in its experimental stages and would most likely get him yelled at later. He still couldn't believe that Hagoromo thought he gave up on the idea he could use explosives like an element. While he maybe more mature, he did like explosions. So of course he would continue on his work in secret. The Shinju was about to feel the fruits of his labour.

Stamping his foot on the ground, Naruto caused the earth beneath the Shinju to shift revealing raw clay to be beneath it circling the beast as well as a small, thin trail of clay that ran towards him. It was quite strange that of all the substances that his 'explosion' chakra could be channelled into the best with was clay. Forcing those thoughts out of his head, Naruto charged his chakra through the thin strip of clay towards the large circle of it that the Jūbi was laying on; he continued to do that until he felt he had charged it enough before stopping and smirking, idly making the small trail of clay disappear, sending it to bunch of next the larger circle of clay.

Naruto's explosive chakra was not the same as other elemental chakra, while it could be used with just his hands, it worked best when it had a medium, in this case, clay. In order for the medium to explode it required to be 'charged' with explosive chakra, he then keeps charging the medium until he 'feels' that its 'full' of explosive chakra. Once that happened Naruto lets loose a flare of chakra that travels towards the charged piece that then makes the medium go from 'full' to 'overflowing', which then causes it to explode. The explosion that follows depends on the size of the medium as well as type of medium, the type being what he channels the explosive chakra into, clay being the best he knew of so far and brick or rock being the worst so far.

Naruto smirked as he saw the Ten-Tails about to finally regain its footing. _'Not for long.'_ He thought viciously. He really liked blowing stuff up. He leapt back, choosing to put some distance between himself and the imminent explosion, before he sent out a pulse of chakra.

At first there was nothing, and Naruto thought that he might have done something wrong. That thought was quickly cut off by the explosion that engulfed the Jūbi and the area around it, though thankfully not endangering the sealing circle. Ordinarily something like that would have blown a hole almost thirty kilometres wide, however thanks to the fact that it was partially underground, hindering how far wide it could go, and the Shinju on top of it, also limited the blast radius. Deciding that he should now see how his brother was doing, he decided to move over to where he saw Hagoromo.

With chakra enhanced legs; he leapt over to the edge of the sealing circle where Hagoromo was halfway through with the second circle. The second one didn't need to be as big as the first one, it only needed to fit the subject that the object in the first circle would be sealed into. Naruto quickly moved next to Hagoromo who was carving seals into the ground at a rate that his hands were blurring. Naruto was about to comment before a roar from the Shinju caused him to turn around, he then palled. The Ten-Tailed beast was running towards them, not incredible fast because of its bulk hindering its ability to sprint, but fast enough to cover kilometres is seconds. Its feet hit the ground caused tremors in the earth but not enough for an earthquake. There were obvious signs of damage to its body from the explosion, burnt pieces of skin and such, but it was still moving fast for something that was meant to be injured. The look of angry it was giving Naruto was visible, even from that distance, it was obvious that the Shinju was pissed wasn't going to play around anymore, it was out for blood, and it wanted to do it personally.

"Hurry up Hagoromo." Naruto warned his brother. Why couldn't his brother write faster? "Its charging us and I doubt that I have anything that could stop this at its current speed."

"One minute." His brother replied. The orange haired man wasn't going to waste time with a long response.

"We don't have a minute!" Naruto yelled.

"Make one!" Hagoromo yelled back, not turning to face his brother. Naruto turned back to the charging beast that would soon trample them, gathering his chakra, Naruto used the only element that came to mind. The trembled slightly as Naruto expended a massive amount of chakra before he thrusted his arms forward with a primal yell.

Tentacles of wood shoot up from underground, each one of them as thick as one of the legs of the Jūbi, and wrapped around the legs, tails and body of the One-Eyed God causing the beast to tumble to the ground as more and more of the wooden tentacles wrapped around the beast, squeezing the grounded beast as more piled on. As the beast hit the ground the tentacles seemed like they were trying to draw the Shinju into the ground, not really surprising considering it was once a tree.

Naruto started to sweat as he tried the beast down as tight as possible, tails included. He idly noted that he felt the beast's power be...not decreased but...suppressed? Right now Naruto couldn't really care what it was doing to the Jūbi's power, only that it was restraining its body. Still even now that it was practically kissing the ground it still was struggling like an wild animal caught in a net.

"HAGOROMO!" Naruto yelled. What was taking him so long? Naruto knew that Hagoromo needed time to seal the Jūbi into himself but could it really take so long? Originally Naruto had wanted to seal it into himself or at least have both of them share the burden but Hagoromo had told him that trying to seal a being, especially something that was part god, into two different things simultaneously was too dangerous. Hagoromo said that there was a chance that the seals might attack each other instead of sealing the Shinju, that something might go wrong with the seals and it was better to happen to one of them than both of them, there was also the fact that it would take too long to set up another sealing circle and they needed to seal the Jūbi as quickly as possible. Hagoromo also said that there was no point in sealing the beast in Naruto if Hagoromo was the one doing the sealing as he would be able to monitor the seal best as he was the better Seal Master of the two.

"Done!" Hagoromo exclaimed breaking Naruto out of his thoughts. "Naruto, step out of the circle! Now!" Naruto sidestepped out of the circle, still struggling to hold the Jūbi in place while it roared its displeasure at being held down. "Okay, just as it's about to get sealed, you need to release it otherwise it while interfere with the sealing, got it." Naruto got no time to respond as Hagoromo slammed his hand down on the symbol that joined the two circles, causing the symbols of both circles two light up in a light blue colour. "FUIN!"Hagoromo shouted. He then quickly stood up and ripped open his haori and shirt revealing his bare chest before chains shot out of an intricate seal that was on his stomach aiming at the Jūbi. "Naruto, let go now!" The eldest male Ōtsutsuki yelled. Naruto listened to his brother; releasing the Jūbi and making the wooden tentacles retreat back into the ground, just in time as the purple chains shot forward impaling themselves into the Jūbi at multiple points including the head, body, legs and tails. All of them were stuck by the chakra manifested chains. As soon as it was released from the wooden tentacles, the Jūbi tried to destroy the humans before it but was attacked by the chains that not only started to stab at its body but where starting to drain it of its chakra. The One-Eyed God struggled against the chains, trying to release itself but it was no use, its chakra was being from removed too quickly and the chains were too numerous, it could feel its chakra reserves depleting but that didn't stop it from still struggling. It was starting to revert to its weaker forms, a testament to how great the chakra drain was. It was then that the part-god made a vow, one it promised to for fill when it returned, and it knew it would, one day. It promised that it would make sure both of these humans paid. Whether it was them or their descendants, it didn't matter, just as long as they regretted their actions against a god.

Neither Hagoromo nor Naruto knew what was going on, the Shinju appeared to be changing forms as Hagoromo sucked the chakra out of it. It changed twice until it was some kind of creature with ten-tails, a pointy bulb on its back with no back legs, razor sharp teeth and a single eye, the exact same as the creature that used to be in its place, this creature was still struggling against the chains. It struggled for a bit more before it stopped and looked directly at Hagoromo and Naruto, its single eye glaring at them with so much hate, so much rage that it would last beyond the Shinigami itself. It let loose one last earth shattering roar, that literally made the area tremble, before that last of its chakra was drained into Hagoromo, who with a yell of pain collapsed into unconscious.

If Hagoromo had stayed awake a little bit longer, he would have seen his brother stumble a bit from the trembling of the earth and place a foot into the circle he was already occupying just as the last of the beast chakra was being removed from the Ten-Tails. It was unfortunate that Hagoromo wasn't conscious because he would have seen a large chunk of the Jūbi's chakra break off from the rest of it and get absorbed into Naruto as hit foot placed itself in the circle.

Naruto however, did see that happen, and his face palled when it sunk in just what just happened. He suddenly felt a shooting pain that came from the leg in the circle that soon travelled up his leg and around his body. The pain was so intense that he soon started to see black spots flicker across his vision and he quickly felt himself losing consciousness. As the black edges slowly crept in to vision, Naruto had one final thought.

'_Oh Shit.'_

**XxXxXxX**

When Hagoromo regained consciousness he instantly let out a low groan of pain. It felt like his whole body was expanding and contracting at the same time, like he was being pulled inside out. He tried to sit up, but a firm hand on his chest gently pressed him back down. He opened his eyes slightly but his vision was so blurred that it didn't help at all. He felt a cool sensation spread from the hand on his chest to the rest of his body and start circulating, as it did, the pain slowly started to fade.

"Relax Hagoromo," A familiar voice said. "The pain will eventually go away but any movement will make it persist. What you're currently feeling is the rapid expansion of you chakra system, any exertion could damage it, I'm trying to fix what I can." Hagoromo did so, closing his eyes and relaxing his entire body.

"Naruto?" Hagoromo weakly groaned. "Is that you?"

"No," The same voice replied sarcastically. "It's me, the mighty Shinju. Bow before me puny mortal." Hagoromo gave a weak chuckle in reply, that was his brother. Only he could joke about being a primordial deity that they had just fought in a battle to the death. Hagoromo's mind stopped as he remembered. The Shinju. The sealing. His eyes snapped open completely as he sat up, turning to his brother, who had to lean out of the way to avoid clashing heads. Hagoromo felt his haori beside him, his brother must have taken it off to heal him

"Naruto! The Shinju, what happened?!" Hagoromo exclaimed. He would have asked more questions but Naruto already had his hands on Hagoromo's shoulders and intervened before his brother could fire off more questions.

"Don't worry Hagoromo!" Naruto had to almost shout at his brother to get him to stop babbling out questions. "The sealing worked, the Shinju is sealed." Here Naruto paused. "However, there were...side effects...from the sealing."

"Tell me." Was the immediate response from Hagoromo, he needed to know what was wrong and if it was serious. Hagoromo took a moment to take his brother in, his haori missing, vambraces visible, multiple cut marks and tears in his shirt, though there were no cuts or bruises on his skin thanks to his healing. Hagoromo put his haori back on, feeling a bit of a chill without it.

Seeing Hagoromo's face Naruto was quick to allay his fears. "Nothing serious Hagoromo, don't worry. It's just small physical changes as far as I can tell." He said sheepishly.

"Naruto, what are the side effects?" Hagoromo grounded out, he didn't like that his brother tried to skirt around telling him the changes. Naruto, seeing that he was going to have to tell Hagoromo about the changes, sighed.

"Your skin has turned grey, permanently as far as I know." He said honestly. "You also have a marking on your forehead, also permanent as far as I can tell; it's in the shape of a red Rinnegan." Naruto saw no reason to beat around the bush if his brother wanted to know what the changes were; Naruto felt that it would do more harm than good to not tell him.

Hagoromo didn't say anything for a while choosing to think over the information. Naruto chose this time to look around their make shift home.

It wasn't anything besides a box of earth that Naruto hastily constructed when he came to after passing out, with a mere thought, Naruto made it retreat back into the ground. It was only meant to last the two of them till Hagoromo woke up, then they would travel back to their mother, who Naruto was sure was already on her way here as soon as she felt the Ten-Tails chakra disappear. From there, they would discuss what to do, whether it was training, moving or simply going their separate ways.

Both Hagoromo and himself were now roughly twenty five, their mother didn't know the day they were exactly born, to the rest of the world, both Hagoromo and himself should have moved away from their mother and made something of themselves by now. But because of the Shinju as well as the fact that his family wasn't normal, they had all stayed together, and Naruto didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"What about my chakra?" Hagoromo's question knocked Naruto out of his thoughts. Turning to look at his brother, Naruto replied with the only answer he had.

"As far as I know its fine, but because I can't see your chakra system I can't be sure though from what I was able to detect, your fine." Naruto replied. Maybe his mother could take a look at it later; her White Eye should be able to detect any anomalies. Naruto then continued, knowing the real reason he asked about his chakra. "As for the Jūbi's chakra, it's there but it seems like it's just sitting there, not doing anything." Naruto paused to think for a second. "If I had to guess, I'd say that it's conscious is still in the statue, therefore you should have full control of its chakra."

"Statue?" Hagoromo questioned. "What statue?" Naruto didn't answer, instead pointing behind him. Hagoromo turned around, his eyes widening as he saw what his brother was pointing at.

Without the wall from the make-shift hut to block his view, Hagoromo could now see outside and observe the results from the battle that had taken place. Two massive craters were the immediate eye catcher, the result of Naruto using explosive chakra and the massive ball attack from the Jūbi and Naruto's beam attack colliding. There were several smaller craters and scorch marks from the various attacks, however Hagoromo's attention wasn't on these things, it was on the wooden statue in the position the Jūbi last was.

It appeared that the Jūbi had turned wooden and changed its form one last time. It had lost all of its tails and its bulb, instead gaining wooden spines, which were cut off near the top, all over its back. It gained a neck and a head back after it lost it in its last form. There was a kind of bind around its eye where there was another eye on top of binding, exactly where to original eye would have been. Along with all that, the body looked mostly human with its two arms and legs. Its arms pointed up wards cupping something while its legs where crossed.

Both of them simply stared at the statue for several minutes, both choosing to gaze at was once their enemy that was now nothing but a large statue. So Naruto was startled when his brother asked him a question.

"Naruto," His brother asked suddenly. "If I knew there was a way to make this world better, better than it was now, and I decided to pursue that decision, would you support my decision?" Naruto looked curious but on the inside he was narrowing his eyes at his brother. What was he getting at?

"That depends Hagoromo." Naruto said slowly. "Would I like the way you found?" He was getting slightly nervous what was his brother getting at? Naruto had a bad feeling settling in his gut.

Hagoromo sighed. "You gave your answer Naruto."

What happened next was a blur to Naruto, one minute Hagoromo was by his side, the next he was behind him, and using four strong arms of the Asura Path to pin his arms to his sides.

"Hagoromo!" Naruto yelled, surprised at his brother's actions. "What are you doing?"

"Helping the world." Was the reply. Naruto now started to struggle against the four arms holding him down, though not hard enough to harm his brother. Naruto stiffened when he felt his brother draining his chakra through the skin contact.

"Hagoromo, what in Kami's name are you doing?!" Naruto was now practically screaming at his brother, his struggling was now becoming more and more frantic. Hagoromo realised that he need to do it now, otherwise his brother would break free. The only reason he hadn't yet was because he didn't know what he was doing. If he did, he would have broken free immediately.

"Using chakra to create peace." He said calmly. With that Hagoromo raised two arms that weren't holding onto Naruto, his original arms, so that they were on either side of Naruto, extending forward. Arms that were alight with red and blue fire, the sinking feeling in Naruto's gut intensified. "Banbutsu Sōzō (Creation of All Things)!" Hagoromo cried.

The coloured flames leapt at each other turning into a purple flame, the flame then started to spin around, condensing itself into a ball. Naruto felt the chakra in the air rising, Hagoromo was doing something that was affecting the world on a massive scale. The level of chakra kept rising; so much so that Naruto was surprised he couldn't see it. The chakra kept rising and rising and rising and...

It was gone. Just like that all the chakra in the air was gone, vanished. Naruto felt Hagoromo's extra arms around him disappear, almost immediately Naruto spun around and gripped his brother by the collar of his haori, staring his brother in the eye.

"What. Did. You. Do?" Naruto grounded out through his teeth. Naruto wasn't just mad at his brother he was pissed, his brother had just involved him in something potentially dangerous, and something that he knew he wouldn't have agreed to if his actions were to be judged.

Hagoromo was sweating slightly, whatever he had done had taken a lot out of him, but right now, Naruto wasn't in the mood to show his elder sibling any concern. What his brother had done was completely out of line, using his chakra for something was bad enough. But to then use it for something he knew he would voluntarily do is worse, and that would increase or decrease how badly Naruto would beat the shit out of him afterwards.

Hagoromo looked like he was about to answer, before another voice cut him off. "Yes, Hagoromo." A familiar voice said with a neutral tone but both men could detect the anger in the voice. "What did you do?" Kaguya Ōtsutsuki hadn't looked like she had aged a day, looking almost exactly like she had several years ago. She was standing in a kimono a few metres from both of her children. "And pray to Kami that it's good enough for you to escape my wrath." Both males could detect that it was a promise not a threat, Kaguya valued ones chakra akin to a women's virginity. To steal it is one of the greatest crimes one can perform in her eyes, this was the reason she was pissed, she had sensed Naruto's chakra in that technique that Hagoromo had performed and could tell that Hagoromo had pissed Naruto off within the last minute. That only left one conclusion. Naruto let go of his brother's haori and took several steps back to let him explain.

Hagoromo breathed for several seconds, regaining his breath from being held up by his brother, before he looked up at both of them with a neutral face.

"I took a step towards peace." He said. There was neither joy nor no happiness in his voice.

"What was this 'step', Hagoromo?" It wasn't a request or plea; it was a demand from his mother. "It had better explain why I can feel multiple chakra signatures on the main land." This got Naruto's attention. Multiple chakra signatures? The only other beings that had chakra besides the three of them were the Shinju, which was currently sealed inside Hagoromo, and the Summons. The Shinju was sealed inside Hagoromo so it couldn't be that, and Hagoromo wouldn't take his chakra to summon and of the Summons, he didn't even use the right technique. Then suddenly it hit him like a chakra infused punch.

"You gave regular people the ability to use chakra." It wasn't said loudly but his mother and brother heard it, especially his mother.

"What!" She growled. "Hagoromo, you had better tell me that he's lying." Hagoromo didn't answer. There was silence for several seconds before it was broken by the growing rage of the only Ōtsutsuki female. That rage came to a violent eruption in seconds. "YOU DID WHAT! You gave those _people_," She grounded out the word people with venom. "The privilege to use chakra! The same people who have the ability to turn almost anything into a weapon!" Kaguya didn't give Hagoromo any chance to respond. "Are you an idiot?!"

"I did it to promote peace." Hagoromo injected, though there was a bit of anger in his voice. "If you let me explain, you'd realise that I have created a way for people to connect using chakra. If I can teach people this-

"Then what Hagoromo?!" Surprisingly, it was Naruto who spoke up, the white haired man showed anger in his eyes that surprised Hagoromo and Kaguya for a second. "You gave everybody the ability to use chakra, not just the men, women and children, but also the bandits and lowlifes that inhabit the shadows! What do you think they will do with chakra? They will use it for their own gain." Naruto took a deep breath to calm down before continuing. "You say that you will teach people to 'connect' using chakra, but what about those people that you can't teach or those that experiment with chakra? You gave them chakra with the same potential as mine and yours, what if someone gains the Rinnegan? What if everyone else gains the same power as us?" Naruto said with anger still lacing his tone.

"No one will ever gain as much chakra as us, that I know for sure." Hagoromo said confidently. "As for someone gaining the same abilities as us, if I can teach them how to use Ninshū, my way to connect people, then they will under-"

"NO!" Kaguya yelled interrupting Hagoromo. "You don't get it! With enough time people will turn chakra into a weapon, your 'Ninshū' will be perverted into something that will bring forth a long line of violence. It will all be because of your belief that peace can be obtained if you gave people the ability to use chakra. One day, they will turn chakra into a weapon for violence. For war. This is why peace will never be achievable without force." With this Kaguya turned around, but not before parting some final words. "From this moment on, you are not my son, Hagoromo." Kaguya hissed before turning around, not looking at Hagoromo's blank face or Naruto's look of surprise at his mother's words, before his face slackened. "Let's go Naruto." She continued walking for several moments before she stopped, hearing no foot steps behind her. "Naruto." She called, not looking over her shoulder.

"No Kaa-chan." The voice was soft but Kaguya still caught it as did Hagoromo. Kaguya turned around while Hagoromo focused on his brother, inwardly hoping that Naruto might agree with his words. When both of them looked at their youngest family member, they saw him with his head down, not focusing on either of them. "For so long," He whispered. "I have tried to keep our family together. Yet I have watched as both of your own beliefs on peace tear this family apart. Both of you have put your own beliefs, your own goals ahead of your own family." As he said this, he raised his head, looking at both of his family members with tears running down his cheeks. Both inwardly flinched at Naruto's words. "Hagoromo, you put your own views on what was right before your own brother, you stole my chakra and then you didn't even apologize for it." He knew why Hagoromo used his chakra, since he didn't have enough to jumpstart the rest of the worlds chakra, Hagoromo had used his chakra since he didn't know what the Jūbi's chakra would do. But that didn't change anything. He still stole his chakra. _'At least now I know how the Jūbi feels.' _He thought. "Kaa-san, you were willing to exile Hagoromo from our family simply because he did something that opposed your views, and then walked away like you hadn't done anything wrong." With this Naruto turned around so that his back was facing both Hagoromo and Kaguya. "If both of you can put yourselves before family, then so can I." Both Kaguya and Hagoromo saw him take a deep breath. "I can't take the constant war that the two of you have, I tried to overlook the flaws of my family, but both of you have brought them into the light in a way I can't ignore anymore." Naruto paused for a moment to get himself under control before continuing to speak. "I hope both of you have a good life...because I won't be in it." Naruto bent at the knees before taking off, using his wind manipulation to fly away. Away from the wreck that was once his family. He didn't look back. He couldn't afford to. When he landed he would, for the first time since he was a child, cry himself to sleep.

Both Hagoromo and Kaguya stood there for several minutes after Naruto disappeared over the horizon. Both of them stayed in the same place for almost an hour before Kaguya left. She didn't go in any real direction, she just started walking, not looking back either.

Hagoromo stayed there for almost another hour, simply standing, looking over at the horizon. He then looked at the statue of the Jūbi.

"I'm sorry Naruto." He whispered to the air.

No one heard his apology.

With that Hagoromo set off, unsealing his staff from his haori and walking off, leaving the wooden statue in the middle of a battlefield. He had to teach the world how to use chakra, he wouldn't let all that he sacrificed be in vain.

None of the family members would meet for years to come. And even then, it wouldn't be under the best circumstances.

**XxXxXxX**

Somewhere in Fire Country, history had just been made.

Underneath the surface of the Earth, there was cave that was occupied by ten beings of great power. Nine of the powerful beings were animals, or at least they looked like animals, all of them were larger than they were meant to be and some of them looked like a cross between multiple animals. A sand racoon with one tail, a blue fire cat with two tails, a turtle-crab with three tails, a red and green gorilla with four tails, a horse-dolphin with five tails, a white bipedal slug with six tails, a green caterpillar like beetle with seven tails, a ox-octopus with eight tails and a kitsune with nine tails. Surprisingly none of these nine creatures were the most powerful in the room that honour belonged to the man in the circle of the strange creatures, standing in the middle of strange symbols.

The man in the centre of the circle had pale-red hair that went down to his shoulders, spiky with chin length braid down the front of his left ear along with a long goatee that went down to his waist. Horns protruded from his head above his purple-rippled eyes and a red ripple marking on his forehead. The man was grey skinned, wearing a white, full-length kimono with a pattern of six black magatama around a high collar, beneath which he wore a necklace which was also made up of six magatama. On the back of his kimono was a larger ripple-like marking with a pattern of nine magatama arranged in three rows of three beneath it. The man was old, judging by the wrinkles on his skin, he was in his late sixties early seventies yet, he still looked healthy for someone his age. The shakujō in his hand made it obvious he was some sort of traveller.

The man was speaking with the several tailed-beasts. Speaking to them with no amount of fear in his voice that any lesser man would have had, but what did he have to fear, he created them.

"I don't have long any more. Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Gokū, Kokuō, Saiken, Chōmei, Gyūki, Kurama. Even though you have been separated, you shall always be together. Until eventually that time shall come when you will become one… You each carry a name… And with a different shape than you had up to now, you will be shown a righteous path, different from the time you spent inside of me. What is true power… …Until that time…" He trailed off.

"You wouldn't happen to be talking about me would you, Hagoromo?" A voice from the darkness of the cave asked, the voice echoing all around the cave making it impossible to locate the source. The large animals all snapped around searching for the voice that had managed to evade their senses, but found no luck. The man at the centre of the circle, Hagoromo, however was shocked, he knew that voice, he hadn't heard it in fifty or so years, but it sound exactly the same.

"Naruto," He breathed before he spun around to search for the voice. "Is that you?" The large animals were confused; did their father/creator know this person, if so how come they haven't met them before? A figure in a brown cloak dropped down from the ceiling into the middle of the circle with barely a sound, however the slight thump of feet hitting the ground was enough to get the attention of the acute senses of the tailed beasts, all of them turning around to sight of the cloaked figure near their father-figure. The kitsune, Kurama, snarled at the unfamiliar person so close to someone he thought of as precious, but Hagoromo simply put up a hand without looking to stop the orange fox from doing anything more, the Rinnegan wielder was staring at the cloaked intruder standing almost an arm's length away from him. "Naruto," Hagoromo said softly. "Is that you?" He repeated.

"Yes brother," The cloak figure replied, surprising the tailed beasts at his relation to their creator. "It is me." As soon as he had confirmed that he was his brother, Hagoromo had wanted to hug the man opposite him but restrained himself, he didn't know if Naruto still harboured ill feelings towards him.

"How have you been, Naruto?" Hagoromo asked trying to find out what his brother had been up to in the last fifty or so years.

"Terrible." Naruto said simply. Hagoromo withheld a wince. That was obviously the wrong thing to say.

"Do you wish to talk about it?" Hagoromo, once again, withheld a wince at how hopeful his voice sounded. He had missed his brother over the years, even though they hadn't parted in the best of ways he still cared about his younger sibling. Though he couldn't see his eyes, Hagoromo knew his brother was staring at him from under the hood, this continued on for several seconds before Naruto sighed.

"I killed Kaa-san."

That shocked Hagoromo to his very core, and to a lesser extent the tailed beast that surrounded him, but to Hagoromo it was like a baby killing a full grown man. Naruto had always loved his mother until the day when the three of them separated, but even then Hagoromo still found it hard to believe that he could kill his own mother. The first thoughts running through his mind first of all was why? Naruto wouldn't kill his mother on a whim, Hagoromo knew that much, there must have been a reason why and a damn good one at that.

The tailed-beast, to a lesser extent, were also shocked, to kill ones family was a big thing. For the man standing before, someone who all of them called, their father saying that they killed their mother and their father to not attack him immediately meant that this was not ordinary.

"What?" Hagoromo asked, still stunned.

Naruto simply sighed beneath his cloak. "Several days ago I was passing the sight of our battle of the Jūbi when I felt a large chakra signature in the area, being curious and slightly worried I went to see what was going on. When I got there however I saw Kaa-san pacing back and forth in front of the statue, I was about to leave when I saw that she was actually connected to the statue via some sort of cord. It seemed to be keeping her alive as well because she never made any move to pull it out or severe it in any way." Here Naruto sighed again. "She was muttering about 'taking back chakra from the unworthy' and 'getting back at the exiles'. When I went to confront her it became increasingly obvious that she was insane and unstable. She kept going on about how she was the true heir of chakra and that the two of us were 'chakra's mistake' and that I had caught her off guard, not letting her have enough time to finish her plans." Naruto sighed again. "In the end, we fought and I managed to overpower her with some new skills I acquired and kill her. There was some black figure that split off from her after the battle, but I managed to kill it. After that I realised that I should go inform you of her death, whether you cared or not, she was still your Kaa-san after all."

"I see." Hagoromo muttered. It appeared that his brother still harboured some resentment to him, not that he expected it to disappear, he just thought that his younger sibling would be able to look past that now. He was surprised to hear that his mother had gone insane, he definitely wasn't expecting that.

"I also came here to inform you of some developments that I've had as well as to tell you to get rid of that Shinju statue." Naruto added, irritation in his voice at the end. Hagoromo perked up inwardly at that, perhaps his brother did forgive him somewhat.

"I already have an idea on how to get rid of the statue and keep it out of anyone's hands, so what developments have cropped up?" Hagoromo enquired; did his brother gain some new powers or a new threat that needed to be taken care of? The possibilities spun through Hagoromo's head, he was pulled out his thoughts by Naruto sighing again. _'He seems to be doing that a lot recently.'_ Hagoromo thought idly. He watched as Naruto brought his hands up to his hood before pulling it back. What Hagoromo saw was enough to make him take a step back, his eyes wide open in shock and his mouth hanging open. The tailed-beasts however were simply confused at their father's shock.

"You haven't aged." Hagoromo breathed, shocking the bijū. He hasn't aged? But that was impossible, everything ages even they would age physical, each one of them would grow bigger and possible change, for someone to not age is impossible.

Yet standing before them is irrefutable proof that it was possible to age. Naruto Ōtsutsuki, looking exactly the same as he did the day the both he and Hagoromo had attacked the Jūbi, long white hair with white eyes and horns on his forehead. There were no wrinkles or lines anywhere on his face; it looked young despite Hagoromo knowing that Naruto should be into his late sixties at least.

"What happened, Naruto? Are you immortal?" Hagoromo asked, hoping his brother would let him know. Because he didn't know if Naruto forgave him for stealing his chakra, forcing him to talk was not an option, which only left asking him and hoping that Naruto told him out of his own violation. The surrounding bijū also wanted to know how someone could stay so young as well as maybe knowing some more about their father's brother, who was then technically their uncle.

"To answer your second question, I highly doubt I'm immortal, I have most like simply stopped aging and have no wish to test to see if I am immortal. During the sealing of the Ten-Tails," Naruto said. "When the Shinju let off one final roar, it was enough to make me stumble and when trying to steady myself, my foot went into the sealing circle that you where in. This cause a part of the Jūbi's chakra to break off and enter via my foot. Thankfully, there were no consequences, my chakra overwhelmed the foreign chakra and broke it down, apparently assembling it into my body. My guess is that the Jūbi's chakra altered some of my abilities, I think that it increased my healing abilities to an extremely high level, and since as the body ages it declines, my healing ability is constantly rejuvenating my body's cells, allowing me to keep my youth, most likely indefinitely." Naruto took a breath to let Hagoromo and their 'audience' take in the information. He didn't frankly care if the 'bijū' heard about it, who would believe giant talking animals anyway, plus if he would like to have somebody, or in this case some things, he knew that wouldn't die in less than a century, if he truly was not aging anymore because if what he sensed was true, they were beings of chakra, and therefore would not age. He didn't know if the Summons would age slowly, though it didn't really matter; he didn't know where they were or what happened to them to them after the battle with the Jūbi. Maybe he could ask Hagoromo later. "A few years after the battle, I started to exhibit several new abilities that I hadn't had before nor did I recognise, I believe that this is some of my other abilities mutating though some of them are completely different. However it did awaken something that I did recognise." Naruto focused his chakra and watched as his brother's expression as veins bulged around his own eyes before he released the chakra and the veins settled. "It appeared as if I did have the White Eye, but it was either dormant or inactive, whatever it was though, the chakra from the Jūbi seemed to have activated it. I also gained the ability to manipulate my body in unimaginable ways, to name a few; I have the ability to turn my body into elements, for example, I can turn my body into pure water or earth. I have some other abilities that I have uncovered but right now I want you to get rid of that damn statue." Hagoromo was wide-eyed and surprised at his brother's new abilities, they were definitely amazing and surprising but it was his brother's insistence at getting rid of the statue that caught his attention.

"Why do you want me to get rid of the statue so badly, Naruto? Why don't you do it?" Hagoromo questioned.

Naruto narrowed his eyes a bit at Hagoromo. "I want to get rid of it so badly because I don't want anyone else to find it and mess around with it, who knows what could happen. I want you to do it because I already know you have a plan to deal with it, I checked around the statue after defeating Kaa-san and saw the seals , anti-summoning seals to be precise, you had inscribed on the back of the stupid thing. All my plans involve destroying it, but because its part god or something, I know I can't do that." After those words, his eyes softened. "I also know you're going to die Hagoromo, you can't hide it from the White Eye." At this, Hagoromo looked startled before he sighed, seeming to age ten years in a second. The tail-beasts were shocked that they heard that their pseudo-father was going to die.

The kitsune was the first to find its voice. **"Is that true old man? Are you dying and weren't going to tell us?" **The voice came out like that of a small boy of around seven or eight years old, despite its size. This made Naruto raise an eyebrow, not only the fox's voice, but at its choice of words.

"Old man?" He questioned towards Hagoromo, who shook his head. "I don't think you're that old, Hagoromo. Why, take away some of the wrinkles and you only look ninety." Naruto joked. Hagoromo developed a tick above his eye at his brother's comment, even after all these years, Naruto still knew how to press the right buttons. Hagoromo sighed, however and proceeded to answer Kurama's questions.

"Yes, Kurama I am dying. Over the years my body had become use to the Jūbi's chakra within my system and has become partly reliant on it to help my body operate. Now, though without it, my body will slowly begin to shut down." Hagoromo finished.

"**If you seal one of us in you will that help?"** Was Kurama's response. Hagoromo gave a humourless chuckle.

"I am sorry Kurama, but that won't help. Your chakra is already slightly different from the Jūbi's and my body requires that exact same chakra to be reintroduced. Even then though, I am old, it is my time to move on, and I would most likely pass in a few years anyway." The Sage said sympathetically.

"This is why I want you to get rid of the statue," Naruto injected, wanting to get back on topic. "Because if you die, I will have to hide it somewhere in the Elemental Nations or destroy it, and both of those options have too many variables that end badly. I know you have a plan and I'm sure it's a better one than mine." Naruto said. Hagoromo sighed at his brother's impatience.

"Very well, Naruto. Both of my sons, Indra and Asura, are currently out with their wives, so I can go without seeing them for a couple of days. So if you want to go, then let's go." Hagoromo finished, wishing that maybe he could spend so time to catch up with his brother, but was now realising that Naruto still held a grudge albeit a small one. Hagoromo then turned towards the bijū present and addressed them. "You may stay here if you wish, or you may leave. Just know that I will be back by nightfall." With that Hagoromo started towards the entrance only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"I have a faster way to travel." Naruto said as he initiated the first physical contact between the two of them in decades. Hagoromo was startled by the sudden contact but kept his cool and didn't show how happy he was at the simple gesture. Keeping his hand on Hagoromo's shoulder, Naruto's eyes turned a dark, almost black, purple. Instantly the shadows of the room started to move, startling the tailed-beasts witnessing the event. The shadows slithered across the floor until they joined with Naruto, and began to cover his entire body before moving on to Hagoromo. As soon as the shadows had completely covered both bodies, they began to melt through the floor. Within minutes they were both gone, leaving several bijū wondering just who their pseudo-uncle was.

**XxXxXxX**

In the centre of a large waste land with numerous craters and scorch marks from battles past, there is a giant wooden stature, taller than any tree. The statue, to anyone who had seen it, looked vaguely humanoid with arms and legs as well as a head that resembled a human's. That was where the similarities ended, besides the fact that the wooden figure was taller than mountains, it also had numerous spikes spread out along its back and nine closed eyes along a band over its head. The statue was sitting in the lotus position with its hands cupped and pointing upwards.

Behind the statue, its shadow started to twist and move, coming alive. Out of the statue's shadow came Naruto and Hagoromo, with Hagoromo leaning on the former for support.

"I am never doing that again." He moaned. It felt like he just got run over by a runaway cart. His stomach was constantly churning. "How did you do that anyway?"

"We'll be doing that again if you want to get back, and remember all shadows are connected, _old man_." Naruto said cheekily. Hagoromo glared at his brother before turning to the surrounding area; there were several large craters that he didn't remember being there before. "This is aftermath of fighting Kaa-san." Naruto said seriously, reading his mind.

"What happened to her body and that person you said split off her?" Hagoromo asked not looking away from the barren landscape.

"Incinerated." Naruto said simply before continuing. "I burned both of them with fire. Mother's after I defeated her, and the figure that split off from her when he thought he could escape from my senses." Naruto answered his voice devoid of emotion. It was obvious that Naruto was not comfortable talking about how he killed his mother, so Hagoromo decided to move on to why they were here.

"I am going was going to, and still am, going to seal the statue in a ball of earth using the Chibaku Tensei (Planetary Devastation) technique. Once sealed, I will raise it out of the planet's atmosphere and leave it suspended in space." Hagoromo told Naruto his idea, with Naruto contemplating the effectiveness of the idea.

After several seconds, Naruto turned to his brother and nodded his agreement for the idea, before asking a question. "What do you need?" He queried.

"Nothing." Hagoromo replied. "Enough space from the statue."

"How far?" Naruto questioned again.

"Follow me." Hagoromo said before he gathered his chakra and slammed his hand on the ground while speaking a single word. "Kuchiyose (Summoning)." With a puff of smoke, a large black crow appeared with red eyes and a gold beak. The crow looked down on the two humans before bowing its head in submission before raising its head to look at the two before it.

"**Hagoromo-sama, what is it you wish of me?"** The crow asked respectfully, while eyeing Naruto. The crow was male judging by the sound of its voice, talking in a smooth tone. **"It is good to see you once more Naruto-sama. You must visit us sometime." **Naruto chuckled at the crow's greeting.

"Of course, Hiroshi, we will catch up." Naruto chuckled before taking on a mock-irritated voice. "But what did I tell you about calling me 'Naruto-sama'?"

"**To not call you Naruto-sama."** The Hiroshi replied.

"So why did you call me that?" Naruto asked.

"**Because it annoys you."** The crow said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Naruto had to resist the urge to face vault at the response. Perhaps this is what it felt like to be Hagoromo around him. Hagoromo mean while had to work to withhold a smirk, he learn long ago that the Summons wouldn't stop addressing him with the –sama suffix so he had learned to live with it. His brother hadn't.

"Hiroshi," Hagoromo's voice brought Naruto out of his thoughts. "I need you to give me a lift to the strip of land that connects the Land of Fire to this continent." Hagoromo asked. The crow turned towards Hagoromo and bowed its head before speaking.

"**As you wish Hagoromo-sama."**The large crow lowered itself to the ground. **"Climb on."** As soon as Hagoromo had jumped on and gotten a good enough grip, the crow had taken off towards its destination with great speed. Naruto quickly caught up, using wind manipulation to fly after the crow.

Deciding to pass the time to their destination with some questions, Naruto flew closer to Hagoromo before asking him a question. "Hagoromo," Naruto said getting his brother to focus on him. "What happen with the Summons after I left?" Hagoromo sighed, his eyes showing slight sadness. Hiroshi stayed quiet, focusing on flying.

"After I found a place for the night when went our different ways, I summoned the Summons and explained to them what happened. The majority of them were angry at me for forcefully stealing your chakra and immediately told me they were leaving, that group included the dragon summons. I haven't heard anything from that group since and haven't tried to summon them as they most likely would attack me if I tried." Hagoromo sighed. "The dragons always were honourable. They thought what I did was one of the lowest things I could have done to achieve my goals...The rest of the Summons were angry at me but stayed. After that, as I travelled around the world to spread the world of Ninshū, I found homes for each of the Summons, various mountain tops, caves, secluded forests, deep sea caves and the like. I then asked the Summons if they would allow other people to summon them, many of them agreed and for them, I created, using fūinjutsu, what I call Summoning Scrolls for the humans, if they can mould their chakra correctly after writing their name in blood, they should be able to summon the animal of the contract. As an extra feature, I granted them the ability to summon themselves to their summoner's location as well as summon their summoner to them, in case they wished to talk to them or something important happened. The Summons also have the ability to remove someone from the scrolls, or not answer their summoner's call if they wish. Some of them wished to observe the rest of the humans to see if they were worthy, for them, I created a Summoning Scroll that they could use when they find someone worthy. Obviously some of the refused to be summoned by other people, and I just left them, occasionally summoning each one of them to make sure they were okay." Hagoromo paused and looked at Naruto, who was taking the information in while flying alongside Hiroshi. After a minute or two, Hagoromo continued. "So far none of them have gained summoners, but that is to be expected. There hasn't been enough time for someone to find them yet." Hagoromo finished speaking with a breath. Naruto looked pensive before turning fully to look at Hagoromo.

"So," Naruto began. "I can go, find some of the Summons, ask them if I can sign their Summoning Scroll, and be able to summon them at will."

"Yes." Hagoromo replied, already having an idea where this was going.

Naruto grinned. "I'm going to find me some Summons." Naruto thought for a second before looking towards Hiroshi, who had been half listening to the conversation. "Hey, Hiroshi. Do you think I could sign your contact?"

"**I am sorry Naruto-sama, but I have been selected to be the personal summon of Indra, Hagoromo-sama's eldest son. Myself and my clan are to be the summons of Indra Uchiha and the Uchiha clan."** Hiroshi apologised, he honestly didn't want to be the personal summon of someone he had never met. It was true, he was yet to met Indra, the first Uchiha was yet to summon him and it was only his respect for Hagoromo that kept him from removing Indra's name from the Summoning Scroll. Naruto frowned when Hiroshi had finished talking; now turning towards his elder sibling with a questioning look.

"I've got a couple of questions." Naruto started. "One, why does your son have a personal summon? Two, why is his last name Uchiha? Three," Naruto's voice when from questioning to deadpan. "'King of Gods', really? How arrogant can you get?"

As Naruto usual, a vein bulged over Hagoromo's eye at Naruto's comment. Hiroshi chuckled at the siblings interacted, it was almost like they had never separated. Hagoromo took a breath to calm himself down before turning back to his brother to answer his brother.

"One, because I let him choose one as a birthday present. Two," Hagoromo paused before he continued on, his voice now softer. "I let them choose their own last names, as they couldn't take Ōtsutsuki because mother kicked me out remember. My eldest Indra, gained mother's Tome Eye, though he calls it the Sharingan (Copy Wheel Eye). Several years ago, it either evolved or mutated into, what he calls, the Mangekyō Sharingan (Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye). He chose the last name Uchiha. My youngest, Asura, chose the name Senju, he wasn't born with any natural abilities like his brother was, he had to work for all of his power. Through his work, Asura realised the power that people helping him could provide, this in turn, made him even stronger, until he was on par with his brother." Hagoromo paused for a moment before his voice took on an irritated tone. "Three, what I name my sons is none of your business."

Naruto snorted. "Says the one who named his son after one of his paths." Naruto looked at Hagoromo with a raised eyebrow. "Asura, out of all the names you could have picked, you chose Asura?"

"Shut up Naruto." Hagoromo snapped at Naruto. Naruto however just laughed at his brother before he picked up speed moving out of hearing range of his brother's yelling.

Two or three hours later, Hiroshi touched down at the location, with Hagoromo sliding off his back. Naruto touched down soon after, landing right next to the giant bird giving him a pat on the side.

"I'll come visit you soon Hiroshi." Naruto promised, smiling at his friend.

"**I welcome your visit Naruto-sama and look forward to it, goodbye for now, Naruto-sama, Hagoromo-sama." **With those final words the large crow disappeared with a puff of smoke. Naruto then turned to Hagoromo with a serious face that was mirrored by his brother.

"Ready?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Hagoromo replied. "It is time to get rid the statue once and for all." With those words said, Hagoromo held his hands together, a few centimetres apart, while moulding his chakra, preparing for what came next. Within seconds a black ball formed in between his palms that seemed to give off its own light. The ball grew slightly larger as Hagoromo fed the technique for a few more seconds. Naruto wanted to ask his brother if he wanted some chakra to help with the formation of the technique but didn't say anything, lest he break his brother's concentration. With a grunt, Hagoromo thrust his hands forward, launching the technique while shouting its name. "Chibaku Tensei (Planetary Devastation)!" He exclaimed as the technique quickly put distance between its caster and itself. The orb continued like this getting smaller as it travelled into the distance before it stopped, now just a black dot on the horizon.

There was a rumbling in the earth, the ground shook and shifted and, eventually, lifted off the ground in chunks of rock and soil. Tones of the earth was pulled from the ground and gravitated towards the floating black sphere and started to form layers over the black dot. Eventually both males saw what they wanted to see, the demonic statue of the Shinju slowly lifting into the air, caught in the pull of the technique, and smashing into the, now, large floating sphere of rock and was quickly covered up by more rock that was caught in the sphere's gravitational pull.

Hagoromo continued to power the technique for several minutes, causing the technique to absorb more and more earth. It wasn't until Naruto looked away from the technique did he realise just how much earth the technique was taking up. The continent where they fought the Jūbi was almost gone and Hagoromo didn't show any sign of stopping.

"Hagoromo." Naruto called. "I think that's enough, you can stop the technique."

Hagoromo showed no sign of hearing his brother but stopped the technique but kept the now gigantic sphere hovering in mid air. Hagoromo breathed a sigh of relief about finishing the first part of the plan. Now was time to do the next phase of the plan.

Raising his arms, Hagoromo channelled much of the chakra he had left; never before had he tried a technique of this scale, and it was taking almost everything he had left to finish the technique. If he still had the Jūbi's chakra this would have been much easier. The satellite responded to Hagoromo's chakra and slowly began to raise itself in the air, getting higher and higher as it reached the edge of the earth's atmosphere.

People all around the world would see this happening; they'd record it in books, tell children of it and even try to recreate it. But that would be later, right now, the people were just happy to sit and stare in awe of the Sage of Six Path's power. All of them, in some part of their brains knew that this was a once in a millennium event.

Eventually, the newly created satellite was far enough from the ground that Hagoromo could release the technique fully, falling to his hands and knees after he was finished. Naruto dropped to his knees as well to make sure that Hagoromo was okay.

"I'm fine." Hagoromo said as he breathed deeply. "Just exhausted."

Naruto activated his White Eye to check and visibly cursed at what he saw. Evidently, Hagoromo's chakra coils hadn't fully healed from when he extracted the Jūbi's chakra all at once, so when Hagoromo had performed Chibaku Tensei his coils had been stretched to dangerous levels, his coils were on the brink of bursting. This hadn't helped Hagoromo's body either, using Chibaku Tensei on such a scale had actually increased Hagoromo's rate of death, while originally he had maybe a month or two, Hagoromo would be lucky to last till the end of the week.

'_Shit.' _Naruto cursed as he deactivated his Eye. This was definitely bad. "Hagoromo," Naruto called. "I'm going to get us back to where the bijū were okay? Then we have to find you a bed." Hagoromo gave a nod and Naruto quickly acted using the shadows to transport himself and Hagoromo to the cave where they first met.

**XxXxXxX**

The tailed-beast were all sitting around in the cave when Naruto and Hagoromo were deposited by the shadows. Naruto wasted no time moving towards the centre of the room as a bed of earth rose up out of the ground, covered in grass as a cushioning. Hagoromo was quickly placed on the bad of grass as the large animals all started to crowd around the bed.

The kitsune was the first to talk. **"Old man, what's wrong?"** Naruto could hear the worry in its voice for his brother and seeing as Hagoromo was in no condition to speak, still exhausted, Naruto responded instead.

"The idiot strained himself too much." Naruto said causing nine faces to turn to him. He blinked at the sudden attention before continuing. "Because the Jūbi's chakra was supporting his organs, helping them to work, when its chakra disappeared Hagoromo's body started to rely on his own chakra more and more to keep his organs functioning as efficiently as possible. Since Hagoromo used a chakra draining technique, for several seconds until his chakra replenished, his organs had nothing to help them function, so the brain started to shut some of them down in order to conserve energy. This has speed up the rate at which Hagoromo perishes, as even now some of his chakra is being drained by his organs to work, but some of them aren't getting the chakra to function because his body isn't producing it fast enough to get it to each organ." Naruto paused to let the bijū absorb the new information before continuing in a soft voice yet all heard him. "At the current rate, Hagoromo's health will deteriorate to the point where his heart will stop within the week, followed almost immediately by his brain. It will be a painless death." Naruto finished quietly.

It was silent for several minutes as all the tailed-beasts soaked in the information that their creator, their father...was going to die. Shukaku was the first to break, tears spilling down its sand cheeks. It was then that the dam burst and the rest of the bijū broke down. There wasn't any wailing or bawling, there were just silent tears streaking down cheeks, even Naruto felt one crawl down his cheek.

"Naruto." Hagoromo called weakly, but in the hollowed room all the occupants heard him.

"Yes, Hagoromo." Naruto replied softly.

"If I am going to die," The Rinnegan user began slowly, feeling his age now more than ever. "I would like you to do some things for me, is that okay?" He asked.

"Of course." His brother replied, before giving a mirthless chuckle. "I can't deny an old man now can I?" Hagoromo gave a small chuckle in replied before speaking.

"After I die, can you bury me in the garden of the monastery we grew up in as kids?" The dying man asked. "You may leave my tools in this cave but I ask you to bury me in the monastery, as a reminder of happier times." Hagoromo pleaded.

"You don't have to ask Hagoromo." His brother said, another tear rolled down his cheek, the last of his family was lying in front of him...dying. "Anything else?"

"Yes." Hagoromo said. "Can you tell me about your life, about what you did during the years?"

Naruto said nothing for several moments, simply staring at the bed. Hagoromo was about to speak again before his brother spoke up. "For several years after I let you and Kaa-san," He started. "I just wandered, stopping from town to town, place to place, never really staying anywhere, using an illusion Kaa-san had taught us to hide my horns. One day, I woke up slumped over on a stool in a bar somewhere that I couldn't remember with someone shaking me awake." Naruto paused to smile. "It was a woman...The most beautiful woman. Long dark red hair with strange purple eyes, almost like the Rinnegan's sclera, she was amazing. I was sitting on her cloak apparently, and after she retrieved it, I offered to buy her a drink and she accepted." Naruto had a soft smile on his face as he remembered the woman. "Eventually, we started dating and after several dates, I told her about myself. What I could do. About my past...And she still accepted me. We married shortly after, moving into our own house from the money I made working as a blacksmith. A year later, we had our first child, a red haired boy named Kazama, two years after that, our second child was born, another boy named Mushia. Like with you I also let go of the Ōtsutsuki name, though I chose my own children's last name. Uzumaki Kazama and Hyūga Mushia are their full names. Kazama has my large reserves though not on my scale while Mushia has the White Eye, though like with your child he has also renamed it, he calls it the Byakugan even though it still means White Eye, he insists that I should call it the Byakugan because it sounds 'more awesome'." Naruto let out a chuckle at his son before he continued. "My son's 'Byakugan is more like Kaa-san's was, the eye is more of a lavender colour than pure white like mine is.

"Both of my son's are now married and have kids of their own, I even think both of them are preparing to be grandfathers." Naruto continued. His voice turned slightly pained as he spoke the next few words. "My wife died almost five years ago, old age. I stayed with her even though I never aged a day. She would always tell me to go find a new wife or go see the world, even to go visit you or Kaa-san, but I couldn't leave her." Naruto's eyes built up tears as he thought of his recently deceased wife. "My son's didn't need me anymore, both of them now in their fifties, so I decided to travel again. Go back to training. Eventually I came across Kaa-san at the Jūbi statue...You know what happened from there."

There was silence for several moments as the audience digested Naruto's past. Both Hagoromo and Naruto had led remarkably similar lives, both having two children, one child 'inheriting' their eyes, the other their body, both of their wives died before them.

"Naruto," Hagoromo said wistfully. "Do you remember that time I was meditating and you set my cloak on fire?"

Naruto snorted. "Of course I remember that, that was the first time I've ever seen someone try to put out fire out with wind and then get surprised when the flames get bigger.

"I was eight!" Hagoromo said indignantly.

"You were right next to a pond." Naruto deadpanned. The bijū snicked at their father's bout of stupidity, even Hagoromo gave a small chuckle.

"Those were the days weren't they?" He said. "When we had nothing to worry about except Kaa-san's next training session or a prank from you."

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed. "I wasn't that bad, and my pranks were classics in their own right."

"Oh really?" Hagoromo said with slight disbelief. "What about that time when you thought it would be a good idea to show Kaa-san how wet the water in the pond was?"

"It was better in my head." Naruto grumbled. The rest of the cave's occupants chuckled and laughed at the white haired man's grumblings.

For the rest of the night, Hagoromo and Naruto stayed up remembering stories from their youth, of better times. Neither could tell the time down in the cave, and neither cared, for once in almost half a decade, both Hagoromo and Naruto felt their shoulders a little lighter and their spirits a little brighter.

**XxXxXxX**

Less than a week later, Naruto stood in a garden he thought he'd never see again, it was the garden that he'd grown up in; one where he'd laughed and cried, failed and succeed. It was a place that brought him great joy but also great sorrow, and now it would be the place where he laid his brother to rest. He'd left his brother's possessions in the cave where they had been first reunited; Naruto felt they didn't belong in a place like this.

Hagoromo had spent his final moments with Naruto by his side, talking. Not about anything in particular, just talking about whatever came to mind whether it was about the past or what the future of the world would be like. Hagoromo felt that there would be lasting peace.

Naruto didn't have the heart to tell him that he didn't believe him.

Naruto would have actually rather Hagoromo spend his final moments with his sons by his side, but after he had proclaimed that Asura would be the one to carry on his dreams, Indra had become enraged. He had yelled at his father how he was wrong and that he would prove it by defeating his brother, Indra had then stormed out with Asura following him trying to get him to stop to no avail.

Naruto had seen the obvious sadness in his face at his sons abandoning him in his final moments. So he had stepped out of the shadows he had been hiding himself in and proceeded to simply talk to his brother about some of the less meaningful things, until he heard his brother's breath start to slow.

With his dying breath, Hagoromo had apologised to Naruto for everything, for creating the rift in their family, for putting his goal ahead of his blood. Naruto had simply ignored his apologise telling him that he had forgiven him years ago; Hagoromo had given him a teary smile in return. Hagoromo had asked if Naruto would watch over his descendants, keep them fighting each other, like he knew he would with his own, Naruto had told him that he would try his best but that his speciality was antagonising people rather than keeping them from attacking each other. Hagoromo had given his brother a small laugh, telling him that they would meet again one day and that he loved him, before his breath stilled, his heart settled and his pulse stopped.

And like that, Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, the Sage of Six Paths, the 'Saviour of this World'. Was dead.

And Naruto was alone. He was the last member of what was once the Ōtsutsuki family.

Naruto stared down at the grave that belonged to his brother, it was a simply grave, a rectangular hole in the ground that Naruto covered up with earth. The gravestone was a large bamboo tree that Naruto had grown within seconds thanks to his power over wood; Naruto felt the tree was a fitting grave stone. Naruto felt that this is what Hagoromo would have desired if he could plan his own funeral. Performed in a quiet, isolated place that his some sort of significance to him, only with family...Or what was left of his family anyway.

Naruto didn't know what would happen now; he didn't know what to do.

For the first time since his family had split and gone their separate ways...Naruto was lost.

'_Though,'_ Naruto thought as his head snapped up and turned towards the south. _'Maybe I do have something I can do.'_ Naruto was currently sensing large amounts of chakra being released, not on the level that both himself and Hagoromo had been able to achieve, but still too high for any sort of regular chakra user to be able to conjure. _'Maybe I should pay a visit to little Indra and Asura?'_

With those thoughts Naruto swept back out of the monastery, giving his brother's grave one last look back before he strode out of the garden, and the monastery. Closing the large monastery doors, Naruto then channelled chakra into the door and observed as a massive array of seals appeared and spread over the door and the rest or the monastery. The image of the monastery then wavered before it faded from view, leaving a bare mountain top in its wake. The illusionary seals should keep anyone from disturbing his brother's resting place, unless it was himself or any relatives that he decided would be worthy enough to enter the sanctuary. The seals have the ability to trick any and all senses, so no one besides him should be able to find the monastery, all Naruto has to do is send out a chakra construct to touch the monastery and the seals would power down, revealing the monastery.

With one last look at the invisible monastery, Naruto flared his chakra and took off towards the south, were he sensed a battle raging. He was going to show them why pissing him off was a bad idea.

**XxXxXxX**

Indra was angry, no not angry...frustrated it more like it, with his brother. How could Asura be going toe to toe with him? He was meant to be the powerful one, him, Indra! Not Asura, the one who was never proficient in Ninshū. Yet here they both were now, both cloaked in their chakra manifested amour, him in his Susanoo (Tempestuous God of Valour) while Asura was in his battle avatar, facing off against each other. Both of them had been going against each other for a few hours now and Indra was starting to get frustrated, why couldn't he defeat Asura? It should have been an open and closed fight, he should have beaten his brother after a half hour of fighting, an hour at the most, yet their fight had lasted for almost five hours.

He had more power, a larger chakra manifest, so why couldn't he win? His brother's avatar was up to his knee for Kami's sake! He had his father's chakra and spiritual energy! He should have won this stupid fight and been declared his father's successor!

"Indra," His _brother_ called, shouting at him from across their battlefield, which happened to be the forests of Fire Country. "Stop this fight now! You can go back to Tou-san and apologise for yelling at him! Please let us just stop this madness!"

Indra glared at his brother from his Susanoo. "We will not end this fight Asura! Not until one of us is on the ground defeated!" Indra was about to rush his brother when he felt something latch onto the leg of his Susanoo. Looking down he noticed a large vine had wrapped its way up around the leg and was winding higher.

"Both of you will stop fighting this instant." The voice that said this was angry but was holding it back, or at least trying to hold it.

Looking towards the source of the voice, Indra saw something he thought he'd never see anyone but his father doing. Flying, or at least levitating. The white haired man was hovering just in front of the face of his Susanoo, not looking at all nervous. Noting that this man was in his way of finishing his fight with Asura, Indra wanted to get rid of this man as quickly as possible.

"Get out of my way, you fool." The Uchiha hissed at the hovering man. He wanted to beat Asura, not waste his time talking. "You are stopping me from taking what is rightfully mine!" He snarled.

The man narrowed his eyes at Indra, but he couldn't bring himself to care, he wanted to fight, not to talk.

"You will stop fighting, now!" It was now painfully obvious the man was trying his hardest to rein in his anger at Indra's lack of respect, but Indra either didn't notice or didn't care. The first Uchiha tugged at his Susanoo's leg and succeeded in detaching ridding it of the vine, before he then started to move towards Asura, who had been studying the man that appeared before Indra.

Had Indra been paying more attention, he would have heard the man mutter; 'So be it'. He also would have seen his brother's eyes widen significantly. But he didn't, so he was surprised when he felt a hand on his Susanoo's shoulder, turning around, Indra was met with a massive, glowing, dark blue fist that smashed into the face of his Susanoo.

Indra was sent reeling from the force of the strike, his Susanoo losing its balance and crashing to the ground with a boom, flattening a mile of forest with his fall. Gathering his bearings, Indra looked to the source of the fist only to be shocked. Where there was once a man floating in the air, there was now a giant dark blue copy of the man, who was now inside the chakra construct. He idly noted that there were horns of the construct eerily similar to the ones his father has.

Indra was shocked, he thought he was supposed to be the only one to be able to create a Susanoo, though he didn't know if that was an actually Susanoo or he was imitating it somehow. Judging by the distinct lack of a Mangekyō Sharingan or even a regular Sharingan meant that the person before him was somehow imitating a Susanoo.

"I told you to stop fighting," The Imitator said. "Now I will beat you until you can't fight."He promised. That's what it sounded like, not a threat, not a vow, but a promise. Indra would never admit it, but at that moment he was considering surrendering to the man before him, the person had downed him with a single punch, a sucker punch it may have been, but it was still a single punch. Asura couldn't boast about being able to knock him down in one punch, so what did that say about this man.

Indra was thinking about that, at least until his pride caught up with him. Shaking those traitorous thoughts out of his head, Indra glared at the white-haired man. As if he would surrender to anyone.

Quickly regaining his footing, Indra raced towards the horned-construct, wanting to end the man inside so he could continue on to his brother. Reaching the man, Indra threw a punch, his Susanoo mirroring his movements; the man however using his forearm moved the punch off target, having it just skimming the shoulder of the horned-construct. The man retaliated with a swift uppercut, the chakra construct having surprising speed besides being so large, the uppercut crashed into the chin of Indra's Susanoo, lifting it of the ground before the Susanoo was by the throat out of the air and slammed into the ground, creating an imprint in the earth.

With the Susanoo on the ground, the Susanoo look-a-like lifted its foot up, ready to slam it down on the head of the chakra manifestation. Indra was saved however by an unlikely source. Asura. The first Senju had tackled the newcomer around the waist, or at least tried to, the larger chakra figure grabbed Asura's avatar before slamming it onto the still downed Susanoo. The dark blue chakra construct then placed its foot on top of Asura's battle avatar and by extension, Indra's Susanoo.

"I will give you one last chance." The figure spoke. "Stop fighting." Neither brother spoke as the figure stood on top of them, both of them wanted to fight, though for different reasons, Indra wanted to prove he was better than Asura while Asura wanted to prove to Indra that he was worthy of being their father's successor. It wasn't until a minute or two later that the only standing figure sighed. "Very well, I will ask you both a question and depending on how you answer it will affect how you both leave this place." He paused for a moment to let both brothers think over the compromise. "How can peace be achieved?" The white haired man asked. Both men answered immediately.

"Love." Asura answered.

"Power." Was Indra's response. Both of the men answered with full confidence in their answer.

The man looked at the two of them for a second before he dematerialised his Susanoo look-a-like, still hovering in mid air before he then shot off into the air and fly away quickly disappearing into the distance. Both of the sons of Hagoromo would then quickly get back to fighting before they both had to retreat, both having wounds and bruises that needed time to heal.

Naruto in the meantime would be relaxing in the branches of a tree in the Land of Rivers. Naruto sighed, both Indra and Asura failed his miniature test, both would continue to fight and there would be nothing he would be able to do. Both had the same determination that his mother and Hagoromo had over peace. Naruto knew that even if he separated them once that they would eventually fight each other again and again and again, until one of them died or one of them did something they regretted. Both of them would continue fighting and would then eventually pass it on to their descendants, then their descendants would fight each other and the cycle would continue. Eventually they would just start fighting each other for the sake of it, no longer even remembering the reason why they fought, only that they were meant to hate the others for some reason.

Naruto could only hope that one day they realise what they were doing and stop fighting, he could only watch until that day.

"I'll help them when the time comes Hagoromo, I promise." Naruto whispered to the wind. With that Naruto proceeded to take a nap, he would need his energy when he woke in the morning.

**Chapter End**

**AN: Finally, I finished this chapter, it took too bloody long. 20,000 words in one week. Never. Again.**

**Anyway moving forward... I HATE THE MANGA WITH ITS STUPID PLOT TWISTS. I had to modify my plot because of that bloody shit with Zetsu (Stupid plant freak). Don't get me started on Kaguya actually controlling the Ten-Tails and all that shit.**

**Anyway, mini-rant over, I will now answer some questions that I feel will be coming.**

**Why didn't Naruto use his power over wood straight away with his fight against the Ten-tails?**

**Naruto didn't know that Wood suppresses 'demonic' chakra. Because the Jūbi was the first to have it, therefore he would assume that Wood would affect the Jūbi the same as say fire or metal.**

**How come the battle was relatively short?**

**Hagoromo and Naruto weren't trying to overpower the Jūbi, they knew they didn't have enough power to even attempt that. They were aiming to finish that fight as quickly as possible.**

**Why did the family split so suddenly? **

**While it wasn't really sudden as I had mentioned in the last chapter that they had been fighting, but it was like skipping to the part where they are finally pushed over the edge. **

**How does Naruto's immortality work?**

**Originally, Naruto had the ability to heal at a rapid rate thanks to his ability to passively heal his own body. The Jūbi's chakra that he absorb made that healing turn into regeneration, if you have a hard time thinking of how Naruto heals, just imagine Wolverine from the X-men, they both have the same sort of regeneration. So Naruto basically heals so fast that he stops aging as his body is constantly replacing his old cells with new versions of them.**

**Why didn't Naruto heal Hagoromo?**

**Hagoromo was suffering from something akin to withdrawal, like most jinchūriki he can't survive for long without once his bijū is withdrawn, Naruto however would because he has the Uzumaki's strong body. Naruto couldn't heal Hagoromo because Hagoromo's organs had been relying on the Jūbi's chakra for too long and had forgotten how to operate without it much like an animal forgetting how to hunt after being raised in captivity and then being let out into the wild.**

**Why did Naruto let Indra and Asura continue fighting?**

**Naruto realised that they would never stop fighting unless they had proved the other wrong or themselves right, much like Hagoromo and Kaguya had been. Naruto decided that he would help when either themselves or their descendants stopped fighting, then and only then would he step in and help. After all, how can you help someone that doesn't want it? **

**That is the end of this really long (by my standards) chapter, don't expect another chapter this long any time soon, as this was entirely a fluke. I had just been writing when I realised I was up to 8,000 words and still on the Jūbi fight.**

**I'd like to mention that I might take a little longer on chapters from now one because I will have to think up a bunch of new thinks to happen with Madara and Hashirama. So don't be surprised if I don't update every week. **

**Review, like, follow.**

**That's my motto.**

**Tell me what you think or ask a question. I'll be happy to answer it.**

**The Right Stop.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **The Brother

**By:** The Right Stop

"Humans Speaking"

'_Human Thinking'_

Jutsu in Use

"**Biju/Non-Human Talking"**

'_**Biju/Non-Human Thinking'**_

**AN: Damn I got a pretty good reception with that last chapter, thanks to all those that liked and reviewed. Alright, to answer some questions.**

**FireKing500: For your many questions, you will just have to wait and see. Though Naruto will have interactions with the bijū and it will be talked about or there might be flash backs.**

**Mugetsu16: I may mention Naruto's former wife in passing but I honestly thought that since she would wouldn't have that much of an impact on the story that I wouldn't call her anything. Though I can see that Naruto might think about her or mention her, so I have decided that I will have Naruto talk about her once or twice. Thanks for picking up on that error.**

**Imugly: Naruto's ability to turn into elements is much like the Iburi clan's ability to turn into smoke.**

**A few people have asked my about parings for Naruto, and I just want to say that Naruto will most likely not be parred with anyone permanently. I will write about Naruto having a fling or two, but more likely than not, there will be no parring for Naruto. Side parings definitely, but Naruto won't be with anyone. Sorry for all those who a disappointed. I may have a poll about who other people should be parred with though.**

**Now on to the story.**

**XxXxXxX**

**Chapter Six**

Slowly the days had turned into weeks, those weeks into months and those months into years, and before he knew it, Naruto was over three thousand years old. He'd seen mountains crumble, towns and villages rise and fall, even watched the slow turn of evolution.

Kaguya was right when she said that humanity would turn chakra into a weapon, not even fifty years later after Hagoromo's death, the first signs of 'Ninjutsu' appeared. Spurred on by the sightings and rumours of battles from Indra and Asura, humanity perverted ninshū into a violent 'art' form that became the new 'weapon to have'. Using hand signs, commonly called, hand-seals to supplement for their lack of instinctive control over their chakra, the rest of the world learned to manipulate the elements, much like Hagoromo could, giving the world a new weapon to conquer with. The hand seals appeared to be like seals for the human body, directing the chakra where to go and what to do.

Elemental manipulation was a place where Naruto saw elements of his own chakra, pure elemental manipulation was used to gain better control and recognition with their aliened elements not a style of attack, apparently, it was hard to gain control over the elements and nobody could be bothered to try.

Naruto had watched as they perverted Hagoromo's dream of peace into a weapon to wage war, though Naruto had gone on a rage like many others might have over seeing their siblings dream crushed in such a way. Naruto had time to resign himself to the fact that it would eventually happen, having watched the slow progression, however there was something he had discovered that made him want to bring Hagoromo back to life just to kick his ass.

His own abilities had been copied. When his chakra had been introduced to the people of the world, so had his abilities, it had taken years before they had shown up but they were there. Multiple people had started to turn up wielding his abilities, his ability to use sub-elements had been spread out across the world, and the people who it turned up in started to group together. His ability to manipulate his body also spread around the world as well, the people that it turned up in grouping together much like those that gained the ability to use sub-elements. Thankfully though, it appeared that only one tier three element, Dust, appeared. Naruto didn't even think about what would happen if people got tier three elements from him.

His eyes, healing and his Chakra Constructs ability didn't appear in anyone thankfully, Naruto theorised that his eyes where more of a physical trait than one caused by chakra, hence it would only activate in blood relatives. Naruto was undecided if no one got his healing or Chakra Constructs; the world did have the ability to heal one another and themselves but not passively, similarly Naruto had seen what the rest of the world called 'chakra scalpels' and 'chakra threads'. Naruto was unsure if they were his abilities, but as far as he knew, every chakra user could use them, so he was unsure if that was their chakra being able to do that naturally or if it was the result of that ability being stretched over the world.

Regardless of what happened with his abilities, when Naruto first found out of the world not only perverting his brother's dream, but then using his own abilities to do it...Let's just say that the Land of Wind wasn't always a desert. In the end, he decided not to end all life on earth.

His three thousand years of life hasn't been all bad, during the time, Naruto had managed to make contact with almost all of the original summons that he and Hagoromo had originally created, as well as some that Hagoromo must have created after they parted ways. Several of the Summons had permitted him to sign their Summoning Scrolls, many of Summons had been ecstatic to find out that he was still alive. Though many of them though had lost their founding members and thus didn't know who he was, or were enemies of some of the Summons whose scroll he had already signed and therefore wouldn't allow him to sign their scrolls. Naruto didn't even know how they started fighting but decided to let them handle it, unless it got too out of control.

Naruto had also been watching over his own descendants as well as Hagoromo's, he was sad to say that he was mostly unimpressed. The Hyūga had become arrogant with their eyes, believing that because they had the Byakugan, they were invincible. What sickened Naruto the most though, was that he found out they enslaved the 'branch' family members with a 'caged bird seal', if Naruto hadn't loved Mushia, he would have wiped them of the earth for the seal. Thankfully, other than their arrogance and seal, the Hyūga had mostly turned out well, though Naruto still rarely visited them. Just because he accepted that his son's descendants were enslaving their own family doesn't mean he'd like, so he kept his distance from the clan of Byakugan users, only popping in once every one or two hundred years.

The Uchiha and Senju were still fighting, granted it wasn't still about who was Hagoromo's successor but it was still fighting. Both clans had a large territory each causing their borders to clash in the middle of the Land of Fire. This also caused many small skirmishes which eventually led to war between the two clans, with the Uchiha having allies in the Hagoromo clan, ironically, and the Senju have allies in the form of the Uzumaki clan, once again ironic, though the Uzumaki tried not to get involved, their help involved sending the Senju seals to aid them in battle. From strengthening weapons to explosive tags, the Uzumaki made up for their lack of help in the fighting with the amount and quality of their seals.

The Uzumaki's were the only relatives of Naruto that he could say he was proud of, while not wanting to fight, they still helped their allies. That was something Naruto could respect, though Naruto could tell the Uzumaki would prefer if there was no fighting, they would however fight viciously if they had to. Naruto was quite happy that the Uzumaki had decided to specialise in Fūinjutsu, while not one of the most exciting of arts for the most part, Fūinjutsu defiantly had the most potential out of the other 'arts', so it pleased Naruto to see that same art protecting his descendants even if Naruto had to sometime help them when it came to some theories, though he was in disguise when he went to visit.

The only part he was disappointed in was that the Uzumaki were reduced to work as mercenaries, though in this time, almost everyone was a mercenary. So he let that slide.

Throughout the millennia that Naruto had been alive he had travelled around the world, taking in the sights and sounds of the Elemental Nations. He had kept up his training of course, creating new techniques and expanding on his old ones, he'd even managed to discover new elements, granted they were tier three and therefore incredibly destructive but he did it.

As it turned out, no one knew of him as the brother of Rikudō Sennin. In fact, the rest of the world wasn't even aware that one of the most famous people in history had a brother, apparently his brother had never told people exactly how he defeated the Ten-Tails, and as far as Naruto knew, Hagoromo hadn't recorded what happened in any form. Naruto wanted it to stay this way, he wanted a peaceful life, though he had resided to the fact that it never would be, going around announcing to the world that he was the brother of the Sage of Six Paths would not only make people look at him weird, but also draw unwanted attention to himself. It was to this reason why he refrained from using his control over the elements on a large scale, for small things, it was fine but unless he was really pushed to his limits by a foe, which he doubted, or was angry, he'd refrain from doing anything that might make himself stand out. He'd usually take out his foes with his blades, which were always strapped around his forearms like braces, or his unarmed combat skills, which included his enhanced strength, and sometimes using chakra constructs if he felt like it.

Because of believing that Ninjutsu was a perversion of chakra, Naruto has never made any attempt to learn any of the 'jutsus' that the rest of the world used. Why would he? Any elemental attacks thrown at him, he could deflect with a thought, and any physical attacks wouldn't get very far when he could literally destroy mountains with his enhanced strength. All in all, Naruto felt like Ninjutsu was actually taking chakra backwards, he could do what the rest of the world was doing easily, he could even take it up a level. Naruto honestly wondered how the rest of the world could value their precious 'Ninjutsu' when he could destroy it with a thought.

Though Naruto had no problem with any of the other 'arts' such as Tai-, Gen-, Bukijutsu or any of those techniques, they had all existed hundreds of years ago but were known simply under different names so Naruto didn't really have a problem with any of them. Though he did have a problem with Juinjutsu, the ability to control someone against their will reminds Naruto too much of his mother's Mugen Tsukuyomi (Infinite Moon Reader).

Naruto sighed as he continued walking, making no sound as his feet struck the ground one after the other. He was wearing a plain brown cloak with a hood to cover the clothes underneath, choosing to go for stealth more than show.

He was currently walking through the border of the Uchiha and Senju territories, and while he wasn't nervous about being in the vicinity of any of the clan members, he didn't like being in their presence very long, it always reminded him of his promise to Hagoromo.

For several hundred years after he first made that promise, Naruto had watched over the Uchiha and Senju clans, hoping that one of each or maybe even just one from either, would look past their hatred over violence and strive for peace. There had been several close calls over that time but all of the ones he had seen had either, lost a sibling afterwards and began to hate or had died before he could help. After that, he had just given up hope that there would ever be a change in either clan.

Naruto was currently making his way to the south of Fire Country; there were great beaches this time of year-

"-STOOD BEHIND ME ON PURPOSE DIDN'T YOU?!" Naruto was knocked out of his thoughts by a loud voice echoing through the trees. It was loud and irate, most likely frustrated from not being able to complete something. "IT'S SO OBVIOUS YOU'RE TRYING TO DISTRACT ME! I CAN'T EVEN TAKE A LEAK IF SOMEONE IS STANDING BEHIND ME! THAT'S HOW AWARE OF MY SURROUNDINGS I AM!" That was definitely weird, with his curiosity now peaked Naruto made his way over to the source of the noise.

His curiosity was satisfied when he spied two boys on the opposite side of a river to him. Both had black hair, though one had short spiky hair while the other's hair was flat on his head. The spiky haired one was wearing a pure black, knee-length haori with white pants while the other with flat hair wearing pinstriped kimono pants and kimono shirt. The two boys appeared to be talking with the one with flat hair antagonising the one with spiky hair into outbursts of anger. This actually reminded him of himself and Hagoromo when they were little, him being the flat haired one, needlessly annoying the spiky haired one, Hagoromo, causing him to get angry at him.

Naruto could only give a wistful smile at the two boys, he wished he could go back to that, to the monastery, to when he was kid with Hagoromo and his mother…But he couldn't and never would be able to. That was something he had learned long ago.

Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts by the soft tapping of feet on water. _'Water walking.'_ He thought, that was something else he had picked up, though Naruto had learned it before anyone else and the world recreated it.

The flat haired boy was checking on a body in the middle of the river, standing on top of the water. Both boys talked for a bit before the spiky haired one turned back, while the flat-haired boy was now on his side of the river and was also walking away, most likely to were ever he lived. Naruto hide himself in the brush, using his millennia old knowledge to hide himself from the sight and senses of the child.

Once he felt safe, Naruto let out a breath and relaxed. This was interesting.

"A Senju and Uchiha," He said out loud as no one would hear him. He knew who both of them were. The boys were wearing the clothes of their clans, if they both knew that Naruto didn't know. "Talking together without hostility with a member of the Hagoromo clan washing up near them both, if that isn't a sign then I don't know what is. Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha," He said remembering the names they gave to each other. "They will both be names to remember."

It was settled, he would stay here to see how both of them developed, perhaps maybe even train them a bit if they didn't die.

This meant that his trip to the beaches of Fire Country would have to wait.

Naruto let out another sigh.

He liked the beach, why did the Senju and Uchiha decided to stop being assholes now? Why not years ago?

Naruto decided to not look a gift horse in the mouth and just take what he could get; he didn't want to have to wait another three millennia to happen.

**XxXxXxX**

It was three days before the two boys appeared at the same time again; Hashirama was sitting by the side of the river when Madara approached from behind, both of them in the same clothes as the day before.

Naruto remained hidden on the other side of the river, bent down hiding in the brush, listening in on their conversation. Hashirama's brother had died apparently, along with three of Madara's own. This made Naruto release a small sigh of sorrow, not enough for either boy to hear thankfully.

During these times, everyone was a warrior, a fighter, children learned to fight before they could walk. Naruto had once seen a clan to the far east send a seven year-old child out to fight against full grown men of an opposing clan, the child was slaughtered but provided a distraction long enough for the more skilled and seasoned fighters to take down the real enemy. Naruto had to restrain himself from destroying that clan.

Hashirama's brother's fate was not a rare one, every day hundreds of boys just like him a sent out to kill their clans enemies, it's only the lucky or skilled ones that come back. That is the sad truth.

Focusing back on the conversation, Naruto managed to catch both of the children talking about wanting to stop the fighting before both of Hagoromo's descendants had stopped talking, the two of them were now just looking out over the water. While they did this, Naruto weighed up his options.

He could not do anything; let the two of them forge their own destinies, making their own mistakes, let them both see if they had what it takes to see their dreams to the end...

Or help them personally.

Naruto hasn't had much human interaction since Hagoromo's death, the perversion of chakra only made his human interaction shrink that much more. Talking to these two children would actually be a massive step for him, even if it was only for the day.

Naruto let out a sigh when he realised there was only one option, he needed to help the Uchiha and Senju child, his promise to Hagoromo wouldn't let him leave. He had a chance to fulfil his promise to Hagoromo, and he would make sure it happened.

With his thoughts decided, Naruto extended his legs, jumping high into the air, over the brush and river and onto the other side of the river where Hashirama and Madara were. Both boys were immediately on guard when he landed, legs and arms extended into their clans fighting stances, though judging by the obliviousness of the two, neither of them knew what their enemies fighting stances looked like and hopefully it would stay that way so he could work with them.

Naruto straightened up and brushed some imaginary dust of his cloak with his hand before he turned to the two children to the side of him, his hood up obscuring his face. "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you." The ancestor of the Hyūga and Uzumaki said nonchalantly.

Immediately, Hashirama relaxed. "Oh cool." He said with a smile. Madara smacked him on the back of the head for that comment.

"YOU STUPID IDIOT, WHY DID YOU BELIEVE HIM?" Madara screamed. "HE COULD BE LYING, WAITING FOR US TO LOWER OUR GUARD SO HE COULD KILL US." As he finished his rant, Hashirama then sat on the ground with a small rain cloud hovering over his head. Naruto gave a small amused smile before he cleared his throat to get Hashirama's and Madara's attention, maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Naruto repeated. "If fact, I want to help you both, by training both of you."

"Why should we believe you?" Madara accused instantly suspicious. "And how do we know we can trust you or you can teach us anything?" Naruto gave out a small chuckle at Madara's accusations.

"Because if I wanted to harm you, you would both be dead." He said simply, it was true and he wasn't going to sugar coat. "As for trusting, have I hurt you yet?" Madara lowered his guard hesitantly but Naruto could still see he was ready to spring into guard at a moment's notice.

"Take off your hood then." The Uchiha said. "If you want to help us, take it off." Indra's descendant was staring at Naruto's hood as if he could move it with his mind. Even Hashirama was looking up from his position on the ground, interested in the newcomer's features. Naruto simply shrugged.

"Okay." With that, Naruto lowered the hood that shadowed his face to reveal his bright white hair that trailed down into the cloak, and a blindfold that covers his eyes, though it was frayed enough for so that both boys could see the whiteness of Naruto's eyes. The blindfold Naruto was wearing was to prevent any sort of links between him and the Hyūga, as he would have to explain why none of them recognised him or why there weren't any records of birth. After a while, he learned that the blindfold, plus the visible whites of his altered Byakugan, gave off the impression that he was blind, which made people underestimate him, after all, who would expect a blind man to know how to fight, Naruto used his advanced. Naruto had used his ability to manipulate his bones, an ability that he had discovered several years after Hagoromo's death and was used by a clan in the Land of Water, to hide his horns, making it easier to blend in. After all, horns were quite noticeable.

Hashirama and Madara were taken back by the blindfold, having not expected their acquaintance to be blind. Madara recovered from the surprise of the blindfold first.

"How would you be able to teach us to do anything, in case you haven't noticed, you're blind. How can you be a shinobi when you can't even see where you're going?" Madara said, a bit bluntly. Surprisingly, it was Hashirama that spoke.

"Then how come you couldn't sense him, you're the one who was so aware of his surroundings he couldn't take a leak if someone is behind him." Hashirama said with a small snigger and a smile, Naruto also had a small smirk at the comments. Madara rounded on the still seated Hashirama and then proceeded to yell at him.

"SHUT UP HASHIRAMA, YOU DIDN'T SENSE HIM EITHER SO I WOU-" Madara's yells were cut off when he felt something sharp poke him in the back of the neck. He froze immediately, he had felt points in the back of his neck before, it was usually from when his father, Uchiha Tajima, beat him in a spar and had a kunai to his neck. Looking down at Hashirama's face, he hoped that he could get a picture of what was going on from his new...friend's…face. Looking down, Madara saw Hashirama's eyes opened wide surprise, which let the Uchiha know all he needed; apparently the new comer was now behind him with a kunai or something pointy to his neck.

"Now, now," Naruto said in his ear. "Are you sure there is nothing I can teach you?" Naruto asked with mock curiosity.

"There might be something." Madara replied trying to keep his voice light. He felt the sharp point remove itself from his neck and Madara slowly turned around, only to see the cloaked wearing figure back standing back where he was before looking like he hadn't done anything.

"Now, how about introductions?" The man replied as if nothing he happened. "My name is Naruto." The newly named 'Naruto' introduced himself.

"Hashirama." The flat haired boy said cheerily, happy to introduce himself to the blind man.

"Madara." The Uchiha said hesitantly, still not fully trusting the man. Why should he? The man comes out of nowhere offering to train the two of them for no reason? It had suspicious written all over it. "Before I agree to anything," The Uchiha's suspicious attitude back up. "Why would you train us? Out of all the people in the world to train, why us? And how did you move so fast even though you're blind?" Madara questioned. Naruto gave a sad smile before answering.

"I made a promise to someone that involves training people to help the world. I overheard what the two of you were talking about, heard the conviction in your voice and decided that I would train you to fulfil the promise I made." Naruto then gained a cheeky smile. "If you want to find out how I move so fast, you'll have to beat it out of me." He replied to Madara's question, before he took up a loose Taijutsu stance with a grin. "Either come at me with the intent to kill or not at all."

Both Madara and Hashirama both then took up their respective stances, ready to attack their new sensei, however both of them wouldn't go all out. He was blind after all, he can't be that good.

They didn't know how wrong they were.

**XxXxXxX**

Half an hour later, both Hashirama and Madara were laying on the rocky shores of the river they had been skipping rocks across, tired and sweaty, they would have been bruised and broken too if their new sensei hadn't healed them when they finished. Both of them were sure that Naruto was somehow reading their minds, he seemed to be able to read their styles like a book, every one of their moves or combinations seemed to be countered by their white haired sensei.

He seemed to move as fast as lightning yet be as versatile as water. He blocked every punch, countered every kick, he even made their jutsu useless, simply too fast for them to aim, and in the event they did manage to successfully pull on of, he simply dodged out of the way. It was amazing yet at the same time, it was frustrating.

"So," Naruto said a glint of laughter in his gaze. "Do you want me to teach you both or do you need more convincing that I can teach you things?"

It was incredibly amusing to see two 'prodigies' so soundly defeated, even if he was a millennia old male that had so much chakra that it was on the level of the bijū, with enough power to level a continent.

Still, Hashirama and Madara didn't know that, as far as they were concerned, they just got beaten up for half an hour by blind man that was about the age of most of the people they used for training. If Naruto hadn't had millennia to keep his emotions under control, he would have burst out laughing.

"Okay," Hashirama said sitting up, wincing as he did so. "I think you can teach us some things, I definitely felt several things I can work on." He winced again as he rubbed his sore ribs. Damn, why did Naruto's kicks have to be so hard? By this time, Madara had also sat up as well, managing to with hold a wince unlike Hashirama. Naruto looked at his possible pupils, his quite hurt pupils. He sighed, why did people have to be so fragile? He was toning down his strength.

Stepping forward, Naruto squatted down on his heels in between Hagoromo's descendants, bright green chakra coating his hands, something both boys recognised as medical chakra. Naruto moved his hands forward and a hand hovering in front of either boy's chest before he flexed his chakra, sending it into their bodies to begin healing.

His chakra travelled around their bodies and began identifying their injuries. Fractured ribs, bruised muscles and bones as well as torn muscles were several problems in both boys' bodies, nothing serious or life threatening, there injuries were those that could be gained from rough training. Other than that both boys were as health as they should be; no sickness, old injuries or any signs of malnutrition.

Naruto assessed all that in a second, his experience with using the technique on various people before coming into play. Pushing his chakra into the injured areas, Naruto watched from his mind's eye as all the injuries healed, fractures knitted back together, torn muscles reattached themselves and bruised body parts healed over.

Hashirama and Madara were in shock at their sensei's skill in medical chakra; their injuries would normally take an experienced iryō-nin several minutes to heal the both of them, yet this man was healing the both of them within seconds. It was unbelievable. Hashirama especially seemed amazed by his sensei's ability; he had always wanted to learn to heal, but his ability in ninjutsu, specifically his kekkei genkai, Mokuton. His sub-elements made him too valuable to be 'wasted doing the work of someone without skill' as his father would say, essentially his father was saying that he was too skilled not to have at the front. Perhaps Naruto could train him in medical techniques; Hashirama would love to learn some.

Madara was now revaluating the man in front of him, originally when he had showed he was blind Madara had been incredibly sceptical that Naruto could even run, let alone fight. That was then proved wrong when the white haired man proceeded to beat both him and Hashirama up for thirty minutes. He was hailed as a prodigy in his clan, he could take down full grown men with twice as much experience as him, and yet he was utterly humiliated by the man that was currently healing him with medical skill that far exceeds anything he had seen his clan's iryō-nin could perform.

"So," Naruto began. "Do you two want me to train you both?" He asked. This would decide how he went on from here, they could either decided to let him train them, or they could decline. Naruto could train one of them but he would rather train both of them, if he could train both of them he would be fulfilling his promise to Hagoromo and it would be a massive weight off his chest. Naruto always felt like he failed his brother by not completing his wish, it had been three millennia and there was no progress with either side. But if he could get the two of them to agree to him being their sensei, he would finally fell like he was accomplishing something.

Hashirama nodded excitedly, it would be fun to have a sensei to help him, in his clan you usually had to train yourself. If you were lucky you could have an older brother or father to help you practice and perfect techniques, but since his father was the clan head he rarely had time to help him, he was busy organising the clan, practicing attacks, and honing his own skills. Hashirama was the eldest child in his family and therefore had no older brother to practise with, he could usually find some other clan members that were train to spar with him but they would refrain from hurting 'the clan head's son'. But with Naruto as his sensei he could have someone that he wouldn't hold back and help him advance further, Naruto might even have a way to achieve peace in the world, perhaps he could get advice.

Madara stiffly nodded as well, he still wasn't quite sure about Naruto but he was smart enough to realise that after that fight that Naruto could kill them without trying, he even healed them after the fight. Madara was now quite aware that Naruto was mostly likely telling the truth about wanting to train them, but that didn't mean that he would trust him like Hashirama was doing, he would accept Naruto's offer until he proved untrustworthy.

"Good." Naruto said happily as he stood up, Hashirama and Madara followed him swiftly. "I'm glad that both of you accepted." His face then turned from happy to serious, when he spoke Madara and Hashirama had to suppress a shudder from the feeling he gave off, it wasn't Killing Intent, both had been under KI enough to be able to tell what it was, but it was similar.

What Naruto was doing was actually an altered form of Killing Intent, while normal KI was the user's desire to kill mixed with their power that was then pressured on to their opponent, Naruto's version was his aura, the natural power that all beings naturally excluded, wrapping around Hashirama's and Madara's own. This caused Hashirama and Madara to feel the same feeling a wolf feels in the presence of their alpha on a smaller scale, both Hashirama and Madara were feeling compelled to listen to him, like a pack of wolves to their alpha. When he was sure they were listening to him, Naruto spoke, his tone of voice enforcing how serious he was.

"When I'm training you both, I expect several things. This is non-negotiable." Naruto's voice implied that there would be no compromise. "When I'm training you, you do what I say when I say it. You never use anything I show you to enslave the free will of another being. Both of you are to tell no one of me, your training or each other, if anyone finds out about our training I will stop." What was visible of Naruto's eyes softened behind his blind fold. "One day, I will no longer be your sensei and you two will no longer be my students. On that day, I wish for both of you to strive for peace." Naruto held up his hand as he saw that Hashirama had opened his mouth. "No, I will not be telling you how to find peace Hashirama that is for the two of you to agree upon, but remember this; is peace worth the price that must be paid to get there. If you follow my rules then I will train you both, but break them," Naruto's voice hardened, becoming as cold as ice. "And I break you. If there is one thing I hate it is those that go back on their word, so both of you decide right now, are you will to become my pupils, knowing the terms to this agreement?"

"Yes." Hashirama answered, he had thought over Naruto's conditions and come to the conclusion that he wouldn't have done anything that would have violated the set rules anyway. Maybe the 'when I'm training you, you do what I say when I say it' rule, but that was because he liked to be annoying. He wondered about Madara though, he couldn't speak for him and wondered what his spiky haired friend would do but he was confident that he would accept. Both Madara and himself would make the world a better place, they would make it so children could be children instead of fighters, the world would become how it was meant to.

"I accept." Madara gave his answer before asking his own question. "You still didn't answer how you could fight if you're blind." The Uchiha pointed out. Madara knew that as soon as he saw the blind man's skill that he would agree to Naruto's request and become the man's student, the power that the man had would make him get stronger and with Hashirama, they would find peace. It was only a matter of how strong and influential both himself and Hashirama got, he would use his power to bring peace to the world and keep his little brother safe from the horrors of war.

"Good." Naruto smiled, he was finally fulfilling Hagoromo's wish and helping his descendants onto the right path. Perhaps Hashirama and Madara could change the rest of their clan, perhaps they wouldn't, but at least Naruto could now say he tried. "To answer your question Madara, I spread my chakra out so that it encompasses a large area, as objects move inside that area images are sent back into my brain creating a black and white image of the area inside the area, allowing me to see without seeing." Madara and Hashirama didn't need to know that he wasn't blind; that would raise questions that would make him uncomfortable. "Since its only just past mid-day, you two are going to do some sparring so I can identify the flaws in your styles. Both of you ready?" Naruto questioned.

Hashirama turned to Madara and settled into a fighting stance with a small smile on his face. "Come on Madara, let's go!" The Senju exclaimed, he really wanted to test out how strong he was against his friend and this was the best time to do it.

Madara also settled into a fighting stance at his new sensei's words, a smirk on his face in contrast to Hashirama's smile. "Let's dance Hashirama." The Uchiha said, you could feel the underlying excitement in his voice. The Uchiha clan heir knew that Hashirama would be his rival, the one that would make him better himself, the one that would make him want to go that little bit further during training. It would be Hashirama that give him an added drive to get stronger.

"Begin!" Naruto shouted as he watched the two rush each other, exchanging punches and kicks and then eventually, jutsu. A punch impacted Hashirama's face while Hashirama's leg found itself buried in the side of Madara's stomach, forcing both of them to skid back along the ground before charging and once more, re-engaging.

All the while Naruto watched with a small smile on his face as he watched his newly acquired pupils battle it out, the fight getting more intense as their rivalry solidified. It was then, Naruto decided, that his two pupils would be the some of the best fighters in the world. Their names would be written down in the history books, their faces carved into mountains and their strength would be memorised in the eyes of the world as two of the best.

Naruto would make sure of that.

**XxXxXxX**

"But Naruto-sensei," Hashirama whined. "I wanna learn some cool jutsu! Why can't you teach us any? I beat you know heaps and your keeping it from us." Hashirama finished his whining/accusation with a pout. Naruto reigned in a sigh, how in Kami's name did he ever think that Hashirama resembled him? There was no way that he was this annoying as a kid, if he was his mother would have beaten it out of him. "Come on sensei, please, please, please, please, pleas-"

"KAMI DAMN IT HASHIRAMA, IF YOU SAY PLEASE ONE MORE TIME, I'M GONNA SEE HOW FAR MY FOOT WILL FIT UP YOUR ARSE!" Madara snapped and as usual, yelled at Hashirama. Naruto was seriously reconsidering teaching these two, after all most six months of training with them Naruto had realised that even though they could be mature, Hashirama and Madara were still children, eleven year old children to be precise. After three months of training, Hashirama had asked the question that Naruto was waiting for, 'when are we going to be learning some super awesome jutsu?' Of course, Naruto didn't know any jutsu but didn't tell Hashirama or Madara that as the two might drop him as their sensei. Naruto then told the two that he wasn't going to teach them any jutsu but instead teach them how to become more connected to their element, or elements in the case of his two pupils.

Madara became a bit disgruntled about not learning any jutsu from his new sensei before Naruto told both him and Hashirama that if they wanted, they could learn jutsus on their own and then share it between each other, both boys had instantly agreed to the plan and started to secretly give the other jutsus from their clan archives, not that the other knew. Hashirama gave Madara jutsu that involved fire and lightning while the Senju heir got water and earth jutsus from the Uchiha heir. Hashirama then had to train his kekkei genkai, Mokuton; Madara was shocked that his rival had a sub-element and, deciding to try to even the field, started to learn about the other three nature transformations, water, earth and wind.

Unfortunately, this had not satisfied Hashirama, he had decided that Naruto was keeping 'super cool' jutsu from him and Madara. The Senju had now made it his mission to make Naruto 'quit being a jutsu hog' and to teach him and Madara 'awesome-super-cool-massive-deluxe' jutsu. Of course he hadn't gotten anywhere, but it was really starting to grate on Naruto's nerves.

Currently, students and sensei were walking through the northern section of the forest; Naruto had decided to move their training grounds further north to avoid detection by either the Senju or Uchiha, as their previous grounds were right between the territories of the two clans.

"I'm sorry Madara." Hashirama sniffed, Naruto was now pinching the bridge of his nose, why did Hashirama have to go from annoying to almost crying in a second, it made telling when the kid was actually sad a pain in the arse. "I'll spend the rest of my life paying you back for the horrible travesty I have caused." Great, now there was a dark cloud over his head. Naruto decided that he needs to hit something real hard, real soon. "I just hope you don't use me as a sex slave." Oh great.

"I AM NOT GAY YOU ASSHOLE!" Madara screamed in retaliation, Hashirama really succeeded in annoying Madara, maybe him and Hashirama really were similar.

"I noticed you have an interest in assholes." Hashirama replied with a small smile, mentally sniggering at his rival. Naruto had to shake his head at the comment, screw being similar, Hashirama was his illegitimate child. Madara was about to start yelling again when a massive amount of oppressive chakra slammed into the three of them, of course, to Naruto it was nothing, like comparing an ant to a giant. To Madara and Hashirama however, it was the largest and most malicious chakra they had felt in their young lives, they had been into battle yet both of them had never felt any kind of chakra like this, it made their skin crawl just standing near the edge of the source. Whatever was releasing this chakra was incredibly powerful and it made both boys weary of moving forward.

Both turned to their sensei but were shocked to see him standing as if malicious chakra was an everyday occurrence, both clan heirs missed their teacher's narrowed eyes. Naruto recognised this chakra; it was the chakra of Shukaku, otherwise known as the Ichibi (One-Tails). Naruto didn't know what it was doing in Fire Country seeing as its home was the deserts of Wind Country, but judging by the amount of demonic chakra the bijū was releasing, it wasn't for a stroll through the woods.

Over the millennia, Naruto had several interactions with each of the bijū, some of them friendly, some of them less than pleasant. After the death of Hagoromo, a few of the tailed beasts resented him for, in their opinion, not doing enough to save his brother. The death of their father figure had been a major blow to all of the large animals; their situation was similar to a child losing their father. Naruto had tried to help them, seeing as Hagoromo had considered them like his children but many refused his help or company, Shukaku was one of them. The One-Tails had become short tempered over the years, Kurama's belief that the more tails one had, the stronger and humanities belief that the bijū were mindless animals or evil demons had made Shukaku become slightly unstable. The Ichibi had started to attack villages over the years as its mental state deteriorated; this usually resulted in Naruto having to intervene if he was in the area. Naruto theorised that the Ichibi might just attack villages to get his attention, as the tanuki would always grin like a lunatic when he showed up, Naruto didn't know whether to be disturbed that it thought attacking people was the right way to get attention or sad because it looked forward to seeing someone that it was meant to hate.

"Naruto-sensei, what's happening?" Madara questioned, doing the best he could to keep the apprehension out of his voice. Naruto said nothing; instead he motioned with his hands for both himself and Hashirama to follow him. Moving forward, Naruto leapt at a tree using chakra to stick his feet to the bark, his students following his movements, the white eyed man then ran up the tree, going to top to the top to get a better view. Naruto halted near the top of the tree, coming to a stop on a branch, his students landing beside him a second later. The tree was tall, giving the three people perched on its branches a view that travelled several kilometres into the distance, and it also gave the group of three a view over the source of the disturbance.

A giant tanuki made of sand was wadding through a small town a kilometre or two away, firing off bullets of air at the building around it destroying them and the people that took shelter inside. The tanuki was hundreds of meters tall and towered over trees and buildings alike, crushing many of them as it walked but continued walking as if it had stepped on an ant. The black markings all over its body gave the tanuki a demonic look, which was only reinforced by the occasional roar at let out as demolished the town. The tail protruding from its behind flattened anything in its path as it was swung from side to side. Its voice could be heard even from the distance the trio were from the tailed beast.

"**Come on, don't run away. I haven't even squished you yet." **The tanuki said in glee as it continued to trample through the civilian town. Each step it took invoked screams of terror in the town's residents below.

Naruto assessed the situation, Shukaku was waiting for him, that much was obvious, it wasn't using its bijūdama (Tailed Beast Ball) to simply level the village in one go as it would have if it was serious about destroying the small town. His only option was to confront Shukaku and either convinces the One-Tail to stop or take it down and transport it away from the civilian population.

"Madara, Hashirama." Naruto snapped, shocking the two boys out of their staring. Neither of them had ever seen a tailed beast before, the sight of one even though it was the weakest of them all was still a monumental occasion for both of them. Even though neither one of the boys had seen one, they had heard stories about them from their clans veteran shinobi and elders, each story spoke of the power to decimate hundreds of shinobi as if they were flies on hot summer's day. Both of Hagoromo's descendants turned towards their sensei as they awaited orders. "Both of you are to stay here while I deal with the Ichibi." Madara and Hashirama were shocked for a moment when they heard what their sensei planned on doing, he was talking about _fighting_ a _tailed beast_, even the Ichibi, the weakest of the nine, had the power to level and entire clans worth of shinobi. There sensei was planning on fighting _that_. Madara was the first to find his voice.

"Sensei, you cannot be serious." He said, gaining Naruto's attention. "You are planning on fighting the One-Tail, something with enough power to destroy hundreds of shinobi. I do not doubt your skills but don't you think this might be taking it too far?" Madara finished with his voice straining a bit, trying to carry across the seriousness of the situation. Because apparently his sensei didn't realise what he planned on doing.

Naruto gave a small chuckle before turning to look back at the Ichibi, who had stopped rampaging for the moment and appeared to be admiring its work. "I know both of you doubt my skills as a sensei." Naruto said, ignoring the denials coming from both Hashirama and Madara, he continued. "I know that because I am blind," Naruto mentally made air quotes when he said the word. "And because I haven't taught you any jutsu, that both of you have started to doubt me as a sensei, do not both trying to deny this, I know it is true." His pupils said nothing to deny the claims, because they couldn't. They had started to doubt his skills ever since he hadn't taught them jutsus, if it wasn't for the fact that they had experienced how strong he was before hand, they would have resigned as his students on the spot. "Because of this, I have decided that both of you must see how powerful I truly am if I want to keep you both permanently as my students." The two students were shocked; their sensei was going to single-handedly going to fight a tailed beast to prove how strong he was to them, before either of them could respond Naruto continued. "I will also tell you both the reason why I can't teach you jutsu after this is over." Naruto was originally, not going to tell them that he could do jutsu, which was true to an extent, but Shukaku's intervention provided an opportunity to get that road block out of the way, if he told them that he could use jutsu after defeating the One-Tail, it would seem like a small trade off to his two students. While their sensei couldn't use jutsu, he could single-handedly defeat the One-Tails. He highly doubted that his two pupils would drop him as their sensei just after he defeated Shukaku, and it would prevent them from finding out later down the road.

Hashirama was the one that objected this time. "Naruto-sensei, you don't have to-" Hashirama was silenced as Naruto held up his hand, as a sign to stop speaking.

"I will return Hashirama, don't worry about that." Naruto gave a little smirk. "Remember, stay here and watch closely, this is something that you won't forget." With that, Naruto leapt of the branch and towards Shukaku, who had now continued trampling the village.

"This is all our fault." Madara moaned as he sat down on the branch with his head in his hands. "If we hadn't valued jutsu so much Naruto-sensei wouldn't be doing this." Madara said with guilt in his voice.

Hashirama said nothing, but also sat down on the branch alongside his 'brother'. What was there to say? They had just sentence their sensei to death, albeit unintentionally.

The watched as their sensei neared the town, travelling closer as he hopped from tree to tree, before finally he leapt out of the cover that the forest roof provided, jumping straight towards the belly of the bijū, his arm held back ready for a punch. Both of Naruto's students felt their guts sink, they wanted to tear their eyes away from seeing their sensei get turned into pulp but they couldn't.

As they watched their sensei close the distance between human and bijū, getting closer and closer, neither boy could tear their eyes away, they would later be glad.

Because what would happen next would stay with Hashirama and Madara for the rest of their lives as one of the most amazing thing they had ever seen.

Naruto, their sensei, punched the Ichibi square in the stomach with enough force to cause a shockwave to echo throughout the area, with both Hashirama and Madara feeling a blast of air rush over them, shaking the tree they were perched on. The bijū was lifted off the ground by the resulting force, and flung several hundred or so metres away. The One-Tail landed with a boom as it skidded across the ground, demolishing trees. Both clan heirs watched in shock at the power of their sensei, the one who had just punched the Ichibi with strength that nobody should possess.

"Madara," Hashirama muttered softly, staring at the recovering form of the Ichibi. "If I ever doubt the power of sensei again, please punch me in the face." Madara didn't look towards Hashirama, instead he responded with a request of his own.

"Only if you do the same for me." Madara replied.

"Deal." Hashirama agreed.

"Deal." Madara repeated.

When the Ichibi finally recovered, it looked around searching for the one who hit it, though it knew who it was; there was no one in the Elemental Nations with the strength to rival him. _**'Oh Naruto,' **_The One-Tail sang in its mind. _**'Come out, come out wherever you are.'**_Normally, Shukaku would have stayed in Wind Country, preferring the desert to the forests of Fire Country, but it was a little bit lonely, and while they never actually talked, it preferred the company of Naruto to no one. The white-haired man's presence reminded him of father, and the last Ōtsutsuki was the only human in the world that treated the bijū as more than monsters. A small flash of white out of the corner of its eye drew the One-Tail's attention , reacting quickly, the Ichibi spun around with speed that it shouldn't have at the size it was and fired a compressed ball of air that crashed into a small pile of trees, the ball of wind exploded with incredible force levelling trees a hundred meters around the impact zone and knocking over several more with the force of the explosion.

The Ichibi didn't relax its guard, it knew that was nowhere near enough to defeat its foe, in fact that attack probably barely fazed Naruto; the man had millennia of experience with Shukaku's attacks. Sure enough, Shukaku felt a small source of repressed chakra creeping up behind him. _**'Got ya now.'**_ Quick as a flash, the Ichibi spun around and swung its tail in the direction of the chakra source, levelling trees as its tail scrapped against the ground. The tail collided with the area and kept going as Shukaku turned around to face where the chakra last was, only to find the area empty except for uprooted trees that came into contact with its tail. Looking around wearily, the weakest of the tailed beasts failed to notice the passenger that it had picked up on its tail, hanging onto the end of the single tail. Naruto held on waiting for the right moment to strike.

That moment came when Shukaku had relaxed a bit and lowered its tail to the ground, the moment that Naruto's feet touched the ground, he utilized his enhanced strength and flipped Shukaku's tail over his shoulder. The reaction was a roar of pain and surprise from the One-Tail as its tail was yanked and it was pulled backwards, off the ground before it slammed back down, rolling a bit before it came to a halt.

The Ichibi was about to get back up and regain its footing so that it could get back into the fight with Naruto when it felt the man land on his nose and look directly into his eyes. Shukaku was nervous when Naruto continued to stare after a minute, despite wanting to fight Naruto, it knew that the long-lived man was way above its level in both power and skill, it only really enjoyed Naruto's company and would rather they actually talked than fight, so the serious stare that Naruto pinned it under was quite uncomfortable. The One-Tail was about to comment before Naruto broke of the stare, and gave Shukaku a small smile under softer eyes.

"If you want," The white-haired man said. "We could talk every now and then instead of fighting." The bijū was shocked for a moment; did Naruto see through the reason for his attacks? He was about to reject Naruto's proposition when the man in question spoke. "I know the reason for your attacks Shukaku, if you want company all you had to do was ask. So, would you like for use to talk instead of fighting?" Naruto asked again, his voice hiding no hidden agendas, no malicious intent or other reasons for doing putting forward the question. With hesitancy, the large tanuki nodded its head. Naruto's smile grew a little larger before he spoke again to the tanuki. "I can visit you later today if you want, but your little excursion to the village made me interrupt something that I need to continue. So, if you go back to Wind Country, I'll visit you there by the end of the day." Naruto said with a smile that grew bigger when he saw the happiness in the bijū's eyes, though Naruto had to make his voice keep the same light tone when he talked about the tanuki's 'excursion'.

Naruto had long since stopped calling the bijū on the little value they place on human life. They all answered with the same response when he did, 'If they can do it to themselves, then why can I do it to them'. Naruto still didn't have a response to that, the bijū found it hard to hold human life with any sort of value after millennia of them killing each other, and eventually they all developed the mentality of 'if they can do it, why can't I?'. They all basically thought that since humans could kill each other with such little consequences, then why couldn't they. After all there were plenty of them. Naruto had just stopped calling them on it eventually as he never got anywhere when he did.

Naruto leapt off the giant sand tanuki as it lifted itself up and started to move itself quickly in the direction of the deserts of Wind Country, apparently his visit is going to mean more to Shukaku than he first realised. When he was sure that the bijū was making his way to the Land of Wind, Naruto then started to make his way back to where he left Hashirama and Madara, hopefully the two of them hadn't moved from the position in which he left them.

It took him all of five minutes to reach the branch where he left the clan heirs, and the moment he landed he was bombarded with questions from both sides. Naruto simply stood there with a small smile on his face as he watched the two of them, especially Madara. The Uchiha, while not as aloof as the rest of his clan, was normally composed unless Hashirama provoked him, so it was quite funny to watch the clan heir slowly get red in the face as kept firing off questions instead of breathing.

"Calm down you two." Both heirs still continued to shoot off questions. "Calm down." Naruto said a bit more forcefully. The questions continued and Naruto developed a tic mark on his fore head. "SHUT UP BRATS." Finally that seemed to quite the two of them down. "I know the two of you have questions but let's first sit somewhere a bit more comfortable." With that Naruto leapt off into the forest with his two pupils after him, who were both struggling not to shoot off questions.

**XxXxXxX**

The trio stopped on top of a large plateau that rested on the border of the Uchiha and Senju clans, the view they had from the top was amazing. All three of them could see several kilometres out into the wilderness of the Land of Fire, which was just one massive forest. As soon as the tree landed, Naruto held up his hand to stop the barrage of questions he knew was going to come, before he then spoke to his two pupils.

"I know the two of you have questions so you while get to ask them one at a time, starting with Hashirama." Naruto gestured to the Mokuton user, Madara was a bit peeved at not being able to ask his question first but settled down quickly.

"How did you do that?" Hashirama questioned immediately, this was followed by another question accompanied by puppy dog eyes. "Can you teach me, please?" Asura's descendent battered his eyes at the white haired man in an attempt to get him to agree, his work was for naught when his sensei spoke his next words.

"Keep dreaming Hashirama, not only do you not have what is required to use it in the first place, but I don't think the world can take you having enhanced strength." Naruto shot down his student's plea in a heartbeat, there was nothing Kami or his brother could do that would make him give Hashirama Senju his secret to enhanced strength. It would spell doom for everyone. "And what did I do?" Hagoromo's brother knew what Hashirama was talking about, but just wanted to mess with him for the sake of it.

Hashirama sat on the ground with a small raincloud over his head and therefore didn't hear his sensei's answer for his first question. Madara did though. "You know what Hashirama is talking about Naruto-sensei," The Uchiha heir said. "How did you manage to not only punch a bijū and lift it off the ground, but also beat it?" Madara stared into his sensei's eyes as he asked his questions. Naruto simple gave Madara a small smile.

"That's quite simple Madara. What I did was called," Naruto paused for effect and watched as Madara leaned forward slightly as did Hashirama from his seated position, raincloud gone. "Actually I don't think I ever named it." A simultaneous crash was heard as both Madara and Hashirama tipped forward and face planted into the ground. Both quickly kipped up and were about to yell at their sensei when he answered the question seriously. "I never named the technique I used when I fought the Ichibi," Naruto explained, remembering not to use the One-Tails' true name. "What the technique does is enhances my strength ten-fold, allowing me to punch through nearly anything." Naruto paused before he answered the second question. "And I beat the Ichibi because it knew I could beat it, the One-Tail retreated because it knew it was beat." Naruto quickly made up the lie at the end and using millennia of experience of lying and being lied to, Naruto made Hagoromo's descendents believe it. Naruto was a bit guilty that he had to lie to his two students but considered it the lesser of two evils; if he told them the truth they might consider him crazy.

"Sensei," Madara interrupted his thinking. "You were going to tell us why you couldn't teach us jutsu." Naruto just let off a sigh and sat down with Hashirama who had finally come out of his depression completely, prompting Madara to do the same.

"The reason I can't teach you ninjutsu," Naruto had to struggle not to say the word without any venom or loathing. "Is because I don't know any." He watched and waited for both Madara's and Hashirama's reactions and wasn't disappointed. Both clan heirs had looks of shock and disbelief on their faces. It was Hashirama surprisingly who snapped out of their trance first.

"What do you mean you don't know any ninjutsu, sensei? Can you not perform them or do you just not know any?" The Senju heir inquired.

"It is exactly what it means Hashirama." Naruto responded. "Unlike the two of you, I never had any shinobi in my family and therefore never learned any elemental jutsus." This was a half-lie, Naruto didn't know any 'ninjutsu' as in elemental techniques with hand-seals, Naruto does however know elemental 'attacks'. It was a simple play on words but neither Hashirama nor Madara would pick up on it. Why should they? The two have most likely never heard of someone that can utilise elemental attacks without hand-seals like he does.

"So you are saying you don't come from a shinobi clan of any kind?" Madara prodded. When Naruto nodded his head in confirmation, both Senju and Uchiha heirs let out, what they thought, was an unnoticeable sigh of relief, though Naruto caught the action. While he was shocked that both children trusted him so easily, Naruto was happy that both of them trusted him enough to take his words as fact. The Senju and Uchiha clans both had enemies, Naruto saying that he wasn't from any clan meant that he, most likely, wasn't going to kill Hashirama nor Madara. This was excellent news for both clan heirs as they highly doubted they could take down Naruto, especially after his last display of power.

"I have one announcement Madara, Hashirama." Naruto said causing Hagoromo's descendents to turn their gazes to him. "I have decided to stop training you every time we meet." This caused both Hashirama and Madara to give their sensei a questioning look. They didn't train seven days a week or even five; the trio trained four days a week giving the two students plenty of time to rest while helping to avoid attention from their respective clans. "Starting from today, I will only train you both three days a week while giving you both the fourth day to train together. This is to give you both a chance to bond and a sense of independence while I'm not there as well as giving you some experience in training yourself. However I will drop by at random to observe you both, and how you train." This was actually true, Naruto did want both Hashirama and Madara to bond without him there, and he felt that his presence prevented the two clan heirs from connecting on a deeper level. On this fourth day, Naruto was just going to observe them both to see how they were doing and to see if they could operate without his help. "Can I trust you both to train without my supervision?"

"Yes, sensei." Was the response from the two boys.

"Good." Naruto said giving the two of them a smile. "If that is all the questions for now, I will let the two of you begin your training. Remember thought-"

"No flashy techniques and keep it quiet." Was the simultaneous response from both boys.

"Good." Naruto said again. "See you both tomorrow." With that, Naruto leapt away in the direction of Wind Country, leaving two boys to ponder what they were going to do.

"Hey Madara." Hashirama broke the silence. "You remember how when we met sensei, how the two of us were talking about keeping children out of fighting and all that." He received a nod from the spiky haired boy. Hashirama gave Madara a smile as he continued. "Well I got this great idea, the idea is basically a whole bunch of clans and civillains come together in order to create a village of some kind-"

**XxXxXxX**

The Land of Wind was a series of deserts that was roughly between the size of the Land of Fire and the Land of Lightning. Despite it's the majority of the country being covered in sand, the country has a surprisingly large population that was focused in towns or villages around the centred on the many oases in the deserts.

The deserts to the far west of the country were considered cursed or evil, due to the fact the Ichibi roamed the area, manipulating the vast seas of sand to swallow any unweary adventurer that wanders to close to its domain. Occasionally, the bijū would wander out of its home and search of prey, though the bijū doesn't actually eat or drink for that matter, it enjoys a good battle every now and then.

It was in a cave, dug into the sand, where Naruto found Shukaku, the One-Tail was flicking it tail from side to side, a sign of agitation when Naruto appeared. The instant the last Ōtsutsuki appeared; the bijū snapped its head towards the entrance of the cave where Naruto was standing, its body tensed in case Naruto attacked. It relaxed though when its visitor sat down on the ground at the entrance of the cave. Both man and tailed beast stared at each other for a moment before Naruto broke the silence with a question for the giant sand tanuki.

"So Shukaku, how have you been these last few centuries?" Naruto asked in a light tone as to not startle the One-Tail. The bijū looked at Naruto for a minute before sighing, though the sigh came out as more of a light, yet loud, grunt due to Shukaku's size.

"**I have been well, Oji-san. What about you?" **Shukaku's voice wasn't a deep, guttural tone like most would expect, it was actually similar to that of a young teenage boy, but due to the bijū's size, there was a deep tone added to it. It was strange though, despite the fact that none of the tailed beasts having had any sort of set gender, many of them sounded and acted either male or female, some of the bijū even changed genders over the millennia since they had been 'born'.

"I have been good to Shukaku." Naruto said before the name he was called caught up with him and he developed a small tick mark on his forehead. "Why do you bijū seem to find calling me 'uncle' so important that you never actually call me by my name unless it's serious?" This was quite annoying for Naruto, for some reason the bijū, or at least those he was on speaking terms with, found it necessary to address him as uncle every time they met. Shukaku gave Naruto a grin, showing off several pointy teeth that were housed in its mouth before replying.

"**Because you are and it's funny." **The One-Tail said with snigger at his 'Oji-san', who was currently mumbling under his breath about ungrateful brats. Naruto grumbled for several more moments about being called uncle, before he turned back to Shukaku, who was still sniggering. Naruto reigned in his own irritation and addressed the giant tanuki.

"Have you met up with any of the others recently?" Naruto inquired hoping to find out how his 'nieces and nephews' were doing. That might have been the wrong thing to ask as the tanuki immediately stopped sniggering and became a little sad, resting on its stomach with its hands under its head like a pillow, which was an unusually position for a creature that had the power to decimate hundreds with ease.

"**No." **Shukaku muttered, its voice was soft but the cave made it echo. **"The last of them that I came into contact with was Kokuō around a hundred years ago, since then I haven't come into contact with anyone." **The Ichibi replied sadly and Naruto couldn't help but give the tailed beast a sad smile as well. It must have been tough for Shukaku, having to be alone for so long. Naruto got up and walked towards the bijū that was still lying down, Shukaku tensed slightly as Naruto approached. The white haired man raised his hand and placed it the bijū's nose, rubbing the area slightly, Shukaku relaxed at the touch, Naruto's familiar chakra helped calm the bijū and it relaxed into the touch.

"I am sorry Shukaku. For not visiting you, for not checking on you...I am sorry Shukaku." Naruto apologised to the bijū while continuing to rub the nose of the One-Tail. "From now on I'll visit you, weekly if you want. I see how you doing and we can talk; spar, whatever it is you want Shukaku." Naruto continued to apologise to Shukaku, who was basking in Naruto's touch. It felt so nice to have someone who cared about you, that wanted you, someone that was family. "So Shukaku," Naruto said breaking the One-Tail out of its thoughts. "What do you want to do today?" The tanuki thought it over for several minutes before deciding.

"**Talk." **The Ichibi requested. Naruto simply gave a nod and moved back before sitting down on the sand. **"What were you doing when we met earlier?"** The bijū asked its 'Oji-san'.

"I was training my students." Naruto explained. "Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha."

"**Senju and Uchiha." **The bijū said with confusion in its voice. **"Last I heard those two clans hated each other. Why would they allow their children near someone of the other clan? And how did you get the family heads to agree to let you train them? Why would you train them anyway?" **Shukaku asked. It was confusing, all of the bijū knew that their 'stepbrothers' had fought after their father's death and that their descending clans hated each other, so how would Naruto get the two clans to not only let them train together, but to let him train them?

"All I'm training are the two kids and neither of their clans knows that they're getting training from me. The two kids I'm training don't know the other's last name either." Naruto explained to Shukaku. The tanuki nodded in understanding, neither clan knew that someone from their clan was getting training with the other, that made a whole lot more sense as to why their families would 'let' them train with someone from the opposing clan.

"**You still didn't say why you were training them?" **Shukaku pointed out. Naruto gave the One-Tail a sad smile before answering.

"Hagoromo, on his death bed, asked me to look out for his sons and their descendents, to help them find the right path. Up until recently, I'd never gotten a good enough chance to be able to help anyone from either clan." Naruto explained. Shukaku didn't speak for several minutes, just soaking in what his father had asked Naruto to do. It seemed like an almost impossible task if someone looked at the history of the two clans. They had been fighting, for one reason or another, since they had first been created, anyone one else would have given up, hell Naruto should have given up. But something was making him continue, making him not losing hope in the two clans.

'_**He gave Tou-san his word.' **_The bijū realised. That must be why Naruto still continued to help the Senju and Uchiha, even when most would have given up, branding both clans as hopeless cases. Naruto valued someone's word, their honour above everything, even strength. This had only increased when Naruto was betrayed by his brother, who had put his goals over his family and essentially stabbed Naruto in the back. _**'He is too noble for his own good.'**_ The Ichibi thought.

"So Shukaku, got any new moves that you made over the years?" Naruto said interrupting the biju's thoughts. The biju nodded and went into detail about how it found new ways to utilise its sand in battle.

The conversation went on for hours, until the sun finally set and Naruto bid Shukaku goodbye, promising that they would meet again in a week's time.

As Naruto travelled back to Fire Country, he could only ponder how long his streak of apparent good luck would last. He'd started to fulfil his promise to Hagoromo and made up with Shukaku. Naruto could only wonder how long his luck would last, before it all came crashing down.

**XxXxXxX**

**Chapter End.**

**AN: There goes the sixth chapter in A Brother, hope everyone enjoyed it.**

**Keep up the likes and reviews, if you have any questions regarding the story, give me a PM and I'll respond if it doesn't give away too much of the plot.**

**Next Chapter: The Uchiha and Senju clans finding out about their heirs meeting. Naruto interacts with the Uzumaki clans and Mito. And finally, a part I know a lot of people have been waiting for...**

**Hashirama and Madara's final battle and what happens when Naruto gets word of it.**

**I will only say this: the battle will be long, involve a whole lot of ass kicking, and Naruto's identity will be revealed to Hashirama and Madara. Shit will hit the fan, that's a promise.**

**The Right Stop**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **The Brother

**By:** The Right Stop

"Humans Speaking"

'_Human Thinking'_

Jutsu in Use

"**Biju/Non-Human Talking"**

'_**Biju/Non-Human Thinking'**_

**AN: Thank you to all those that have reviewed and liked my story, your support means a lot. I won't write a long authors note that would be boring so instead, here is chapter seven.**

**NOTE: According to the Naruto Wiki, Hashirama actually got control of the bijū and gave them out to the Kage BEFORE he was confronted by Madara with the Kyūbi. I never knew that, I always thought he got them after. Huh.**

**XxXxXxX**

**Chapter Seven**

Hashirama leapt through the trees of the forest at an alarming pace, his feet only touching each branch for a second before the Senju was already leaping to the next. The speed at which Hashirama was travelling at would make most people double-take, his body a blur to only the most skilled of shinobi, but the Senju heir didn't care about that, he was more concerned about what was about to happen.

'_How could Tobirama have followed me without me knowing? I know I'm bad at sensing people but he would have made soft noises or other sounds that would have alerted me or Madara to his presence.'_ The Senju thought furiously, he continued on this line of thought, his body automatically jumping from tree to tree, before he tried to look at the brighter side of the situation. _'Well, at least they don't know about sensei, thank Kami that yesterday was our day to train on our own.'_ Nearly missing a branch made the Senju inwardly curse himself for nearly missing the branch, he then focused on jumping towards the river, maybe sensei would have an idea? If not, he didn't want to think about what would happen.

The two years of training that both Madara and himself had under Naruto had created a bond between the three, though with Hashirama connected more with Madara than his sensei. The days of training by themselves had made the two clan heirs gain a bond similar to one between two brothers.

Their sensei had become a kind of uncle to the two, the one they went to problems with when they couldn't get the answers from their family or fellow clan members.

Hashirama's thoughts came to a stop when he saw that he was nearing the river, the sound of water running giving away the location. He quickly leapt to the shore of the river that was in Senju territory, noticing that Madara was in the Uchiha side. _'Sensei isn't here.'_ Hashirama noticed. Their teacher would usually stand in the centre of the river, on top of the water, waiting for the two of them to arrive, or he would hide and watch to see what they would do when he wasn't there to guide them. _'Not the best time to be absent sensei.'_ Hashirama thought with mild irritation, out of all the times to see what they would do, now was not the best of times.

"From now on," Madara said grabbing Hashirama's attention. "Well skip rocks as a formal way of greeting one another." That was strange, why would Madara want to skip rocks to each other? They had been meeting like this for over two years, why would Madara want to change that? Hashirama put those thoughts out of his head, he need to get Madara the message he had on the rock they had skipped yesterday.

"Okay." Hashirama replied as he reached into his clothes to pull out the stone with message on it, while the Uchiha heir got out his own rock. On the count of three both skipped the stones at the same time across the river, both catching the rock that was skipped with one hand. Looking down at the rock in his hand, Hashirama froze as he read (**AN: It's not red, it's read. Same spelling, different meaning**) the small message on the rock.

_Run_

"My bad Hashirama, I just remembered I gotta run an errand today." Madara called, forcing Hashirama to look up to the Uchiha already walking away. Hashirama put on a fake smile to make his brother and father, behind some trees, seem like nothing was wrong.

"I see," Hashirama called back to his friend, sticking an arm up in wave. "Well then I won't keep you, catch up with you later." He said before glancing down at the rock in his hand one last time before turning and bolting back into the forest. He was about to enter the tree line when he heard a splash from the river, turning back, he was confronted by the worst possible situation. His father, Butsuma Senju and his brother, Tobirama, was facing off against what appeared to be Madara's father, Tajima Uchiha, and brother, Izuna.

'_Shit.'_ Hashirama cursed, this was not how he wanted today to turnout. _'Kami damn it, where is sensei when you need him?' _The Senju cursed his sensei wherever he was, if his brother ended up dead, Hashirama didn't know how he would survive. The Senju was sure that Madara was in the same boat as him right now.

It appeared that the Madara and his father must have had the conversation yesterday as Hashirama and his father. _'Isn't that good luck?' _Hashirama thought sarcastically. The swish of a sharp object cutting through the air brought him out of his thoughts in time to see a small knife or dagger flying through the air towards his brother, Hashirama idly noted that there was another heading towards Izuna, Madara's brother. Seeing that the knife was going to kill his brother, Hashirama did the only thing he could to save him. He threw the rock in his hand with pin-point accuracy, hitting the descending knife with a clang while Madara did the same to save his own brother.

The two clan heirs leapt in front of their respective brothers, while their fathers stood behind them. "Even if it's you, harm on hair on my Otouto, and you'll face my wrath!" Madara snarled towards Hashirama. The two stared at each other before Madara sighed. "All of our talk of building our own village...Looks like it was nothing more than wishful thinking." Madara said sadly, Hashirama looked at his friend in shock, did he really feel that way over their dream? Something they had talked about over years, something that they hadn't even fully told their sensei...

Did Madara really want to just give it up?

"Madara..." The Senju heir said. "Do you really feel...?"

"For what it's worth," Madara admitted. "It may have been fleeting but I really did have a blast Hashirama." Madara tired to offer a small smile to his now ex-friend, but he just couldn't do it, so he resigned himself to give the Senju heir a sad smile.

"A part of me is shocked at your choice Madara," A voice sounded out in the forest, one that was alien to four, yet familiar to two. Those two then turned to look for the source which came from up stream. There, standing on top of the surface of the river, was a man with long hair, a frayed blindfold around his eyes that allowed those who looked hard enough to see the white eyes that lay beneath, and a brown cloak, with the hood down, that covered his clothing. "But another part of me understands that you would choose your brother over anything." The man finished with a small smile.

"Who are you?" Butsuma demanded while Tajima, Tobirama, Izuna and himself all slid into aggressive stances. Butsuma's question was answered when Hashirama and Madara both put their right hand into a closed fist and their left into a vertical open palm, then bringing them together before bowing towards the man.

"Naruto-sensei." They both greeted the man before the two clan heads. Both family heads reeled for a moment. Their children just called the white haired man before them _sensei_, why would their children let this man train them and just who was he that thought he could train their children? The man, Naruto, gave their children a small smile before he continued to talk.

"You both know what happens now don't you?" Both Hashirama and Madara shook their heads, forgetting what their teacher was talking about. Naruto, instead of getting slightly angry at his pupils forgetfulness, simply gave them both a sad smile. "Our training has been discovered; as such I will no longer be able to teach you both." Both Madara and Hashirama's eyes widened before both of them bowed their heads in sorrow. They were losing their sensei, someone who had trained them, made them what they where today. "Don't look so sad, I'm sure that we'll meet again someday." Naruto said with a small smile.

This was a lie.

Naruto, over the years, had foreseen this outcome coming, Madara choosing his brother over Hashirama and their dream. While there was a chance that Hashirama would choose the dream, he would make sure that Tobirama was safe before pursuing it. Madara on the other hand didn't want to take that chance and risk his brother.

With this both Hashirama and Madara would most likely fight each other like their ancestors did in the past, it was sad but true. Perhaps they could come together again but it would take an enormous amount of stubbornness on Hashirama's part or a massive change for Madara.

Right now though, it appeared that all his work was for nothing.

"Before I go, I have gifts for both of you." The white haired man announced. Both Uchiha and Senju focused on the man as he reached into his cloak before pulling out a large gunbai. The gunbai was in the shape of a wide fan with tomoe on the face and has a long handle with bandages wrapped around the base, as well as having a long chain attached to it. Naruto then tossed the fan towards the Uchiha heir while pulling out his next gift, a necklace made of a thin string that was threaded through a thin green crystal with two small baubles on either side of the crystal. Naruto then, with a simple motion, threw the necklace towards Hashirama, who caught it before holding it up to his face to examine the gift while Madara was doing the same to his large fan; all the while the other four people were watching the gifts and Naruto wearily. "Madara, Hashirama," Naruto called drawing attention from the people before him. "As you can guess I have given you both a gunbai and necklace respectively. Both have special abilities, the gunbai has the ability to redirect and block different attacks, while the necklace has the ability to enhance Mokuton techniques." Naruto said to his students before he looked up at the sun which was high in the sky, signalling that it was about noon. He missed the looks of awe that the children gave the gifts and the calculative glint in the clan heads'. "It is about time for me to leave." He turned to look at Hashirama and Madara giving them one last smile. "Goodbye Hashirama, Madara. I'm sorry that this isn't a proper farewell but I must be off. Keep training and live your lives how you want to." With that, Naruto reached to his hood, lifting it up to cover his face, before he turned around and began to walk to the east, in the direction of the Senju territory, the Land of Water was usually rather cool this time of year.

He only got several steps however before the Uchiha and Senju clan heads leapt in front of him, though judging by how they were keeping their bodies open, to have the ability to attack one another, they weren't doing this together, more like they had the same idea. After a moment of tense silence, Tajima Uchiha addressed the white haired man. "Who are you that you think you have the right or the ability to teach the Uchiha heir?" The man demanded while keeping a wary eye on the Senju to his right. Butsuma gave a small grunt in agreement though he was asking why Naruto would train his own child.

Turning towards the clan leaders, Naruto's friendly demeanour vanished, his postured became tensed and he pressed his aura over the two of Hagoromo's descendants in front of him. "You are not in a position to ask me anything Uchiha." Naruto sneered at the Sharingan user. "I hold no respect for you or your clan, I only hold any respect for your son, and he is the only reason that I don't kill most of the Uchiha I see."

Tajima's eyes narrowed but he was forced to take a step back from the pressure the Naruto was excluding. Butsuma gave a small snort in amusement, seeing the Uchiha but in his place, unfortunately for him, it got the attention of Naruto, who rounded on the man immediately.

"You think your any better Senju? The same goes for you and your clan, your son being the reason that I have not killed any of your members either." Naruto then split his attention between the two of them. "I have watched multiple times as your clan members attack and butcher each other like it was nothing. I have seen each clan kill children of the other, simply because of who they were born to. The only reason the two of you are still breathing is because of my generosity, do not think you can get me to give you anymore." The Uzumaki and Hyūga ancestor stated with barely restrained contempt.

He had stayed his hand because he didn't want Hashirama and Madara to lose any more people close them, but because he didn't know how close they were to any of them, he didn't want to take the risk and kill anyone. This included letting many atrocities go that he would normally kill the offenders for, this caused a lot of repressed anger in Naruto that was now spilling over.

Tajima and Butsuma gave a snarl towards the man that so easily admitted to killing members of their clan in the past. Both drew their own swords before Tajima spoke, his voice barely concealing the contempt he felt for the man in front of him. "While Butsuma and I find it hard to agree on anything, you find we both hate those that murder those of our clan, but I believe I can safely say that we are both going to kill you." Both Tajima and Butsuma then leapt at the man swords out, points towards the man. Neither man heard the eldest sons' warning, telling to not attack the man before them. If they had, they might have heard the urgency and slight fear that both their voices held and wondered what could have got their sons so scared.

But they didn't.

The man before them was fast. He moved so quickly that neither clan heir noticed that his arms in motion until their blades hit his forearms with a clang, like metal hitting metal, which surprised all those watching, though Butsuma and Tajima quickly put that thought out of their minds. Both men put more strength into their blades but it didn't do anything, the man's arms didn't even show any sign that there was something pressing on them except for the blades that were pressing on his arms. It was then, once they'd stopped moving that they heard their sons' yells.

"DON'T ATTACK HIM TOU-SAN!" Madara yelled at his father. "HE'LL DESTROY YOU."

"TOU-SAN, YOU'RE NOT POWERFUL ENOUGH TO ATTACK NARUTO-SENSEI. HE'LL ANNIHILATE YOU." Hashirama screamed.

Both Madara and Hashirama and seen the power of their sensei when he defeated the One-Tails and again over time when he took everything they could threw at him. The both knew, without a doubt that their fathers were nowhere near strong enough to defeat their, now former, sensei.

This was proven when Naruto, capitalising on the distraction Hashirama and Madara had, unintentionally, provided. Pushing his arms forward, Naruto made space between himself and the Uchiha and Senju. Both jumped back with their swords out to defend from an attack by Naruto, but what happened next shocked those who watched.

One moment, Naruto was in front of Butsuma and Tajima. The next, he was behind them. It was a display of speed that shocked even Hashirama and Madara; their former sensei had never displayed that level of speed when he sparred with them, not even when they went all out.

Twin cries of pain made the attention turn to the two clan heads, who were now face down on the ground with a small circle of blood pooling beneath them. The two children of each clan head each ran to their respective father, checking how injured they were, though the only wound they could find, besides the fact that both men were unconscious, was a clean, precise cut that ran across the chest of both males. A steady stream of blood leaked out of the cut, soaking the clothes the two were wearing.

"If you get them medical help, the will not die. However, they will not be able to move fight like they once did ever again." The voice of Naruto made his presence known, both Tobirama and Izuna stood up to face their father's attack, but a hand from their elder brothers made them stop. "I am not sorry that I attacked your fathers, Hashirama, Madara. But I am sorry that our last meeting will end like this." There was true regret in Naruto's voice, Madara and Hashirama could sense that much, as well as the fact that he truly didn't care about the wounds that he inflicted on their fathers. "Much of the time I have released my anger on those that cause harm without provocation, but not on your own clan due to you both being my pupils at the time. So instead, I was forced to watch as many of your clan members perform atrocities on the other simply because of the circumstances of birth. Hearing your tou-san speak as if he was above the rest Madara, when I had seen the horrors that he himself performed, made my blood boil but hearing your clan head agree with him Hashirama, brought me over the edge." Naruto took a deep breath, sighing before he turned to walk away. There was no reason to say goodbye again.

"Naruto-sensei." Madara called causing Naruto to stop and turn around slightly.

"I am not your sensei Madara." Naruto said back to the Uchiha clan heir.

"What weapon did you use?" Madara asked, ignoring what Naruto said. "You have never used a weapon during the entire time you trained us." Naruto gave a small smirk, not that Madara could see it with his hood up, before answering.

"I'll give both you and Hashirama one last lesson, Madara." He said before he walked up to a nearby tree, four pairs of eyes trailing him. Naruto stopped just before a tree that was easily the width of a full grown man; he extended his arm out slightly, showing a strange vambrace on his forearm that looked like it extended to his elbow. The vambrace was quiet thick, made of leather and metal, and looked like it weighed a far bit, strange for something that is meant to be light. "Always have your secrets Madara." With no extra movement or motion, a large blade shot out several centimetres over Naruto's fist from one of the vambraces, before in a blur of motion, the Naruto swung the blade at the tree. There was no sound, not of a blade hitting bark, not the crack of a tree breaking, Naruto's blade seemed to phase right through the wood, as if it wasn't even there. Naruto then turned around to look at his audience, who all had a confused look on their face over what that was meant to do. The former sensei of two gave a small smirk and placed a hand on the tree, that began to tilt to one side before it fell over with a thunderous boom that shook the forest and its inhabitants.

Once the four conscious people finally got over their shock and looked back to where Naruto was, they found the man gone, having left in the distraction that the falling tree caused.

All the proof they found that he was there were two injured clan heads and a clean cut tree stump.

**XxXxXxX**

Naruto sighed as he walked down a poorly beaten path towards the east, his mind kept drifting back towards his most likely final encounter with Madara and Hashirama. He was still on the fence as to if he should give them gifts or not. He obviously decided to as he did give them gifts but now, looking back on it, he wasn't sure. The gunbai and the crystal necklace were quite powerful objects and he wondered if they would be used for the right reasons. He shook his head, it was up to Madara and Hashirama now to decided what they would be used for. Naruto could only hope.

The gifts that he had gotten both of his former students had been based on what he believed suited them the best. Hashirama had his Mokuton, therefore he got the crystal that help empower it, while Madara got the gunbai, a weapon that can be used primarily for defence or offence, to help Madara in his spars with Hashirama, as they were both equals, the fight would switch from offence to defence, so he gave Madara a weapon that would suit him in both situations.

Naruto always had planned to give them those gifts when they found out about each other's heritage. It was one of the reasons that there were three tomoe on the face of the gunbai. But he had hoped that neither would find out about the other for a couple more years, or at least that he could tell them about each other in a controlled environment, it was just bad luck that both were trailed on the one day that he was with Shukaku.

Speaking of Shukaku, Naruto and the One-Tail had working relationship now, were Naruto could safely call the Ichibi a friend. It also helped that he could talk to someone about the things that he couldn't talk to regular people about, like what he thought about how ninjutsu and how it was a mockery of everything his bother ever sacrificed in his life.

Unfortunately, he hadn't made any real headway in connecting with the rest of the bijū. Becoming friends with Shukaku had really showed Naruto that he should have looked out for the bijū more over the years, Shukaku was proof of this. But his training of Hashirama and Madara, his weekly meetings with Shukaku and the need to not expose himself, meant that he could only search so hard for the rest of the bijū. He had encountered Matatabi once, but the Two-Tails had simply run at the sight of him, he didn't know why but he was going to find out soon. Hopefully now that he was free of his promise to train Hashirama and Madara, he could go out and look for the rest of the bijū more thoroughly. Though he would still have his weekly meetings with Shukaku, he would have to search carefully though, if Matatabi's reaction was any indication they would run if they found out that he was searching for them.

But right now, Naruto just wanted a break, the final meeting with the Senju and Uchiha clan heads had been stressful and right now, Naruto just wanted to relax for a month or two.

Unfortunately for Naruto, that notion was immediately dropped when he heard a female scream ring through the air, coming from further east.

"Every freaking time," Naruto muttered. "Every time I want to relax, what am I the only one that can do things?" He grumbled before he took off in the direction of the scream, jumping from tree to tree as to not be spotted when he approached. Hopefully this wouldn't take long, then he could go back to walking towards Water Country, he really did like the weather there at this time of year.

After a minute of travelling, he came upon the source of the scream, a young girl, around the age of Hashirama and Madara, was tied to a tree with a gag in her mouth with several Hagoromo clan members around her setting up some sort of a camp, the clan members were identifiable because they had their clan symbol placed on the shoulders of their attire. Three of the members were setting up tents, two gathering firewood, while the final two were standing in front of their obvious prisoner, taunting her. Naruto remained hidden in the tree tops, using centuries of practise to evade the senses of the seven shinobi. Looking down on the scene, Naruto knew that he would have to save the girl. He was always going to save the girl, but a single glance at her made his self-objective of rescuing her that much more important.

She had red hair.

The Hagoromo clan wouldn't bother with kidnapping a civilian with red hair, there was no point unless they were the relative of someone with a high standing, but even then they wouldn't have come this far into Senju territory unless it was important and even a civilian of high standing wasn't important enough to travel into enemy territory. A clan heir was, and there was only one clan that had red hair within the region.

The Uzumaki clan.

It took all his mental strength not to jump down and slaughter the men below, but Naruto managed to restrain himself and began to analyse the situation. Seven targets, all distracted but keeping their senses open, three with their backs towards him, the ones taunting the Uzumaki and one of the two gathering firewood, all were armed and would most likely use their prisoner as a hostage if they got the chance.

The solution is to take out the ones closest to the Uzumaki first and guard her while dispatching the rest of the men. Easy.

Naruto carefully manoeuvred around the tree branches until he was resting on the same tree that the girl was tied to. Naruto didn't wait when he was in position, as soon as he felt he was ready, Naruto leapt down. The fluttering of his cloak alerted the seven Hagoromo clan members to his presence, but they didn't react fast enough to his surprise attack. Landing in front of the kidnapped girl, Naruto instinctively sends a small pulse of chakra to his top half of both of his forearms causing large blades to extend over his fists. The blades were then buried in the chests of two Hagoromo clan members before they violently ripped out spraying blood all over the ground, the now dead bodies fell to the ground with a thump. Naruto didn't wait for the rest of the clan members to regain their bearings, leaping into action, Naruto quickly decapitated a member another clan member to his left before deflect several thrown kunai with his blades, apparently the four surviving members of the Hagoromo clan had know gained their bearings faster than he thought. Pity it wouldn't do them any good.

"Prepare to die fool." One of the clan members spat, forgetting that he just killed three of the members in seconds. "You messed with the wrong clan." Seeing a chance to gain information, Naruto spoke.

"Why did you kidnap this girl?" Naruto spoke in a monotone voice while gesturing to the girl behind him.

"Like we'd tell you that?" The same person sneered. Naruto sighed.

"I'll just have to find out when I'm interrogating you later." In a blink Naruto disappeared before he reappeared in the same spot. The man just gave a nasty smile to Naruto.

"What was that meant to d-" The man was cut off by several thumps. Spinning around, the man found the three other Hagoromo clan members dead, their heads cut clean of their bodies with a pool of blood collecting beneath them. Turning around again to face Naruto, the man found Naruto standing right before him. Quicker than he could blink, the man then found himself hoisted off the ground and a hand around his neck that was slowly squeezing, constricting his windpipe. The man quickly found himself suffocating.

"I will ask you this once and only once, why did you kidnap the girl? Answer this and perhaps I won't kill you." Naruto said to the man in the same monotone voice. The once cocky clan member, seeing a way out, spilt his guts to Naruto.

"It was for leverage." He managed under the slow suffocation. "It was to get the Uzumaki clan to abandon their alliance with the Senju, that's all I know, that's all I know." The man croaked.

"Thank you." Naruto said in the same tone of voice before, with a swing of his arm, chopped the man's head off. Letting the body fall to the ground, Naruto turned to face the girl that was still tied to the tree. As he got closer, Naruto saw the fear present in her eyes and had to hold in a sigh. The girl obviously wasn't like Hashirama and Madara who already knew what death looked like, from the amount of fear that she was showing, what she just saw were probably her first taste of death. One part of Naruto was happy that she had managed to maintain her innocence this long while another was sad that he was the one to show her the ugly side of the world.

Though he wasn't very surprised that she hadn't seen death yet, the Uzumaki clan never really were a clan of violence. While they could fight incredibly well, his descendants preferred to keep their hands as clean as possible. Their focus on seals meant that they weren't primarily frontline fighters like the Uchiha or Senju, the Uzumaki were more support orientated, though their skill in kenjutsu meant that they could fight on the frontlines if the need arises. The Uzumaki were his only relatives, no matter how distant, that he was proud of, the Hyūga enslaved their own family while the Senju and Uchiha fought constantly.

The Uzumaki had built their reputation on their knowledge and practise of the sealing arts, known across the Elemental Nations as Seal Masters, meant to be able to seal anything. Because of this not many trifled with them for fear of retaliation from both them and the Senju clan, to which the Uzumaki clan have had close ties to for a century or two. The Uzumaki clan relied on the Senju due to the fact that they were an island clan, because of this, in the event of an invasion; the Uzumaki had nowhere to run, and so relied on the Senju as either a first line of defence, an added deterrent or a place to hide in case some does succeed in destroying their home.

This was part of what troubled Naruto, the Senju clan should have detected the Hagoromo clan approaching their island or the Senju should have intercepted the kidnappers before they got near the island, as they would have had to travel through Senju territory to reach the Uzumaki's island home to be able to kidnap this girl, assuming she was on the island. But even so, they should have gotten detected by the Senju clan before they gotten anywhere near the Uzumaki's island home.

Focusing back on the girl, Naruto could see that she looked like she was going to cry and was trying to make herself as small as possible. Naruto simply walked up to where the girl was tied and squatted down so that they were roughly eye level before he removed the hood from his cloak, showing his long white hair and frayed blindfold.

"Hey, it's okay, it's okay." Naruto said in a soothing voice to the girl, using the calm tone to make the child relax. It took some time but eventually the girl managed to calm down enough to not gaze at Naruto in complete fear, it was then that Naruto started talking again. "I'm sorry that you had to see what I just did but I needed to get rid of them so that you could be safe, okay?" The girl nodded, showing that she understood. "Alright, I'm going to untied you but you can't run away in case more of them are around." The girl nodded again, and Naruto travelled round to the back of the tree she was tied to and undid the rope before walking back to stand in front of her and squatting down to her eye level again. "What's your name, child?" Naruto questioned.

"Mito Uzumaki." The girl, Mito, replied. So he was right, she was an Uzumaki.

"Okay Mito, do you know how you were kidnapped?" She gave a slight nod of the head. "Can you tell me how?"

"I was taking a trip to the mainland with guards," She said hesitantly, apparently she was still nervous of about his presence. "When we were attacked, my guards told me to run and I did but they still caught me. They tied me up and told me how they killed all of my guards and started to insult them." There was heat when she spoke her last few words; apparently she wasn't as timid as he though she was. "They told me that I was a prisoner and that I would be used to get to Tou-san." So, she was used to get to her father, which implies that her father is someone of high standing. "Then you came along and..." She trailed off.

"Killed them." Naruto finished. Naruto felt no guilt over his actions, living for a millennia made you realise that people died every day. So why should he feel remorse over killing people who threatened his family, or relatives in this case.

"Yeah." Mito said back looking a little pale. Naruto could see that she was replaying her memory of him killing the kidnappers; she would most likely have nightmares for a while. Naruto let her stew in her thoughts for a little bit before he straightened up and tapped her on the head.

"Come on." He said before turning around and started walking towards the east. The girl was startled for minute before she called out to Naruto.

"Why should I go with you?" Mito asked with apprehension and a bit of fear in her voice. Naruto stopped before turning around and addressing Mito with a raised eyebrow that came over the blindfold.

"You want to go home don't you?" Mito nodded. "Well come with me, I'm passing by the Land of Whirlpools, so I may as well drop you there." Before he turned around and continued walking. Mito looked around for a moment before running to catch up with Naruto. The two of them proceeded to travel through the large forest towards the Uzumaki compound in silence, at least until Mito broke it.

"What's your name?" She questioned hesitantly, wringing her hands on her dirty kimono.

"Naruto." Said man replied. There was silence for a moment before Mito broke it again.

"Where are you going?" She questioned again.

"The Land of Whirlpools, that's where I'm taking you, isn't it?" Naruto said to the red headed girl. The girl huffed.

"I mean _before_ you met me." She clarified.

"I was going to the Land of Water." Naruto answered, there was no harm in telling the girl where he was going though when they arrived at the Uzumaki's home island those plans would most likely change.

"_Was_?" She asked, asking what he meant by using the word _was_ instead of _am_.

"I was going to the Land of Water," The white eyed man repeated before adding. "But I will most likely visit the Land of Whirlpools instead. I have plenty of time to do both." He said with a bit of false happiness. Over the years, Naruto has had plenty of time to come to terms with the fact that he will stay young while those around him would grow old and wither. It still, to this day, wasn't an easy concept to accept but he had gone on with his life, though he had refrained from having any children over the years, not wanting to see any more of his children die before him, nor was he willing to cheat on his wife though he knew that she would want him to be happy.

"Well I'd like you to meet Tou-san." That knocked Naruto out of his thoughts, why would Mito want him to meet her father? Stopping, Naruto turned to look directly at Mito with a questioning gaze, not that she could see it because of the blindfold. Perhaps he should take of the blind fold, all it did was in the way of his vision and he would just deny any accusations that he was related to the Hyūga. Naruto quickly returned from his thoughts and asked Mito a question.

"Why do you want me to meet your Tou-san?" He said as he brought his hands up to get rid of his blindfold.

"Well, not just Tou-san," She said observing him as he removed his blindfold, revealing his pure white eyes. The girl gave a startled gasp before staring at his eyes, though she quickly began turning red when Naruto cleared his throat with a raised eyebrow. She stuttered a bit at being found staring before Naruto gave a chuckle to help her relax, it was good that he tried to get her mind off the death that she had seen minutes before. Naruto knew that the fact that she had seen people die and been near dead people hadn't yet sunk in, and wouldn't until she truly thought over it which would most likely happen before she went to sleep. Naruto inwardly cursed when he realised that they were still at least two days away from the Land of Whirlpools, but decided that he would just use some a Summon to transport them before he turned back to let Mito finish. After regaining her confidence, she continued. "Anyway, it wouldn't just be Tou-san, there would be Kaa-san and Onee-san as well." She admitted, before she tried to change the subject with an accusation. "Why didn't you tell me you're blind?" She childishly demanded. Naruto simply gave another chuckle at the girl before he held up his hand for any more comments that would most likely follow from his chuckling.

"I've decided that I'll use a Summon to get us to your home quickly," He said. "Unless you'd rather walk." Naruto added while inwardly praying that she didn't, he had no wish to comfort a crying girl after the day that he had. Mito was silent for a moment before she answered.

"Summon please." Naruto inwardly gave sigh of relief.

"One Summon coming up." Naruto raised his right arm and pushed back the sleeve of the kimono he was wearing to reveal multiple kanji that spiralled around his bicep. Each one was quite large, about the size of his thumb, and each represented the symbol for an animal. Though Mito wasn't close enough to see them all, she did manage to identify a few; Bear, Eagle, Wasp, Panther, Kraken and Toad to name a few. Naruto bit a finger before he pressed it to the Eagle symbol and released a burst of chakra which resulted in a large puff of smoke appearing in front of Naruto, though thankfully not squashing Mito. When the smoke cleared, in place was a large eagle, easily several metres tall and a few in length; the eagle let out a screech before it spread out its wings and gave them an experimental flap. Mito stared open mouthed at the wing span of the bird of prey; it was easily twenty five metres across. The eagle folded its wings before it searched the area with its sharp gaze, which came to rest on Naruto and subsequently Mito, who was hiding behind the body of Naruto, a bit intimidated by the size and sharpness of the gaze that the mighty bird possessed. Naruto gave a chuckle at the bird before he greeted it.

"Hello Basama." Naruto greeted. "How have you been?" The bird stared at Naruto before its gaze lightened.

"**I have been good Naruto-sama."** The eagle, Basama, said. Naruto gave a small sigh at the suffix the giant bird placed after his name.

"I will forever curse your father for getting you to call me that." Naruto said in exasperation. Why did Mentasu have to be so serious about honour? Why couldn't he have been more laid back? The giant eagle merely gave a small snort towards Naruto.

"**It is a sign of respect Naruto-sama, a sign of respect that all summon animals should give you and your brother for the rest of our existence."** The eagle said as if it was chastising a small child.

"Hey don't speak down to me as if I'm a child because you know dam well I'm not." Naruto said, a bit irritated at how Basama was speaking to him. "Besides, we have company." Naruto announced while stepping to the side to allow Basama to have a good look at Mito, who gave a small squeak at being caught in the intimidating eagle's vision. "This is Mito Uzumaki, so be nice." Naruto introduced while sending Basama and underlying message which the eagle caught.

_She's family, so we protect her and be nice to her._

Basama inwardly nodded at the message while trying to keep his own feeling to himself. Eagles, as Summons, were not the most social of the large animals, only ever truly trusting family, which to the eagles was only other eagles and Naruto. People that were related to Naruto didn't count. As such, the eagles didn't work the best with new people; this didn't look like it was going to change as the super-sized birds of prey also refused to have a summoner besides Naruto. The eagles also had too much pride to be at the beck and call of a lowly human, not classifying Naruto as one due to his large power. They had seen how the humans had used their brethren as weapons for conquest, for war, and it sickened them that the rest of the Summons would allow themselves to manipulated to such an extent, to become akin to puppets, dancing to the will of humans. It was because of this that the Eagle Summons had cut themselves off from the rest of the Summons, only maintaining correspondence with a few of the other summon animals.

"**It is nice to meet you child."** The giant eagle grumbled towards the girl. Just because he couldn't be mean to the girl didn't automatically mean that he would treat the girl like she was a princess. He bet that the girl would turn out just like the rest of the human race in the future.

"Hi." Mito squeaked, not really knowing what she could say to the eagle that had the power to crush her if it wished.

"Okay Mito, it's time to fly." Naruto announced before, in a swift motion, picked Mito up and leapt on to the back of Basama, placing Mito in front of him. "Okay Basama, let's fly."

"**You got it!"** The eagle exclaimed before, with a flap of its wings, the eagle leapt into the air and began to soar into the skies.

"W-A-I-T!" Mito screamed but no one heard her as voice was carried into the wind as the giant eagle soared through the air at unmatched speeds. Towards the Land of Whirlpools.

**XxXxXxX**

Kai Uzumaki was an elder man, one that still retained numerable amounts of power despite his highly advanced age. The man was past his prime yet still retained much of his youth despite his ninety six years of age, thanks to the Uzumaki longevity it was as if he was still forty two, but knew that it would soon be time to hand over the clan to his eldest daughter, Kashuma. He didn't believe that she would have any trouble with running the clan, she had been trained since she was a child about the duties that she would be tasked with when she was older, and the now twenty year old was ready for what was to come, but despite that, he was still worried about her.

Kai was standing in front of the massive gates of Kazama, named after the founder of the Uzumaki clan, Kazama Uzumaki. The man had long, white hair, moustache, and a squared-off goatee and was wearing armour that covered his front and back along with twin swords strapped to his back. Kai stared down the road that led to the docks that connected the island to the mainland that was flanked by trees on either side.

The Uzumaki clan head was lost in his thoughts, worried about his daughter, not his eldest but his youngest Mito. He could not help but think that he shouldn't have let her visit the mainland, but his daughter's pleas had made him fold, despite his gut telling him that letting her go was a mistake, that was no reason to worry. But as soon as he saw his daughter's ship disappear over the horizon, he knew that he had made a mistake. But he couldn't just do thinks on gut instinct; that would make him impulsive, she hadn't been gone for a day and she would most likely be gone for three or four. But he couldn't stop worrying about little Mito. She was his daughter.

She was still what one would call an innocent, someone who hadn't seen the horrors of the outside world, only hearing about it in stories. But there was plenty of difference between hearing about death, and watching as the life is drained from someone's eyes. He hoped that Mito would always have that sort of innocence in her eyes, but knew that it was only a matter of time before she lost it.

Kai released a sigh, perhaps nothing was wrong, maybe it just his old age setting in and his daughter was having a lovely time on the mainland before she came back... and he had to tell her the bad news.

The Uzumaki clan head turned around and prepared the journey back to his office. Turning back to the Gates of Kazama, Kai took his time to observe them before he asked the guards at the gate to open them up. He was always amazed by the gates.

The gates themselves were roughly ten or so meters with a width that was double that, connected to guard towers that controlled the gates, which in turn was joined to an incredible large stone wall, about the same height of the gate, that spanned the Uzumaki clan territory on the island. The guard towers and gate were taller than the trees that surrounded the Uzumaki clan compound, allowing the guards to be able to watch the skies. Contrary to popular belief, the Uzumaki did not actually occupy the island completely, there were plenty of civilians that farmed the land, paying a tax to the Uzumaki to guard them. The civilians all lived on coastal towns that littered the western side of the island, though there were a few that were located on the central and eastern sides of the island. They payed the Uzumaki to guard them from rival clans that would seek abuse and enslave them rather than let them live their lives like the Uzumaki do, and pirates that constantly lurk in the waters of the sea, willing to raid docks and boats to gain what they want. The Uzumaki usually to guard jobs on boats or around coastal towns, but there the occasional clients from the east or west that request the expertise of a fūinjutsu master, or Seal Master. It was because of the constant need for jobs within their own country that the Uzumaki had little to no enemies, as they didn't run into or interact with any other clans, with the exception of a few.

The gates were said to of been made during the earliest years of the Uzumaki clan's existence, when Kazama Uzumaki first settled on the island. Over the years the gate had been improved upon by numerous Uzumaki, using the use of seals to advance the protection that the walls provided. Strengthening seals; to keep the stone strong, Endurance seals; to prevent the stone from fall to the elements, and numerous other seals, including barrier seals, the information on each one was kept as a closely guarded secret by the acting clan head. The wall's barrier seals could be activated at a moment's notice, and in the event of an emergency, have the ability to go into lockdown, preventing anyone from the leaving the Uzumaki clan compound. However, most of the barrier seals are left deactivated as they require a constant charge of chakra to remain active.

After the clan head stared at the walls that had protected him as a child, he signalled the guards on wall duty to open the gates. With barely a sound, the gate swung open, showing the quality of the gates in the fact that after so long, they still worked as if they were made yesterday. As he was half way through the gate a shout from the guards drew his attention.

"Kai-sama, there is a large object flying towards the village, what are your orders?" One of the guards, that were stationed in one of the guard posts at the gates, asked, referring to highest ranking superior in the area. The clan head thought for several moments before addressing a nearby clan member.

"Go and bring our strongest shinobi to the gates, we must be ready to defend in case the object is hostile but do not attack unless attacked first. I repeat, do NOT attack unless attacked first. Now go." Kai signalled the man, who left without a word to gather the men the clan head requested.

Kai then turned around to face the potential threat that was slowly getting larger; he could make out the wings that were giving the object lift, indicating that it may be some sort of bird. Obviously it wasn't a regular bird, if it was a bird, as the guard tower wouldn't have pointed it out, the possible bird was already far larger than any other bird should be at the distance that it was from the Uzumaki compound and was already getting larger. The clan head felt the chakra signatures of the shinobi he asked for assembling behind him, Kai could only hope that they would be enough to ward off the incoming object should it prove to be hostile.

Within a minute later and Kai could finally make out the object, it was an eagle, in incredible large one, most likely a summoned creature. The eagle had a black coat of feathers that adorned its body with a set of pure white feathers that covered its head and a vicious set of claws. Kai also managed to spot two figures that appeared to be riding the eagle; one was small, suggesting that it was a child, while the other was larger, suggesting an adult though most likely the parent of the child.

As the Summon came closer, it began to slow down signalling that it was going to land. Kai gave his men the order to make space to allow the giant bird land inside the compound even though it was dangerous to let a possible enemy land in the compound, the bird nor its riders had showed any hostile actions.

"See kid, you made it so stop complaining about the ride." A distinctly male voice sounded, from the voice it sounded like a young man, though Kai couldn't be sure as the view of the passengers was blocked by the massive eagle that was staring at the numerous Uzumaki clan members. The beast was obviously uncomfortable with being here.

"Are you kidding me!?" Another voice said, though this one sounded incredibly younger than their companion and was definitely a girl's voice. Kai thought the voice resembled Mito's incredibly. "Do you have any idea of how fast we were going? I almost fell off twice!"

"Stop complaining Mito." The first voice reprimanded. Hearing the name of the second voice snapped Kai into action, he began to approach the eagle wanting to see someone who he was sure was his daughter. He didn't get far before the eagle reacted, seeing someone approach its rider, the Summon snapped at Kai causing all the Uzumaki members to tense and begin to advance on the bird, wanting to save their leader as well as take down a possible threat to their clan.

The eagle gave a screech, rearing back and flapping its wings, stopping the advancing shinobi and causing some minor damage to some shinobi who didn't use chakra to stick to the ground fast enough. The eagle continued to flap its wings until its male rider called out, causing the large Summon to stop.

"Basama!" The male voice commanded. "Stop. They didn't do anything." The large bird of prey grumbled causing many of the shinobi to go on guard again before it spoke, surprising many of them.

"**As you wish Naruto-sama."** The eagle, Basama, said, though everyone could see that eagle didn't feel sorry at all. The eagle simply stared at the surrounding ninja while its riders disembarked from its back.

The man, Naruto, came down first, his appearance was quite strange, long, white hair and pure white ey-.

Kai froze and all thoughts stopped.

It couldn't be. He wasn't meant to be real.

He couldn't be real.

Kai's father had told him of the man that was now before him. How he had power to rival the gods, the ability to take over the world if he so chose.

Yet here he was...Naruto Ōtsutsuki, the TRUE ancestor of the Uzumaki and the father of Kazama Uzumaki.

Kai was so shocked that it wasn't until his fellow Uzumaki pointed it out did he realise that he had been staring at the man for ten minutes.

**XxXxXxXxX**

The history of the Uzumaki was something that everyone born into the clan learns about from their parents. Every child learns how Kazama Uzumaki started the clan during the early years, when chakra was first brought to the world by Rikudō Sennin. How Kazama first came to what would be later known as the Land of Whirlpools and settled on the land with his family, which would later be known as the Uzumaki clan. This tale was told among many to the young of the clan.

The tales were told to children so that all knew the basic history of the clan, to prevent that same history from being lost.

However, what only the main family knew, or those inline to be the next clan head knew, was that while Kazama is the creator of the Uzumaki clan, it was his father that was the first Uzumaki. Naruto Ōtsutsuki was told from clan head to clan head, or so Kai's father had told him.

Kai, personally, found this hard to swallow when he found out, he had grown up hearing about Kazama Uzumaki and how he found the clan and was the first Uzumaki. It was hard to believe his father when the man was, at least partially, contradicting what the entire clan held as true. Kai had never held much truth in the tale, who could? A man of supposedly god-like power that had lived for millennia, it was something that anyone would have a hard time digesting.

Kai had told his father that he was crazy and was going to dismiss what he said as crazy, thinking that the man might be going a senile in his old age.

That was until his father roughly grabbed him around the shoulders from behind and, with surprising strength for a man that was nearing a century, turned him around and slammed him into the wall with enough strength to shake the clan head office they were in. Kai's father, Ilatama, looked into Kai's eyes with the most serious expression one could muster on his face and said, in a tone that sent shivers down his son's spine, words that would stay with him for the rest of his life.

_Kai, you may take many of my words as fact and many as false, but if you ever believe a word I say, believe this... Naruto Ōtsutsuki is a man that makes you look like dirt under an ant's finger nail. He has the ability to level the land, crush mountain and tame the seas, but never has he done any of those things in anger... If he ever comes to this island, must do everything in your power to not anger him... Or may Kami have mercy one you... Because Naruto certainly won't._

Kai and Ilatama had never spoken of that moment again, even in private. But over the years Kai had eventually stopped believing in Naruto Ōtsutsuki, having never seen the man in question and coupled with the passage of time, making him forget the seriousness in his father's eyes when he spoke to him, caused him to stop believing in the supposed living legend.

But know Kai had to rethink those thoughts now that the man was standing right beside him, the two of them gazing out over the Uzumaki clan's territory. The two of them were looking from a balcony on the clan head residence, with the building resting on a hill. The two were simply looking out over the Uzumaki clan as the sun slowly set on the horizon, ushering in the night. Naruto still in his brown cloak with his hood down, while Kai had taken off his amour and swords, taking to wearing a tunic with long pants instead.

"You know, before today I thought you didn't exist." The younger of the two broke the silence. "When my father first told me about I thought he was going senile. He's probably laughing at me from Kami's realm." The clan head gave a small chuckle at the comment while Naruto managed a small smile.

"Ilatama thought I was a myth as well like you did, except he flat out denied that I was real, he called me a liar and a fake. During that time I had just come out from mourning a...close friend...and didn't appreciate Ilatama call me out like that and to. My grief turned to rage when he call me a liar and, to my shame, I lashed out, resulting in your Tou-san developing a different image of me than previous clan heads did. He most likely passed this on to you which is why you have been acting like I was going to explode for the past hour." Naruto commented, not taking his eyes off the horizon. Kai's father had insulted him just after he came out of kind of one month mourning process for his brother that he did every year, it wouldn't always go on for a month, and sometimes it would go on for a day or a week. It all depended on how Naruto was feeling at the time. During this mourning time, Naruto would hole himself up in the monastery where they grew up and simply look at Hagoromo's grave or remember the good times that the two of them had together. Either way, he would be cut off from the rest of the world when that happened; it was a time when Naruto tried to block everything else out other than his memory of his brother.

"And you are not in mourning now?" Kai said with hesitancy laced in his voice and tenseness in his shoulders but on Naruto's nod, that tenseness left and Kai gave an audible sigh.

"There are several things about the clan I wish to know." Naruto asked the clan head, finally turning to face him with the clan head doing the same. "Why were the Senju not guarding your daughter on the mainland, surely that would have made more sense than sending you own men?"

Kai gave a sigh. "The Senju and Uzumaki relationship is not what it once was." The younger man admitted. "Butsama Senju is pushing for me to send him more than just seals for support, he wishes for me to start sending men to fight the Uchiha and Hagoromo clans, threatening to end the alliance we have, though he doesn't openly say it." Kai shook his head before turning back to look out over the Uzumaki clan. "I sent my own guard because I didn't fully trust that Butsama wouldn't do something drastic, turns out that I was right. From what you've told me, Butsama most likely let those Hagoromo clan members through deliberately as a way to but the pressure on me but to also to get me angry against the Hagoromo clan. If they had succeeded in their plan, I would have send my strongest to go wipe out the Hagoromo clan and get my daughter back, this gets Butsama what he wants, the Uzumaki involved in the fights. If I gave attacked the Hagoromo clan, then by extension I am attacking the Uchiha clan, as the two have an alliance of a sort. This would cause the Uchiha clan to begin to attack us and incite war, something that I don't want.

"The other theory is that Butsama would attack the kidnappers after they have my daughter 'saving' her and causing myself, and by extension the Uzumaki clan, to be indebted to the Senju. Butsama can use this to draw my family into the war." Kai finished with clenched fists. "And the worst thing is I can't do anything, there is no evidence to link Butsama or his clan to this, he could play all of this off as an accident. What is worse is that I can't break off the alliance, as much as I hate to admit it but we need the Senju clan. We need them as a first line of defence and as a deterrent for any possible enemies, just as the Senju need us for our seals against the Uchiha and Hagoromo clans. Our alliance is not as strong as it once was." Kai released a sigh that spoke of regret and sadness. "It is for this reason that I was forced to sign Mito over to the Senju clan in marital agreement with the clan head's eldest son." The Uzumaki clan head immediately tensed and waited for some sort of reaction from the man beside him ranging from a burst of anger to him levelling the entire clan. What he got instead was a sigh, one of disappointment, directed towards the clan head.

"You put your duty before your family." The older of the two stated. "Why?"

"Because it was the only thing I could do to make sure I keep my family safe. I couldn't have asked another to do what I could not, that wouldn't have been the right thing." Kai explained, still feeling immense guilt over what he had done. It was something that he had wished he would never have to do, but he did, and to his own daughter no less. Ever since he first made that contract, he had been having nightmares over how his daughter would be treated. Each one was worse than the last.

"I can but to rest some of the fears that I sense with in you." The first Uzumaki spoke, surprising the clan head with his words. "I have met the one that Mito will be wed with, Hashirama Senju, he is a good child, wishes for equality for everyone. He will at least treat you daughter correctly, the way that she deserves." Naruto confirmed. He knew from his experience with Hashirama would treat Mito right; he would treat her as a person, not a prize or trophy. Naruto's words seemed to ease the clan heads worries, at least slightly.

"Thank you for that, your words do offer me some comfort." The clan head thanked but Naruto just waved the man off. The two talked in relative silence about matters in the world before they were interrupted by the door to the balcony opening and a person stepping out onto the outdoor area.

"I am sorry for interrupting you Tou-san, but I require your assistance with Mito, she refuses to go to sleep and my presence does nothing for her." The person spoke. Naruto focused on the person and took in her appearance. Long red hair that went down to her mid back, violet eyes and wearing a black kimono with black pants to go with it, those articles of clothing did nothing to hide the fighting experience she had from Naruto's eyes however. The woman moved with slow calculated steps that showed deeply ingrained fighting experience, if Naruto had to guess, he would say that she would have lean yet firm muscles underneath he loose clothing.

"It is alright Kashuma, I'll deal with Mito." Kai spoke to the woman, his daughter, before turning around to address his guest. "I am sorry to cut our stop our conversation Naruto-sama," Kashuma's eyes widened at her father addressing someone as –sama before instincts from lessons past made her school her features. Naruto simply rolled his eyes at Kai, the man thought that he was being respectful when in reality, all he was doing was annoying him. "Perhaps we could continue it tomorrow?" Kai asked. Naruto gave the man a small smile.

"Of course Kai, we will continue it tomorrow morning." Naruto said before he turned to the only woman in the immediate vicinity. "Kashuma," Naruto addressed the person causing her to turn to face him. "You are the next clan head correct?" The woman gave a nod and Naruto gave her a small smile in return. "Good, in that case there are some things that I should give you." Kai raised an eyebrow at this, as did Kashuma, what did he have to give them? Naruto simply gave a small smile before he lifted his left arm out off his cloak and pushed back the sleeve of the kimono he was wearing underneath the cloak to reveal a vambrace around his forearm and what appeared to be the miniaturised arrays for storage scrolls drawn onto the skin around the bicep. From what the Uzumaki could see, there were several of them all around his bicep; each storage array was shrunk until all that was there was the kanji for 'store'.

"Amazing." Kai murmured as he looked at the small sealing arrays on Naruto's body, none of them overlapping. Kai managed to refrain himself from touching the arrays but not by much, the arrays were perfect, not a line out place, it was amazing. Kashuma simply stared in awe, body seals were much more complicated than regular seals because of the small amount of chakra that all things exert to some extent. Most of the time however this isn't a problem as the amount of chakra being released is either too small to interfere or the wrong chakra required. Sealing arrays place on the body required to have additional parts added onto the finished seal to adapt it to the human body so that the chakra that is constantly exerted doesn't interfere with the sealing. There are Uzumaki who can do this but they are all in their fifties or sixties, not in their twenties like the man before them, or so Kashuma thought.

As with the body seals, miniaturised seals were also made in the Uzumaki clan, but again this was done by the best of the best, people who are usually in their fifties and sixties. To miniaturise a seal, one had to able to write seals with incredible precision, this was because for the arrays to be miniature, the seals that made up the array had to be small as the name suggests. The skill that it takes to be able to write seals at the size required was enormous.

Combined with the fact that they were both combined into one showed the skill Naruto had in fūinjutsu. It was easily enough for him to rival the greatest Seal Masters that the Uzumaki clan had ever produced. Both Kai and Kashuma were knocked from their staring by Naruto pumping chakra into one of the storage arrays, resulting in a small puff of smoke.

As the smoke cleared, both father and daughter saw that Naruto's hand was now containing a scroll, the scroll itself wasn't large, around the same size as the a regular storage scroll what caught their attention was the small kanji for 'sealing arts' on the ends. Naruto then extended the hand with the scroll in it to Kashuma, the future clan head simply stared at the scroll for several seconds before she mutely pointed from herself to the scroll and back again. Naruto gave a nod and with a small child-like scream, Kashuma snatched up the scroll before greedily opening it with her father looking over her shoulder.

The red head's eyes started to rove over the contents of the scroll, greedily sucking in line after line of information. The more the female read, however, the wider her eyes went as her brain processed the information before she turned to the one who presented the scroll with a wide-eyed look. Naruto simply chuckled and explained.

"Every once and a while, I like to send the clan scrolls on fūinjutsu to help them with research." Naruto gave his reasons. "As you have read, that scroll contains my notes and instructions on how to make a communication array as well as an illusion array. The communication array will allow people to talk over long distances but they must be connected by via connection lines and it can't be on something like a piece of paper, it would have to be on something like a wall, were the chakra connection won't be broken easily. The illusion array works similarly to genjutsu in that it tricks people into thinking something is there even though it isn't, however it can only hide things so far, or make people see stuff that isn't there, it doesn't have the power to harm someone mentally like actually genjutsu does, so be careful in how you use it. I've listed other things to know about the two arrays in the scroll." When Naruto finished his explanation, he observed his audiences' faces, Kai's was one of amazement, while Kashuma had one of amazement and shock, most likely because he gave it to her and not her father. "If that is all, I will retire to my room for the night and will leave at first light tomorrow." With that, Naruto left leaving a shocked clan head and his successor.

True to his word, Naruto did leave at first light, without a word he simply walked out of the compound with gate guards being his only witness. Mito would be sad at first at her rescuer leaving before she could say goodbye but it was quickly forgotten when she was told that she would be marrying Hashirama Senju in order to tie the clans together and create a stronger alliance. After that, Mito was quite upset before being comforted by her father; Mito then threw herself into training, not wanting to have to be rescued by anyone ever again.

Around six years after Naruto left the Land of Whirlpools, Hashirama and Madara would create the first 'hidden village', Konohagakure, resulting in the other lands to create shinobi villages of their own, sparking clans across the world to begin to band together. Multiple clans would create hidden villages, all in a bid to try to match the might of the combined Senju and Uchiha clans. This resulted in the largest amount of alliances the Elemental Nations had ever seen.

A year after that, Mito and Hashirama both wed at the Uzumaki clan compound before the two of them moved to Konohagakure. It was shortly before this that Madara would leave the village and swear that he would raze it to the ground.

Yet throughout all this, Naruto would never show his face, never visit or check on his former students or that little girl that he rescued. He was simply going to let them live their lives, without his interference, it was what he had done with his own kids and it was what he would do now. He had heard about Hashirama and Madara's hidden village, Madara leaving and the Senju-Uzumaki marriage had happened, but he still didn't visit, believing that his interference would cause something to go wrong. So he didn't interfere.

If only he knew what not checking on his students or Mito would do to him in the future.

And it would be twelve years before he realised that.

But by then, the damage would already be done.

**XxXxXxX**

Naruto let out a sigh as he floated above the sands of the Land of Wind, travelling towards Shukaku's home-cave. The world's oldest man was in quite a sad mood, having just come out of his mourning period for Hagoromo, he spent a month blocked off to the world while Shukaku did the same, he was sure the other bijū did as well. Sometimes, Naruto honestly envied his brother, being dead while he was forced to wander the earth for an eternity. Naruto refused suicide as a way to end his problems, it was a coward's way out and he knew that he would never be able to face Hagoromo or his mother if he did. Suicide was for the shameful, and he wasn't shameful in the least.

Yet, that didn't stop how much he wished he could visit Hagoromo and his wife. He missed his sons. He wanted to be able to be with his mother, to be able to talk to her before the Jūbi happened.

Naruto simply gave a heavier sigh and banished the impossible dream from his head. It would do him no good to think about it, especially when he was meeting Shukaku. The last Ōtsutsuki sometimes wondered how the One-Tail would have survived if he didn't spend some time with the large tanuki. It was only after the first few years did he realise how lonely the sand raccoon must have been when he realised that it had stopped attacking villages after he began to talk to it.

Focusing back on the 'path' he was taking, Naruto travelled over the final sand dune to reach Shukaku's home. The man expected to see a giant hole in that was the Ichibi's home with maybe the bijū's head out to greet him, instead he was greet by the disturbed sand of a collapsed hole.

Naruto was immediately on guard, Shukaku had never moved his home in the entire time that Naruto had begun to visit the bijū, and if he did, Naruto was certain that the tanuki would have informed him first. The cave couldn't have collapsed on Shukaku as the bijū could simply will the sand to do as it wished, so Shukaku couldn't have moved because the cave collapsed. The only other option was that Shukaku was taken, and that left a bad taste in Naruto's mouth. Anyone that could take a bijū was bad news even if Shukaku was the weakest.

Naruto started to mentally calculate what to do in the situation he found himself in. The person that took Shukaku would have to be shinobi; they were the only ones that would be able to be powerful enough to be able to take down a bijū. In order to find Shukaku, his best bet would be to ask the nearest village if they knew anything about what happened to Shukaku, if they saw the Ichibi travelling anywhere. With his plan sorted for the moment, Naruto took off towards the east, towards the nearest town.

It only took Naruto an hour to reach the closest town, stopping just outside the borders before walking the rest of the way as to not attract attention of the citizens of the town. Walking into the village, Naruto observed the place, taking in the many mud sand buildings and quite lively populace; it was quite strange to see these people living so close to Shukaku so...joyful. He had visited this place once before and the people here were scared, constantly looking towards the west where Shukaku's home was located.

Walking towards the nearest person, an old man leaning on a building, Naruto asked the man a question. "Excuse me, can you tell me why everyone here is so joyful? The last time I was here, it was completely different." The old man gave a chuckle before he turned to Naruto, but get startled a bit by his hair and eyes, the man managed to compose himself a bit before answering.

"You must have been living under a rock for the past month young man." The elderly man commented and Naruto had to hold back a small smirk at the man's words, he was closer than he thought. The old man continued. "The Ichibi is gone." He explained joyfully.

"Gone!" Naruto exclaimed, surprised. "How could the Ichibi be gone?"

"Didn't you hear? Hashirama Senju gathered up the bijū and gave them to the hidden villages, all of them except the Kyūbi." The man exclaimed happily, ignorant of the Naruto's inner rage growing. "All of those demons, gone! Happy days."

"Yeah," Naruto murmured darkly. "Happy days." With that he turned around and began to leave the village, hands clenched into fists. As Naruto walked, his thoughts were only concerned with one thing. _'Hashirama broke a rule. Now, I'll break him.'_ With that, Naruto set out on his new goal.

Before he could find Hashirama however, he needed to find Kurama and make sure that the bijū was okay; he could only pray that he wasn't too late.

**XxXxXxX**

Hashirama Senju observed his once friend from the other side of their battle field, on the northern border of Fire Country. What was once a lush forest of trees was now turned into a barren wasteland stretching for miles in diameter, the result of the power the two shinobi had clashing again and again. Several hundred meters away was a large valley that was carved out from one of Hashirama's attacks, Chōjō Kebutsu (Top Transformed Buddha), turning what was once simply a river into a waterfall.

Madara hadn't changed much in the years since his departure from Konohagakure, the Uchiha looking mostly the same with the exception of his much darker attitude. Madara wore a black high collared, long sleeved mantle along with a white belt with armour plating on his chest, back, shoulders and thighs, while wielding the gunbai that Naruto-sensei had given him and a kama, both held in either hand. The spiky haired man had kept his Sharingan active during the entire confrontation so far, to keep a small advantage over Hashirama, but that meant little when the entire battle so far had been long ranged ninjutsu.

Hashirama was carrying the Scroll of Seals attached to the small of his back, and armour that covered similar places to Madara's own, that was placed over a simple black suit. A sword was in its sheath as his waist. Like Madara, Hashirama had not changed much since the two had parted years ago.

The Shodai Hokage and the outcast Uchiha had been fighting for hours, Madara using chakra to power his Sharingan in order to control the Kyūbi and Hashirama used his Mokuton jutsu to combat the Nine-Tails chakra. Their battles had travelled across the Land of Fire, from the eastern seaboard to the northern border, where they were now. Currently, Hashirama had managed to pin the Kyūbi beneath several tentacles of wood that held the beast to the ground with only its head being free. Fortunately for Kurama, Madara, seeing that his puppet would now be useless pinned, realised his control of it. Unfortunately, the large amount of wood chakra was suppressing its own, making it impossible to use any chakra related attacks, it didn't stop him from struggling against the wood that was wrapped around him, or snarling at the one that had controlled it as well as the one that was restraining it. The wood chakra wasn't strong enough or potent enough to make the nine tailed bijū lose consciousness like it would to its less powerful brethren, though the Kyūbi loathed calling them that. They were too weak to be related to someone as strong as it.

"Why Madara?" Hashirama called out to his former friend. "Why would you do this? Why destroy Konoha? Why not make them see you in a different light? Become the Nidaime instead if becoming Hokage means so much to." The Senju pleaded with the man on the opposite side of the battlefield, hoping to stop his pseudo-brother to stop this before anything else happened.

Madara simply shook his head as if he was disappointed in Hashirama. "It would be no use, Senju. The Uchiha will always be in the shadow of your clan, repressed and shunned. Me becoming Hokage will not change this, it won't even come close. Unless the Uchiha become equal to the Senju, but my clan won't listen. Konoha was, and is, a failed experiment, the only thing to do with it now is to cleanse it, along with the copies to ensure that this mistake never happens again." The Uchiha replied in a monotone voice.

"Konoha is not a failed experiment Madara!" Hashirama defended his home with vigour. "It is what the world should hope to be, a beacon of light and understanding. Why would you want to destroy that?" Hashirama asked his once friend and ally.

"I have been enlightened Hashirama." Madara revealed. "The tablet of the Naka Shrine has shown me that Konoha will not be able to spread the peace that we both want. The history of humanity has always been embroiled in war, hatred and misery, Konoha can only last so long before it too is swept away and consumed by the hatred that floods this world. The tablet showed me what was needed in order to survive, it showed me the only moments of true peace that the Elemental Nations ever experienced, and I intend to recreate that peace Hashirama. Why don't you join me? Together, Hashirama, we will be able to stop the fighting, the war, no child will ever have to see the battlefield, neither will adults. The world will be completely at peace." Madara tried to show Hashirama that his dream was still the same, simply in a different form and show that Konoha was doomed. But Hashirama didn't see it Madara's way.

"And you think that to obtain your kind of peace that you need to wipe out hundreds of people that have done nothing wrong other than come together in a way that isn't to your liking?!" Hashirama raised his voice with his anger at what Madara was saying, how he was so causally throwing away everything that they had worked for, that _he_ had worked for. Hashirama was not about to waste years of blood, sweat and tears so Madara could get what he wanted, he wasn't going to let his loved ones and all those counting on him die. "I will never join you Madara, not until you realise what you're doing and come home." Madara gave a dark sort of chuckle.

"You think that Konoha is my home, that the Uchiha clan is my home?" Madara questioned. "They cast me out Hashirama, exiled. The Uchiha clan will never be my home. Konoha will never be my home. These are facts Hashirama, and you would do well to remember them." Madara was about to rush his opponent when something peculiar happened. The Kyūbi stopped thrashing.

It stilled and raised its head as high as it could, looking towards the west, in the direction of the Land of Wind were Sunagakure was in its final stages. Both opponents stopped solely focusing on each other and gave a small amount of attention to the Nine-Tails, whatever could gain its attention and get it to stop thrashing like it was could be a problem for either one of them. Both humans watched as the bijū's eyes widened for a split second before it dissolved into laughter, not the kind of funny laughter, but the dark kind where those on the receiving end knew that something bad was coming. Hashirama and Madara were immediately on guard and gave more attention to the Kyūbi. Finally after several minutes of dark laughter, Madara grew tired.

"Kyūbi!" The Uchiha snapped. "What are you laughing at?" Immediately, the Nine-Tails stopped laughing and began to snarl at the Uchiha, apparently its laughter hadn't made it forget just who it was around. The Kyūbi eventually stopped growling and a sinister smile broke across its fox-like features, one that told the two men before it that the demon knew something that they didn't.

"**You do not command me anymore Uchiha so I'd watch my tongue if I were you... I don't know what either of you did,"**__The beast said with the grin still on its features as it addressed the founders of Konoha. **"But one of you seriously pissed off the wrong person and I feel slightly sorry for you, but I will enjoy watching as he exterminates you both like the rates you are."**

"What are you talking about, bijū?" Madara demanded, his eyes flashing dangerously at the attitude of the Kyūbi. The bijū didn't answer Madara's demand though, but instead continued to show Hashirama and Madara just how far its simile could stretch. Madara was about to ask again with an added threat of being enslaved again before and eerily familiar voice spoke from on top of the wooden tentacles that held the Kyūbi. The voice was cold as ice, yet the anger that was almost palpable within it almost made both ninja flinch.

"One rule, I gave you both one. Rule."

Both Madara and Hashirama's head shoot upwards to look at the new arrival, only for both of them to reel back in shock as the person that it came from. Standing atop the prison that held to most powerful of the bijū...was Naruto-sensei. Someone the two shinobi hadn't seen in years. The man was still wearing his brown cloak that was wrapped around his body with the hood up, but both Hashirama and Madara could make out the white eyes that glared at them both with anger

"Naruto-sensei." Hashirama breathed out, it was quite enough that he didn't think that anyone would hear him, evidently he was wrong as Naruto's head snapped to focus solely on him. The reaction he got from the man wasn't one that he was expecting.

"Never address me as Naruto-sensei again Hashirama!" Naruto snarled out. "You lost the right to call me that the moment you broke one of my rules." He hissed.

Hashirama was taken aback by the venom in his teacher's voice as well as the accusation that he broke one of his sensei's rules. What rule could he have possibly broken? "Sensei, I have broken no rule, why would you say that?" Hashirama said, hurt by his sensei's accusation. There was nothing he had done wrong.

"You think you haven't done anything wrong Hashirama?" Naruto narrowed his eyes at the Senju. "What do you call the enslavement of other beings Hashirama? Wasn't that one of the first rules that I gave you!?" Naruto screamed. "You captured and enslaved the bijū Hashirama, you turned what I gave you into something that enslaves others! That is what you did Hashirama, no matter which you put it!" Hashirama's eyes widened as his sensei told him what he did and Hashirama immediately went into explaining his actions to his mentor.

"I did it to protect those I love Naruto-sensei. They bijū constantly attack towns and clans whenever they feel bored and I didn't want that to happen to Konoha, where my family is, where those I love live. I then used them to prevent open war between the Hidden Villages and keep the peace. Isn't that what you want? Peace." Hashirama tried to explain. It seemed to work for a minute; the hatred in Naruto's eyes dimed slightly as his brain processed those words and put himself in Hashirama's position. It was a full minute before Naruto spoke again.

"While I understand your position Hashirama," Naruto said with significantly less anger. "You still took away and indirectly enslaved several living beings. I will discuss what to do with you later but I will tell you this now. You will not be sealing the Kyūbi." Naruto said, knowing that Kurama wouldn't like his name given out. While it was unspoken, it was obvious that Naruto was done with Hashirama now, and the ancestor of the Uzumaki and Hyūga turned to look at his other former student, Madara. As he laid eyes on him, the hatred in Naruto's eyes lit up again and he spoke with heat. "What do you have to say for yourself, Madara? For what reason would you remove the free will of a living being?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes.

"That is simple Naruto-sensei." Madara said with no fear what so ever. "I have been enlightened, I have seen the way to truly achieve peace, and in order to do that, mistakes must be eliminated to ensure that no one copies that mistake. The Hidden Villages are those mistakes and I, therefore, must eliminate those mistakes, however, I know that I cannot do this alone so I went to the Kyūbi for help. When the beast didn't accept, however, after I showed it the reasons why, it accepted." The Nine-Tails growled as the Uchiha spoke, obviously not agreeing.

Naruto was silent throughout Madara's explanation allowing the Uchiha to speak as was Hashirama. When he finally finished Naruto question the Uchiha about something that stood out.

"Where did you achieve this enlightenment, Madara?" Naruto questioned, he had a feeling he knew what Madara was talking about and his suspicions were confirmed when Madara answer his question.

"From a tablet sacred to my former clan." The Uchiha answered. The answer immediately put Naruto on edge, the tablet that Madara spoke of was familiar to Naruto, but he had to be sure. Naruto could only hope that he was wrong.

"What was on this tablet Madara?" He demanded with his voice as cold as ice, this was not the time to beat around the bush.

"Enlightenment sensei." Madara replied in the same monotone voice, deflecting the question. "The true way to achieve peace in the world."

"And what is this way?" It was Hashirama that spoke this time, directing his question at the one he thought of as a brother.

"Power." Madara answered simply. Hashirama was surprised at the Uchiha's declaration, both Madara and himself had talked about understanding and being up front when they were younger and to hear that Madara wanted to gain peace in such a manner was a shock to the Senju.

Naruto, on the other hand, wasn't as surprised as Hashirama was, Indra's way of peace had been about power much like Madara's while Hashirama's way was much like Asura's own. While part of Naruto was surprised at the similarities of the situation that he was in now to the one that he was in millennia ago.

"Did you know that there have only been two true times of peace on our world, Naruto-sensei, Hashirama?" Madara questioned. Naruto felt a not settle into his gut at Madara's words, whatever the Uchiha was going on about wasn't good. "Do you know what both of these times had in common?" Madara questioned again before he continued, answering his own question. "They both had a single power that was supreme over all. Rikudō Sennin and the Usagi no Megami; the Sage of Six Paths and the Rabbit Goddess. Two powers that passively ruled over the world, inciting peace across the land whether through fear or worship, both were viewed as gods. I intend to do the same, become someone with unequal power to unite the lands and bring people together, but first I must wipe the slate clean so to speak, remove the stains from the earth before reimagining it. This is why I must destroy the Hidden Villages starting with Konoha, they are incorrect and therefore must be removed." When Madara finished Hashirama was in shock, his mouth wide open trying to figure out how someone that he considered a friend could change so much, to think that violence, on such a scale, was the answer to peace.

Naruto on the other hand was feeling barely restrained rage at Madara, at how the Uchiha had interpreted the image of his mother and brother. Naruto now knew without an inch of doubt what tablet Madara was talking about, the tablet was originally a gift for Indra, detailing about the history of the world before Hagoromo introduced chakra, including his mother's Infinite Tsukuyomi, as well as details about the battle against the Shinju from Hagoromo's point of view, though it didn't have much information on what he did because Hagoromo was focused on sealing the Jūbi. However, Indra added information to the tablet about the Mangekyō Sharingan, including how to activate it, use it and the abilities it possessed, as well as how it had the ability to control Kurama, something that Indra found out when he tried to use the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox against Asura in one of their battles, though Asura managed to break Indra's concentration enough for the Kyūbi to break free.

Naruto theorised that the reason the Sharingan possessed this ability was because of the link that both the bijū and the Sharingan had with the Jūbi's eye. The Sharingan was part of that eye while Kurama was part of the Jūbi's chakra, so the Sharingan had some sort of power of the Kyūbi because it possess that largest amount of the Shinju's chakra, meaning that it would have the largest reaction and be more susceptible to the Sharingan, while Shukaku might be able to throw off the ability the Sharingan has over the bijū. Though this was simply a theory and Naruto had no proof that it actually worked.

"So Hashirama, Naruto-sensei," Madara said, bring Naruto out of his thoughts. "You both can either join me in my goal or be destroyed by my might. The choice is yours." Madara gave the both an ultimatum. A choice of either him or them.

"Madara," Hashirama said. "Years ago you chose family over our dream with reluctance and resignation. Now I must return the favour. You threatened my family Madara, my loved ones. For that, I will never forgive you." Hashirama spoke with steel and anger in his voice though there was a touch of sadness as well. Madara didn't show any sign that he even turned to Hashirama, instead he focused on Naruto who was still standing on top of the makeshift prison that trapped the Nine-Tails.

"Madara," Naruto began, his eyes drilled into Madara's own, the shadows from his hood giving him a chilling effect. "Never in my lifetime have I seen someone who has fallen so far from grace than you." Naruto's eyes and tone gained a disappointed edge, like Madara had failed some sort of test that he couldn't see, before that vanished and the ice crept back into Naruto's gaze and voice. "For so blatantly breaking one of my rules and then having the arrogance to twist the images of others to suit your needs, I will kill you." The last part was said with venom and heat as Naruto unloaded pure killing intent into the air, though not enough to kill, as he was going to do that himself for someone who would so blatantly insult his memory of Hagoromo.

A spark of worry flashed through Madara's gaze before it was quickly covered up by a small smirk. "Sensei, you must be getting on in your old age to not realise that both myself and Hashirama have far surpassed your own level, added to the fact that you are getting old means that you stand no chance against either myself or Hashirama." At Madara's words, Naruto tilted his head slightly so that his eyes were covered by the rim of his hood, though Madara and Hashirama took it as the confirmation of Madara's words.

"He's right Naruto-sensei," Hashirama said, speaking to Naruto. "You retreat and I'll finish off Mada-" Hashirama was cut off by the Kyūbi laughing, not dark laughter like before, no there was something the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox found incredibly funny.

"What are you laughing at now, Fox?" Madara said with slight anger. The Kyūbi was simply laughing like it didn't have a care in the world, like it had heard the funniest thing in the world. Madara found it quite insulting that the demon thought that it could laugh at a time like this. Like with before, at the sound of Madara's voice commanding it to do something, the Kyūbi stopped laughing and started to snarl in Madara's direction.

"**If I wasn't restrained I'd tear you limb from limb you stupid flesh-bag while injecting you with my own chakra and watch as your flesh peeled itself from you bones."** The demon growled before it gave Madara another dark grin. **"You say that you know of the Sage of Six Paths correct, human?"** Amusement was clearly readable in the Nine-Tails voice. **"So tell me then, did you know that he had a brother?"** The Kyūbi said praying that Naruto would let him tell these stupid humans so that he could see their faces, especially Madara's; he wanted to see the shock and hopelessness on the Uchiha's face. When no reprimand came, the Kyūbi howled with delight on the inside. This was going to be more fun than it had in centuries.

At the Nine-Tails words Hashirama became open mouthed, he didn't know that Rikudō Sennin, someone who was a god in every sense of the word, had a brother. It was mind blowing and though he thought the Kyūbi was lying at first, he knew that it was the truth when Madara confirmed it with his response.

"So? I already knew that. Was that supposed to shock me somehow?" The Uchiha said in a monotone voice, though he raised his eyebrow an inch in question at the Kyūbi's words, wondering if that was meant to through him off somehow. But as soon as he saw the demon's grin spread that little bit wider, Madara knew that he said exactly what it wanted him to say.

"**No,"** The demon said still grinning. **"The fact that he's still alive is."** The words rocked both Madara and Hashirama to the core; the brother of the Sage of Six Paths is still alive? Words could not describe how either of them were feeling, it was akin to shock, surprise, amazement and disbelief all at the same time. But neither got a chance to fully soak that in as the ninth bijū spoke again. **"But do you both want to know the best part." **Inquired the fox with that same cat-like grin on its face, which was in a way teasing both Hashirama and Madara. **"He is standing above me."** Two sets of eye widened as the fox finished speaking and shot to the only person it could be...

Naruto.

There was silence across the barren land as both Hashirama and Madara tried to soak in what they had just heard, that their sensei, one that they had been around for two years was one of the founders of the modern ninja world. Both were in shock with neither really knowing what to do in this situation. Though as it turned out, they didn't have to as Naruto made that choice for them, pulling his hood back, revealing his long white hair and pure white eyes with the new addition of a pair of horns that sprouted from his forehead.

"You wanted the power of a god Madara," Naruto spoke to the Uchiha. "Well then witness the power of a god!" With that Naruto leapt off of the wooden tentacles and onto Madara with a fist raised for a punch. Madara's eyes widened, as he remembered what his former teacher could do with a single punch, and he leapt away from the impact area , but was not fast enough as shockwave that resulted from Naruto's fist hitting the ground knocked the Uchiha away a hundred or so meters from Naruto.

Madara managed to flip in mid-air and successfully land on his feet, he then dropped the weapons he was holding in both his hand fired off as jutsu towards Naruto, after all, he couldn't use jutsu.

"Katon: Karyū Endan (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet)!" Madara shouted as a massive pillar of fire spewed out of his mouth before rushing towards Naruto, roughly taking the shape of a dragon as it flew. Within seconds the flames washed over Naruto's position and completely engulfed it in an explosion of flames as the technique exploded when it hit its target.

Madara felt slightly disappointed when he saw his sensei was taken out so easily, there was no way that Naruto was the brother of Sage of Six Paths, he'd read from the Naka Shrine that Naruto Ōtsutsuki was a meant to be incredibly powerful, having held off the Jūbi while his brother sealed it within himself. There was no way that-

Madara's inner monologue was cut off when an explosion of rock and fire happened from the impact zone of his technique, spraying rock, dust and fire around the area though Madara was far enough that none of the debris hit him. Madara picked up his weapons and was immediately on guard, he was sure that he hit Naruto so what was that? Madara idly noted that Hashirama was stuck between intervening and letting Naruto and himself fighting it out, if the expression on his face was any indication. The Senju never had been very good when it came to suppressing emotions.

Turning back to the slowly settling dust cloud, Madara activated his Sharingan before quickly morphing it into the Mangekyō, if the Naruto in front of him really was the brother of Rikudō Sennin then Madara couldn't afford to pull any punches when it came to fighting him.

"I have been alive for over three millennia Madara." A voice from the dust cloud said. "Do you think that such a simple technique would take me out?" Madara heard a questioning tone though passed it off as rhetorical. The dark outline of a man became visible within the dust cloud though the still floating dust cloud obscured the one behind it.

A sudden gust of wind quickly blew away the dust, though from where it came from Madara couldn't say.

Naruto's cloak was gone, showing the clothing that the white haired man was wearing underneath, the ancient man wore a light, full-length kimono with a pattern of six black magatama around a high collar and dark pants. Twin vambraces that covered the entire forearm were visible along with simple sandals on his feet.

"Madara, do you remember my last words to you both when you were kids?" Naruto asked the man across from him.

"Yes," Madara replied. "'Always have your secrets.' What does that have to do with this?" Madara questioned.

"Did you really think I showed you everything I could do when I was training the two of you? I said to the two of you that I never learned _ninjutsu_, did you really think that I was telling the whole truth." With that said, Naruto's eyes began to glow a fiery red as the heat in the air began to rise. The ground began to crack slightly, haze was visible in the air as the landscape was scorched. Then, with a simple exhale, Naruto blew out a plume of fire that was easily the size of the Kyūbi. Madara only got a second to react, dropping his kama and grasping his gunbai in two handsand channelling chakra through the shaft, creating a transparent blue barrier the curved around him. It was just in time as less than a second later the fire was upon him, licking at the edges of his shield and burning the very air he was breathing in.

But then it was gone and Madara let the shield drop with a pant, the heated air had affected him a lot more than it should have, making it harder to breath and concentrate of the technique he was using. But Madara's ability made itself known when less than a second later as the Uchiha regained his stability and with a roar, fire off a Mangekyō Sharingan technique.

"Amaterasu (Heavenly Illumination)!" The Uchiha yelled towards Naruto, black flames of hell roaring out of Madara's eyes, consuming anything in their path. That was until Naruto held up his hand, one eye glowing fiery red and the other having a white pupil with the rest of the eye being black, held up his hand and halted the flames with just the simple movement. Madara's flames seemed to hit an invisible wall and quell themselves, Madara realised that his technique was doing no good and quickly cancelled it.

'_What is going on?'_ The Uchiha thought in mild panic. _'How can he simply dispel the flames of Amaterasu as if they were nothing? Is this truly the power of a god?'_ Madara quickly shook his head to dispel himself of those thoughts. _'No, the Sage of Six Paths proved that even a god can die, and the man before me is no god.'_ Without uttering a word, Madara quickly scooped up his kama and ran towards his former sensei and launched himself in the air. With a swish of his gunbai, Madara released a powerful wind that sprayed sand and dirt, covering in the area dust particles, obscuring both opponents view of each other. _'Though,'_ Madara thought as he reached the apex of his jump and began to descend. _'I have something that he doesn't... superior eyes!'_ The Uchiha thought with triumph as he tracked Naruto through the dust cloud, thanks to his Mangekyō, and descend on him like a hawk on prey. Madara raised his kama in preparation to strike at his foe.

However, just as Madara's kama was about to strike Naruto, it was blocked. The burst of air that resulted from the two objects meeting with such force, blew away the dust cloud that blocked vision, and allowed Madara to see what blocked his kama.

It was a staff, a staff of a dark blue colour that, if Madara had to guess, was made out of Naruto's chakra. Madara's eyes widened at the feat, being able to bring pure chakra into the world was no easy feat, it was something that few could do, some people even thought the ability was a bloodline. While chakra strings and other small amounts of pure chakra manipulation was something that most could do, bring out so much chakra that it has the ability to become solid and hold up against a physical object was not. If Madara wasn't in a life and death situation, he would be shocked.

Unfortunately for Madara, he underestimated Naruto's speed and was hit when Naruto twisted around and slammed his chakra staff into the side of his face with enough force to send him tumbling across the barren waste land, dazed.

Naruto slowly walked up to Madara, taking his time as he knew that the spiky haired Uchiha was finished. He was nowhere near powerful enough to challenge Naruto.

Naruto however stopped when the Kyūbi let out a roar of anger and defiance, the man quickly turned his head to face the bijū and found a red headed figure inscribing seals around the prison of the beast with Hashirama talking to them. Judging by Kurama's roars, what they were doing wasn't good.

Naruto quickly abandoned the down Madara and charged as the two people near the Nine-Tails, targeting the obvious Uzumaki Seal Master who was most likely planning to seal Kurama inside themself. As far as Naruto knew, an Uzumaki would be the only one with the body to be able to hold back such a powerful creature, any other person would have to be a baby. Naruto was so focused on charging towards the bijū that he didn't see the wooden dragon that barrelled into his side and launched him further away from Kurama.

Naruto flipped and righted himself before he landed on his feet and turned to the direction the technique came from, and came face to face with Hashirama. The Senju looked pained, like he didn't want to do what he was doing but Naruto didn't buy it, Hashirama could stop what he was doing and simply let Kurama go and not disturb, letting the bijū have its peace but instead he was imprisoning it.

"I am sorry sensei," Hashirama had sad but Naruto kept his face blank as he stared at his former student. "But Madara controlling the Kyūbi proves that it can't be let free, what if someone else takes control of the Kyūbi while I or another skilled Mokuton user isn't around, I can't let that happen." Naruto simply gave a small snarl at the Senju.

"If you truly wanted what was best for you stupid village, you could have simply asked the bijū to not attack you. All you have done now is ensure that as soon as the Kyūbi gets free that your precious hidden village will be the first to burn." Naruto shot back at Hashirama but it appeared that the Senju wasn't listening.

"It is a demon sensei, a bijū. It cannot be reasoned with." Hashirama said.

"Don't not call me sensei you stupid fool, how do you know that it can't be reasoned with? Have you tried? I think the simple fact that it can talk is enough proof that it can be reasoned with. Do you?" Naruto growled at the Shodai Hokage.

"It has destroyed millions of lives, perhaps even billions over its existence. Nothing you can say is going to change tha-" Hashirama was gut off when Naruto, full of anger at Hashirama's belief on the bijū, launched himself at the Senju, in order to get him to stop talking and get to Kurama to free him.

A staff materialised in Naruto's hand while Hashirama pulled out his sword, and the two weapons met with a clang as their users attacked one another. Naruto leapt back and slammed his foot into the ground, utilizing his enhanced strength to shake the ground, then, while Hashirama was off balance, rushing in to strike the Senju in the stomach with his chakra staff.

Hashirama tumbled backwards but managed to land on his feat where he then sheathed his sword as he realised that Naruto would have the advantage with his strength. The Senju clan head then rapidly went through hand signs before stopping as three large dragons erupted from the earth, the dragons than targeted Naruto before they began to fly at him with tremendous speed. Naruto simply stared at the approaching dragons with disinterest before his eyes glowed a dusty brown, and he held up his hands so that the palms faced each other. A clear cylinder quickly formed between Naruto's palms, one end being in between his palms while the other was extended out to point at the wooden dragons. A small light formed at Naruto's end of the cylinder before the light expanded rapidly a shot out the other end of the cylinder and hit the wood dragons, vaporising them.

That sequence took all of two seconds to accomplish.

Naruto stared at Hashirama, who had a look of shock on his face, with a blank stare.

"You want to fight me Hashirama," Naruto intoned. "Very well, you will feel my wrath." With that, Naruto began to rise of the ground and slowly float several meters in the air as the clouds darkened and thunder boomed. The wind began to pick up, the clouds began to swirl and lightning light up the clouds almost constantly.

Then there was silence. Like the world was holding its breath.

Everyone around the world from animals to humans, civilians to shinobi, adults to children went silent, as the felt the pure power being unleashed. The power of nature being bent to the will of a mortal. The power of a god.

But at that moment Hashirama knew none of that, all he knew was that he needed to do something quick. He flipped through hand seals as the wind began to gather around Naruto, who was still hovering in the air. The Senju clan head quickly finished his last hand seal, and shouted out his technique.

"Mokuton: Mokujin no Jutsu (Wood Release: Wood Human Technique)!" Hashirama shouted as a massive figure stepped out of the earth, it had an oni-like face with a wooden dragon wrapped around its torso. Hashirama was located on the bridge of nose on the massive technique. The Senju clan head was too late to stop whatever it was that Naruto was doing as he was finished.

Hashirama couldn't see Naruto anywhere on the figure that he had created, but frankly, it was figure he needed to worry about right know. It was large, as large as Hashirama's own technique, with the basic outline of a human, though that was where the similarities ended. Whatever it was that Naruto made was primarily made out of chakra, with arms that came out of its shoulder blades and bent over the shoulders, it had had an oni-like face that was more demonic looking than Hashirama's and had horns growing out of its forehead.

Hashirama was drawn out of his observation by a crack of lightning. The enormous chakra construct held out its hand, palms facing each other, much like Naruto was doing earlier, and the winds began to swirl faster and faster. Within less than three seconds, a tornado was formed between Naruto's hands, the natural disaster spun with such force that it began to carve itself into the ground. Suddenly, the tornado was engulfed in black flames that created a haze around the disaster, before the tornado was launched at Hashirama, the Senju quickly ordered his Wooden Human technique to get out of the way as all it would take was a glancing blow for that tornado of fire to tear his technique apart.

Once Hashirama had dodged the attack, he immediately ordered his battle avatar to rush Naruto's own, the wooden human quickly complied and rushed the other avatar, trying to tackle it to the ground, only to be held up by four arms. With a quick thought, Hashirama ordered the dragon wrapped around the torso to bite at the head of the enemy avatar, the dragon did as it was ordered and launched itself at the head while hands of the avatar was busy.

But Hashirama quickly found out that the avatar Naruto was using to fight him was far more flexible than his own, as a spear sprouted out of the body of the chakra figure and pierced the neck of the wood dragon, halting it from attacking the head.

The Senju clan head quickly went through other hand seals to true and take Naruto by surprise, wherever he was.

"Mokuton: Mokuryū n-" Hashirama was cut off by a sword made of chakra that sprouted from the stomach of Naruto's battle avatar. This wasn't one of Naruto's attacks, as the colour of the sword was different to that of Naruto's battle avatar.

The theory that it wasn't one of Naruto's swords was proven correct when the sword was sliced upwards and split straight through the head, splitting it in two, allowing Hashirama to Madara's Susanoo on the other side. The arms that sprouted from the shoulder blades then let go of Hashirama's wooden human technique before they then shot backwards and grabbed Madara's Susanoo on the upper arms. The head of Naruto's chakra construct then sealed back together, before another face sprouted out of the back of its head, so that it was now facing both Hashirama and Madara.

Both mouths from opened and spewed lava over both of the other avatars, Hashirama quickly leapt off his avatar as the lava splashed onto where he was last sitting and quickly ate through the wood technique. Madara simply weathered the lava, his Susanoo's armour being enough to protect the Uchiha from the mixture of fire and earth.

Unfortunately for Madara, Hashirama jumping away meant that he was now the prime target for Naruto's chakra avatar. Madara quickly found out that the opposing avatar was quite flexible when one of its feet came up and slammed into his Susanoo's chest, while the extra arms let go of what they were holding, resulting in the Uchiha to be launched almost two kilometres away from the force of the kick, his Susanoo protected him when he impacted the ground.

The chakra construct then turned to look for Hashirama, only for a forest worth of trees to begin to wrap around the avatar, constricting it and limiting its movements. The many tree roots and limbs then transformed into wood dragons that begin to draw the chakra out of the construct. That plan was quickly halted when the avatar suddenly dissolved, the chakra that created it dispersing into the air harmlessly.

Back on the ground, Hashirama let his technique disperse before he quickly started to gather nature chakra, he would need everything he had for this. His sage marking quickly appeared on his face as nature chakra was introduced to his chakra pathways, heightening his already impressive attributes even further. It was thankful he did that because otherwise Hashirama would have been taken out when his sensei burst out of the ground with a raised fist, intending to punch Hashirama in the chin. The Senju clan head was fast enough to lean back so that the fist harmlessly passed in front of his face before, in lightning quick movement that was enhanced by sage mode, Hashirama kicked his sensei in the ribs, knocking him across the battlefield.

Naruto skidded across the ground once before he regained his footing, coming to a stop on two feet. The last Ōtsutsuki frowned at Hashirama, having been taken off guard by his former apprentice's ability to use nature chakra, the kick was faster than he expected. Shoving that thought out of his mind, Naruto focused his main problem, that being Hashirama, the Senju was preventing him from free Kurama. With his eyes glowing electric yellow, Naruto launched several bolts of lightning from his finger tips, each on mimicking their completely natural counterparts exactly.

Hashirama was hard pressed to dodge the bolts, even with sage mode active. The human body can only move so fast, even when enhanced, moving faster than the speed of light isn't something that the human body it meant to do naturally. Hashirama eventually began to feel the strain of moving his body at such speeds, his joint began to ach and his body began to hurt as it protested against the rapid movement. So it was obvious that the man was eventually going to get struck by one, fortunately for him, however, he was able to move so that instead of striking him in the stomach, like it was aimed to do, it struck him in the thigh instead, conducting along the metal thigh guards that he had on, which also lowered the power behind the lightning.

This still didn't do anything to stop the pain that Hashirama felt as the lightning jumped for his metal plating to his body. The Senju let out a horrible scream of pain as the electricity played havoc with his nervous system before he collapsed to the ground, an occasionally twitch being to only thing to show that he was alive. Thankfully though, Hashirama's clan had placed special coatings on all of their amours to help lower the affects that lightning has on metal, this special coat is the only thing that saved Hashirama from becoming paralysed from the waist down, the coating lowering the conductivity of metal as well as how much heat it absorbed.

Once Naruto was sure that Hashirama was incapacitated, he quickly began to search for where ever Kurama was, wanting to free the bijū as quickly as possible, knowing that the sealing of the Nine-Tails cannot be far from completion.

This was quickly proven true when Naruto heard a roar of pain from Kurama, snapping his head around, Naruto was only fast enough to watch as Kurama's body turned into red tinted chakra that was quickly absorbed into a seal that was placed on the stomach of the Uzumaki woman. Sprinting over to the woman, Naruto arrived just in time to catch her as she fell over from exhaustion. Naruto placed the woman on her back and took in her face.

The first thing that caught his attention were the two buns on either side of her head that her hair was braided into, three clips held back her hair on her left side and a purple mark on her forehead. Naruto remembered who she was, he had rescued her around a decade ago and comforted her father when he expressed his doubt over marrying Hashirama Senju. It was Uzumaki Mito.

"Mito," Naruto breathed, stunned that she would go through with this. "Why would you do something like this?" As if she could hear him, her eyelids began to move before they shot open, but what greeted Naruto wasn't what he was expecting. Instead of the pupil less eyes that he had remembered Mito having, Naruto was greeted by slitted red eyes, similar to that of Kurama.

As her eyes opened, Mito let out an almost guttural roar as a visible layer of red chakra exploded around her, launching Naruto away with the force. Mito began to scream in pain as the red chakra began to get denser and slowly begin to solidify, creating a kind of cloak around her with the vague shape of a fox with a single tail. Once Naruto had recovered from being launched, he immediately began to study what was happening to Mito, and the transformation she was undertaking.

It only took a few seconds for Naruto to analyse the situation and curse under his breath at, not only at Mito's stupidity, but at Hashirama for wanting to contain the bijū, as this was partially his fault as well. Obviously, Mito had tried to seal all of Kurama's chakra inside herself, but it wasn't working. The chakra of bijū is too strong for whatever seal Mito had used and the chakra was now breaking the seal. This presented a multitude of problems, one being that because Mito had fully assimilated the Kyūbi's chakra into her own chakra network and any attempt to remove said chakra will now cause her immense pain. While Naruto could have removed the bijū from her if it was say, Saiken, the Six-Tails, but Kurama simply had too much chakra for Naruto to remove from Mito for her to survive the process, the pain would become too much and kill her. If that wasn't enough, Kurama's chakra was actually poisoning Mito, as all foreign chakra, with the exception of sage chakra, is poisonous to the human body in large amounts, the body doesn't know what to do with the foreign chakra when it encounters it so it tries to reject it but if too much foreign chakra is in the system, it shuts down.

This is one of the reasons why when someone's chakra network is damaged, no one will try to heal it as the body would try to reject the incoming chakra and this would put more stress on the chakra network, halting any sort of healing.

Naruto's only option with her surviving is for him to tighten whatever seal she had placed on herself to seal Kurama... and in the process most likely get Kurama to hate him forever.

The second problem is that Kurama is most likely in a rage right now over being sealed inside something and is going to do everything in its power to break free. This meant getting someone to undo the seal, or kill the one in which it was contained, therefore, Mito.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he focused on the situation, he needed to get in close seal Kurama back in to Mito, to do that he needed to get rid of the chakra cloak that was surrounding her.

Wood techniques it is.

At least he can show Hashirama how it's done. With a gathering of chakra, Naruto thrusted both of his hands forward as large roots burst out of the ground and started to travel towards the transforming jinchūriki, hoping to restrain her, only for her to jump over the roots and sprout another tail. Naruto curse when he saw that, obviously Mito's choice of seal was worse than he first thought if it was really breaking that quickly. The jinchūriki then started to sprint towards Naruto's position while the horned man's eyes glowed two different colours, one eye was dark green, with the other eye being a lighter green. Naruto quickly lifted off the ground as massive tree roots burst from the barren land, each one trying to catch Mito's possessed form as another tail grew, bring the total to three tails. Eventually, one managed to wrap around one of the legs of the chakra cloaked Uzumaki woman and slow her just enough for other roots to begin to solidify their grasp around and begin to suppress Kurama's chakra.

That was until a large scale fire technique was launched at the roots, burning many of them to cinders and weakening the others, this was enough for Mito to burst out from the vines with a forth tail. Naruto could now see various bones growing on top of the chakra cloak, a skull being the most prominent. Snapping towards where the technique came from, Naruto spied Madara sprinting across the barren wasteland, towards Mito in her chakra cloak.

A roar from the slowly forming Nine-Tails brought Naruto's attention back to it. Naruto was about to use more roots to cover up the jinchūriki and begin to suppress its chakra again when Madara landed right in front of it. As soon as he did, it stilled for a second before Naruto noticed a Sharingan appearing in the eye socket of the formerly raging jinchūriki, Madara then point a finger up at Naruto with the four tailed figure following where the finger was pointing, it then grew another tail before opening its mouth and forming a bijūdama in its maw.

Naruto immediately used his powers over wind to move out of the way of the tailed beast ball before it could be fired. Luckily he did because not a second later, the bijūdama flew right through the spot where he once was. As soon as that happened, Naruto knew he had to end this now if he wanted to save Mito.

Quickly gathering up the most amount of chakra he had in years, not wanting to leave anything to chance, Naruto's eyes glowed pure white.

With an upward thrust of his hands, Naruto made four large wooden walls that boxed in Madara and the controlled jinchūriki, the walls were easily ten meters thick and meet in the shape of a square that was several hundred meters high to prevent Madara from somehow jumping over it. Quickly flying so that he was above the only opening, Naruto held his hands out in front of him as a clear cylinder appeared pointing downwards, that had a spark up near the end closest to Naruto. Naruto quickly began to charge up the technique, aiming to destroy Madara as well as take out most of Kurama's power that was protecting Mito so he could get closer.

Madara, noticing what his sensei planned to do and mentally commanded his puppet to attack Naruto, it did as complied and quickly formed a bijūdama in its mouth before quickly firing it at Naruto.

Naruto, noticing the bijūdama approaching, simply smirked at the incoming projectile, before it smashed into him, causing the technique he was half-heartedly creating to explode, along with the tailed beast ball in a spectacular explosion that caused a large shockwave to explode out from the centre.

Madara simply stared up at the explosion, not believing for a second that it was over. He was right, as from the smoke came slim, tiny objects that glinted off the light from the explosion and where quickly descending towards his position on the ground, however as they got closer they began to stop until they were right in front of him, hundreds of tiny little shards of what appeared to be a clear shiny material.

As suddenly as they appeared, the crystal like shards suddenly began to group together until they formed a large, squarish mirror, roughly the size of a man. That was as far as Madara got before Naruto appeared from the in the mirror, the white haired man then leapt out of the mirror and, with a single punch, launched Madara into the wooden wall of square he was boxed into. Acting quickly, Naruto quickly created several large roots that burst from the ground and restrained Kurama, binding the bijū and made its chakra slowly begin to retreat back into the seal. As that was happening, Naruto kept an eye on Madara while the bijū chakra receded, the Uchiha was slowly getting up from the ground and trying to shake off the fuzziness that must have appeared as the result of Naruto's punch.

Naruto made a few chains out of chakra grow out of his back and make their way over to the Uchiha and wrap him, pinning his arms to his sides as well as his legs.

Naruto then lowered the wooden walls and, to his surprise, found Hashirama leaning heavily one leg just outside where his wooden walls used to reside. The Senju clan head's body had an occasional spasm as a result of the excess electricity still residing in his body, but his eyes were firmly locked onto Naruto, with his eyes drifting over to Madara for a second before snapping back.

Hashirama took several weak steps forward, wincing with each one, his body having not fully recovered for the lightning.

"Where is Mito?" Hashirama demanded, even though his body was weak, his eyes told Naruto that Hashirama was willing to go again if he didn't answer.

"She'll be fine." Naruto said in a monotone voice. "Though she will need to relax for several days after this, I'll have to tighten the seal that she put on herself as well, but other than that she'll be fine." Hashirama tensed at the sound of Naruto's voice before relaxing slightly when he heard that his wife would be okay, but his gaze slowly drifted over to the restrained Madara, who was looking at the two of them with his Mangekyō.

"What will we do with him?" Hashirama questioned, looking at the fallen Uchiha who was still restrained and looking at the two of them, neither of them noticed him eyeing a piece of rubble near Hashirama.

"Kill him." Naruto said simply, while Hashirama looked at his former mentor, momentarily shocked at the bluntness of his words. Hashirama was about to reply but was cut off when Madara disappeared with a puff of smoke and a piece of rubble took his place which fell to the ground.

Hashirama just managed to lean back as a sword scraped its way across his chest, cutting an inch or two through the armour he had over his chest and into his skin, drawing blood. Because he leaned back, the strike didn't kill Hashirama, but because his body, especially his legs, was still weak from the electric shock from earlier, his legs gave out from the sudden movement, unable to support the sudden weight change.

As he fell onto his back, Hashirama managed to look up in time to see, Madara, his former friend and unofficial brother, coming at him, with a back swing, the sword that he must have kept as back up for the majority of the fight, glinting as it made its downward descent towards his neck. Madara's Sharingan gave his eyes a cold look, like he didn't feel anything as the sword made its closer to completing the beheading strike.

Hashirama closed his eyes as he waited for the end, knowing that his body was much too weak to put up any sort of fight against the sudden assault from Madara, he only prayed that Mito somehow how made it out alive.

Just as he closed his eyes in preparation for the end, Hashirama's ears were assaulted by a scream pain, though it wasn't his own. Opening his eyes, Hashirama was greeted to the sight of Madara screaming in pure agony as what could only be lightning coursed throughout his body, the pure white bolts jumped between the metal plates. Madara screamed for a full minute before the smell of burning skin began to assault Hashirama's nose, but the Senju paid no attention to it, too focused on the former friend in front of him that was in excruciating pain.

Thirty seconds later, and Madara's screams stopped, whether he was dead or had simply run out of air to scream with, Hashirama didn't know, but it was soon after that, that the lightning stopped. Madara's body didn't move for several seconds before it collapsed in a boneless heap on the floor, allowing Hashirama to see his sensei behind where Madara was once standing, hand extended, smoke coming off the open palm.

Hashirama's mind went blank for several seconds, his former best friend, and brother in all but blood, had tried to kill him, and his sensei, who he thought hated him, had saved him and most likely killed Madara in one of the most painful and brutal way possible. A cool feeling settled on his chest, Hashirama looked at the area and found his sensei, hands glowing green, healing his chest from its wound.

Hashirama simply looked in shock as his former sensei healed him, it was several seconds later that Hashirama's voice started working again. "I thought you hated me?" Hashirama said softly, still in shock over all that had happened with the last five minutes.

Naruto didn't say anything but Hashirama knew that the ancient man had heard his words, several minutes later though, once he had finished healing Hashirama, the man spoke.

"After you told me your reasons, I realised that all you wanted to do was protect those that mattered to you. It was a terrible way to do it, but your heart was in the right place." Naruto gave a hollow chuckle. "It would be a bit hypocritical of me if I hated you for wanting to protect your family when Madara did the same and I was fine with that." Hashirama then looked towards the body of the Uchiha that was still smoking a metre away.

"Did you have to kill him?" Hashirama asked with obvious regret in his voice. "Couldn't you have just restrained him, I could have tried to reason with him." Naruto gave a sight before answering.

"No Hashirama, I had to kill him." Naruto admitted, seeing Hashirama about to open his mouth, Naruto held up a hand to hold off the inevitable comment. "Madara was insane, his goal to wipe out people for peace was proof of that, the best thing I could have done for him was kill him. Though I'm not going to admit that I wanted to make the bastard suffer for all of the trouble that he was the cause of today." Naruto said honestly with anger in his voice. Naruto then looked up over to where Mito was and saw that all of Kurama's chakra had finally receded into the seal, deciding to get it over with, Naruto walked over to were Mito was being held by tree roots and manipulated them to lift her up and hold her still while he looked over the seal on her stomach and decided how to tighten it.

It only took several minutes to decided how to tighten it, Hashirama came over mid way through and looked over Naruto's shoulder to see what he was doing but Naruto paid the man no mind. Knowing what to do, Naruto bit his thumb, consciously holding back his healing ability on his thumb, then, with his eyes glowing blood red, drew the blood out of his thumb and then onto Mito's exposed stomach before arranging them into tiny seals on her stomach. Once the blood was arranged how he wanted it and it had dried onto Mito's skin, Naruto pressed his open palm onto her stomach before summoning chakra through his hand and onto the blood seals on Mito's stomach. He finished the sealing with a yell and a thought.

"FUIN!" _'I'm sorry, Kurama.'_

**XxXxXxXxX**

Hashirama Senju and Mito Uzumaki faced a living legend in the Shinobi World, Naruto Ōtsutsuki, in the early hours of the morning. Mito had only recently woken up and after a quick conversation informing her of what happened, as well as confirming what the Kyūbi said was true, Naruto had taken this as his time to leave.

The sun was just beginning to make its way into the sky and cast its rays onto the former battlefield, the waterfall at the end of the newly made valley promising that life will come back to the area eventually. Hashirama and Mito stood with Madara's body being carried in Hashirama's arms and a sword without a sheath in Mito's while Naruto stood opposite with a face that was now hornless.

"Are you sure you don't want to visit Konoha?" Mito asked for seemed like the seventh time, a small smile on her features. "I promise you'll like it."

"I'm sorry Mito," Naruto apologised with a sad smile on his own face. "But I'm not going to be visiting for a while. I...I need some time to think." Naruto really didn't know what to do anymore. The Senju and Uchiha were working together now so they didn't need him. The Uzumaki were fine. He wasn't going to visit the Hyūga while they employed that 'caged bird seal'. And the bijū...

Hashirama had told Naruto that he simply gave the bijū to the away to five other hidden villages excluding Konoha, Iwagakure, Kumogakure, Kirigakure, Sunagakure and Takigakure. The Senju didn't know what they did with the bijū once he had handed them over, they could be sealed into people, objects or enslaved somehow. Even if he did find them however, could he rescue them? If the bijū were too connected to their host then it would be impossible to remove them without the host dying. Then there was the fact that he didn't know where any of the hidden villages actually were.

Naruto just needed to think.

Perhaps the answer would come to him if he meditated a bit.

"What are you going to do with Madara's body?" Naruto questioned while eyeing the sword a bit wearily, no one had cleaned that sword, yet there was no blood on it when Naruto was sure that it had cut Hashirama's chest, spilling blood.

"I'll bury him here." Hashirama said with sadness. "It would be fitting to bury him in the last place we ever fought." The Senju looked around the area, most likely choosing where to bury the Uchiha. Naruto simply shook his head before looking towards the rising sun, sometimes he wished that the roles were reversed, that he had died and Hagoromo had lived on, his older brother would have been much better at this than him.

"I'll visit you both," Naruto finally said, before he added a few more words to his sentence with a small smirk on his face. "I expect to be the uncle to many children."

Mito blushed at the insinuation while Hashirama gained a smile that reminded Naruto of when the Senju was younger. "Only if you do the same." The Hokage replied. Naruto gave a small chuckle at that before his eyes glowed yellow-orange colour and he disappeared in a blur of speed.

Hashirama then walked towards the waterfall that had been artificially created to bury his friend while Mito stayed where was, she knew that Hashirama needed to do this himself. She only handed her husband Madara's sword before he walked off.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Two full days after the battle at what was now known as the Valley of the End, inside a hidden tomb behind the waterfall, a pair of Sharingan snapped open before the right Sharingan faded.

The owner of the, now single, Sharingan lifted the lid off his tomb and sent it crashing off to the side with a crash. The figure then created a shadow clone, getting it to take their place in the tomb before they replaced the cover back on top of the tomb.

The figure then swiftly exited the tomb, only pausing to take a sword that rested on a small pedestal, placing a henged shadow clone in its place.

It would be almost century before people realised that Madara Uchiha survived his battle with Hashirama Senju.

As Madara exited the tomb and into the sun, he looked at the sword he had taken before smirking to himself.

'_I got what I wanted.'_ The Uchiha thought before walking towards the Mountains' Graveyard, with a sword that held several pints of Hashirama Senju's blood, and therefore, his DNA.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapter End**

**AN: I finished!**

**I bet a whole lot you thought I was dead, well sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not.**

**I'm not very sure about this chapter, I felt like I could have done this better but it took so much time that I just felt like I should just post something.**

**Over 24,000 words. That's is forty full pages in Microsoft Word.**

**If anyone says that I write too short chapters, they can go crawl into a hole and die. This is freaking hard. Especially when I have to think up things from scratch.**

**Before anyone goes off about Madara or Hashirama using techniques that they didn't use in the anime or manga, I know. I just wanted to give them more attacks than what was said, besides, I'm writing FANFICTION, not cannon.**

**Just a heads up, the next chapter may have mostly talking it, though there might be some action from the First Shinobi War.**

**Anyway, as always, review, like, follow, if anyone had any question just PM me. I'll be happy to answer them.**

**Expect the next few chapters to take a while as I will have to write everything from scratch with barely any guide. I'll also have to try and figure out a timeline for the Naruto-verse so expect it to take some time to pull together, though I can promise that it will pick up when we get closer to the cannon timeline as I will have less to think up and be able to write quicker than I am currently.**

**The Right Stop**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **The Brother

**By:** The Right Stop

"Humans Speaking"

'_Human Thinking'_

"_Human Telepathy"_

Jutsu in Use

"**Bijū/Non-Human Talking"**

'_**Bijū/Non-Human Thinking'**_

"_**Bijū/Non-Human Telepathy"**_

**AN: Hello and welcome to my next chapter.**

**First off, I just want to apologise to everyone that thought Naruto shouldn't have forgiven Mito or Hashirama, I should have put more reasoning in why Naruto did what he did, and that is completely my fault. I won't just say it here, but Naruto will talk about why he did what he did, eventually.**

**For those that are worried that this story will follow cannon completely, don't worry, I will be changing the history of the Naruto-verse around a bit.**

**Thanks to all those that like and review my story, I'm willing to take suggestions on how I could improve so anyone that has any ideas can put them in a review or PM me.**

**If you don't know about any of the releases that I'm talking about then you need to check out this website:** ** wiki/User:Omnibender/Elemental_recomposition_table. It contains many of the kekkei tōta that will be mentioned as well as a bit about what they can do. **

**I copied the description of Tobirama from the Naruto wiki. Sue me.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: This is the start of where my story deviates from the Cannon timeline so don't be surprised if something happens that shocks you, though keep in mind that the changes won't be incredibly large straight away, give my story time to build up.**

**ANOTHER IMPORTANT NOTE: From now on, I'm not going to use words like Tou-san and Kaa-san, it's just too annoying to constantly write.**

**ANOTHER IMPORTANT NOTE: I have no idea at what age that babies start remembering things or start to become aware, I'm just making it up in this story. So don't start firing off reviews about the baby wouldn't be self aware at that age, I'm just making this up. So anything else baby related, I'm just making it up.**

**This is just a question for all my viewers, would you like me to post the timeline that I'm going by? If enough people say yes, then I'll post it at the bottom of the next chapter.**

**Without further a due, chapter eight.**

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Chapter Eight**

Along a dirt road that cut through the vast forests of Fire Country, a cloaked man was walking with hesitance.

The hood of the cloak hid his white, mid-back length hair and eyes while the body of the cloak protected the fine kimono he was wearing from view. Vambraces covered the entirety of his forearms underneath the long sleeves of the kimono and Summoning Seals littered his upper right arm, each one representing one of the many Summon clans that he had gained the allegiance on, there was the multiple kanji for the word 'store' on his upper left arm in contrast with each kanji actually being small seal arrays for storage scrolls that allowed his to seal his things onto himself.

Naruto was walking down a dirt path through the Land of Fire with slight apprehension, though it was only noticeable to those trained in observation. The man was hesitant for several reasons, the most prominent being that he was unsure of what kind of greeting he would be receiving when he arrived at his destination. He had never been there before, but was told that he could visit whenever he pleased but that didn't do anything to help his nerves. It had been over fifteen years ago now and Naruto was not sure that the offer was still open, but he had grown used to company during his talks with Shukaku and fifteen years without company was starting to wear on him. The fact was that, while the place he was going to wasn't the most ideal of places, it was the best option he felt he had at the moment, though that wasn't saying much.

It didn't help that there were whispers of war on the horizon and tensions between the hidden shinobi villages were rising, each one wanting to grab any vestiges of power they could, even if it meant all out war. As if gaining the power of bijū wasn't enough, they still needed every last scrap of power they could scrape together to prove that they were to top 'dog'.

Because of the rising tensions, patrols were put on higher alert and doubled in size, each village defending what territory they held vigorously. Patrols were stopping everyone they came across, inspecting them, making sure that they weren't enemy ninja or held hostile intentions for the land that they resided in.

This had the effect of making the civilians nervous and heightening the tension that Naruto felt in the towns he had come across in his journey to his current destination, Konoha. From what Naruto heard, this war was always inevitable due to the other countries wanting more power, but the fight between Hashirama and Madara had stalled the other countries plans for war and made them hesitant in starting a fight against Konoha, and subsequently, Hashirama Senju.

The left over carnage from the battle at the, newly named, Valley of the End had spooked the other nations, when their spies had reported back that, what was once a lush forest, was now a barren wasteland, many of the nations were cowed. The other countries had backed off from the threat of war due to the threat they thought Hashirama was, though it wasn't him that had made the carnage that they saw.

It was true that the Valley of the End looked horrible, a scar of the on forested land of Fire Country, but the carnage they saw wasn't just the remains of the battle between Senju and Uchiha, it was also the place where Naruto had let out all his sorrow, pain, anger, guilt and remorse. A couple of days after that battle, Naruto had gone back to that site and simply let loose. He released all of his negative emotions into chakra enhanced punches that he let launched at the ground, each one shattering a couple of kilometres of land, churning up soil and dirt everywhere. By the end of it, the battle site of Hashirama and Madara looked like both a tornado and an earthquake had torn through the area.

It was that scene that was reported to back to other hidden villages, causing their Kages to back off their threats of war. Though it appears it that the other nations were only waiting, biding their time until they thought Hashirama weak enough that they would be able to start a war without having to go up against the _God of Shinobi_ in his prime. Now that Hashirama was getting older, no longer continuously improving, the other villages were will to take a risk and start war, the Shodai Hokage was now forty years old, around the age where shinobi would start to retire.

The white haired man could only shake his head in disgust and disappointment at the Kages for their lust for power. War hurts everybody in the end and it is once it happens do people realise that, but by then it is too late, and none of the leaders who start the war are will to say that they were wrong. Naruto could only pray that the rumours of war turned out to be just that...rumours.

Naruto sighed as he kept his head down and his senses alert, he had simply flown over the border patrols in order to prevent them from searching for his weapons, so now he had to stay alert in case a patrol notices his tracks, or goes in this direction. He could have simply flown over Fire Country, but the risk of being spotted in the day was too great, so he was walking instead.

Even so, Naruto's own reluctance of going to Konoha was slowing him down and making it more likely that a patrol was going to come across him, a part of the ancient man wanted that to happen. Naruto really didn't want to have to go to Konoha, but he wanted someone to talk to, and while he could go to the Land of Whirlpools, or Uzushiogakure as it was now called, he really needed to talk to a certain person, and that person was at Konoha.

While Naruto hadn't shown it, he had almost wanted to kill Mito for what she did back at the Valley of the End, the sheer stupidity of what she attempted had been something that Naruto hadn't seen since...well ever. She had used a sealing array, one that she wasn't sure would work, and use it to seal a being of such power that it was commonly called a natural disaster. The only reason that Naruto had acted like everything was okay was for Hashirama, the man had just scene someone he called a brother die, Naruto didn't think that he would be able to deal with someone threatening his wife as well, so Naruto simply acted like he forgave Mito for what she did.

Now though, he was going to Konoha to set things straight between Hashirama, Mito and himself, Naruto could only hope that Kurama would forgive him in the future, as he knew the bijū would never forgive him immediately, so Naruto only had to hope that he would in time. Kurama was always the most stubborn of the bijū, so Naruto didn't see the two of them being on speaking terms for a very long time.

With Naruto's thoughts on Kurama, they eventually drifted to the rest of the bijū, and the shame and disappointment that Naruto felt. He had failed to locate the other eight tailed beasts, whether they were hidden or Naruto was looking in the wrong place, he didn't know but what he did know was that he couldn't sense their chakra. He occasionally felt flashes of it, but it was always gone before he could get a lock on it, the seals that held the bijū had stopped any of their chakra from leaking out, and the fact that they could be almost anywhere in the Elemental Nations didn't make Naruto's search any easier. Apparently the Hidden Villages were keeping their new 'toys' stashed away somewhere secret.

Now that time had passed though, the situation had become worse, from what scraps that Naruto could gleam, all of the Hidden Villages that had bijū in their possession were using fūinjutsu arrays that were similar to the ones that Hagoromo had used to seal the Jūbi inside himself, this was what had Naruto worried. If the sealing arrays were similar, it meant the affects were similar, which means that with time, the host body will eventually start rely on the bijū chakra more than their own, making it harder for the bijū to be extracted. While Naruto was confident that he could extract the bijū from their host, it would be impossible for the host to survive. To make matters worse, during the extraction, both bijū and host would be in extreme pain, the pain would be similar to ripping off a part of the body, which essentially it would be, the host's body would be so used to the bijū chakra going through their chakra network that they would assume that it was a part of their body.

There were two other options, one that would almost completely painless that would extract the tailed beast from their container, but it would have severe repercussions for both bijū and jinchūriki, and another that was completely hypothetical. It was like a last resort method, and Naruto would only do it with the permission from the bijū. While Naruto was willing to let Mito live, it was only because Hashirama wouldn't be able to take the mental strain of having his pseudo-brother and wife die on the same day, the fact that she was an Uzumaki helped her case, but not by much. The Ōtsutsuki wasn't willing to extend the same courtesy to anyone else, he thought, to be blunt, that the bijū were the last of his family considering that Hagoromo was their father/creator.

When Naruto came out of his thoughts, he shook his head and began to pick up the pace, quickening his stride. He wanted to get to Konoha quickly before another patrol came by.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Naruto sensed it before he could see it, with his senses extended it was almost impossible to miss, why they were called _Hidden _Villages Naruto would never know. Naruto could senses hundreds upon hundreds of chakra signatures, all in varying sizes ranging from civilians to some of the largest chakra signatures that Naruto had seen in a while, though none of them even began to reach the level of his own, and none ever would.

As he began to approach the entrance to the first Hidden Village, Naruto could begin to make out the large gates that protected the inhabitants stood proudly, a large wall was connected to the gate that then made its way around the villages, encircling it. The gates themselves were opened wide with two, Naruto could only assume, gate guards observing people as they went through the gates. The two were obviously shinobi, the Konoha headband with a leaf insignia was displayed proudly on their foreheads and iron armour protecting their shoulders and torsos with plain black clothing being worn underneath, both were most likely 'sensor-class' shinobi, those with the ability to sense the chakra in others to a better degree than most. It would make sense, using sensor class shinobi to root out any enemy ninja that managed to get past the border patrol before they infiltrate the village.

Naruto walked towards the gates without a hint of worry about being found out due to being able to suppress his chakra down to civilian levels, though he had placed his hood back up to prevent the shinobi from being able to see his eyes, they would certainly bring up unwanted questions since the Hyūga had moved into the village.

As Naruto made his way to the gates, he could feel the eyes of the shinobi guards on him as he made his way through, Naruto could feel that they were wary of him but his civilian chakra levels made them pass the wariness of as nothing.

Whoever said that ninja were naturally suspicious was a lair.

Naruto walked through Konoha at a sedated pace, taking in the sights and sounds, it wasn't every day that he got to go somewhere new, being alive for three millennia can take the fun out of everything so Naruto learned to try to get fun where he could. When he looked around, Naruto couldn't help but let a small smile come to his concealed face as he observed the, almost carefree, attitude of the civilians that littered the streets, while there was a tense undertone that Naruto could feel, the civilian citizens of Konoha seemed to be trying to ignore it, wanting to simply bask in the moment rather than worrying about the possibility of a war. It made Naruto happy to see people looking happy, even if it might not last.

Naruto had to step to the side as three children, dressed in smaller versions of the uniform that the gate guards were wearing, shot past him in a hurry. Looking the way they were going, Naruto managed to make out that they were chasing a cat with brown fur and a ribbon on one of its ears, Naruto then turned back and kept walking, he'd learned over the years that in some situations it was better not to ask questions.

An hour later and Naruto found himself at a small park in the village, there was a better one not far from the one that he was currently at so all the children go there. Naruto sat down against a tree and closed his eyes before he began to concentrate.

What he was doing didn't involve much chakra so Naruto could perform what he was trying to do without being detected, thankfully, otherwise he might had several shinobi on him, what Naruto was trying to do was contact Kurama. While it wasn't known, all bijū possessed a link with one another and depending on how close each of them were to one another, both physically and emotionally, the strength of the link changes. At the very least a bijū could telepathically communicate with another from a distance, with how emotionally close the two were limiting how far apart they could be before it failed. From what Naruto knew, if the bijū were close enough, emotionally at least, they could all travel to a shared mindscape where time travelled slower than real life. He had no idea if they could initiate it by just being in close proximity to each other, but it might be possible.

What Naruto was trying to do was set up a telepathic connection with Kurama, as he wasn't close enough emotionally with the Nine-Tails to set up a shared mindscape. Naruto only had a guess about why he could do this with the bijū, he believed it was because he absorbed a bit of the Shinju's chakra when Hagoromo was sealing it inside himself. The bijū were all once part of the Jūbi and thus, share a connection with each other, so it was also possible that Naruto know had this connection due to absorbing the Ten-Tails' chakra, though it was much weaker due to the small amount that he absorbed and hence, harder to form the connection with the other bijū.

Naruto, unfortunately, couldn't use this method to find the other bijū as he didn't know where the bijū were in the first place, they could be hundreds of metres underground or kilometres away. If he could he would have asked the bijū what they wanted to happen. Naruto wasn't as naive to think that all the bijū wanted to be free, while there was a slim chance, one or two tailed beasts might actually like being inside a jinchūriki, thought Naruto thought that all of the bijū would most likely kill him, or at least try, should he even think about it.

Closing his eyes, Naruto extended his senses further, searching the whole of Konoha for an Uzumaki chakra signature. What he found surprised him, there were a lot of Uzumaki in Konoha. Naruto knew that Mito might have had kids with Hashirama but there were a lot more than he thought would be here, around twenty or so. Shoving those thoughts to the back of his mind, Naruto went back to searching for Mito's chakra signature. It only took a minute or so to check all of the Uzumaki chakra signatures before he located Mito's, she was in the south west of Konoha, around several other signatures, including two other Uzumaki signatures, though one had a stronger Uzumaki signature than the other. Concentrating on Mito's, Naruto sent a small stream of his own chakra towards her location to initiate the connection between himself and Kurama.

The string itself was almost undetectable, only those that have their senses trained to their peak would ever be able to feel it and even then, they would most likely just pass it off as residue chakra in the air. Naruto's Byakugan could only just make it out, but Naruto didn't know if there were any differences between his own Byakugan and the ones blessed to his descendants, Naruto never really cared to check.

While under normal circumstances, Naruto wouldn't have to do this but because Kurama was sealed and his chakra being suppressed, Naruto would have to initiate a chakra connection to start the telepathic connection.

The Ōtsutsuki felt the connection begin and was about to speak before a snarling voice spoke first.

"_**You have a lot of nerve to speak to me after what you did, Ōtsutsuki."**_ Kurama growled as soon as the connection was formed. The Nine-Tails continued to release its pent up anger at Naruto. _**"I thought you valued family more than anything, I thought you would do anything for family. SO WHY IN KAMI'S NAME DIDN'T YOU SAVE ME!?"**_ Kurama yelled in rage at Naruto, covering up all the pain he felt over not being considered the man's family.

While they hadn't had the best of relationships, Kurama had always secretly like Naruto. The white haired man had reminded the Nine-Tails of his father, Hagoromo. Both acted the same in many occasions, being able to sprout great pearls of wisdom, being incredibly powerful and having the same dream for peace. Yet both could act incredibly different, like Naruto sometimes being able to act like a child in the most unbelievable situations, though he doesn't do it that often anymore. It hurt Kurama, more than it'd like to admit, that Naruto had basically abandoned him.

Naruto didn't say anything through the link for several moments, what could he say? All that Kurama said was true, Naruto had abandoned him, no matter how he put it, no matter how he looked at it, it would always come down to the fact that Naruto had abandoned someone who he considered family. Eventually, Naruto started talking, though it was unnaturally subdued and carried a lot of sadness in the tone.

"_I know."_ It was so faint that one could have missed it if they weren't listening for it. _"I know what I did was incredibly hypocritical and I'll live with it for the rest of my life. I know that there isn't anything I can do to make up for it, I know that despite all of the rationalising I've done in my head, that I did abandon you Kurama. For that, I will never be able to forgive myself."_

Kurama stayed silent once Naruto had finished, the tailed beast knew that he was sorry, it was obvious to anyone that could hear it, but that didn't mean he forgave Naruto. The man had left him sealed in some woman who currently had him pinned down with giant torii inside the seal. Naruto's seal had originally simply had him tied down with chains, but that woman had then altered the seal so that it was now giant torii that had the Kyūbi pinned down to the ground.

"_How is Mito treating you?" _The question jarred Kurama from his thoughts.

"_**Great,"**_ Kurama said sarcastically, there was an angry undertone in the bijū's voice. _**"If you call being pinned beneath giant torii for around fifteen year as well as being isolated for most of time being a woman who hates your guts and constantly accuses me of being evil, then I'm fine."**_ As Naruto heard what Mito was putting Kurama through he felt a sharp stab of pain at each point, did the Uzumaki really feel that way about the bijū or just Kurama? Either way, Naruto now felt shame as the one clan he thought he could be proud to call his descendants showed that even they weren't perfect. A point that Kurama said came back to Naruto.

"_Wait, you said you were stuck under giant torii, the seal I made was meant to hold you down with chains. What happened?"_ Naruto asked with slight apprehension in his voice. He inwardly prayed that Mito hadn't dug her grave any deeper, he was already going to chew her out over trying to seal Kurama in herself anyway.

"_**Your descendant,"**_ Kurama hissed. _**"Decided that they seal you put on me was too easy to get out of, so she decided to tighten it. I know have no room to move, even if the place I'm in isn't real it doesn't make any difference on how uncomfortable I am stuck in this damn place."**_ Naruto felt his heart sink at Kurama's words. He didn't say anything for a while, simply letting his thoughts swirl around in his head as he tried to think of something to do.

He wasn't going to leave Kurama trapped in Mito, but if what he sensed was right then Mito was a mother, possibly a grandmother. He couldn't take a parent away from its child, he couldn't rip a family apart like his own one had been, but his own would be if he didn't. He knew that Kurama was more of a family member that the Uzumaki technically were now, their connection to him being dulled over the years, but he didn't know if he could handle the guilt of being the reason why a family was broken.

There was then Hashirama to think about, the Senju wouldn't let Naruto kill his wife and Naruto had no wish to kill his last student. Though they would never have the same mentor and student relationship or even a friendly one, Naruto still had no desire to harm Hashirama.

There was then Mito's child, and most likely grandchild, to think about, how could Naruto tell them that he was going to kill their mother, and grandmother, because of something she did in the past. Naruto had no wish to incite the hatred of Mito's children on himself, because he knew that if they tried to come after him that he would kill them, Naruto took attempts on his life very seriously. If someone had a mission, goal or wish to harm Naruto, he would hunt them down so that they couldn't accomplish it.

In the end, the choice was obvious, Naruto hadn't chosen his family first and it had cost him Kurama's trust. Naruto wasn't going to make that choice again.

"_Kurama,"_ Naruto called to the Nine-Tails. _"There are several ways I can free you, some involve bloodshed-"_

"_**I want those ones."**_

"_-while others can resolve our problem peacefully."_ Naruto continued as if he hadn't heard what Kurama's said, while the Nine-Tails wasn't a demon like most thought it still enjoyed violence far more than it should, having as much power as Kurama did almost always insured that the being had some sort of lust for battle, to use the power they had. Even Naruto sometimes itched for a fight, though those times were rare.

"_**Which one gets me out of this seal the fastest?"**_ Kurama asked after a few seconds of quite.

"_Do you wish for there to be pain or no pain?"_ Naruto responded with a question of his own, though Kurama apparently wasn't in the mood for specifics.

"_**I don't care, which option gets me free the fastest?"**_ Naruto had to hold back a frown from appearing on his face at Kurama's words before he simply sighed. He had long since got used to the way that the tailed beasts' brushed humans off as almost insects, though he understood where they were coming from, to them, and in a small amount it was himself as well, regular humans lived such short lives, barely making it to a century with the exception of the Uzumaki clan who could live for almost double that amount. Still he could help but also feel a bit ashamed of himself for not correcting that behaviour in the artificial children of Hagoromo, the way in which they thought about human life sometimes shocked him, even after three millennia.

"_The fast option gets you out is in several days-" _Naruto was cut off by Kurama shouting his choice through the telepathic link and it took all of Naruto's fortitude not to visibly wince at the level of Kurama's voice.

"_**That one, I want to be out of here as soon as possible. No delays."**_ Kurama was about to continue showing his approval of the first option but Naruto interrupted him.

"_-but Mito will go through extreme pain for the duration of the process before her heart eventually gives out from the level of pain and she dies. During the entire time she will experience the most pain she will have ever felt during her life."_ Kurama was about to butt in and ask why he should care about her, but evidently, Naruto wasn't finished speaking. _"You will also go through this pain, the same that will affect Mito, and it will be incredibly painful for you, maybe the most painful thing you will ever experience. This pain will also last for days." _Naruto spoke quietly as he let Kurama absorb his words, he knew that when Kurama knew that when he talked about something being painful, he meant serious pain. The kind of pain that leaves emotional scars on those that survive, and while technically Kurama didn't have a brain to get emotional scars, he did have a conscious and he liked it the way it was, not all scared.

The Nine-Tailed Demon Fox gave a sigh before it asked Naruto another questions about the options. _**"How long would the least painful option take?"**_

"_I can be done within the day,"_ Naruto could sense Kurama demanding to know why that option wasn't given first when he asked for the fastest way so he continued talking as to not annoy the bijū. He knew that if Kurama actually wanted, he could cut off the mental link all together. _"But you wouldn't actually be free for a few years."_

"_**Explain."**_ Was the bijū's response. Naruto took a moment to calm himself, this wasn't one of the best options he could come up with but it was the least painful.

"_I kill Mito." _There was silence from both sides of the telepathic link as Kurama took in what Naruto had just said. When he felt like Kurama had enough time, Naruto continued. _"Powerful seals need chakra to power themselves, but more specifically they need flowing chakra, chakra that is constantly pushed through the array. If there isn't a constant flow of chakra, the seal will deactivate, this can have varied results."_ Naruto took a breath to steady calm himself again. Naruto didn't feel comfortable basically plotting someone's death unless they deserved it, and while Mito had done something bad, it hadn't left enough damage for him to plot her death. _"You, right now, are being held by a seal that it restraining your power and is being powered by the chakra in Mito's body, like water behind a dam, if I was to kill Mito then her chakra would stop powering the seal and your chakra would come rushing out. Unfortunately, the sudden loss of a restraint will cause your chakra to explode outward with no direction, much like your bijūdama, your chakra would be scattered. But you would reform in a few years as your conscious pulls your chakra back to a central point and to you that time will probably feel like it only took seconds."_ Naruto was about to stop speaking but decided to add in one last point. _"Though Kurama, I do have another way we can do this." _Kurama said nothing as he pondered over whether to listen to Naruto, he knew that what Naruto was going to suggest would be some sort of diplomatic approach. The Nine-Tailed Fox knew that Mito had children and that Naruto was reluctant to split up families unless he had no choice. Kurama knew that the way that Naruto was going to suggest was the way that he could get out of this situation with the clearest conscious he could and while part of Kurama was angry that Naruto was putting himself before Kurama, the Nine-Tails was calmed when he remembered that Naruto would be freeing him, it was just that the ancient man wanted to do this as clean as possible.

"_**Can't you just draw up some sort of counter seal?" **_The bijū grumbled. _**"Something that would only open up the seal a little bit so that I could slip out?"**_

"_No,"_ Naruto said instantly. _"Writing up a counter seal for the one that Mito has would have the same effect as me extracting you from Mito. You are both still joined at a deeper level than you should be. If Mito had left the seal as it was and had not altered it then yes, it would have been as simple as creating a counter-seal, but she didn't. The seal she used was similar to the one that Hagoromo and I used to seal the Jūbi, it allows your chakra into her chakra coils, allowing her access to your power, though you can also affect her if she doesn't keep you locked up tight enough. The only real difference between the two is that the one Hagoromo used was able to seal more power and was tighter than the one you are currently restrained by."_

Kurama frowned at those words, before something Naruto said caught his attention.

"_**You just said that my chakra was in her coils, wouldn't that kill her?" **_Kurama asked.

Naruto mentally shook his head before responding. _"No, the amount inside her coils is minute, that small amount is meant to act as a rope that can pull more of your chakra from you into her body. She wouldn't be able to use much of it at first, but eventually she would gather up a resistance until she can use as much as she wants."_

Kurama growled at that, there was no way in the thirteen levels of hell that anyone would gain control of his chakra, Kurama would do anything he could to prevent someone gaining control over him, even if it meant that he had to let Mito live.

Kurama grumbled for several moments at the loss of bloodshed he would get to see, the Nine-Tails knew that any violence that involved Naruto usually had the habit of turning into a massacre, and walking up to the Senju compound saying that he was going to kill the wife of the Shodai was a good way to do it. While Naruto would say many times over that he preferred peace than violence, Kurama knew incredibly well that Naruto had an incredibly violent side. One that would only show itself when his loved ones where truly threatened, though it didn't come out anymore due to Naruto having no close mortal ties. The bijū were true immortals, they would never truly die so Naruto would always hold that part back because he knew that the bijū would always be alive, no matter what. The first time Kurama saw that violent side of Naruto was when the bijū had accidentally fired off a bijūdama at a town around three thousand years ago, it was only when Kurama was staring into the burning eyes of an enraged Naruto that he realised that he had made a mistake, Naruto had been staying in that town with his grandchildren and great grandchildren and wasn't happy that Kurama had put their life in danger. It had only been after Naruto had smashed Kurama in the face with a chakra enhanced hook that he realised the bijū had done it by accident, not having full control of his powers then.

Kurama steered clear of Naruto for several hundred years after that event.

Kurama eventually growled, in reluctance of what he was about to do before addressing Naruto.

"_**Fine, I'll hear your way." **_Kurama knew that at least he'd be free, though as Naruto elaborated on his way, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox wondered why Naruto held affection for beings that are more likely to die because they did something stupid than from natural causes.

He took solace in that fact that he'd be free, Kurama decided to find someplace to take a nap after he was freed, being imprisoned for several years was quite draining on the mental facilities.

**XxXxXxXxX**

The Senju compound was larger than many of the other clan compounds that inhabited Konoha, rivalling the Uchiha clan in its size. There were several buildings located around the compound, each on housing a branch of the Senju clan with several buildings being clan buildings containing a library, dojo, armoury and clan meeting hall. All of these buildings were encircled by a large wall that gave all of the Senju clan privacy, allowing them to relax, helping to keep them safe.

The clan head's house was larger than the rest, being the place where the clan head was housed it was to be expected, it was located in the centre of the compound, acting as a rallying point for the rest of the clan should there be an emergency. A wooden fence gave the house a private backyard for the clan head and their heirs to practice their techniques and other special abilities away from prying eyes. There were two guards posted just outside of the doors of the house, the guards were vigilant, there had been several attempts over the years by those from other villages, and from power hungry people inside the village, to gain the secrets that were held in the head of the Senju clan's house. A few had almost succeeded had it not been for several seals placed around several of the locations were sensitive or private information was held.

Naruto didn't really are about any of that as he made his way up to the gates of the compound, his mind was to focused about what he and Kurama had discussed to do the day before. Though the way Naruto had thought of was completely untested, the ancient man was confident that he would be able to pull it off successfully. The main problem with it would be that it require control and concentration more than power, in fact, Naruto was pretty sure that it would require the most control he had put into anything.

As Naruto made his way towards the gates and as he approached the large doors that gave privacy to the entirety of the Senju clan, he was stopped by two guards standing in his way. Both looked quite young, it surprised Naruto that a clan would let their security be placed in the hands of two people who looked to be about fifteen or sixteen.

"What reason do you have to visit the Senju clan today?" While it was put forth as a question Naruto knew a demand when he heard one, he knew the guard wasn't going to let him through unless he got a proper reason.

"I'm visiting Mito Uzumaki, wife of Hashirama Senju." Naruto waited for the two guards to step aside to let him through but neither did.

"I'm sorry sir, but both Hashirama-sama and Mito-sama have requested no visitors for the next couple of months. If you have any questions then you may go ask Nidaime-sama in the Hokage's office." The guards reply was said with a hint of a threat though to Naruto, the guard would have had better luck threatening the clouds not to move. Naruto idly noted that Hashirama was no longer the Hokage but paid it no attention, whoever was Hokage was of no concern to him.

The Ōtsutsuki went to move around the guards but was quickly stopped by the guards moving in front of him, Naruto could see them both palming holsters on their thighs that hid weapons. Wanting to try and defuse the situation before he had to hurt the guards Naruto held up his hands in a placating manner.

"Look I'm just here to see Mito, if you'll just step aside, I'm sure no one needs to get hurt." Naruto thought his tactic was going to work until the guard shot it down with his next words.

"I told you, both Mito-sama and Hashirama-sama have asked for no visitors for the next couple of months. Now if your business is done, could you please leave, otherwise you will be escorted out." This time the guard's threat was as plain as day and both had retrieved a kunai from their holsters. By this time, Naruto was annoyed, neither of these two had given him a reason for not allowing him to see Mito or Hashirama, they had both just said that they weren't available. That didn't count as a reason in Naruto's book.

"And I'll tell you," Replied Naruto. "That you haven't given me a reason to not visit them. If that's all then I'll just go past you both." When Naruto finished speaking, both guards held their kunai in defensive positions, brandishing the weapons towards Naruto.

"If you want to get to Mito-sama and Hashirama-sama, you will have to go through us." The guard snarled. Naruto simply gave a short sigh.

"Fine." He said, before his body dispersed into wind, invisible to the naked eye. Neither guard notice Naruto's body of air float past them, both were still in shock over seeing someone just disperse into air. Neither would know how long it was before they came to their senses but as soon as they did, they rushed off to the clan head's house in order to warn their superior of an assassin in the compound.

Naruto simply floated by, happy to be finally free from those annoying gate guards. Deciding to simply float through instead of possibly encountering some more guards, Naruto followed went to the place where his chakra string had located Mito yesterday.

As he floated through the Senju clan's compound, invisible to the naked eye, Naruto took a moment to take in the quietness of the place, though the quietness was occasionally interrupted by children giggling or a baby crying. It seemed that Hashirama had become closer to peace than Naruto ever had, it made Naruto sad as well as proud of his former student. Proud because Hashirama managed to get some kind of peace in his life, but sad as Hashirama managed to accomplish in decades what he still hadn't done in millennia.

Eventually, Naruto found himself in front of a house that was slightly larger than the rest with a multitude of trees surrounding the building along with just as many flower beds, each one in bloom. Naruto gave a small snort in amusement; this was Hashirama's place, no doubt about it thanks to all the nature surrounding the house.

Walking up to the sliding door, Naruto's body of air simply slid in between the cracks in the door frame, the air that made up his body coming together on the other side before solidifying into flesh and blood.

As soon as Naruto was sure that he was okay he patted himself down before giving a small shudder.

"Kami, that's always uncomfortable." Naruto muttered, despite being alive for as long as he had, Naruto never got used to having to break down his body into an element, especially when he then joined with a large body of that same element. It was very disconcerting when you could suddenly see in every direction, that happened when he joined with more of the same element, though his experience with the Byakugan helped.

Moving further into the house, Naruto made sure not to make a sound in case he spooked those that were in the premises. Walking down a hallway, Naruto came to a doorway and could hear voices coming from the room. Naruto knew that Mito was in there, he could sense multiple chakra signatures coming from the room.

Very slowly Naruto shifted himself into the door way, he took in the six people in the room. Two of the people he knew on site, they were Hashirama and Mito. Neither had truly aged since the last time he saw the two except for a few wrinkles on Hashirama's face, Mito still looked the same though Naruto could still spot a wrinkle or two lining her face which was quite strange as Mito was just forty years old and Uzumaki were known to still look twenty at that age. Both Hashirama and Mito were seated on a couch with an arm around each other.

Looking to the next person in the room, it took Naruto a few seconds to identify Tobirama, Hashirama's little brother. The younger Senju had definitely grown up, wearing the wartime attire of his clan: armour emblazoned with the Senju symbol worn over a simple black suit, with a distinctive white fur collar. This armour was constructed from numerous blue metal plates, formed into multiple protective guards along his body, in particular: chest, waist, shoulders and upper arms. This clothing was accompanied by sandals and a happuri engraved with the Konoha emblem, in the place of the more traditional forehead protector. Tobirama's forehead protector extended to cover the sides of his face as well as his forehead, he was also wearing a rather strange hat on his head, it was round, large and brown for the most part, except for the part that Naruto assumed was the front that had the kanji for fire on it. Tobirama was seated on a cushioned chair, arms folded and focused on the last couple and the bundle that was held in their arms, a small smile on his face.

Seated on another sofa in the room, the last couple was cooing at the small bundle that was held in between them. The man resembled Hashirama to a degree, having the man's dark hair and eyes, though unlike Hashirama, the man's hair was short, just reaching his shoulders. Naruto could see a kind of happiness in his eyes that Naruto only ever had when he held his two children for the first time. The man was obviously as shinobi, the forehead protector and ninja wire that was wrapped around his waist, arms and legs giving him away quite easily, he wore long, loose, white pants and a plain black shirt on his torso.

The woman beside him, that Naruto could only assume was his wife, was looking at the bundle between them with the same love that he was. She had blond hair, something that Naruto rarely saw out in Fire Country, her hair fell straight down her back, petty features that gave her a 'cute' appearance, her soft hazel eyes only enforced that opinion. From what Naruto could guess she wasn't a shinobi, she was too relaxed, she didn't carry the natural sag that he noticed around shinobi her age that they got from fighting. She was wearing a white kimono with black pants; both were adorned with the Senju clan's symbol, marking her as one of them.

Naruto then looked at the baby, wrapped up in pale blue blankets and looking up at her parents with a toothless grin. Naruto could tell that it was a girl, only girls had that much hair on their heads when they were born, males' hair takes much longer to grow. The blond hair covered most of her head and her hazel eyes were solely focused on her parents as she babbled nonsense. Just looking at her made Naruto want to have a child in his arms again, he still remembers how he felt when he first lifted Kazama into his arms, the love he felt for his first child was something that Naruto knew that he would never feel again, it was his first child. Still Naruto could only look on with a wistful smile on his face as he watched the family focus their attention on the child, no words were being said, everyone was just basking in the moment.

Eventually, Naruto remembered why he was here and, with reluctance, cleared his throat causing several gazes to lock onto him with alarm, having not sensed his approach. Naruto didn't see this, he was still looking at the woman whose gaze snapped to him with surprise and fear on her features as she clutched the child closer to her chest and her husband stood up in front of her, a determined look on his face, willing to give his life for the protection of his newborn daughter and wife. Tobirama stood up and took up a defensive position while he was holding some sort of sword hilt, it might have looked innocent and harmless but then so did Naruto's braces and the ancient man had truly loss count over how many lives the hidden weapons had claimed since they were first forged. Hashirama and Mito also took up fighting stances as Naruto announced his presence but they were noticeably slower than the other two shinobi in the room, Hashirama had a frown on his face as if he was thinking about something hard while Mito had narrowed her eyes at Naruto.

"Congratulations on your lovely daughter. You must be happy." Naruto spoke to the wife who looked a bit startled at being address by the intruder, she said nothing in return though as her husband stood in front of her view of the man. Her husband was slightly less pleased about having an intruder in the house.

"Who are you?" This was demanded by her husband whose eyes never wavered from the threat to his wife and child. He noted that the hooded man seemed quite relaxed, for what reason he couldn't say but stance implied that the man either had extreme arrogance or was extremely confident in his skills. The man didn't answer him, instead he turned to Hashirama and spoke with a questioning voice that gave the impression that he had one eyebrow raised under his hood.

"I thought you said that I would be welcome here? If what you said was false then I can leave." At those words Hashirama's eyes widened and he gave a smile before he leapt over the lounge and through himself at the man, arms open wide her a bear hug.

"Naruto!" He exclaimed before his exclamation turned into moans of pain as 'Naruto' side stepped and simply watched as Hashirama sailed through where he once was and landed with a crash on the ground. Mito then approached, at a much more sedated pace than her husband, walking around the couches towards the man and greeted him with a small smile.

"Naruto, it is good to see you again." Naruto gave a small smile at Mito's greeting, not that she could see it, while he was angry at Mito for what she did; it would all be rectified soon so there wasn't really that much of a reason for him to maintain a grudge. Even so, he was still a bit bitter over what she did and he most likely wouldn't truly warm up to her for a few months or so.

"You too Mito." It was then that Hashirama got up from the floor and looked at Naruto with a defeated look, a small rain cloud developed over his head as the Mokuton user hung his head in depression.

"So you greet Mito but you don't greet me? I must have done something wrong. I promise I'l-" Hashirama was cut off from his depressing triad by Naruto slapping the back of his head, making the Senju wince as he rubbed the slowly developing bump on the back of his head. Hashirama looked up at the darkness that was created by the hood his former teacher was wearing, he internally swore that he could feel the tick mark developing on his forehead.

"I put up with that crap when you were a kid, but I sure as hell won't tolerate you pulling that stunt as an adult, got it?" Naruto said in annoyance, he had put up with Hashirama pulling that depression act when he was a kid because he was just that, a kid, but now he was an adult and Naruto wasn't going to stand that act any more. Seeing Hashirama about to open his mouth and whine, Naruto added one last part with a tone that sent a shiver down Hashirama's spine. "Or you can feel how strong I am?"

That shut Hashirama up, as the Senju paled almost instantly before he shook his head rapidly. Even though it had been almost three decades since he had felt Naruto's super strength, he could still remember clearly just how painful it was.

Turning to face the other three, four if you count the baby, occupants of the room, Naruto was met with two suspicious gazes and a weary gaze that averted itself when he faced its direction. Realising that his hood was making them weary of him, Naruto pulled it down letting his white hair, hornless forehead and pure white eyes reveal themselves to the three people looking at him.

Tobirama's eyes widened at the sight of him, something that looked quite comical on a man that looked like he rarely lost his composure. Tobirama then turned to Hashirama with a look that meet his brother's eyes, the two then seemed to have a conversation with their eyes before Tobirama eyed Naruto and relaxed his stance slightly though not completely, Naruto was the only one that caught the exchange between the two brothers.

"Dad," The husband asked, he was still tensed and keeping his gaze on Naruto. "Who is this and why is he here?" Hashirama turned to Naruto, asking the man a question with his eyes, Naruto caught on to what Hashirama was trying to ask him and Naruto nodded granting Hashirama his consent. The pseudo-immortal didn't actually care that much about who knew, he guarded his identity yes, but the Ōtsutsuki didn't hide it as ferociously as many would think he would.

While he preferred people not knowing as it would change their opinion of him, he was okay with people knowing his identity as long as he approved of them knowing before hand, though judging by Tobirama's expression when Naruto lowered his hood, Hashirama might have spilled it to his brother.

Hashirama turned to his son and gestured for him to relax. "It's okay Haru, Naruto is a friend and while his entrances leave something to desire he isn't here to harm Miki or little Tsunade. I promise." His father promising seemed to get Haru to relax, but his weary gaze lingered on Naruto. Hashirama was about to begin explaining to Haru and subsequently Miki who Naruto was when the thumping of feet on wood reached his ears, turning towards the doorway, Hashirama was greeted by the two guards that were posted just outside the entrance to the compound. Both looked like they had been running for a bit and were a bit tired, but then again they had only just started taking their training seriously, preferring to spend time with girls than learn the ninja arts so that was to be expected. One of the two finally explained what they were doing in the clan head's home.

"Hashirama-sama, we suspect that an assassin may have infil-" The young ninja stopped as his eyes landed on Naruto before he pointed a finger at him and exclaimed, "That's him, he's the assassin!" Naruto simply raised an eyebrow at the adolescent, did he really think that he was an intruder when he was standing in a room without being attacked. Hashirama was apparently thinking the same thing and gave a chuckle before addressing the boys.

"Its okay, the man there is not an intruder so there is no need for the alarm, you may both go back to your posts." Hashirama dismissed the boys who bowed and left, but not before giving another glance towards Naruto. Naruto then turned back to Hashirama, the Mokuton user had approached his son and settled a hand on his shoulder before getting both his son and his wife to sit down on the couch, Miki now cradling her daughter. Hashirama then sat down back on the couch he was originally sitting on before Naruto came in with Mito sitting beside him, Tobirama sat down on the chair he was before though know he was sitting forward and had a sharp look in his eye. Naruto simply sat down on another lounge resting his arm on an arm rest while the arm supported his head, he was kind of hoping that he would be able to get Mito and Hashirama alone but it appeared that fate was not on his side today, he could only hope that Mito and Hashirama would let him explain why he was here in private. Naruto wasn't in the mood for people to jump the mark when he said why he was here and he had a strong feeling that it would happen with other people present.

"Son, do you remember the stories I told you as a child, the ones about the Sage of Six Paths?" Hashirama asked his son, who slowly nodded his head with a small frown on his face.

"Yes," Haru replied. "But I fail to see why that matters here, it was just a story." Naruto had to smother a snort at that, Haru would be in for a big shock in the next few minutes. Miki just looked a bit confused, she most likely wouldn't have heard the story of Hagoromo, Naruto idly mused, she did grow up as a civilian. Hashirama looked around for a second before he turned back to his son and his daughter in law.

"Haru...That story was true. The Sage of Six Paths really did exist, there was a Ten-Tails, the Rinnegan was a real doūjutsu ...everything in that story was true." Haru's eyes were open wide in shock, his mouth partly opened. Miki had no clue what was going on, the look on her face giving it all away, but she could see that her husband did and that whatever it was, was surprising to say the least. Eventually though, the second woman in the room asked her own question.

"Um, Hashirama," Miki said in a hesitant voice, unsure if she was allowed to speak, not being a shinobi. "Could I ask a question?"

"Of course Miki, ask whatever you want." Hashirama encouraged. Miki looked around at the room, only now noticing that everyone's eyes were on her, including the former intruder. The new mother took a breath before she asked her question.

"Who is the Sage of Six Paths, and how does it relate to that man, Naruto, breaking into our house?" Her eyes darted to Naruto as she spoke, still nervous about a stranger being in their house and so close to her baby, who she cradled to her stomach. The child had dosed off sometime, the baby not having much energy to stay awake because she was still so young. Miki made sure to keep the head resting in her hand, having been told by the medical ninjas at the hospital that she would have to support the head of the child for several months until the neck was strong enough to hold the head.

"Oh, sorry Miki, I forgot that you wouldn't know who the Sage was." Hashirama said sheepishly. "I'll explain how this relates to Naruto after." Hashirama then looked into Miki's hazel eyes as he explained who the Sage was. "The Sage of Six Paths, or Rikudō Sennin, is a legendary figure in history, albeit, a not well known one. Not many people know of him due to how long ago he lived but to those that do remember him, he is revered, similar to Kami. The Sage of Six Paths was the one that gave people the ability to use chakra, the one that installed peace to the lands. He is even known to have created the moon itself." Hashirama didn't say anything, simply letting the information sink in to Miki before he continued, it wasn't every day you find out a god-like being existed. When Hashirama felt that Miki had enough time and her wide eyes had returned to normal, he continued. "Rikudō Sennin was also known for being the most powerful being to have graced the lands, with the exception of the Jūbi. He was known to be smart, wise, almost always composed and calm, even in the most hopeless of situations, powerful, a prodigy in the use of chakra. It was said that he knew almost everything that went on in the world while he was-" That was too much for Naruto and he burst out laughing, startling all everyone in the room with his howling laugh. That was the funniest thing the ancient man had ever heard in three thousand years!

Hagoromo.

His brother, Hagoromo.

Being calm and collected at every moment with him around?

Not likely!

Knowing everything that went on around him?

That is the biggest load of crap Naruto had ever heard.

While Hagoromo was usually composed in most situations, with only the direst of those fazing the man, Naruto could safely say that he was not always composed. Naruto had always known how to push his elder brother's buttons with amazing accuracy, it was to such a degree that in his teen years, Naruto knew what to do to get a certain reaction from Hagoromo. Naruto can safely say that it was one of the most satisfying discoveries he had made in his life time.

The funniest part would have to be when Hashirama said that Hagoromo had known everything going on around him. Hagoromo obviously forgot about that little power when Naruto was pushing him into a pond. Naruto didn't really thing that smart could be associated with Hagoromo either. While the man was smart when it came to books and all that, Hagoromo could sometimes simple have a moment when his brain turns off. Like the time that he had thought to use a lightning attack in a pond after Naruto had pushed him in, now that was funny.

Naruto didn't know exactly how long he had been laughing but apparently it had been a while because when he finally managed to pull himself together, Mito was looking at him with annoyance but Naruto could see a hint of a smile at the corner of her mouth, Hashirama was smiling up a storm even though he didn't know what was so funny about what he had said. Tobirama looked at Naruto with irritation that Naruto had seen on Madara's face when Hashirama did something annoying, Haru was confused and a bit annoyed at why he was laughing and Miki was smiling hesitantly at him, but Naruto could see that she had relaxed a fair bit. Apparently, Naruto laughing gave her a bit of proof that he wasn't going to harm her family.

Naruto eventually wiped a small tear of laughter out of his eyes before straightening up on the lounge. "Sorry," Naruto finally managed to get out. "I haven't laughed like that in years." A flashback to what made him laugh so hard made Naruto begin to chuckle. Hagoromo always had been smart and composed but he was human in the end, and all humans have flaws. Apparently the Elemental Nations had chosen to overlook those flaws in favour of making Hagoromo sound like a god. Naruto was pretty sure that his elder brother would slap himself in the head if he could see the world's image of him, either that or roll over in his grave over how the world had manipulated his teachings.

"What is so funny?" Tobirama's hard voice cut through the room like a blade, increasing the tension in the room to back when Naruto first announced his presence. The Senju was leaning forward, staring at Naruto with a furrowed brow. "What is so funny that you feel it appropriate to mock the history of shinobi?" Apparently Tobirama didn't know exactly who Naruto was, perhaps Hashirama only told him that Naruto had helped the Shodai defeat Madara.

None of that registered to Naruto though as he processed exactly what Tobirama had said. The instant Naruto did, the temperature in the room dropped as Naruto's anger grew at Tobirama's unknowing insult. The rooms other occupants stiffened and Miki clutched little Tsunade closer to her body.

"What did you say?" Naruto's voice was a whisper but Tobirama and the other four adults all caught the words, and the anger behind them. Naruto's face had slackened but his white eyes burned with rage as he stared directly at Hashirama's younger brother. _'How dare he.'_ Naruto raged inside his mind. _'How dare he dare even think that Hagoromo was the history of ninja. Shinobi are what my mother and I feared and Hagoromo's worst nightmare, they are the perversion of chakra to the highest degree. The worst case scenario on what would happen if the world gained the ability to use chakra.'_ Naruto stared at the frozen form of Tobirama, the Senju hadn't moved since Naruto's burning gaze was directed at him. "If you ever, _ever_, say that again, in my presence or not, I will beat you into a paste, a stain on the side of the road." Naruto hissed at the gray haired man. "You know nothing of what you speak; you merely sprout words with no facts behind them, like a novice kenjutsu user, you swing your sword around without the skill to properly use it. Think before you speak child." Naruto growled at Tobirama, the stupid child, making accusations as if he thought he could still get away with them, he was an adult, he should start acting like it.

When Naruto would look back on the situation in the future, he would admit that maybe he had been a little too hard on Tobirama. He knew that the Senju didn't mean to offend him but it was comments like that which set Naruto off easily. Hagoromo had always been for peaceful resolutions to everything, only using violence as a last resort to stop other violence from getting out of hand. To hear that Hagoromo was the history of such a violent lifestyle was like a punch in the gut to Naruto, similar to pissing on Hagoromo's grave. While Hagoromo had, to an extent, helped bring about shinobi, it was something that Naruto knew that he wouldn't be proud of. Tobirama had, unintentionally, insulted the 'god' of the shinobi world, but more importantly, he had seriously insulted Naruto's brother. That was something that Naruto didn't let go of easily.

The tense atmosphere of the room was shattered by a babies cry, Naruto snapped out of his dark stare enough to rein in the aura that he was unintentionally releasing. Naruto held back a sigh as Tsunade cries kept their intensity, ignoring her mother's motions to quite her. That was his fault, his control over his aura had slipped and began to put pressure on the room's occupants and this had unintentionally woken up the child.

Naruto simply watched as the child continued to cry, her screams not lowering in their volume at all, even three minutes after she had started. Sometime during this, the newest Senju had managed to worm her arms out of the blanket that wrapped around her body; her arms were now waving around in the air as her yells filled the rooms.

"How old is she?" The question caused the room to look at Naruto, but he was looking at Miki as she looked at him, surprised at the question.

"What?" She responded, confused at being asked a question, especially the one that he had asked. She had honestly expected not to be addressed during the entire time she was here. She managed to keep a grip on her daughter, who was now moving around in her arms.

"Your daughter," Naruto asked again. "How old is she?"

"Oh, um..." She was startled at being addressed. "She's around twelve weeks old." Naruto gave a small chuckle at her answer causing her to look at him with a questioning gaze. Naruto saw this and elaborated on why he chuckled.

"You have no idea how to calm her down do you?" His question wasn't an insult, merely an observation. While Naruto could see that Miki had the potential to turn into a great mother, she hadn't had enough experience yet with a child to know what to do. Naruto could tell that both Miki and Haru were once in a stage where Naruto's wife and himself once were. It was during the twelve week period that both Naruto and his wife, Rina, had trouble dealing with Kazama, Naruto's first born. The weeks before had been mostly easy, both Naruto and Rina had taken turns to look over Kazama when he was awake, but at the start of the twelve weeks after his birth, Kazama became more fussy, he started to cry more and it took longer to put him to sleep. Neither really knew what Kazama wanted, until Rina made a discovery.

It was around fourteen weeks after Kazama had been born, Naruto, Rina and Kazama were outside the house, Rina was trying to calm Kazama down as the child was in another one of his crying fits while Naruto was simply doing something to entertain himself while Rina tried to get Kazama settled down, both knew that another person wouldn't help things. Naruto was a few meters away, working on his control over the elements, it was something that he had always done, something that could help put him at ease. Naruto was simply going through the motions of controlling fire when he heard Kazama stop yelling and begin to laugh, Naruto stopped what he was doing and turned around wanting to see what had stopped Kazama from crying. When he did, Naruto's son immediately began fussing in Naruto's arms before he began to cry again. Naruto was about to go back and continue when his wife called out to him to continue.

Though he was confused as to why she would ask for him to continue, he did so without question. The effect was immediate, Kazama started to giggle wave, clapping his hands, or at least trying to, while looking at the floating fire in the air. As it turned out, Kazama had witness Naruto performing his control practices before and liked them, the bright colours attracted the babies attention. Kazama's crying turned out to be the child's way of saying that they want to see the 'bright colours' again, hence why nothing they did to sooth the crying worked. The reason that they hadn't had this problem before was that Kazama was beginning to remember more as he grew older, and with the baby's short memories, only things that stood out to the baby would be remembered. So the reason that Tsunade was crying was most likely because she wanted to see some 'pretty colours', as Kazama began to call it as grew older.

"No." Miki admitted with a small blush on her cheeks at not being able to figure out what was wrong with her child. "She's just been crying for no reason and nothing makes her quite, we usually just let her tire herself out." She paused for a moment before she continued, though her voice told Naruto that she was a bit nervous. "If...If her crying bothers you then I can leave."

"It's okay, you don't have to leave." Naruto assured over the sound of a crying baby. Naruto then looked at Miki for a moment before turning to Hashirama. "If you wish, I have a way to make her quiet down." Hashirama gave Naruto a smile before giving a hand gesture to Miki.

"It's her child."

Naruto then looked over to Miki who looked at the still crying Tsunade before slowly nodding towards Naruto, the man could see that she was nervous about letting a stranger near her child. To settle Miki's nerves, Naruto gave the woman a small smile.

"What I'm about to do doesn't require me to be near Tsunade so you may continue to hold her, but it does require her to be able to see me." The woman calmed down when she was told that she wouldn't be handing her child over to a stranger, and angled the small child so that she could clearly see Naruto, though she still wasn't paying attention to anything, to busy screaming.

Naruto then extended his hand, palm upwards, towards Tsunade, Miki and Haru, with the latter tensing up at the action, ingrained shinobi reflexes making him jump at the movement. The room then gasped as a small flame flickered to life in Naruto's palm, hovering just over the skin. Hashirama and Mito had seen Naruto manifest flames before, but it was quite different when you could sit down and watch as the flame appears over Naruto's palm, though the awe affect was lessened on the two.

Little Tsunade kept crying for a few seconds after the flame was created before the child felt the slight heat on her skin, she quit crying for a moment to open her eyes to see what was making the heat. She was delighted to find the bright colours had returned! Finally, they'd come back, she wanted them to come back ever since she'd seen the man with longish hair shoot them out of his mouth. They were so pretty. She would have preferred more colours but that was fine, she was just happy that the pretty colours were back. Tsunade giggled in delight as she watched the bright colour wave and move across a stranger's palm, reaching forwards, she tried to touch the colours but was pulled back by a hand around her small waist. Frowning slightly, Tsunade tried to reach for the flames again, only to be yanked back.

Naruto watched with slight humour showing in his eyes as the baby kept reaching for the small flame dancing around his palm, it was incredibly cute whenever she was yanked back with a little pout on her face. With but a small thought and a flicker of chakra, Naruto shaped that flame into a small dragon that began to make its way around the room, hovering just over the heads of those seated. The child giggled in joy as she watched the dragon fly around the room, she started giggling even more when Naruto had it start to chase Hashirama around the room, shooting small streams of fire at the eldest Senju as he ran.

With another thought, Naruto then had the dragon turn into blue, the flames changed from those of heat, to those of cold. Hashirama certainly found it strange when instead of being licked by the heat of fire, it felt like the icy waters of a cold lake in the winter. With a yelp, the Hashirama picked up the pace in his speed, though still enough so that his granddaughter could still see it and laugh at her grandfather.

With the smallest motion of his hand, Naruto changed the temperature of the small flame dragon again, making the flame have a heat, similar to that of a warm room, and had it float over to Tsunade, who squealed with joy and motioned to grab the flame dragon. Miki looked like she was about to yell but stopped when her daughter didn't scream or cry out, but instead kept reaching for the dragon, turning to Naruto, she saw that the man had a happy smile on his face while looking at Tsunade, which brought one to her own. Call it motherly instinct, but she now felt that she had a good enough read on Naruto to know that he would harm her child, and let Tsunade play with the flame apparition.

Tsunade was still laughing minutes later, even after she realised that she couldn't touch it, she had fun waving her hands through the pretty colours and the warm feeling that engulfed her hands. But eventually, the small amount of energy she possessed was depleted, having not fully replenished from when she was last asleep. She started to slow down, her eyes became droopy and she just drifted off to sleep in her mother's arms.

Once her daughter was asleep, Miki cradled the infant's sleeping body towards her before she turned to Naruto with a small smile and asked the visitor something. "You have had kids of your own." It was more of a statement then a question, seeing how Naruto had interacted with Tsunade left no doubt in the woman's mind that he had children, or at least interacted with children a lot. She didn't see Mito and Hashirama look intently at Naruto, waiting to hear how he would respond.

A smile appeared on Naruto's face. "Yes, I've had children before, but that was a while ago. I haven't seen them in some time." This answer brought made Mito and Hashirama's eye widen visible, confusing Haru and Tobirama about what would alert Hashirama and Mito about the former intruder having kids.

Before they could ask, Hashirama had already asked a question of his own to Naruto.

"What were your kids' names, Naruto?" Everyone in the room could hear the excitement in Hashirama's voice as he posed the question to Naruto. The man simply chuckled at Hashirama's excitement, easily picking out the reason as to why he wanted to know the names of his children, or more specifically their last names. He wanted to know if their, and by proxy his, descendants still lived by finding out if their clan was still alive. Naruto knew that Hashirama had no nefarious purposes for knowing, having the known the man when he was a child but even so, he didn't trust anyone that Hashirama might tell, nor did he trust the entire room as well. The possibility that Hashirama or one of the others in the room might tell someone and then word spreading was too great.

"Sorry Hashirama but I'm not going to tell you the last names of my children." Naruto said holding back a smirk that threatened to split his face, especially when Hashirama pouted at being found out.

"What is so important about his children Hashirama?" Tobirama intervened, not looking at Naruto. While the man had recovered from what Naruto had done to him, he still refused to look the man in question in the eye. Naruto felt a little bad when he figured this out but that quickly died when what the man said came back to him, he shouldn't have talked about thinks that he didn't understand. Plus, insulting Naruto's memory of Hagoromo was a pretty good way to piss Naruto off. "In fact, what is so important about this man?" Tobirama continued. "You still have yet to explain that." Hashirama looked around the room to Haru, who also nodded, showing that he wanted to know as well. To Senju then breathed a sigh, what at, Naruto couldn't tell.

"Do you remember how I was talking about the Sage of Six Paths?" Hashirama asked to nobody particular, the question was most likely meant to be rhetorical but Tobirama answered it anyway.

"Yes, your guest insulted him." The words weren't said with any venom, nor were they spat out in Naruto's direction but Naruto could tell that Tobirama meant them as an insult. Naruto kept his silence knowing that Tobirama would wish that the situation would be very different soon, Naruto was sure that he wasn't going to be buddies with Tobirama any time soon.

Hashirama coughed with his hand over his mouth when he heard Tobirama's words, silently wishing his brother could shut up and let him finish before he offended the brother of a legend any more than he already had. He knew that Tobirama wasn't usually like this, it was just that Tobirama saw Naruto as a threat to the village, and the guards didn't help the situation by proclaiming that Naruto was a potential assassin. Either way, he hoped that his brother and former mentor would reconcile, when Tobirama realised that Naruto wasn't a threat to the village and Naruto realised that Tobirama was only reacting this way because he thought that Tobirama would harm the village.

"Yes, anyway," Hashirama was now trying to get through this explanation as quickly as possible before either Tobirama or Naruto tried to through anymore barbs in. He felt confident that Naruto wouldn't, a man having lived for over a millennia would have to have learned to brush off words, though Tobirama had already showed that he wasn't above using the snide comments. This only showed Hashirama that Tobirama felt intimidated by Naruto, which Hashirama could understand, who wouldn't feel intimidated by Naruto? Not many people knew that Tobirama would resort to such comments, like the ones he threw at Naruto, when he felt afraid of something or was particularly weary. Though only Hashirama thought that it was a reaction that Tobirama had when he was afraid, Tobirama still denied they happened at all. "The point I was trying to make was that the Sage of Six Paths was real, that he actually existed." Hashirama tried to steer the conversation back on track before it got out of hand.

"So what does this man have to do with the Sage of Six Paths being real?" Haru asked his father, wanting to get to the point of this conversation.

Hashirama took a deep breath before looking directly into his son's eyes. "What most don't know about the Sage of Six Paths was that he had a brother, Naruto is that brother."

No one said a word after Hashirama revealed who Naruto was, and simultaneously, the level of power that the man wielded. Haru simply stared at his father, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape as his brain tried to process what he had just heard, that someone with possibly untold power was sitting in the same room as him. Miki wasn't quite as overwhelmed as her husband, having not grown up hearing tales of the Sage of Six Paths but got the gist of what was going on. Tobirama on the other hand didn't know whether to scoff or have a mental break down.

On one hand, this could all be trick by his brother, something to wind him up or an elaborate prank that Hashirama was playing on everyone. It wouldn't have been hard to believe, Hashirama had done it once before, making everyone believe that he had somehow 'ascended' to immortality like many of the myths about the Sage of Six Paths speak of. He even somehow managed to create some sort of halo of light around him and even levitate slightly off the ground, many of the Senju compound actually believed it, Tobirama included.

That was until Mito came forward and slapped him across the back of the head, revealing that Hashirama had been using wires and a sealing array to create light.

Tobirama had never quite gotten over how easily he was fooled by Hashirama's stunt.

On the other hand, Hashirama was more serious than Tobirama had seen him in a while; the fact that he trusted this Naruto character with his granddaughter immediately told Tobirama that Hashirama trusted the man to some extent. As well that Hashirama looked genuinely surprised to see the man when he turned up also told Tobirama that Hashirama hadn't known that the man was coming to their house today.

Many of the signs Tobirama had seen so far pointed to Hashirama telling the truth, that this Naruto character was actually the brother of the Sage of Six Paths' brother. Although that means that Tobirama had insulted the man, possibly offending him and inciting the man's wrath. Tobirama was thankful that the man had shown that he was easy to speak to unless provoked or has his buttons push, Tobirama could only hope that Naruto didn't hold Tobirama's ignorance against him.

Eventually, all eyes in the room turned to Naruto, who was still sitting on the couch with simply looking around the room. When he noticed the eyes of the room's occupants on him Naruto straightened.

"If you are done with you explanation Hashirama, I need to explain why I'm here. I've already wasted more time than I meant to." Naruto's words caused the shinobi in the room to straighten up. They all recognised the tone of voice that Naruto was using, it was the tone that many of their comrades used when relaying something important. Naruto looked around to make sure that the room was paying attention before his eyes landed on Miki, the civilian woman looked like she was incredibly uncomfortable in the tense atmosphere that now permeated the room. Naruto then address the mother. "If you want Miki, you may leave, this doesn't involve you in any way, and I'm sure that you would like to put little Tsunade down."

Miki smiled at Naruto for being able to spot her unease before she rose and left the room, a sleeping baby cradled against her body. Once Naruto was sure that Miki was out of hearing range, he then turned to Mito and looked at the Uzumaki-Senju before crossing his arms and pointing a single finger at her.

"You are the reason I am her Mito." He said, stunning those in the room. Naruto's voice held an accusation in it and as far as the rest of the room knew, Mito hadn't done anything wrong. "You might not have known what you did was wrong, but you did it. That is why I am here, I am going to correct this."

Tobirama, Haru and Hashirama stiffened as Naruto said that he would correct what Mito had done, not liking the choice of words that he was using. Naruto immediately noticed this and let out a snort of amusement at the Senju males.

"Relax, Mito will not die so you can relax. Besides," Naruto's features sharpened and his gaze gained a piercing edge. "Do you honestly think that you could stop me if I tried?" There was a slight challenge in the tone towards the Senju males but none were willing to take the bait. There was also the fact that the three of them knew that Naruto would be able to kill them, sure they might last several minutes but all of them knew that they would eventually die. Hashirama knew this far better than Tobirama or Haru, having battled Naruto and seen how powerful the man was, though there was always a small part at the back of his mind that told him that Naruto wasn't fighting as hard as he could that day.

"What did I do wrong?" Mito asked with slight nervousness, though she didn't think that she did anything wrong, I didn't help the fact that she might have offended Naruto and somehow incurred his wrath.

Naruto stared at Mito intently before he spoke. "You sealed away the Kyūbi within yourself, when you did this you trapped someone that I considered family."

There was silence in the room as the as the three Senju and one Uzumaki tried to digest what Naruto just said. Mito finally recovered and stuttered out a question filled with disbelief.

"W-What?" She managed. "You consider the Kyūbi family? Is this some kind of a joke?" The astonishment and disbelief was almost visible in her voice, but Naruto's face remained blank of emotions. He simply stared at Mito.

"No." Naruto said, his gaze locked with Mito's. "I consider the Kyūbi family and I'm here to get him out of the seal that you currently have him trapped in." Naruto then gestured to Mito's stomach where the seal was located, prompting the Uzumaki woman to place a hand over it. This seemed to snap the Senju males out of their shock.

"How do you plan to get the Kyūbi out?" Hashirama asked with trepidation. "I've heard rumours that many of the other hidden villages have tried to remove the bijū from their host only for the host to die. You said that Mito wouldn't die so how would that work?"

"Wait." Tobirama interrupted, Hashirama's youngest brother was looking at the Shodai Hokage with something akin to disbelief on his features. "You actually going to go through with this, letting him remove Konoha's biggest military deterrent, potentially cripple our village just because some man says so?"

Hashirama rounded on Tobirama faster than the younger brother expected. "Tobirama, while I love my village, I also have faith in our shinobi, that they will be able to fend off any attack that comes our way. Do you not feel the same?" The former Hokage's voice was heated as he argued with his brother.

Tobirama immediately fired back to Hashirama, raising his voice as the two Senju brothers bickered. "Of course I do Hashirama, I just don't think that they would be able to last against jinchūriki. I know you've heard the rumours from the other hidden villages Hashirama, that the Ichibi, Nibi and possibly the Sanbi jinchūriki have all gained full control of their bijū's chakra. Do you think that our ninja could last against them? Some of them might, but many of our forces would not."

"Of course I've heard Tobirama," The two Senju were now standing, leaning towards each other in a heated argument. "I've heard those rumours just as well as you have, but I want my wife to be happy, putting her through those hellish training regimes is not the way to make her happy. We both know that controlling a bijū's chakra is a constant battle, that one slip in concentration is all it takes to for jinchūriki to lose control of their bijū's chakra. I thought that we both agreed that it was too risky to do that with the Kyūbi, which is why I'm agreeing to do this." The argument was beginning to show signs of transferring to a fight and Naruto was beginning to lose patience in the two brothers pointless bickering.

"You don't even know if this man is telling the truth Hashirama, you have seen no proof to even hint that this man is capable of what he says! Are you willing to put her life on the line?" The two were now inches apart, any closer and their fore heads would have been touching. Hashirama was about to continue yelling towards his brother before, out of nowhere, a hand clamped itself around the back of his neck then pressed down, slamming his body into the ground. Hashirama felt a body land next to him and, while ignoring the ache that shot throughout his body, concluded that it was Tobirama. Naruto's voice sounded from above him, telling both downed Senju that the one who decked them both was Naruto.

"If you two are both done arguing, I would like to get this over with." With those words, Naruto released his grip on the two Senju, who then managed to get back to their original positions on the lounges.

Silence permeated throughout the room as everyone waited for someone else to talk and fill the soundlessness that had engulfed the room. Finally Tobirama broke the silence.

"While you look after your wife first Hashirama," Tobirama's voice was back at room level, though it was hard as he looked at his brother. "You forget that I am the Nidaime, that I have to think about the welfare of village as a whole, not as individual people." Tobirama was silent before he turned to Naruto this time, prompting the man in question to raise an eyebrow at what the Nidaime could want. "The fact is that we need the Kyūbi to remain here, in Konoha, to act as a deterrent to the other hidden villages. Though they do not know who it resides in, the mere knowledge that the Nine-Tails is in possession of Konoha is enough to deter any village into attacking us, though it will not last. Eventually, one village will gain enough courage to fight against us and the rest will join in on the free-for-all. When we don't use the power of the Kyūbi to defend ourselves, the other hidden villages will take it as a sign of weakness and attack us in droves." Here, Tobirama let of a sigh. "I know that if that happens that Konoha will fall, that everyone including the village will burn."

When it was apparent that Tobirama was going to continue, Hashirama then started talking to Naruto. "What Tobirama is trying to say is that that Kyūbi is necessary to the defence of Konoha." Hashirama then looked to his wife who was still just staring off into space while her hand absent-mindedly rubbed his stomach, though Hashirama knew that she wasn't thinking about the bijū sealed inside her stomach. Hashirama let out a quiet sigh and turned to look at Naruto again and gave the man a sad look. "Naruto, believe me when I say that if I could give you the Nine-Tails, I would, but..." Hashirama trailed off before he shook his head to get focus back. "But the Kyūbi is necessary to defence of Konoha, if we didn't need it then yes, I'd give you it in a heart-beat, there is nothing more I'd like to do right now. But unfortunately Tobirama is right, if we gave you the Kyūbi, it would spell the down fall of the Konoha, and that is something that is unacceptable; if we didn't need it then you could take it..."

Naruto had stopped listening to Hashirama go on about how Konoha needed the Kyūbi as a thought entered his head.

"Hashirama," Naruto said abruptly. "If you had something else that would help deter your enemies, something that would defend Konoha, would you let me remove the Kyūbi from Mito?" The seriousness in Naruto's voice made Hashirama sit up straight and think over what Naruto had said, before turning to Tobirama. Despite Hashirama being clan head, Tobirama was Hokage and all decisions about village security were deferred to him. Tobirama thought it over, considering what Naruto was talking about before he looked up at the ancient man and questioned him.

"What were you considering giving us in exchange for the Kyūbi?" Tobirama questioned, a bit of trepidation in his voice. Naruto sounded very serious when he was talking about swapping something for the Kyūbi and it made the Nidaime nervous about what the man thought he could trade for the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox.

Naruto took a deep breath and closed his eyes, taking multiple deep breaths before opening his eyes to face the four ninja. "Me." He said simply. This caused one simultaneous reaction.

Shock.

**Chapter End**

**AN: And another chapter done, I'm over 100,000 words long, and in less than two months as well. That's freaking awesome.**

**Thanks to all those that have read along as I've released chapters, you've been a big help to me**

**For those that still haven't gotten the reason why Naruto let Mito live, I'll list it for you;**

**Mito is family, no matter how distantly related, though Naruto is still angry at her.**

**She is Hashirama's wife.**

**She didn't know what she did was wrong, much like when Hashirama was rounding up the bijū.**

**What she did wasn't permanent, Naruto would have eventually gotten Kurama out, it was just a matter of when.**

**This isn't a reason but I'm putting it in anyway, Naruto was pissed with Mito for doing what she did, but in this chapter, he has decided to let it go because he was going to get her out one way or another, though Naruto is still slightly angry at her but is keeping it suppressed, because being angry with Mito wouldn't help him in getting Kurama out, only make it harder.**

**That's it for now, in the next chapter there will be a bit of the First Shinobi War and with it, Naruto's god-like power will be revealed, I'm talking blowing-up-cities-with-the-flick-of-a-finger type power.**

**Though that might not all be in the next chapter, I'll see what I can do about it all going in there but it will definitely will be in the next two or three chapters. **

**Thanks to all those that have reviewed, liked and followed the story, keep it up.**

**As for those that are asking about the Uzumaki clan and if they will be destroyed or not, I'm thinking out either, more survivors than cannon making it or saving the clan, most likely saving the clan. I'm also thinking about dedicating an entire chapter to the one event.**

**Remember to PM if you have any questions about the story.**

**I'd also like to give a shout-out to Cosain who is giving me in-depth reviews about my chapters, thanks for the help man!**

**The Right Stop signing out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: **The Brother

**By:** The Right Stop

"Humans Speaking"

'_Human Thinking'_

"_Human Telepathy"_

Jutsu in Use

"**Bijū/Non-Human Talking"**

'_**Bijū/Non-Human Thinking'**_

"_**Bijū/Non-Human Telepathy"**_

**AN: Hello and welcome back to my story, this is the ninth chapter.**

**To start things of I just have to ask, what the hell gave everyone the impression that Naruto was going to be staying in Konoha permanently? I know that Kurama remained in Konoha after he was sealed but that doesn't mean that Naruto is going to stay in Konoha. I know that  
I didn't say that Naruto staying in Konoha was temporary but please cut me some slack, I know how not to ruin a story...At least I think I don't.**

**NOTE: Any Jutsu that I make up will be in English as I can't find a suitable translator for English to Romaji.**

**On to chapter nine.**

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Chapter Nine**

The room was silent at Naruto's offer of trade for the Nine-Tails. Four of the room's five occupants were reeling in shock, that a person would trade themself for a bijū, what was essentially a large mass of demonic chakra. At least as far as they knew.

The thought of someone exchanging themself for a bijū was completely foreign to them, it was something that they would think only a crazy person would do. Yet here was someone, perfectly sane, offering themself in place of a bijū.

Tobirama was the first to regain his bearings after Naruto's offer of himself for the Kyūbi.  
The man's stoic demeanour snapping back into place, Tobirama looked straight at Naruto, trying to gleam whether Naruto was lying. "You would essentially sacrifice yourself for a monster that had killed untold numbers? A being that is known as a 'Walking Natural Disaster', you would trade places with it? Forgive me if I find that hard to believe." The Hokage's voice was full of scepticism, it made Naruto clench his jaw. He already didn't like what he was doing but Hashirama's brother was making his decision that much harder.

"I would," Naruto responded. "It was mostly my fault for what happened to the Kyūbi and now I am here to make things right. If this is the price I must pay for rectifying my mistake then so be it. Besides, humans and bijū aren't so different when you think about it." Naruto held out his hand to stop the vocal disagreement that he knew was coming, and spoke after lowering his hand. "Do any of you feel remorse for stepping on an ant as you walk? Do feel any different for the fly you squat when it annoys you? If you don't then how can you expect a bijū to feel remorse for killing humans?"

"Perhaps because we are sentient being capable of words?" Tobirama said sarcastically.

"Are you?" Naruto countered. "In my life time, I have rarely seen humans speak with the bijū as equals, it has always been with hate and scorn, or used to lure the bijū into traps. I once saw an entire village hold a festival to honour the bijū, it turned out to be a trap in order to lure one closer to the village so that could be ambushed." Naruto's mouth formed a smirk as he remembered that event. "They got more than they bargained for when the Hachibi and Nanabi turned up."

Tobirama scowled. "And what about the times that the bijū have attacked without reasons? The Ichibi is a prime example of this."

Naruto's smirk turned into a frown when Tobirama mentioned Shukaku, Naruto missed his 'nephew'. The ancient man knew that Shukaku used to attack without reason to get his attention and that the One-Tails method of gaining attention were... a little strange, but he wouldn't admit that to Tobirama. "The bijū have been hunted by humans for millennia, do you really expect that they wouldn't have started to attack humans on site?"

The scowl on Tobirama's face increased, Naruto idly noted that it seemed to fit his face. "What about at the Valley of the End? Hashirama told me that the Kyūbi attacked you when it had possessed Mito? Why would you defend something that attacked you?"

Naruto simple rolled his eyes at Tobirama's now desperate ploys to poke holes in his logic. "First off, I attacked first, not the Kyūbi so I think that it was justified. Secondly, the reason that the Kyūbi went ballistic is basically Mito's fault." Naruto poked a finger in the red-head's direction. That startled many in the room, unsurprisingly; it was Hashirama that came to his wife's defence first.

"Wait, how was that Mito's fault?" Naruto could see that anger that Hashirama felt at his wife being accused of something that he didn't think she did, so the ancient man quickly explained to Hashirama before the man popped a vein.

"Hashirama, when Mito sealed the Kyūbi inside of her, she did something that is only meant to be done by those extensively trained in the Sealing Arts. It was something that usually requires specialist training or for someone to have prodigious skill in fūinjutsu, and even then it takes years for someone to be able to seal a being of the Kyūbi's power. I have no idea what sort of skill Mito has in fūinjutsu but it was obviously not enough, a skilled practitioner would have known that the kind of seal that Mito used strong enough to restrain something like the Nine-Tails." Here, Naruto gave Mito a piercing look, causing the woman to squirm a bit in her seat. "What level of practice were you at when you tried to seal the Kyūbi inside yourself?" Naruto's voice demanded an answer, and the man's eyes could see that the Uzumaki-Senju woman was reluctant to give it. "What level were you Mito?" Some anger started to leak into Naruto's voice, he didn't like that Mito wasn't answering the question. By now, Hashirama, Tobirama and Haru were now looking at Mito as well, this finally caused the red-headed woman to sigh.

"Twenty-three, High Seal Expert, I'd had four years of experience with containment seals prior to sealing the Kyūbi." She murmured, her face was looking towards the floor to avoid Naruto's gaze, the man would surely be angry with her.

"That's good Mito," Hashirama tried to reassure his wife who was looking ashamed of herself, his hand was on her back, trying to give her comfort. "You told me that people usually reached that level when they were in their thirties, that makes you good right." Mito didn't answer her husband and Hashirama was about to talk again before Naruto stopped him by speaking before the Senju clan head could.

"Hashirama," Naruto's voice was tightly controlled, like the man was trying to restrain something. "While Mito's level in fūinjutsu is advanced for her age, someone trying to restrain something like the Kyūbi would need to be at least level fifty-three, an Exotic Seals Novice, with at least seven to eight years of experience before they even _theorised_ about how to seal something like the Kyūbi." Naruto narrowed his eyes as he looked at the Uzumaki. "What Mito did would have gotten you killed had I not been there to subdue her. Not only did she not have enough experience to perform what she tried, but even if she somehow did have the experience, it would have still gotten both herself and you, Hashirama, killed."

Hashirama turned to Naruto, a confused and slightly angry expression on his face. "What do you mean she wouldn't have been able to do it even if she had the right skills?"

"That's quite simple." Naruto said, facing Hashirama. "While the base of the seal that Mito used was correct, she didn't factor in how much power the Kyūbi had, this caused much of its chakra to leak out as the seal wasn't large enough to contain all of the chakra and the seal wasn't strong enough to hold all of it back. This alone was a problem, but one that could be easily solved if Mito had the necessary skill and experience, the real problem was the barrier that separated the two consciouses." Here, Naruto turned back to Mito, who still had her head down. "A bijū's mind is different from a human's, because the barrier was so thin, you were able to send a massive amount of raw emotion down it, it caused the Kyūbi's mind to go haywire and revert to primal instinct. Had I not been there to subdue you Mito, you would have rampaged across the world killing anything in your path until you were brought down." Naruto turned to Tobirama. "That is why it attacked me, its primal instinct was to attack anything that attacked it and I did, so it attacked me in response." After this, Naruto shook his head. "Anyway, we're getting off track, we need to talk about the deal." Naruto really didn't like what he was about to do, it would be a hell of a lot easier to simply kill Mito and let Kurama reform but the Uzumaki woman hadn't done enough yet to truly draw upon Naruto's ire. Naruto then added more words. "We also need to talk about the conditions to accompany this deal." That made Tobirama sit up straighter with narrowed eyes.

"In this village, everyone answers to me, I decided what happens, I decided what goes on. I tell them what to do and they do it, if you want to make a deal with-" That was as far as he got before the Nidaime found himself pinned to the wall, hand around his throat and cold white eyes burning their way into his skull. Tobirama and the rest of the room's occupants felt a heavy feeling settle over their beings, like an oppressive cloak had been pulled over their heads. Tobirama felt the worst of it, he felt like there was mountain on top of his chest, combined with the hand around his throat and Tobirama was having trouble staying conscious, his vision was getting blurry and black spots danced across his eyes.

The hand around his throat seemed to realise this and eased off on the pressure, though it wasn't by much, it was enough to make a difference to Tobirama. As Tobirama tried to gulp down mouthfuls of air, a voice found its way to his ears.

"Let me get one think clear right now Tobirama, I. Am. No ones. Weapon." The words were hissed into Tobirama's ear, the grey-haired man could hear the anger in the tone and the venom in the words. "If you think of me as such, in anyway, I will annihilate you and everything that tries to stop me." Naruto, to put it mildly, was livid. Never in his long life had someone said that he was a weapon, Tobirama might have phrased it differently but in the end, the words meant the same thing.

Tobirama had just crossed a line that he would never be able to uncross, not only had he been rude to Naruto, insulting his memory of his brother, but he had the guts to look him straight in the eye and say that he was owned by Konoha, and subsequently, Tobirama. While Naruto was willing to use violence, to fight in wars, to use his abilities to harm, he did so knowing why he acted, he did so knowing that his actions were going to help make the world a better place or when he was protecting his family. The war that Naruto could sense on the horizon did have any reason, it was simply a reason for corrupted people to grasp at more power, something that Naruto despised.

If Naruto wasn't adamant on getting Kurama unsealed then he would have tried to think of another way, giving up his freedom was a hard thing for Naruto, someone who had spent millennia doing as they pleased and simply living their life as they pleased. Naruto was not planning on trading places with Kurama but he could see that it was the only way for him to be able to secure Kurama's freedom and ensure that he wouldn't be hunted down by Konoha after he is freed from the seal.

Releasing his grip around Tobirama's neck, Naruto allowed the man to slide to the ground and begin to take deep breaths, Naruto just rolled his eyes at the over exaggeration, he wasn't squeezing that hard. He then took a step back to allow Tobirama more room to regain his breath. Naruto waited for Tobirama to begin breathing regularly before speaking, a frown marred his face as he spoke and narrowed eyes pierced through Tobirama as the man lay on the ground.

"I think you need to be reminded of the other ways that this conversation could be going Tobirama." Naruto was starting to reach his limit with this man, Hashirama's brother or not, if this child was going to continue to try and order him around then he would find out just how powerful the brother of the Sage of Six Paths was. Naruto could tell that Tobirama wasn't necessarily a bad person, that he truly did want what was best for Konoha, but what made Naruto dislike Tobirama, he didn't hate him yet, was that the man only saw the forest, not the trees that made up the forest, sometimes this was a good way to see things but at the moment it wasn't. There was also the fact that Tobirama thought that being Hokage made him the smaller version of Kami, in which everyone obeyed his law, probably because he let the power he wielded as Hokage to go to his head, it didn't help that the man was incredibly militaristic. "First condition of this deal," Naruto began with his arms crossed over his chest. "After this upcoming war between the Hidden Villages is over, I'm leaving." Unfortunately, instead of waiting for Naruto to finish, Tobirama acted in anger and frustration and tried to provoke Naruto, fortunately for him, he didn't press the right buttons for that.

"So you plan on not honouring our deal?" The Nidaime spat up at Naruto, the gray-haired man managed to get his feet underneath him and stand up, albeit he was leaning against the wall. "Why am I not surprised."

Naruto only narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists behind his folded arms but restrained himself from punching the now obviously stupid man in the head. "My power will be sufficient enough to repel any attack that target Konoha, more so than the Nine-Tails ever could so I believe that you should just shut up and take what you can get. If I wanted to, I could have simply taken Mito and forcefully extract the Kyūbi that way, so I suggest that you let me talk because you're lucky I don't take the Kyūbi and leave." Naruto waited for Tobirama to speak but the Second Hokage had apparently learned his lesson and kept his mouth shut. "Good, the second rule is that Konoha makes no attempt to recapture the Kyūbi after it is released." This would be the hardest rule for Naruto to keep intact, the Ōtsutsuki knew that Kurama wouldn't want to be around him for a while after he was released and it would be hard to keep the Nine-Tails safe if he didn't want him around, he could only drop in every year or so and make sure that Kurama was okay and pray that the bijū knew how to lay low.

"Third rule," Naruto continued. "I will only be ordered to attack in the defence of Konoha, not for anything more. If you do, I'll take it as a breach of the deal and leave, remember that this war shouldn't have anything to do with me, I want to stay out of it as much as possible. Is there any problem with that?"

"No." Tobirama grounded out. The man obviously wasn't happy with the way this was going, wanting to be in control of the situation instead of being an observer like he was now. "What restrictions do I get to place on you? I can't be the only one with conditions to for this deal." Naruto reluctantly conceded that point, if this was going to work in any way then Naruto needed to have some restrictions as well.

"If you have something within reason then by all means, tell me." Tobirama tried to open his mouth to say something, a condition for Naruto but nothing came. What could he ask of Naruto? The man had already said that he would only attack in Konoha's defence and he couldn't get Naruto to join Konoha's shinobi corps, the brother of the Sage of Six Paths had made it clear that he wasn't going to be staying here for long. That only really left-

"Train someone." The words didn't come from Tobirama but surprisingly Haru, who had remained quiet for most of the conversation. Even so, Tobirama couldn't help a small smile that wormed its way to his face, he had just been thinking along the same lines as Haru and had come to the conclusion that this was the best condition that he could give Naruto that gave him something in return.

"I agree with Haru," Tobirama said. "In addition to being restricted to the grounds of Konoha, you must train someone in your skills." While training multiple people would have been better, Tobirama knew that he wouldn't be able to get more than one person. _'Hm... More than one highly trained shinobi... A group perhaps?... Only taking in the prodigious or highly skilled ... I'll think on this more later.'_

Tobirama knew that shinobi, especially powerful shinobi, were very protective of their personal skills so it was easy to theorise that Naruto was the same as them, perhaps he was even more protective considering how powerful the man is, if Hashirama's reports on his powers were to be believed. Though Tobirama knew that those reports were truthful, having sensed the man's power when Naruto had released his hand from his neck, when Tobirama slumped to the floor he used his contact with the ground to sense the man's chakra.

Tobirama could safely say that Naruto had the most chakra he had ever felt, bijū included.

Naruto quite annoyed at this turn of events, he hadn't anticipated the possibility that Tobirama would make him transfer some of his skills to someone else. Though Naruto didn't actually have much he could teach as most of his abilities were similar to today's 'Kekkei Genkai', and therefore couldn't be taught to anyone unless they already had the ability. Though that still left his enhanced strength, his healing ability, fūinjutsu skills, taijutsu skills, what little 'genjutsu' he knew and possibly his chakra constructs, though Naruto was not sure if this was a bloodline or not.

"I will train someone," Naruto relented; he knew he would have to agree to a condition. "In ONE of my skills." It didn't mean that he would agree so easily. Seeing Tobirama frowning, Naruto prevented a fight by giving Tobirama more ground. "Two then, but you can't force me to teach at a certain pace, I'll teach at the rate that I think that the student can handle. I also get to chose what I teach them." Tobirama narrowed his eyes at Naruto, thinking the man was going to try and teach his soon to be student nothing, but the man quickly waved off Tobirama's worries. "I get to chose what I teach them because I know what abilities I can teach and which ones a unique to me, I'm not going to place all my abilities on the table so you can pick and chose which ones you want your student to learn." Tobirama finally gave a nod of agreement, and both men them moved back to lounged area and sat down on their original spots, much of tension in the room draining out with the deal's conditions finally being solidified. However, there was still a kind of tension between Naruto and the Second Hokage that remained, but it was no longer the kind of tension that appeared when two enemies were in the room, more like when it was two people who didn't like each other that much.

The room remained silent for several minutes as everyone tried to relax and let the rest of the tension naturally leave the room, but that was until Naruto asked a question to Tobirama that hadn't really occurred to the Nidaime.

"So who do I train, when do we begin and when do I stop?" That brought Tobirama up short, he hadn't really given any thought as to who Naruto would train. His first thoughts went to Hiruzen, one of his pupils and the one that was being groomed to be Hokage in Tobirama's place, but he instantly tossed that idea aside, Hiruzen was part of a team, and special training might create jealousy between him and his teammates, it was already bad enough with all the attention Tobirama and Hashirama paid the young Sarutobi. Other than Hiruzen, Tobirama didn't really know anyone else in the village that stood out, there were several highly skilled ninja in the shinobi corps but no one that stood out in Tobirama's eyes that would constantly improve the skills taught to them by Naruto. Both himself and Hashirama were too old to be taught anything at their age, both of them were begin to near the period where instead of training to improve, they would train to simply keep their skills at the same level.

That only left the younger generation, someone who Tobirama knew had the potential to be a great shinobi, someone that Tobirama had faith in. None really came to mind, it was quite hard to tell potential shinobi in children, it was usually easier as they grew up, but with the younger ones, those below five, it was like finding a needle in a haystack. He also needed someone that could use the skills that Naruto would teach them, or could be moulded to use them, there was no point in getting Naruto to teach a medic-nin only to find out that the medic-nin wouldn't or would rarely use the skills they were taught. Tobirama had to choose this person wisely as either Naruto would promise them to never share the skills Naruto taught them or the shinobi would become protective of them, like the well known shinobi become possessive of their signature jutsus. Tobirama was so wrapped up in his decision on who to choose for Naruto's student that he almost missed the grin that appeared of Hashirama's face.

Looking at his brother, Tobirama immediately question him on why he was smiling. "What? Why are you smiling like that?"

Hashirama kept the grin and said a single word. "Tsunade."

"What?" Tobirama questioned. "What does your granddaughter have to do with this?"

"Naruto will teach Tsunade." Hashirama said it as if it was obvious, it took Tobirama a second to process what Hashirama had actually said.

"What?" Tobirama said incredulously. "Hashirama, I can understand that you have trust in Naruto but putting your granddaughter's training in the hands of Naruto it too much. Besides, what would the rest of the clan think? Putting the training of an heiress in the hands of a foreigner is not something that many will like."

"I agree," Haru spoke up, feeling quite annoyed with his father for putting his daughter's name forwards without consulting him first. "Father, while you may trust Naruto with Tsunade, you have to understand that I do not. Besides, she is _my _daughter," Haru put special emphasis on the word, _my_. "And therefore, I get to ultimately decide who trains her and who doesn't. Not you father."

"I know that you don't trust him," Hashirama said waving off their concerns. "But it doesn't matter, if we did agree on Tsunade being taught by Naruto, it would be five years away, giving you more than enough time to trust each other. Besides," Here, a devious grin appeared on Hashirama's face, one that Tobirama only saw when his older brother felt that something funny was going to happen. "It would only be fitting for a godfather to train his goddaughter."

It took a whole minute for the words to set in before anyone reacted, and when they did, Hashirama had to strain himself to not fall of his spot on the couch. Tobirama was looking at him liked he'd grown and extra head... and arm... and leg. Haru just stared at him with an incredulous expression on his face, his mouth partly opened allowing flies in and out of his mouth. His own wife was also part of Hashirama's amusement, she had simply put her head into her hands and let out a sigh, being around Hashirama for several years had desensitised her to most of the stupid things he did, Mito didn't know why Tobirama still reacted like he did.

But Hashirama's favourite reaction was Naruto's by far, when the man had heard what Hashirama had to say, he immediately began choking on air and coughing as if he swallowed something incorrectly. Eventually, Naruto finished choking on whatever he was supposed to be choking on and simply looked at Hashirama before looking towards the ground while sighing and rubbing the side of his head with one hand.

"There's no way that I was Hashirama when he was younger. I wasn't that much of an idiot." The Senju clan head heard him mumble. Hashirama didn't know whether to take what he heard to be an insult or an complement so he pretended like he hadn't heard it.

"What?" Haru exclaimed, rising to his feet. "Father, this is going beyond the line, appointing someone as Tsunade's godparent is something that Miki and I are supposed to do as her parents. Besides, while I can't speak for Miki, I can safely say that I don't fully trust Naruto." Hashirama could now see that he had crossed the line with his son by appointing Naruto as Tsunade's godparent and that Haru was angrier with Hashirama now than he had been in a while.

Seeing that this was starting to get out of hand, Hashirama tried to placate his son by explaining his actions, perhaps announcing the Naruto's new status as Tsunade's godparent the way he did wasn't the best idea. Getting off the couch and standing on his feet, Hashirama immediately tried to explain. "Haru, look, I was just trying to look out-"

"For who, for Tsunade!" Haru cut Hashirama off. "Don't you get it father, I wanted to choose who Tsunade's godparents were! You just tried to take that away from me and hand me someone that I have only known for a day!" Hashirama's son had his hands clenched into fists, and Naruto idly noticed that the knuckles were white. There was obviously more to why Haru was blowing up at Hashirama than simply because Hashirama chose Tsunade's godfather without asking.

"I was only trying to look out for Tsunade, as any grandparent would do." Hashirama's voice was starting to rise to match his son's voice which was quite loud already. "I wasn't trying to do anything without your permission."

"But it's the fact you tried that matters, it shows that you don't trust me and my judgement over whoever I would pick as godfather." Haru yelled at his father. Naruto noticed that Mito and Tobirama were now trying to actively defuse the situation, Mito placing hands and trying to get him to sit down, while Tobirama did the same for Haru.

"And who would you pick!" Hashirama's voice had now reached the level of Haru's. "Who would you pick instead? Oh wait, that's right there is no one else! You barely know anyone inside or outside the clan because you train so much! Who is there that you would trust enough to put as Tsunade's godfather?"

"I could put Tobirama as her godfather, or Miki's father, you don't have to decide everything for me father, I am a grown man!" Both Hashirama and Haru had red faces, based on how quickly this was heating up, both Haru and Hashirama had been repressing this for a while now. From what Naruto could tell, Hashirama still thought of Haru as a child and didn't trust him as a man. This had obviously been slowly boiling over and was now finally spilling over the side. Deciding that this was now a more family moment, Naruto silently stood up, drawing attention from those in the room, before making his way to the entrance of the room where he stopped for a moment.

This is obviously something that you need to sort out as a family; I'll be back tomorrow to remove the Kyūbi from Mito." With that, Naruto left, quickly making his way out of clan head house. Even as he made his way from the building, Naruto could hear heated whispers coming through from the thin walls.

Naruto simple shook his head and quickened his pace, wanting to get out of range of the voices.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Once again walking through the streets of Konoha, Naruto could not help but let a small smile appear on his face as he watch people walk the streets as if nothing was wrong with the world. He saw people casually chatting on the side of the road, parents walking down the street in order to get to the markets with children by their side, some of the children were dragging their parents. All the while Naruto could spot ninja stalking the roof tops, many of them travelling to other places while others leaped from building to building at a more casual pace.

It was quite refreshing being able to see people relax out in the open, something Naruto rarely saw in the Elemental Nations. The threat of bandits, fighting shinobi or the odd rampaging bijū caused many people to fear the outdoors, but here, in Konoha, Naruto could see that many of these people felt completely safe within the city walls under the protection of shinobi.

Naruto could make out what could only be the Hokage Tower in the distance along with what appeared to be two faces carved into the side of the cliff face that the village hugged. One was complete and looked surprisingly like Hashirama while the other looked to be nearing the end of its construction period and resembled Tobirama, the unusual forehead protector giving away the Second Hokage easily.

Looking away from the faces of rock, Naruto then began to make his way towards the more forested regions of Konoha, wanting to secure a place before nightfall arrived. Naruto made his way through the streets of Konoha by weaving through the crowded streets, dodging in between people with ease, his training having more than one benefit. As he made way towards the forest, Naruto noticed the building begin to thin out, becoming less and less numerous until the only reason Naruto knew that the way he was going wasn't abandoned was because of the path that he was travelling on was manmade and looked slightly worn.

Following the trail, Naruto found himself face to face with a large metallic fence that seemed to surround the forest; gates were posted in regular intervals from what Naruto could see. Looking at a sign posted next to the gate, Naruto could make out the writing on the board, albeit barely. The sign was poorly maintained, only attached to the gate at a single point and was barely attached, whether this place was abandoned or simply poorly maintained, Naruto didn't know. Either way, Naruto found out where he was staying for time that he was staying in Konoha.

Naruto hadn't actually slept on a bed in several hundred years, having found that using his 'Mokuton' abilities that he could force grass to grow at an incredible rate and could control what kind of grass grew. Using this, Naruto made a certain type of grass grew where ever he wanted to sleep, this grass was always incredibly soft and was quite comfortable to sleep on. Since then, Naruto had never slept in a bed, not only preferring nature over the boxes that people were starting to call houses but also finding that the grass was more comfortable than most beds.

Looking closely at the hanging sign, Naruto could just read the words. "'Training Ground Forty-Four, the Forest of Death'." Naruto read to himself. "Huh, cosy." Choosing to avoid breaking down the gate to get in, Naruto simple leapt over the tall fence using chakra to assist in his jump.

Landing with a small thump on the ground, Naruto then made his way further into the forest to try and find a suitable spot to sleep. Keeping his senses opened, Naruto entered the forest. The ancient man wasn't stupid enough to disregard the name of the place he was in. While he doubted that there was anything that could damage him, let alone kill him, it would be best to keep his guard up just in case.

This turned out to be a wise thing to do, as in less than a hundred meters in, Naruto felt a chakra signature moving towards his position. The chakra signature was relatively small, the body that it was housed in was not, it was easily five times larger than Naruto and seemed quite long. Readying himself, Naruto looked towards direction he felt the signature coming.

As it got closer, Naruto was able to get a view on just what he was up against. It was large, long, having a relatively flat body and hundreds of scuttling legs that propelled it forward along with twin antenna that protruded from its head. Naruto lazily leapt to the side to avoid the creature's charge, this was nowhere near fast enough to startle him. Seeing that it missed, the giant centipede turned around and tried again.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the centipede's choice of attack, not knowing whether to feel insulted that the large creature thought that he would be taken out by the same attack, or curiosity at how it got as big as it did and not be Summon.

The giant centipede didn't have enough chakra to be even considered as a Summon, nor did it have the intelligence either, yet it was as large as many of the 'boss' or clan head Summons. Quite strange for it to be found out here, Naruto could only theorise that it was the environment that affected its growth.

Naruto simply jumped over the creature's charge and, with a small amount of concentration and chakra, raised a spear of compressed earth that pierced the skull of the centipede, causing the long insect to collapse onto the ground as its brain instantly died.

Landing on the forest floor without a sound, Naruto simply brushed his cloak off and continued walking further into the forest, leaving the only evidence that he was there being dead centipede and a spear of rock.

The centipede wouldn't be the last thing that Naruto encountered in the forest, several minutes later, Naruto encountered several large tigers that tried to have him for a meal. Needless to say, those tigers found out the hard way that they weren't at the top of the food chain.

The further in Naruto got, the more annoyed he began, it seemed that there was no end to the amount of creatures that he would encounter. Finally having enough, Naruto let out a pulse of chakra through the ground, allowing him to get a mental image of the forest as his chakra spread around the forest. It was then that Naruto found what he was looking for, in the centre of the forest, about ten kilometres from the forest's edge was a tower that looked to be unoccupied, it would make a fine place to stay.

Turning towards the direction of the tower, Naruto set of in the direction of the building that was now unofficially his home. Thankfully, it was only a kilometre away so it didn't take that long to get there and by sprinting, Naruto was able to bypass all of the creatures that were in between him and his abode.

Stopping just in front of his home, Naruto took the time to get a better picture of where he would be staying.

It was in quite good condition considering the condition of the gate of the training ground, large, pointed building that towered over the trees of the forest, surprising considering that the trees were some of the larger ones that Naruto had seen in the world. A maroon-brown, the tower was essentially a bunch of circle rooms on top of each other, with the one on top always being smaller than the one below it. Multiple windows were located around the building on each level allowing light to penetrate inside the tower.

Looking around the tower and Naruto noticed that the tower was built in the centre of a clearing, none of the trees showing any sign of growing inwards. That got Naruto curious about the purpose of the tower and the forest.

The forest was manmade, meaning that Hashirama most likely grew it using his Mokuton, but even then it still didn't explain the reasoning of the tower or the forest or even why no one came here.

Hearing a loud roar of some kind of flesh eating animal made Naruto sweat drop, cancel that last thought, he did know why no one came here. Why would anyone go to a forest that is stocked with animals that size of houses? Though that brought up another question, why were all these animals so large?

Shaking his head, Naruto put that in the back of his mind as something to think about later. Entering the tower, Naruto quickly travelled to the top of the tower to find some rooms that he could use, finally occupying on near the very top. Looking around the room, Naruto could see that the room might have once had an occupants but the only remains that Naruto of what had once been in the room was rotting wood, after removing all of the rotting wood and clearing all of the spider webs and dust from the room, he began to secure the room. He inscribed various seals, around where he was sleeping from simply arrays that prevented people from opening doors to seals that would alert him if something above a specific size or a certain amount of chakra was around the premises.

Naruto then sprouted grass from the floor but made sure to do it slowly, not knowing the integrity of the floor and if it could cave in. Taking off his layers of clothing until he was bare-chested and clad in long pants, Naruto then when to bed on the soft grass, wondering what tomorrow would bring.

He could only hope that it had less surprises than today.

**XxXxXxXxX**

It was in the late morning that Naruto found himself walking back through Konoha towards the Senju compound with his hood up once more. The streets were beginning to crowd as many people began shopping from the various stalls and businesses that lined the street. Naruto could hear the cries of vendors as they tried to sell their products to a passing customer and casual chatter of people as they went about their day.

Walking past the citizens of Konoha with purpose, Naruto was idly aware of several ninja observing him from the roof tops. They were quite good, having better stealth skills than most but to a man who had lived longer than twenty men combined, they may as well have been babies trying to spy on an adult. Even so, Naruto made no sign that he sensed their presence, believing that they were most likely sent by Tobirama to watch him and report back.

Naruto made it to the Senju clan's compound without a fuss and strolled through the front gates, the guards on duty making no move to stop him, whether on orders from Tobirama or because they realised that they couldn't do anything, Naruto didn't know. He made his way leisurely past the various homes of the Senju with a few people looking at him as he made his way towards the clan head's house.

Stopping at the front door, Naruto raised his hand and knocked on the wood of the door before waiting for someone to answer his knock. Surprisingly, it was Miki who did, coming to the door with his supposed 'goddaughter' in one hand, she gave him a smile as she stepped to the side to let him into the house.

"Good morning Naruto," She said with a smile on her face. "Did you sleep well? Haru told me that they never found you a place to sleep in yesterday?" Her face twisted from a smile into a worried frown. "Where did you sleep?"

Naruto gave her a small smile to ease her worry. He had to admit that he was slightly impressed with this woman, Naruto could tell that she trusted him to an extent that was surprising considering that they had only met the day before. "I'm fine Miki, don't worry. I found a place to sleep in a forest."

"Are you sure?" The blond haired woman insisted. "It would be no trouble at all to find you a place to sleep." Her face broke into a small smile again as Tsunade started babbling excitedly and reached out to Naruto. "It appears that Tsunade would like to have you around."

Naruto had a happy smile appear on his face as he looked at the child in the woman's arms, looking at Tsunade reminded him of his own children, Kazama and Mushia. They both were the same at her age, looking around, wanting to grasp at everything, it was something that annoyed  
Naruto to no end, especially when they began to pick things up off the ground and put it in their mouth.

"Perhaps some other time Miki, but right now I have something urgent to do." Naruto said the words with a smile but his tone told Miki that he needed to leave without seeming rude. Miki picked up on this and pulled Tsunade back to her as the baby kept reaching out to Naruto , with a smile, Miki directed Naruto to the room in which Mito, Hashirama, Haru and Tobirama were in.

"They are in the clan head's study; it's to the end of the hall with a wooden door at the entrance."

Naruto took several steps towards the hall before looking back and asking Miki a question. "Are you coming?" Naruto questioned. Miki shook her head.

"I have no place in shinobi related affairs, and while I could be in the room, I don't think that Tsunade would be able to be quiet and sit still long enough for the meeting to finish." She finished her sentence by looking down at her daughter and tickling her exposed belly, causing the child to giggle and squirm in her mother's grip.

Naruto said goodbye to Miki with a smile before he moved off down the hall, Naruto truly liked the woman, she had a motherly look around her that reminded him of Rina, it was a look that said that she would do anything for her children even if it was beyond her capabilities, and that was something that Naruto could respect.

The door to the study was easy enough to spot, a brown wooden door just like Miki said, with a knock and hearing a 'come in' from the inside, Naruto opened the door and entered the room.

It wasn't a very large room but it wasn't small either, having enough room to fit in two bookcases that lined the walls, a desk and chairs that faced each other along with several decorations located on the walls and desk. A window on the far wall, opposite to the wall with door, allowed light to stream in and bath the room. The bookshelfs had many books, and scrolls as well, Naruto didn't try to read any of the titles that were displayed on the spines of the books, but caught several words that were mostly related to the shinobi arts. Several of the scrolls and books looked quite old, some looked like they were only being held together by glue while Naruto could see the remains of several books and scrolls that had fallen to time and broken apart. There were also several scrolls on non-shinobi related subjects like politics and business, even some subjects like maths or science. If Naruto were to hazard a guess, he would say that this was the Senju clan head library or something similar to it.

The chair behind the desk was occupied by Hashirama, he sat there with his arms resting on the desk and an uncharacteristically serious look on his face, the former Hokage looked troubled and worried, most likely thinking about the process his wife was about to go through, so it was natural that Hashirama would be worried. Tobirama stood to the side of Hashirama clad in what Naruto could only assume to be the Hokage's uniform, or some sort of official wear that Tobirama owned but it was most likely the Hokage's robes. Naruto had to with hold a small snicker as he looked at the clothes though, Naruto had to admit that the robes looked incredibly unpractical; Tobirama seemed to agree with Naruto's thoughts as he looked quite uncomfortable in the robes. Haru was standing on the other side of Hashirama and seemed a bit uncomfortable being in the room, but Naruto could tell that it had more to do with being in such close proximity to Hashirama, there was obviously things that have yet to be resolved between the two. Mito stood behind Hashirama's chair and looked nervous though that was definitely expected, the woman was about to have a bijū removed from her gut, not an everyday occurrence. Even so, she looked remarkably composed, it was only her eyes that betrayed her, showing the world just how vulnerable she felt.

Moving towards the desk, Naruto sat down in the chair that faced Hashirama on the opposite side of the desk. Wanting to get through this quickly, Naruto decided to start the conversation. "So, when are we going to leave?"

"In a minute," Hashirama replied. "But before you do, I'd like to know just exactly how you're going to remove her bijū without killing her." Naruto could see that the Senju clan head was quite worried about his wife and was asking this for some assurance that Mito would be okay. Naruto nodded towards Hashirama and then looked past him to Mito.

"What I'm going to do is essentially heal you as I remove the Kyūbi from your stomach, I plan to remove it slowly at first and then either increase or decrease the pace at which I remove based on how fast your body heals." Naruto explained but almost immediately Tobirama had to put in his say.

"That won't work, we've already heard rumours of other hidden villages trying that and failing, they couldn't heal the jinchūriki fast enough and the extraction killed them." Naruto looked at Tobirama with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Could you not take down my ideas without hearing them out completely please?" The tone was sarcastic and told Tobirama and Hashirama that Naruto was not in the mood right now. Naruto had put up with Tobirama and his pride but today he wasn't going to take it. When Tobirama let out a slow nod, Naruto continued. "Thank you, as I was saying, I will heal you as I extract the Kyūbi using methods that are only available to me." Here, Naruto shot a pointed look to Tobirama. "If you hadn't interrupted me, it would have been at this point that I would have told you that my rate of healing is far superior to yours, if I wanted, I could make someone regrow an arm or leg within seconds, or I could cure madness. My explanation to Mito was just a simply overview, what I'm actually doing is far more complicated." Naruto honestly thought that if he tried enough that he could theoretically bring back the dead. Naruto had never really tried to bring back the dead, believing that those dead should remain dead, enjoying whatever was after death. That didn't mean that Naruto had never thought about bring the dead back to life, it was something he had always dreamed of, bringing back Hagoromo, Rina, Kazama, Mushia and even his mother. But there was always a little voice at the back of his head that stopped him, that told him that they would all be disappointed in him if he did that. So all Naruto could do was dream of a time when his family was together, when there was no Jūbi, no arguments about peace, simply his family living their lives. It was something that would always haunt Naruto in his dreams, forever out of reach.

"Be that as it may, how do we know that your method would work?" This time it was Hashirama trying to poke holes in his abilities, if Naruto wasn't sure that the man was simply worried about his wife's health, he would have been annoyed.

"I once healed a person who had lost the use of their legs and both arms within seconds, I think I can do this." Naruto's voice was starting to become annoyed, people doubting his abilities, especially when he had centuries to know what he couldn't do and what he could do.

"What is your method specifically?" Questioned Mito speaking for the first time since Naruto had entered to room. Naruto looked at her for a second before launching into his explanation but keeping it short and to the point.

"I will manipulate your body to a point, forcing your body to heal while combining it with my own healing ability. This will support your body, keeping your body from being destroyed as the Kyūbi's chakra exits your body." Naruto's face then changed to a slightly angry look. "However, this will not stop the pain you will feel, because you changed the seal that was keeping the Kyūbi sealed within you, you made the process all the more painful for both you and the Kyūbi. Had you left it alone then all that would have needed to happen was to place the counter seal on the seal on your stomach, but your seal makes it so that in order for the Kyūb's chakra to be removed it must come out through your chakra pathways. Normally this would kill you as too much chakra will travel through your pathways and cause them to rupture which would lead to your eventually death, however instead you will use as much of your chakra as possible before I remove the seal, this will make your pathways empty and allow the easy removal of the Kyūbi's chakra from your system. However," Naruto then got a pointed look on his face as he looked at Mito. "Your chakra coils will be incredibly strained for some time afterwards so you can't use chakra until they have fully healed from the strain. Putting the tinniest amount of strain on your coils could damage them irreversibly during the healing period."

"Why couldn't you simply let us do that then, it doesn't sound so hard." Tobirama's voice held a bit of an accusation in it and it tick Naruto off quite a bit. Turning to look at the Hokage, Naruto's voice held a distinctively annoyed edge.

"Unless you can heal the damage of bijū chakra on pure flesh before it kills someone, have the ability to smoothly remove one source of chakra from the other and are someone that the Kyūbi won't kill on sight as well as be able to react in case something goes wrong then of course you could of done it." Naruto's sarcastic tone wasn't lost on anyone. "Look Tobirama, face the fact that I might not be here to ruin your precious village because believe me, if I wanted to, there would be nothing left and neither you nor anyone else would be able to stop me." Naruto was giving Tobirama a narrow eyed stare, waiting for the Senju clan member to respond. After a look to Hashirama, who gave him a pointed look, Tobirama spoke to Naruto through gritted teeth.

"I am sorry, Naruto, for my behaviour yesterday." The apology was reluctant, half-assed and didn't say what Tobirama was sorry for exactly, but Naruto didn't point that out, at least verbally. While he wouldn't be his friend anytime soon, Naruto could sense that Tobirama was will to put what happened yesterday in the past if Naruto was willing. It wasn't ideal for Naruto, but he could tell that it was the best he was going to get from the man.

"Just don't do it again." Was Naruto's reply to the apology, Tobirama looked like he was going to argue but another look from Naruto made him stop, before reluctantly nod. The message in Naruto's eyes was clear, _'Yesterday is behind us, so start acting like it'_. "So are Mito and I going to get leave already?" Naruto asked looking around the room, impatient to get going, he wanted to get the 'un-sealing' over and done with.

"Wait, is it just you and Mito going?" Hashirama seemed startled, as if he was expecting to go along. Based on the matching expressions on Tobirama and Haru's faces, they expected to be going as well.

"Yes." Naruto said simply. When had he said that anyone else was going?

"I thought that it would be all of us going?" Hashirama asked with a furrowed brow. Naruto almost face palmed at the stupidity of the question.

"Oh I'm sorry," Naruto said sarcastically. "Of course you get to come to see me unseal a powerful being that you helped seal, of course. It's not like the Kyūbi wouldn't be happy to see you and won't simply kill you and anyone else you bring along as soon as he lays eyes on you or something similar."

"No need to be sarcastic about it." Hashirama grumbled.

"Then don't ask to do stupid things." Naruto said to Hashirama. "The presence of Mito will rile it up enough, having you there Hashirama, might set it off on a rampage." After a moment of pause, Naruto continued. "So, can I get Mito somewhere safe and release the seal on the Kyūbi? Or is there something else that needs to be talked about?" The possibility of something else to talk about at this point was going to seriously piss Naruto off.

"Nothing that can't be said after you get back." Hashirama said. Great, there was stuff to talk about after. "You and Mito can go."

With that, Naruto stood up and made his way towards the door with Mito giving a quick kiss to her husband, a kiss on the cheek to her son and hug to Tobirama before following Naruto out the door. The two made their way out the out of the Senju compound and before Naruto then began to lead Mito towards the Forest of Death. Halfway there, Mito apparently realised where they were going.

"Naruto," She said as she walked beside him. "Are we going to the Forest of Death?"

"Yes, why?" Naruto replied as he continued to stride forward.

"You do realise that it was called the Forest of Death for a reason right?" Mito asked.

"Yeah," Naruto said offhandedly. "Giant carnivorous creatures, met them, killed them."

"If you know that then why are we going there? Wouldn't you need a place without distractions to release the Kyūbi?"

"Yes I would, we're only going there so that we can leave Konoha without a fuss." Naruto explained.

"Why?" Mito asked. It was at that moment that Naruto swore that Hashirama was rubbing off on her. He stopped and turned to look at Mito with a blank expression on his face.

"I don't think that neither the citizens of Konoha nor the ninja would find getting assaulted by the bijū chakra that will be released when I open the seal pleasant." Naruto then turned back around and kept walking.

It was like that for several minutes as the two kept walking down the abandoned trail towards training ground forty-four. Naruto then asked a question as they neared the gates that caught Mito a bit by surprise.

"Why is this place abandoned? I understand that it's dangerous but that isn't a good enough reason for it." Naruto's question broke the silence that had surrounded the two. Mito looked at the training ground before answering Naruto's question.

"Originally, it was supposed to be a training ground to help simulate forest combat, but when Hashirama made the trees grow here he added too much chakra to the technique which caused chakra to saturate the area." Mito explained as she gestured to the large trees. "This caused rapid growth in everything within the forest boundaries, including the creatures. The area was abandoned after the jōnin, or elite ninja, found the forest too tough for their skills, occasionally a ninja will enter to try and prove themself but it usually results in them running out of the forest after an hour or two." Naruto nodded along with Mito's explanation as they approached the gate, as they did, Naruto jumped over the high fence with a chakra enhance leap, with Mito followed after him using chakra to run up one of the metal poles that held up the fence.

As Mito landed on the other side, she found Naruto giving her a hard look, like he was trying to figure something out, several seconds of silence resulted in Naruto asking a question just as Mito was getting uncomfortable.

"Will the Uzumaki get involved in the coming war?" The question caught Hashirama's wife off guard but she recovered quickly and answered Naruto.

"Yes, Konoha is their ally so the Uzumaki clan, or Uzushiogakure, will fight on the side of Konoha." Naruto raised an eyebrow at her answer.

"The Uzumaki clan have an entire hidden village made up of their clan members? I didn't know they had that many members."

"They don't," Mito replied. "The Uzumaki made alliances with several smaller clans that banded together to create Uzushio."

"And the reason that other Uzumaki are here is because of the coming war?" Naruto inquired regarding the other Uzumaki chakra signatures that he sensed yesterday when searching for Mito's.

"Partly," Mito said, starting to get a bit nervous. "In order to keep alliances strong, Konoha and Uzushio agreed to swap shinobi. Some Konoha shinobi go to Uzushio and some Uzushio shinobi got to Konoha." Mito paused for a moment before continuing but she was a bit hesitant. "Why are you so interested in the Uzumaki clan?"

"Every once or twice I got to the Uzumaki clan had help them with their process with seals or simply to see how they're doing. I like how they valued family over all and were peaceful, or at least they used to be peaceful." The last part Naruto muttered to himself. While he couldn't fault the Uzumaki, Naruto couldn't help but feel a burst of anger at the fact that the Uzumaki would be fighting in the pointless war. Though Naruto couldn't say that he wouldn't do the same in their position, if one of Naruto's friends were fighting in a war that they didn't start then Naruto would help them, it was for this reason that Naruto didn't know whether to feel proud of his descendants or ashamed. Proud for helping their allies in the face of potential war or ashamed for fighting in a war that was simply a bid for power.

"Let's get going." Naruto said, gesturing towards the forest. "We'll go in there for cover before I take us somewhere isolated." Mito nodded and the two of them walked into the tree line until gate and fence weren't visible. Naruto made a motion for Mito to get on his back, which she did after a bit of coaxing.

"Do I have to stay like this?" Mito complained from her position on his back. Naruto had to refrain himself from smacking head on something. Had people gotten stupider in the last millennium?

"Unless you'd rather we walk for a day or two." Naruto offered to Mito, though the Uzumaki could tell that Naruto was showing his annoyance and wisely kept quiet. "Like I thought."

Naruto then channelled sub-elemental chakra through his pathways, his body then being bathed in a yellowish glow as the advanced nature transformation took into affect. Mito watched open mouthed as Naruto's body glowed, having never seen something like this happen before, she was about to ask what was going on before Naruto offered her one last piece of advice.

"Hold on tight."

With a flash of yellow, they were both gone, with no evidence that they were even there to begin with.

**XxXxXxXxX**

When the world finally stopped spinning and her surroundings finally came into focus, Mito fell backwards, off Naruto's back, and onto the grass covered earth with a groan. Sitting up with her hands supporting her back, Mito took the opportunity to look around and maybe make sense of where Naruto had taken her.

The first thing that was obvious was that they were on a hill, surrounded by forest in all directions with several rivers that snaked off in several directions around her. Konoha wasn't visible in any direction that Mito looked, the familiar Hokage Monument not even a speck on the horizon, this unsettled Mito as the Uzumaki had come to find the atmosphere of Konoha comfortable since she had first visited after she had married Hashirama.

Turning back to Naruto, she found the ancient man looking around at the forest below with a critical eye, most likely sensing to see if there were any people or animals that might interfere with the unsealing of the Kyūbi. When Naruto turned to look at Mito he gave her a nod.

"Good, you're up. You should get started, start performing your most draining techniques to empty your coils then we can begin." He said, not wasting any time on idle chit-chat. Mito, however, didn't feel the same way.

"Hang on a minute, what was that? What did you just do to transport us here, and where is here?" Mito's questioned irritated Naruto more than she'd ever realise, the man just wanted to unseal Kurama and then hurry up and spend as long as he had to in Konoha's walls, train whoever he had to train and then leave. If people were going to keep asking questions every step of the way, Naruto was going to get incredibly irritated.

"I just used one of my abilities to transport us to an isolated spot in the Land of Rivers, far from any civilisation. Now if you don't have any more questions could you please start emptying your chakra coils." Naruto's thinly veiled annoyance dawned on Mito and she moved over to the other side of the hill before she started firing off the most chakra draining jutsus she knew.

Being an Uzumaki, Mito had incredibly large reserves. Being the jinchūriki of the Kyūbi made those reserves even larger, if she was simply firing off the average B to A rank jutsus she knew, it would take a while before she started to fell drained. However, if she fired off several of her clan's original jutsu, it should drain her within several minutes of performing each technique.

Uzumaki, considering that they had such large reserves, never really paid attention to how much chakra is used in every attack they do as the majority of Uzumaki can go on for hours casting jutsu that would leave other ninja drained in minutes. Their own, clan made, jutsu reflected this, consisting of many chakra heavy techniques that could cripple any lesser ninja.

It was now that Mito was thanking her clan and their chakra taxing jutsu as she fired several balls of water from her mouth into the sky. While many of the jutsu that originated from the Uzumaki appeared to be the same as the techniques they were based off, there were differences that only showed themselves when you were being hit by one.

With Uzumaki techniques, the water used was far more condensed, the fire was much hotter than other fire jutsu, rock techniques were more solid, wind jutsu were thinner which allowed for sharper cuts and lightning attacks were fast and stronger than their originals. Of course the trade off with these techniques was that they were more chakra heavy, but that mattered little to the Uzumaki clan.

Firing fūton jutsus into the air at a rapid pace, Mito felt her chakra start to drain as multiple, chakra heavy attacks started to takes its toll on her body. Shooting off another two jutsu in quick succession and Mito felt her chakra levels drop lower.

It took almost two dozen more jutsu but Mito finally brought her chakra levels to the point where she was running on empty. Turning around to face Naruto, she had enough time ponder why she didn't see him when she felt something collide with the back of her neck, causing her world to turn black.

As Mito's unconscious body hit the floor, Naruto simply looked at her downed form and felt a fair amount of satisfaction.

"Can't say that I haven't wanted to do that." Naruto murmured to himself. "At least now I can say that we're partly even, as long as you don't seal any other bijū away." Wanting to begin the unsealing now, Naruto dropped to his knees before rolling Mito over onto her back before opening her kimono, exposing Mito's stomach to the world. Channelling a bit of chakra on her stomach, Naruto let out a grunt at the sight of the seal that became visible. Naruto channelled a bit of chakra into his arm that contained miniaturised storage scrolls on his skin, a puff of smoke signalled that Naruto's sealing supplies, or more specifically, his brush and ink had been released from the sealing matrix. Grabbing both items, Naruto then began to draw rapidly over the exposed skin, various symbols that would be nothing more than gibberish to more than a hundred or so people.

Any other fūinjutsu specialist would take hours, possible more, to undo the seal that Mito placed on herself. When she placed it on herself she must have intended to either take the Kyūbi with her when she died, a stupid idea considering that it would simply escape as soon as the seal died, or for herself to be the only one to undo the seal in the first place. This mattered little to Naruto as compared to him, Mito was but a child, this went for sealing prowess as well, while Mito may have been a prodigy in sealing in her clan, Naruto had over three millennia to refine his fūinjutsu skills.

It took Naruto all of thirty minutes to draw up the counter-seal on Mito's stomach. Once he had finished drawing up the seal, Naruto then placed his brush and inkwell back into the storage matrix from which they came before he took a breath to centre himself. He had never done anything like this before, sure he had done far more dangerous things, but what he was doing now specifically? No, this was a first for Naruto.

What Naruto was about to do was actually several things at once, but essentially he was going to heal Mito at a faster pace than she was damaged by the removal of Kurama's chakra using what shinobi would call, a kekkei tōta. Using the combinations of Yin, Yang and Water and Yin, Yang and Earth, or the kekkei tōta Kenton (Health Release) and Kūton (Flesh Release), in conjunction with his own healing ability, Naruto hoped to be able to keep Mito in prime condition as he extracted Kurama, or at least keep her alive until he had extracted all of the Kyūbi and then heal her completely afterwards. Unfortunately, this wouldn't block out the pain that she would feel, dull it perhaps, but she would still feel pain, so Naruto knocked her out to help her cope.

Beginning the task, Naruto placed his hands on top of the seal that Mito used to hold back Kurama, as well as the counter seal and channelled chakra through the counter-seal. Immediately, both seals lit but in a bright blue, before both seals appeared to merge together, this is what Naruto wanted. Channelling Kenton, Kūton and his own medical chakra, Naruto began to heal the damage the slow removal of Kurama's chakra began to create in Mito's body.

As if on cue, Mito's back arched and her eyes flew open in pain. Naruto knew that her screams were most likely carrying for kilometres, unconsciousness doing nothing to help dampen the pain like Naruto thought. As Mito's body began to spasm in pain, Naruto summoned chakra chains from his body that emerged from the ground, wrapping around the limbs of the convulsing jinchūriki and restraining her against the earth so that Naruto could do his job. This did nothing to stop Mito's screams of agony as chakra was forced around her pathways before being extracted, if it wasn't for Naruto's healing ability and the Uzumaki having such a strong body and life force, Mito's body would have given up almost instantly.

Kurama's chakra began to emerge in the form of a fine red mist that slowly began to gain density as more of the chakra was released. Naruto saw that the damage caused by the extraction of Kurama was being healed almost instantly and began to up the rate at which the chakra was removed, drawing the bijū chakra out faster. The effect was immediately visible, the blob of red chakra that was gaining density did so at a faster rate and Mito's screams became more pain filled and louder, the increased rate of extraction causing Mito greater pain.

Naruto gritted his teeth as Mito's screams of pain were getting louder, her constant screaming and the feeling given off by bijū chakra was sure to attract attention, the oppressive feeling given off by the bijū couldn't be changed, it was something that would affect all beings in an area with the exception of him, Mito's screams, however, could be silenced. Increasing the extraction rate again, Naruto hoped his plan worked as Mito's screams increased in volume. Inside the head of the jinchūriki, Mito's mind began to register that the pain wouldn't stop anytime soon and that the signals sent by the nerves weren't going to stop and so, in the interest of preserving Mito's sanity, it made her lose consciousness and placed her in a mild coma.

In the outside world, Mito's body suddenly went slack, the thrashing and convulsing stopped as the brain stopped sending messages to the rest of the body other than the most vital organs. Naruto was at first worried that Mito's heart had given out from the pain or that her brain had shut down completely, however, his own medical chakra told him that Mito was still alive and that her brain had sent her into a coma, which was partially what Naruto was aiming for. He would be able to wake Mito up from it eventually but right now, it served its purpose in keeping Mito from feeling any more pain. Checking again at how much damage was being done to Mito's body, he found that once again, the combination of the three chakras was more than enough to prevent Mito's body from being damaged.

Wanting to speed this up even more, Naruto increased the rate of extraction again, already the amount of Kurama's chakra removed from Mito was reaching nearly fifty percent, so it was only a matter of time before the rest of it was removed and only an hour or two had passed since the start of the extraction.

However, it appeared that Naruto wasn't going to be able to finish the unsealing without interruption, as several chakra signatures appeared at the edge of his senses and began to move inward, towards Naruto's position. Naruto had to suppress a growl of irritation, they were most likely from the small hidden village that had taken up residence in the Land of Rivers, Tanki-or something or other. Naruto didn't really care, what did matter was the reason they were coming this way, they were most likely drawn to the feeling that Kurama's chakra gave off, thinking that it was a bijū that was missed and saw this as their opportunity to attempt to seal one way. Not that Naruto would let them, even if they actually could. The seal 'masters' in this squad of ninja were most likely making the same mistake as Mito had and didn't actually have the necessary skills to seal Kurama away.

Naruto focused back on Mito and keeping her alive, the deal had been that Mito was to be alive by the end of the sealing and he didn't think that a bunch of ninja attacking him mid-way through was a good enough excuse as to why Mito died. He was the brother of the 'Sage of Six Paths' after all.

It took barely an hour for the several signatures to reach his position on the top of hill, by that time, Naruto was wondering why people thought ninjas were so powerful, he could have travelled the exact same distance in less time than them. Naruto lazily raised an eye from his task to observe them as they appeared in front of him, several meters away.

The approaching shinobi wore amour similar to the kind worn by Konoha shinobi with long black pants that were tapped around the thighs where weapon pouches were placed. All of the seven shinobi that appeared where in their late twenties, early thirties from the looks of it, meaning that they were most likely the elite ninja of their village which only enforced Naruto's guess that they were here for the bijū that he was releasing. All in all, they looked incredibly similar to Konoha shinobi, with the only noticeable difference being the symbol on their forehead protectors, which, instead of being a leaf shape like Naruto had seen in Konoha, looked like a crude drawing of a house with two lines above it, showing their allegiance to the hidden village of the Land of Rivers.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" The man, who Naruto could only assume was the leader, said to him in what was supposed to be a demanding voice but the presence of Kurama's ever growing chakra seemed to take the wind out of his sails.

"Oh, nothing." Naruto said offhandedly. "Just minding my own business, but really I should be asking you that, after all I was here first." Naruto's focus was mostly on Mito right now, he was so close to removing all of Kurama's chakra that he could taste the finish.

"We are here to take that bijū for our village," Announced one of the ninja behind the 'leader', the one seemed to have the arrogance of a noble. "And nothing you do will be able to stop us." Naruto raised an eyebrow at the arrogance of the ninja, not that any of them saw it with Naruto's head facing Mito as he continued to extract Kurama. It appeared that there were about to be several less ninja in the Land of Rivers. He would not let anyone enslave his family again.

"Well then I'll have to kill you." Naruto said without looking up. A wall of earth formed out of the ground and made a barrier between Naruto and Mito and the ninja after Kurama. However, Naruto was correct when he guessed that the shinobi that were confronting him were the elites as they reacted immediately, all of them diving out of the way in case of a counter attack before four fired off wordless water jutsu, Naruto didn't really know what it was called, only that it condensed water into a ball before firing it out of the user's mouth.

The balls of water did nothing other than dissipate against the wall of earth before Naruto responded with small pellets of earth that shot out of the earthen wall that protected him. The pellets moved at high speed and were made of condensed rock to help penetrate objects, two of the ninja were killed immediately, a pellet straight through the head for a quick death, another was hit in the neck, he would bleed out within the minute. The other four managed to avoid the projectiles of condensed rock, their experience telling them a second earlier than their comrades allowing the, to escape the projectiles.

It was once again thanks to their experience that the four remaining shinobi managed to avoid the spears of earth that erupted from the ground in front of them, all of spears poised to kill the targets. Naruto wasn't exactly trying very hard to kill them, he knew that they would never have a chance at taking Kurama, he had all of them in range of his senses so there was no where they could hide from him. Naruto simply figured that Kurama might need someone to take out his anger on since Naruto couldn't let Nine-Tails take it out Mito, however, Naruto had no reservations with the four surviving ninja that were currently dodging earth spears from the ground.

"Damn it, Hiroku." The 'leader' swore. "Do something about these spears." The leader was apparently getting angry about not getting anywhere.

"On it boss." Hiroku said. The elite ninja avoided a spear and went through several hand-seals before slamming both hands onto the ground. "Earth Release: Earth Shaking Palm." The ground shook as the jutsu tore into the earth, upturning earth and destroying the land around the centre of the technique. The jutsu forced Naruto to drop his earth wall and focus on keeping the earth around his position stable, which although wasn't hard to do, was quite annoying for Naruto.

But as he focused on Mito again, Naruto broke into a smile, the last of Kurama's chakra was finally draining out of Mito. Naruto stopped healing Mito and watched as the last of the chakra drained out of Mito and into the now incredibly large blob of chakra that began to take shape into the infamous Nine-Tailed Fox. He could idly feel the ninja behind him beginning to panic at Kurama being free, most likely because he killed their seals expert with the rock pellets, just because he was confident that they wouldn't seal Kurama didn't mean that Naruto was going to take any chances. With a flick of his finger, a set of earthen pillars sprouted from the ground, slamming into the ground with speed that elite ninja couldn't predict, launching them way from Naruto and the released bijū. Kurama could find them later.

Finally, Naruto saw Kurama's head take form, along with his legs and tails, meaning that Kurama was finally free. Naruto couldn't force the smile off his face as he looked upon the strongest of the bijū, who was currently inspecting his body. "It's good to see you free Kurama." Naruto said to the Kyūbi, causing the bijū to pause in its inspection of its body and turn to Naruto. Naruto didn't honestly wonder how Kurama would react now that he was out of Mito, but whatever it was, Naruto was sure that he would most likely deserve it.

Kurama looked at Naruto with an unreadable expression before it broke into a small smile in his features which looked quite menacing on his features. **"Thank you Naruto. You kept your promise."** Even when he was talking in a kind voice, Kurama's voice sounded incredible deep, a side effect from being so large.

Naruto's smile turned sad. "I shouldn't have had to make that promise in the first place Kurama, you should have never been sealed in the first place." Naruto shook his head in self-loathing. "It is a mistake that I will carry with me for the rest of my life."

"**While that may be true and I will hold you to that for while,"** Kurama grumbled, his eyes narrowing in anger at the reminder, that quickly turned back into a slight smile, though Naruto could see that it was slightly forced. **"But you still kept your promise and freed me. I thank you for that,"** Here, Kurama's smile stretched that little bit wider and looked real, unlike before. **"Uncle."**

Naruto's face gained a tick mark and Kurama began to release a booming laugh at the facial expression. "What is it with you bijū and calling me uncle?" Naruto growled in faux annoyance. While the name was annoying, Naruto couldn't deny that he like being called uncle almost as much as he like being called father.

"**Because we like the reactions,"** Kurama grinned at Naruto before his smile turned slightly sad. **"And because I want to say it one last time before I leave."** Naruto's head dropped forward at Kurama's words, he knew that the bijū would go into isolation, it's what Kurama did when something bad happened. It's what he did after Hagoromo died.

"Just," Naruto paused for second wondering if he was just wasting breath before he decided that it was better to be rejected then not ask at all. "Just promise that you'll visit me one day," Naruto asked. "You don't have to agree but just think about it."

"**I will think about it,"** Kurama promised before he began growling. **"In the mean time, I need to go find some stuff to destroy." **At this, Naruto let out a little smirk.

"There are some people down the hill that thought they could seal you, you can destroy them as much as you want. Just remember to find a good place to rest afterwards."

"**Yes mother."** Kurama shot back as he leapt at the now retreating ninja. **"Come back, I only want to play, I won't rip you limb from limb at all."** The Nine-Tails footsteps shook the earth and only made the ninja run faster.

Naruto could watch with a small smile as Kurama ran off after the ninja, he was happy that Kurama was now free, he felt like a massive weight was lifted off his shoulders. Turning back to Mito, he picked her up bridle style before giving on last look at the rampaging Kurama before turning back to look at Mito's face, it was quite hard to forget that she was in a coma, he would he to rectify that when he got back to Konoha.

"Time to leave." He murmured before both himself and Mito vanished into flash of yellow, the both of them returning to Konoha.

If Naruto had stayed a little longer, he would have seen Kurama turn back too look at the hill that Naruto was just on. _**'I'll see you again Naruto, just don't do anything stupid in the mean time.'**_ With that he went back to chasing those ninja, a sadistic grin on his face the entire time.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapter End**

**That was quite a hard chapter to write and it was slightly shorter than my previous one. As always, like, review, and follow.**

**Any questions can be sent in a PM.**

**For information about the chakra natures mention in this chapter (Kenton and Kūton) go to the following website:**

** wiki/User:Omnibender/Elemental_recomposition_table**

**As to how Naruto moved so fast with Mito, he was using Swift Release.**

**Remember to review. I'll try and have the next chapter out within two weeks. It will most likely contain interaction with Hiruzen and his teammates and the beginning of the First Shinobi War.**

**The Right Stop**


End file.
